


Persona 5:Twilight

by SolanaLeonhart



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 108,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaLeonhart/pseuds/SolanaLeonhart
Summary: One choice can change a person's life. Namine Hyakuya discovers this as a single action she took changes her life. Bleak at first, said change would lead to her meeting people she would treasure forever. Together they will become the vigilantes that shake up the world, the Phantom Thieves. As they help change the world, it becomes clear that things aren't always black and white.





	1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I actually started this account recently but I heard about this site so I wanted to try getting my work out here. Here we go!_

* * *

 

A girl with burgundy colored hair tied in a loose ponytail and bright blue eyes made her way through the busy streets of Tokyo. She made sure to avoid bumping into anyone but really, her mind kept drifting to the events that led to her coming here...

**''Damn brat, I'll sue!''**

**''She did what?''**

**''Keep away from her, she's a criminal!''**

The girl heaved an inaudible sigh as the memories came to her, quickly trying to shake them off. She knew it wouldn't be that easy though. She had been forced to come to the city as a part of her probation after being falsely accused of attacking a man. It was all so wrong...all she had done was push him off the woman he had been hurting, when she'd asked for help. The man had been so drunk, he stumbled and hit himself on the ground...

But people wouldn't listen to a thing she said. The man had somehow wound up forcing the woman to testify against her. He'd even managed to keep himself anonymous and pin all the blame on her to boot. The girl had been judged guilty and was told to come and stay here with a stranger for a year. People treated her as a criminal, her school kicked her out...long story short, her life was ruined.

While the indignity of it all brought back all the frustration she'd been holding back, the girl consoled herself with the knowledge that at least she wasn't sent to prison. Small mercies, she supposed...

Shaking the thought off, she kept making her way to where she was told her new guardian would be...

* * *

 

Cafe Leblanc was located in the backstreets of Yongen-jaya. The area around it seemed relatively quiet. The barista, a middle aged man with black hair and dark eyes was reading the newspaper while the elderly couple seated before him were chatting about recent events.

They made to leave after a few minutes, only pausing when the door opened and the girl was about to step in. She stopped when she noticed them and gave a small bow, before opening the door wider and side stepping to let them pass. The old woman mused about her manners for a moment before her voice trailed off, too far for them to hear. The man put the newspaper down and spoke

''So you're Hyakuya Namine?''

The girl looked at him and bowed again ''Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san.''

''...Well, you're as polite as they said.'' He mused, not acknowledging the girl's curious look at this. ''I'm pretty sure you know the deal. I'll be your guardian for the year and fill your probation officer in. But if you cause any trouble, you'll be kicked out.''

Namine nodded, not bothering to point out that she knew this too. Sojiro went on ''We'll be heading to Shujin Academy tomorrow to register you. For now, I'll show you to your room.''

The room was in the attic, it was cluttered. Namine didn't miss that her luggage had arrived earlier.

''What's with that look, kid?'' Sojiro prompted.

'' If you take away those boxes and maybe fix it up a bit, this place could have made a decent bedroom before.'' Namine remarked idly.  
He'd never thought of it like that but...''You might be on to something there...I just left it like this when I bought the place. Anyway, this is everything, right?''

''Yeah, do you have any cleaning supplies I could use? I'd like to sort things out in a bit.''

He seemed a bit surprised by the question but replied readily ''Sure, use what you want, they're all downstairs.''

When Sojiro came back, he was surprised to find that she was already done cleaning up, and the attic was looking different already. Namine seemed diligent, like he'd been told before this whole deal was started. The case had left him with doubts for sure, what threw him off was that she seemed more or less apathetic to his remarks on her situation.

On the other hand, she appeared tired so it was best to leave her be for now.  
He was partially right, Namine was just too wornout to argue in her defense at the moment. But it was more than that...

Simply put, what was the point of talking to someone who wouldn't listen?

The girl took her phone out, having hardly touched it all day. That was when she noticed something odd...

It was an app, one she didn't remember downloading before. Heck, she'd never even seen anything like it. Where'd it come from?

Namine tapped its icon, but nothing happened. At least, that was what she assumed, until something in the air seemed to shift.

A second later, the space in front of the girl seemed to erupt in a burst of blue flames, leaving her to recoil in shock. A figure then became visible through it and it took Namine a few seconds to realize that it looked just like her.

The only differences was that her apparent doppelganger appeared to have golden eyes and that its expression was unreadable. Just as it cracked a smirk, the figure vanished as the flames billowed only to be replaced by a silhouette of a larger figure with orange eyes and grin and wings, but it disappeared and the flames faded away.

Namine remembered to breathe then, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

''What...was that?''

* * *

 

Strange incidents aside, the next day went as planned as Sojiro took her to Shujin Academy. Namine knew this was the only place that accepted her with her probation so she was content to wait and see what would happen. Not that she had much expectations...

She soon found that it was a good thing because the teachers would have certainly ruined any. The principal, Kobayakawa, a fat, bald man wearing a suit, was quick to remind her of the situation, pointing out that she would be expelled for any infractions. He was quick to state that while she might have had leeway in the past, there was no she could expect any here.

Her homeroom teacher was one Kawakami Sadayo, a woman with dark hair clad in a yellow blouse and blue skirt. Namine couldn't shake the feeling that the woman was wornout for some reason. After giving her the student ID, the woman proceeded to complain about having the girl in her class, worried about housing a criminal. Kobayakawa reminded her that her class was the only one with an opening, promising that everything would be fine. They would just make sure Namine would behave or there would be consequences.

Namine bit down her irritation at it all, reminding herself that they wouldn't listen anyway.

Had she tried looking around, she would have noticed Sojiro's unimpressed expression. Sure, the kid may have messed up but for crying out loud, they were teachers. Weren't schools supposed to give children a chance and let them learn? She was still young after all. Could they at least have the decency not to talk like that now? They may have acted like they were open to Namine having a second chance but somehow he wasn't convinced. He glanced at his charge, only to find that her expression was apathetic again like it was yesteday.

Sighing, the man spoke ''Don't worry, I'll make sure to talk to her.''

''Please do, Sakura-san.'' Kobayakawa acknowledged.

They soon left after that, something both were thankful for.

''Good grief...I figured they'd come on you but not like this.'' He admitted once they were back in the car as he turned on the radio.

'' Well, I'd have been surprised if they were more open-minded.'' Namine said after a moment.

''You're handling this better than one would think.''

''Reminding myself that it was either adapting to the way things are now or jail helps, Sakura-san.''

Good point, he'd give her that one. ''True enough...''  
Sojiro was distracted by the radio

''...and investigations into the mental shutdowns have yet to yield any results...''

Namine tilted her head a little ''I heard people talking about this yesterday. Is it true?''

''It seems so.'' All he'd heard were rumors too. But then, he'd never really paid attention to the situation...

Namine frowned a bit as she looked at something on her phone ''Again?'' At his raised eye, she admitted ''I found some weird app last night. I don't even know how I got it though...''

''You're better off getting rid of shifty stuff like that. It could wind up getting a virus in your phone or something.''

''Yeah...'' She proceeded to delete it. ''...I could have sworn I did yesterday though...''  
Not much else happened, they were stuck in traffic for a while. Sojiro had to close up a couple of hours later and Namine prepared herself for the coming day.

* * *

 

She had a strange dream of what appeared to be a blue prison, with two girls dressed up as wardens at the gate with a man sitting and watching it all. He'd mentioned something about how her rehabilitation was about to begin, just what did that mean?  
No matter Namine looked at it, things seemed to get weirder ever since she arrived here. The thought left her sighing as she went downstairs, finding Sojiro behind the counter.

He nodded to her greeting ''You're up early, that's good, Here...'' he set a plate of curry and a spoon on the counter. ''...I've got breakfast.''

''Thank you...'' The surprised Namine took a seat and began to eat.

''...it's delicious. Thanks.'' She said again after finishing up.

She missed his lips twitching a little as she bent to pick up her stuff. ''You know the way now?''

''Yeah, it's fine.'' The girl made her way out of the cafe and headed to school. 

* * *

 

 _Well, I think I'll stop here._  
 _So, how was it? I didn't want to lump too much right in the first chapter. I intended to have Ren as the main character but I started thinking things over. The reason I changed my mind was that this way gives me more freedom. I will admit, I didn't play the game. I read up on it and watched videos on the stuff I didn't know about. So I don't know how this would turn but I thought it couldn't hurt to try. Watching and reading up on it gave me some ideas that I wanted to get out there._  
 _I did try watching the anime but I've been told that people think it's trash. I admit it's kind of rushed but it didn't seem that way. According to my brother, one would have to play the game to notice the differences. Is that true?_  
 _Just to clear up, Namine's not usually so reserved or even apathetic as it may seem, she's just trying to keep in line and avoid any_ trouble. _Also, Sojiro actually heard of Namine_ _before all this went down from her grandparents. They're among the customers he gets along with well and she's close to them._

_Anyway, I hope I got the characters right. I'd appreciate hearing any opinions. I have a fanfiction account but I wanted to try spreading my stories. The differences in my plot will become clear as we go along. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

''Oh, great...''

Namine hurried to find cover from the sudden rain that had fallen on her way to Shujin Academy.

What a way to start her new year...

She took her phone out and checked her maps app, having already marked the school's location yesterday. It didn't look like she was very far...

A girl arrived also looking for cover from the rain. She had her hood up but was clad in what Namine figured to be a Shujin uniform when she saw the school symbol on the blazer.

The new arrival exhaled and pushed her hood down. She was beautiful, with ash blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails and a clip holding a bang to the side and teal blue eyes. She noticed Namine then, giving her a small smile to which the girl nodded back.

A few moments later, a white car stopped nearby. One of the windows lowered, revealing a man with messy black hair.

''Hey, you want a ride? You'll be late for school.''

''Ah, sure...'' The blonde girl replied, going up and taking a seat.

''What about you?'' The man asked Namine.

''No, thanks...'' The girl was distracted as she noticed the blonde's expression turning sad as the car drove off a second later.

What was that about?

Namine looked back at her makeshift map, momentarily questioning her decision. She did know the way but still...

''Dammit, screw that pervy teacher!''

She started and turned left, seeing a boy with dyed blond hair and brown eyes running over. His eyes were glaring at the car as it left the street. The boy's eyes narrowed some more as he noticed a confused Namine watching him.

''What, you gonna rat me out to Kamoshida?''

Namine blinked ''Who?...I think you misunderstood something, I don't know who that is. This is my first day.''

''Wait, you're a transfer?'' The boy received a nod. ''Oh...looks like you're second year in Shujin too. Well, good thing you didn't get in with him. That guy's a complete bastard.''

''Wait, he's teacher in Shujin?'' Namine clarified.

''Yup, really though you can barely call him that...'' The boy said, disgust coloring his tone. ''...that pervert makes me so mad. He acts like a king of a castle!''

He exhaled a moment later ''The rain's not so bad. Come on, I'll show you a shortcut.''

Unbeknownst to them both, something on Namine's phone flashed. The strange red and black app she had tried to get rid of before had returned, taking up the display.

''Thanks...ah...'' Namine stiffened as she felt a dizzying sensation sweep over her. This was something she'd had to deal with thanks to the case but since she felt all right enough earlier, she didn't think it would happen.

The sight of the boy shaking his head with a grimace lead her to think that the cause was something different than what she had in mind though...

''...What was that?'' He muttered, shaking his head.

A few minutes later, he stopped walking and Namine followed suit. ''Here we-what?''

Namine looked just as confused. For they were now staring at a big and tall medieval castle.

''What the heck?'' The boy let out. ''We didn't take any wrong turns. I used this shortcut before, we should be at school.''

Namine was inclined to agree, she had come by yesterday and there was nothing like this. She noticed a plate on the wall nearby, which oddly enough, read Shujin Academy.

So they were at the right place...but what did this mean?

''Well, there's no point standing here. Let's figure this out.'' The boy said, getting a nod from Namine before both walked in. Both unknowingly had the same thought that there could be someone in there who knew something about this.

* * *

 

The castle appeared impressive both on the inside and outside. There were many rooms, but not a person in sight. The place was also rather quiet, giving the impression that it was abandoned.

It was as Namine happened to glance out the window that she noticed another oddity. The sky was now colored red and purple.

Now that she took a closer look at their surroundings, the air was different, almost as if there was a purple tint to it.

They had come to find some answers, but it looked like all they wound up with was more questions.

The boy stopped walking at the sound of footsteps before following it to the source ''Wait, it looks like there is someone here!'' He went near the lobby's end, almost recoiling when he saw that the new arrival was clad in a suit of armor with a weapon on his back.

''That's one hell of cosplay, you took me by surprise.'' He started to say. ''Say, we were trying to get to school but we somehow wound up in this place. Can you tell...''

Namine frowned when he didn't show any response. Something seemed off here...

Before she could think much on it though, something hard hit her on the back of her neck, making her collapse.

The boy looked alarmed, more so when he noticed a dark figure behind the girl. ''What'd you...?!''

The words died on his mouth as he was hit on the head, causing him to fall. The boy grit his teeth and tried to move as spots invaded his vision, noticing the dark figure picking Namine up. ''Oi, leave her alone...!''

There was nothing much he could do though as his strength soon faded and he knew no more.

The teens awoke to find themselves in a cell. The boy scowled as he sat up ''The hell? What do they want?''

''Oh, so they're the intruders?'' A new voice demanded, making the two start and turn to the cell's gate to find...

Namine blinked ''Is that...''

''...Kamoshida?'' The boy finished, looking just as confused.

In all fairness, they had every right to feel that way. It appeared like the man from this morning but he seemed so different. He was clad in a pink and red knee length fur lined cape that obscured most of his body along with a golden crown. The man's eyes were also gold, but they seemed filled with evil as he stared at them. He was accompanied by three knights that looked like the one they had encountered before.

''So it's just Sakamoto? Would you look at that, he's so useless that he brought a friend.''

The boy growled, he would have attacked the man had it not been for the bars in the way. ''What do you want, you bastard?!''

Namine frowned, Sakamoto's behavior earlier had showed that there was bad history between them but she couldn't help wonder...was this really the same man?

The cell's door opened and the now clearly hostile new arrivals entered. A moment later, Kamoshida kicked Sakamoto to the ground.

''You're still too stupid to learn your place.'' He said coldly, not even looking at the teens as Namine helped support the boy. ''I am the king of Shujin, Kamoshida Suguru. A pathetic fool like you has no right to speak to me that way.'' His eyes narrowed as he continued. ''You lowly trash have not only desecrated my castle, but insulted me as well. For that, you will die here!''

Sakamoto looked like he was about to attack the man now but the next thing he knew, he was pushed to the left. He looked back out of surprise to find that there were two armed knights there, with one restraining Namine with the shaft of his spear. It took him a moment to understand that she'd tried to save him before he heard Kamoshida speak

''Well, ain't that nice? What's someone like you doing with Sakamoto of all people anyway?'' He inquired, the knight's restraint appeared too strong because Namine's expression made it clear that she couldn't answer even if she wanted to. ''Hmm...loosen up a little, it's a waste to let a pretty thing like this one die before I have my fun with her.'' The knight inclined his head and lowered the spear a little, but was careful to keep a hold on the girl.

Sakamoto tried to tackle the knight but was thrown back by the other one as a result. Kamoshida sneered at him. ''Don't bother, you're going to die now.''

This was punctuated by one of the knights slamming him to a wall, the third one stepped up and took out his weapon...

''Stop it!'' Namine cried. ''Let him go!''

She tried to think of anything to do, the girl knew she wasn't about to watch this go on. It was then that she saw a blue butterfly flying out of the cell. Then, a voice echoed...

'This truly is an unjust game. Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there a may yet be a possibility open to you.'

That voice appeared gentle, but distant, as if the speaker was far away. Namine felt something in the air change before a new voice resounded, this one close and somehow familiar, though she'd never heard it before.

'It truly is unfair, is it not?' The new voice uttered, Namine cringed as she felt pain rise up. 'Your previous actions should have deemed you a hero, but you are now a pariah even to those you were once close to. With all the pain you've endured, do you still wish to protect, to stand up for what you believe is right? Was your decision that night a mistake?'

Namine managed to push past the pain to respond 'No...no, it wasn't! It's only because...because the system's corrupt, those in power get to do what they want. What I did that day wasn't wrong, and neither was my decision to interfere weeks ago...I refuse to believe they were mistakes. That's why I won't turn away now either!'

The voice laughed 'What a resolve! Well then, vow to me! I am thou, thou art I. Thou who found the strength to keep going even against great odds, thou willing to fight for your beliefs and justice no matter what, show the strength of thy will! Release my power and with it, your true self!'

A billowing gale surrounded Namine as she thrashed against her captor with a scream. She felt nothing but pain as the wind intensified, throwing their enemies back. Seconds later, she felt something hard on her face. An indescribable urge to remove it came over her, and she proceeded to do just that. Blood appeared because of the motion but said liquid faded into azure flames that surrounded the girl, similar to the vision Namine had seen earlier.

The flames grew in intensity and a towering figure appeared behind Namine. It a tall, red and black demonic entity, with sharp heels, a huge top hat and two black wings.

Namine had changed as well. She was now clad in a sleeveless black and white dress with gold accents that went a little below her knees with black short and matching boots. She also had long black seperate gloves that reached past her elbows along with a sheath at her side that seemed to be for a dagger.

''W-what's going on?!'' Kamoshida recoiled in shock but mostly fear.

Namine opened her eyes, revealing that they were glowing gold like his but a brighter and gentler shade. She gave their enemies an icy look ''Arsene, show them your power!''

'With pleasure.' The entity returned before blasting one of the knights with red light that disintegrated it. The second one tried to attack only to be destroyed by Arsene's slash.

Namine took out the dagger, eyes narrowing as the third knight tried to attack her. Feeling as if she knew how to use her new weapon somehow, she slashed the enemy twice only for it be felled by another burst of red light from Arsene.

''This can't be happening!'' Kamoshida stepped to the door, and in a few seconds, he had run out.

Namine glared at his retreating figure for a second before noticing Arsene fading away. ''Eh? What...''

She felt something reassuring, a warm pulse that washed over her. It seemed so close that it made her feel like the being was still there somewhere, as if it was with her in spirit. Either way, she was relieved they had gotten through this.

''What's going on?!'' Sakamoto demanded. ''How'd you do that?''

''I'm as lost as you are...''

''Oi, your clothes...''

Namine blinked and looked herself over ''? When'd this happen?'' She shook herself. ''Never mind, we need to get out of here before more of them come.''

The boy readily agreed ''No arguments here, let's go!''

* * *

 

They made their way through the floor, walking past dungeons that were all empty. Luckily, they had also yet to run against anymore enemies.

''Sheesh, just what was that about? Since when does Kamoshida pull this crap off?'' Sakamoto grunted.

''About that...I'm not sure it was him.'' Namine admitted.

''What do you mean? It has to be!''

''Nothing about this place is normal, is it? We shouldn't assume anything since there's so much we don't know.''

''Well, you've got a point there. Still...''

''Hey, you two!'' A new voice called. The teens stopped and began to look around. ''Over here!''

The speaker turned out to be a cat. A cat that looked like it was from a cartoon, it was black and white with bright blue eyes and a yellow scarf around its neck.

''Come on, get me outta here! You're not soilders of this castle, right?''

''A cat?!'' Sakamoto exclaimed while Namine's eyes widened. She answered after a few moments.

''Actually, we fought some.''

''You're taking this a little too well, that thing could be trying to trick us!'' Sakamoto told Namine.

''Would you get real?! Why would I?''

''Don't listen to that thing! Come on, we've gotta go!'' Sakamoto urged.

''Hold on...'' Namine looked around, seeing the keys on a nail in the wall. She proceeded to unlock the cell, letting the cat walk out.

''Why'd you do that?!''

''I don't see the harm. He doesn't seem like the things we've seen before.'' The girl returned. ''He might know something to help us too.''

''Thank you, my lady.'' The cat smiled.

''Um, you don't have to be formal, it's Namine.'' The girl offered. ''That's Sakamoto...?''

''Ryuji.'' The boy informed, realizing she didn't know his name. He was still a little wary but so far so good, it seemed.

''I'm Morgana!'' The cat returned. ''And you're right, I know the way out of here. I'll show you where to go.''

* * *

 

Morgana led them to a drawbridge, learning along the way that they ended up in the castle accidentally. Then they began asking questions, he told them more about this place. It was a separate realm called the Metaverse. That the beings they ran into were called Shadows. He also explained about Arsene, stating that a persona was someone's 'true self', the one that lay beneath one's masks.

Confused and somewhat irritated, Ryuji pointed out that the drawbridge was up but the cat silenced any protest by pulling the jaw of a statue nearby. The bridge was lowered as a result.

But before they could get to pass, two armors like the one they had encountered earlier appeared.

''Come on, Zorro!'' Morgana cried. A top heavy warrior holding a rapier appeared in burst of blue fire.

''Oi, you have one too?'' Ryuji stared at the entity.

The cat blinked at the wording ''Too?''

Namine answered the unasked question when she touched her mask and summoned Arsene, making the cat's jaw drop in shock.

''She has a persona?! All the more better!''

Arsene kicked one of the enemies and blasted it with red light. Morgana smirked ''That's good, especially since you're starting out. Here's how you do it, Namine.'' He turned to the enemy before him and held up a sword that was even bigger than him. ''Zorro, Garu!''

The persona summoned a gust of wind that left the enemy reeling. Morgana ran up to it and slashed ''Take that!''

It disappeared in a moment, allowing them to relax as the personas faded away. But then, to their surprise, so did Namine's new outfit.

''I don't think you have enough control over this yet.'' Morgana noted. ''But that's okay, it'll come. I'm impressed, your persona's powerful!''

Soon they were able to leave the castle, but not before Ryuji spotted a red blazer on the ground. ''Hey, that's...''

''Don't worry about it. This has to do with the Palace and its ruler's cognition, just like prisoners.'' Morgana stated. ''Come on, we need to keep going.''

''Yeah...'' He glanced at the item again, confirming that it was what he thought it was before following him and Namine.

* * *

 

The three stopped outside and faced each other. ''Thank you, Morgana.'' Namine smiled.

''Not a problem!'' The cat smiled back.

''What're you going to do?''

''There's something I need here so I'll be staying. I'll have to lay low for now but I'll work my out.''

''Then, be careful.''

Morgana nodded ''You guys too.''

They headed in seperate ways, with Morgana going closer to the castle but Namine and Ryuji kept going until the air shifted again and it started losing its purple tint...

* * *

 

'You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.'

''Finally!'' Ryuji grinned. He stretched and let out a relieved sigh ''So, we should...''

''Hey, what're you doing here?'' An officer made his way over.

The blond looked at him ''Oh! We were at this weird place and...''

''What're you...'' It was then that they noticed Namine swaying where she stood. She held on the wall for a few moments to steady herself and spoke.

''Sorry...I got lost. I only came to the city recently but I didn't have a chance to learn much about the area. We were going to school but I've been feeling sick. This is my first day in school, Sakamoto-kun's trying to help me.''

''Ah, that's how it is?'' The officer nodded. Well, he could let them off lighter if that was the case. ''You need any help?'' The girl shook her head and he looked at Ryuji. ''Hey, be careful with her.''

''I know.'' Ryuji took the exit they were offered and began leading Namine away.

* * *

 

''Sorry for dragging you in this.'' Namine said once they were out of earshot.

''Eh, I don't mind. This is the least thing I can do after all what happened.'' Ryuji said with a wave of his hand. ''Why'd you stop me from mentioning the castle anyway?''

''I didn't think he'd believe us, considering how crazy things got back there.''

''Oh, when you put it like that...'' He couldn't blame her. It also seemed like the place vanished with no sign of its existence.

Yeah, it would be a tough story to sell.

''You gonna be okay there?''

''Yeah...I think I'm just tired. I could use some rest.''

''You'll get it soon. We're almost there.'' He assured, glancing at their destination.

* * *

 

_Well, this seems like the best place to stop._

_So here we are, the first day and Namine's awakening, so to speak. Which I think you expected,I will admit though that I hesitated on using Arsene as her persona for a while. I like him. Though the main reason has to do with my plot. But I thought it over and he would fit well with my story after all. You'll see what I mean later._ _I hope this was good._

_Notes:_

- _The day Arsene and Namine are alluding to is an event that happened two years prior to the story. It also relates to Arsene's vow and his awakening. Said event will be explained later in this arc but it will become more relevant later on. It's actually the main reason I considered using a persona other than Arsene._

_-This will be explained later but just to clarify, Namine's recovering from a few injuries she'd taken as a result of the case. One of the officers lost his temper when he believed her to be lying as she explained about that night and he hit her. Once others found out he was stopped, but not before he caused some damage. So suffice to say, between the mess in the palace and awakening Arsene, she's completely exhausted._

- _In case I got anyone confused, Namine's metaverse gear is a somewhat similar to Asuna's undine game outfit in ALO, since that's what actually gave me the idea._

_Well, that's all I had to say. I hope the chapter was good and I'd appreciate feedback. Till next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuji huffed as he made his way to class, annoyed that it had to take longer than he wanted. They were found by one of the teachers, who told them off and took them to the counselor's office, were they ran into Kamoshida too. Instead of catching a hint, they just kept scolding them and it took Namine almost passing out for them to finally let him take her to the nurse like he wanted to do all along. The girl really was exhausted, but then he wasn't so surprised, a lot had happened.

* * *

 

''I see...so that's why...'' Kawakami trailed off when the nurse finished explaining everything.

She had assumed that Namine had actually skipped class, leaving her rather annoyed at that their thoughts of the girl were true. Said feelings turned to guilt as the teacher came across the nurse's office, the woman told her everything and it turned out Namine had been asleep here the whole time. The girl did look exhausted, she had to admit, what on earth happened?

* * *

 

Namine sighed to herself after her introduction to the class as she took a seat behind the girl she had seen this morning, who she learned was called Takamaki Ann.

Somehow, the word about her record had spread out. A part of her had wondered if it would happen but definitely not so soon. Weren't the teachers supposed to keep student details private?

She inwardly sighed, sadness and resignation settling within her. Was there any point in starting over? It was like her old school all over again.

''So that's the criminal?''

''She doesn't seem so bad...''

''I know, she's pretty...''

''Are you kidding?! She's definitely bad news!''

''Yeah, just keep away from her! I heard she'll attack anyone who makes her mad!''

''I guess it makes sense. She was arrested for assault, after all.''

Seeing nothing else to be done about it, Namine tried to tune the talk out to the best of her ability. It wasn't really working, but she had the sinking suspicion that she would be getting lots of practice.

Everyone looked at Kawakami as she called that it was time to begin the lesson...

* * *

 

''I don't know who spread your record, it was a surprise. That definitely wasn't me.'' Kawakami stated as she and Namine stood near the class. She sighed ''Why did this have to happen to me...''

Namine chose not to respond to that, ignoring the possible ways that she could have. Though there was no denying that the teacher's behavior did irk her. ''...Guess it's just the way it is, Sensei. There's no changing this now.''

''You may have a point there.'' The teacher agreed. ''Anyway, there's something I think you should know.'' Namine gave her a curious look. ''The nurse said Sakamoto brought you to her. Word of advice: Don't get involved with him.''

''I...heard some bad talk about him before, I never caught a reason though.''

''Well...it's kind of a long story. He's a delinquent now, but he was different back when he was in...'' Kawakami stopped and frowned. ''...what're you doing there?''

''?'' Namine blinked and followed her line of sight, seeing Ryuji walk up to them.

''You still haven't removed that hair dye, Sakamoto? Good grief, if you weren't so stubborn...''

''Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it.'' Ryuji's dismissive tone showed that he could care less about her words. He looked at Namine ''Come on, I want to talk to you.''

The girl went along with him, seeing no reason not to comply. She had a feeling Ryuji wasn't the person they were making him out to be and he had been nice to her. She knew just what he wanted to talk about too...'

''So...we weren't dreaming this morning, right?'' He asked a few minutes later.

Namine shook her head ''It seems unbelievable but I think it's safe to say that all happened.''

''Well then, how come Kamoshida acted like nothing happened?''

''Remember those shadow things Morgana talked about? He said that was one of them.''

Ryuji remembered the red jacket he'd seen before they left ''There's so many things we don't know...I want to go back.''

''Wait, after...?''

''Yeah, I know it's dangerous. You're the reason we made it out alive but still...'' Ryuji paused, looking frustrated. ''...there's something fishy going on there.''

Namine knew there was a problem to this statement ''Well, I can see where you're coming from but neither of us know how we got there. It just seems like a coincidence.''

''True...maybe we're missing something though. Did anything weird happen before we got there?'' Ryuji saw her mull this over before shrugging.

''Not that I can think of.''

He sighed ''Well, I guess it would take time...'' A pause. ''...so I guess you heard about me, huh? Like how she was telling you not to get involved.''

''Mm, but if you were half as bad you were made out to be, we wouldn't be here right now.''

Ryuji chuckled ''Heh, can't argue with that. Tell ya what, let's think on this. Meet me here tomorrow?''

''Sure.''

* * *

 

Namine had to explain things to Sojiro (leaving the part about the Metaverse out, of course). Seeing how weary she appeared, he'd settled with telling her to make sure it doesn't happen again.

After she fell asleep, she wound up dreaming of the blue prison again.

''Welcome back.'' The long nosed man she knew as Igor acknowledged as she approached the cell bars. The twin wardens stood nearby.

''So...I never got around to asking last time, what is this place?'' Namine started.

''The Velvet Room,'' Igor replied. ''It's location is concealed from most, and it appears however our guest believes...or perhaps views themselves to be. I'd imagine a prison cell is a fitting location for someone like you, Trickster.''

Namine hummed in agreement, briefly thinking of her probation. For a moment she wondered why he called her Trickster but it didn't seem too important now. 

Igor then went on ''I would like to congratulate you on your awakening. Removing your mask is not easy but it's a first, and big step towards your rehabiiliation.''

''Okay, maybe I'm grasping at straws but...you know about what happened in the castle?''

''Naturally.'' The man returned. ''We have plans for your rehabilitation and you've just made an excellent step forward.''

Namine looked pensive, he mentioned this on her first visit too. What rehabilitation though? She wasn't the one who needed it, the man who got her arrested was.

''I will tell you more soon. You should get some rest, I'm looking forward to seeing more of your progress.''

* * *

 

The next day...

Namine stopped thinking back on that exchange, knowing there was no use mulling it over now. She glanced at the spare umbrella she borrowed from Sojiro after hearing part of the forecast and was only thankful she did so as it was already raining by the time she left Leblanc.

As she is turning the corner into another street, another person comes from a different direction, almost bumping into her in their rush.

''Sorry about that...'' The new arrival started. Namine blinked, recognizing the blond girl she had seen yesterday.

''Here.'' She held the umbrella up to cover them both. ''You're trying to get out of the rain, huh?''

''Yeah...'' The girl smiled sheepishly. ''...thanks, I meant to pick an umbrella but it just slipped my mind later...''

''That's okay, come on.''

As they entered the school, neither missed the whispers that were coming their way. The blond's eyes narrowed a bit at this but Namine's expression remained unreadable, making the former ask. ''Doesn't that bother you?''

''Yeah, but there's no stopping it, is there?'' Namine asked in return. ''If even the teachers treat this like it was nothing, they'd hardly listen to us. This is some rumor mill though...''

The girl snorted ''You can say that again, I wish they'd just stop.'' She blinked. ''Oh, I'm Takamaki Ann, you're-Hyakuya Namine, right?'' She added, remembering her introduction in class.

''Mm, nice to meet you.''

They wound up meeting again at lunch, during which Namine was introduced to a girl with dark hair and brown eyes. She was Suzui Shiho, Ann's best friend.

Namine's brow furrowed as she noticed the bruise on Shiho's face ''That looks painful. Er, are you okay?''

''Y-yes, it's fine...'' Shiho said with a small smile, though she had to suppress a wince which neither girl missed. ''...it's just a little accident from practice.''

''Practice?''

''Shiho's a member of the volley ball team,'' Ann informed, getting an 'ah' of comprehension from the other girl then.

''Kamoshida-sensei takes the training really seriously.'' Shiho went on to say, missing how Namine stiffened at this.

Kamoshida was their coach? Namine suddenly thought back on yesterday's events.

That...could really be a problem.

Shaking her head, Namine gave Shiho her juice box. ''This could help. Normally, I'd go with an ice pack but this is pretty cold.''

Shiho gave her a curious look, deciding that it couldn't do any harm. If anything, it felt rather nice against her bruised skin. ''Thank you.''

Ann gave her a grateful look ''I knew those rumors were completely off. You haven't even been here for two days and suddenly they figured you out? Anyone should be able to tell that something's wrong.''

Shiho nodded ''Try not to let it get you down, Hyakuya-san. Not everyone believes those things. Ann and I have our own experiences with rumors.'' At the girl's curious look, she added. ''People treat her like an exotic object because she's quarter-american. I didn't care for the rumors so I got to know her and now we're best friends. Things will look up eventually.''

''Thanks, I hope you're right, Suzui-san.''

* * *

 

Ryuji looked up at the sound of footsteps, looking at the entrance to the roof where he saw Namine entering. His expression turned relieved as the girl walked over, having sent her a text earlier which asked her to meet him here.

''Hey, ah, you doin' better?''

''Yeah, plenty...yesterday was just a little too much...'' Namine stated. ''...but I guess you want to talk about it?''

''Yeah...'' The boy paused. ''...I want to trying going back there.'' He explained about the jacket he had seen before, which in fact belonged to the volleyball team.

Namine looked alarmed ''So someone might still be there?''

''Exactly.'' Ryuji affirmed. ''We should still find out just what it was all about too. Whaddya say? You up for helping me out?''

She nodded after a moment ''Let's do it.''

* * *

 

The two headed back to the alley. At first, they stumbled a bit but Ryuji remembered hearing a navigator yesterday, which lead to them checking Namine's phone.

As it turned out, the strange app she hadn't been able to get rid off seemed to be a nav of sorts. It was likely the reason they landed in the castle to begin with.

Once they had it figured out, Namine opened the history of the app which displayed: Kamoshida Suguru, Shujin Academy, Castle before pressing to activating the app.

Moments later, the air shifted and they were soon back at the gates of the castle. A sight that made Ryuji perk up, satisfied.

''All right, it worked!'' He blinked. ''Whoa, you changed back.''

''Oh...'' Namine also noted that her clothes had changed back into the dress from their previous visit.

''You look good...anyway, come on, let's go!''

''Hold it.'' He turned to the girl in surprise. ''Remember what happened before? Going right through the entrance is a terrible idea, let's find another way.''

In a few minutes, they managed to break in through a window before finding themselves in a dark room. Its door was slightly open, leading to the hall. Namine made a point of ensuring that there was no one in sight before motioning to Ryuji and they moved out.

It was as the two left another room that they heard screams in the distance, making them stiffen in surprise.

''What the hell was that?!'' Ryuji exclaimed.

''It looks like we were right...'' Namine trailed off.

Ryuji thought back to their earlier conversation and caught on ''Oh, damn we've gotta hurry!''

* * *

 

It was as they neared a room with a big door that they found someone running around on the second floor.

''Morgana!''

The cat paused, his eyes widening at the sight of the teens ''Oh, Namine and Blondie, you came back!''

''Oi, my name is...!''

Morgana spoke over the boy ''What're you doing here?''

''Well...'' Namine's words died in her mouth when she spotted a black and red substance dividing into three before them.

''Careful, we've got enemies!'' Morgana warned, holding his scimitar at the ready.

She nodded back, preparing her own weapon. The shadows formed into three knights like the ones they faced yesterday.

''Zorro, show your might!''

''Arsene!''

The swashbuckler and gentleman thief appeared in a fiery blaze. The former proceeded to send one of the knights spinning with a Garu, making it drop its weapon. The latter lunged at a second one while Morgana slashed it and Namine struck the weaponless shadow down. Arsene then destroyed one with Eiha while the rest disposed of the other two.

The three were then startled by another scream. Ryuji grit his teeth ''Hey, Monamona!''

''It's Morgana!''

''Whatever! You know where those screams are coming from?''

''I think so, probably from the prisoners in the basement.'' The cat replied.

''So that bastard really was keeping people locked up,'' Ryuji fumed. ''He can't get away with this!''

Morgana watched him go for a moment before looking at Namine ''Any reason he seems to hate Kamoshida so much?''

''I don't know...''

''Oi, you two, come on!'' Ryuji called.

* * *

 

Along the way they got to learn more from Morgana, who explained how the Metaverse was the realm of people's hearts. Here desires and beliefs become reality, so when desires are twisted, a Palace is formed. They were currently in Kamoshida's Palace, essentially how he saw the school, with the one they saw yesterday being his shadow.

Morgana had affirmed Namine's suspicion that Kamoshida wouldn't know what was going on here, which had stemmed from the fact that he had acting as if nothing happened in school.

''So anyone can have a Persona?'' Ryuji asked.

''It depends on will.'' Morgana started. ''Personas are awakened to one's strength of heart. This can happen in any number of ways, but the most important part is being able to truly face yourself and accept every part of it. They are a part of you, after all.''

''How does that work?''

The cat looked exasperated ''I just said it happens in ways. How would I know?''

''He means it depends on the situation and trigger.'' Namine offered. ''But it also depends on you, if you're willing to go the extra mile and truly accept yourself. Sound about right, Morgana?''

''Absolutely!'' was the response. ''You're sharp and pretty, nice to have someone reliable.''

''Aww, thanks!'' Morgana had to fight the momentary urge to purr when she pet him then. ''You're adorable. It's lucky we met you, we'd be pretty lost otherwise.''

''Happy to help!'' The cat beamed, seeming somewhat smug.

Ryuji rolled his eyes ''Don't feed his ego, Namine.''

''? It's true though...'' The girl said, missing the cat glaring at him. She saw no reason not to give credit where it was due.

Morgana huffed ''What're you doing there anyway?''

Ryuji held up the item he'd been fiddling with, letting them see that it was a gun. ''I found a shop that sells models yesterday. I know I can't fight those things but I can at least try to scare them off.''

''That's actually not a bad idea.'' Morgana remarked. ''Hm...hand it to Namine for a bit. That's more useful than you think.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well...'' The cat noticed a shadow coming down the hall. ''...perfect, I'll just show you.''

* * *

 

Morgana demonstrated how to knock the shadow down before initiating what he called a Hold Up, where he aimed a slingshot at the enemy and had Namine leveling the gun at the shadow. He explained how they could use this chance to negotiate with the shadows, earning money or items. If they weren't willing to cooperate, they would either flee or be destroyed. The cat went on to promise that he would show them how to ambush enemies at the soonest opportunity.

''Man, I never thought it would be this good...'' Ryuji admitted as they went back on their way to the basement.

''Remember, your heart makes it real here.'' Morgana stated.

''That's handy...'' Namine trailed off.

''No kidding, since you know so much? What's up with the new clothes?'' Ryuji inquired.

''That gear's a symbol of a Persona.'' Morgana informed. ''I call it soul armor. It works to defend a person from the distortions in a palace.''

''Distortions?''

''Well...it's kind of hard to explain. You know how I told you Kamoshida's desires were twisted? The distortions are a side effect created because of that.''

''Is there any reason it looks like...?'' Namine gestured to her dress.

''It pretty much depends on you. The persona's your true self, so this is a symbol of something that influences you.'' Morgana explained.

''Huh...'' Namine did remember reading about Arsene Lupin a few years ago and she did think the book was cool, so maybe that affected her? ''...I figured I'd have a harder time to move about in this but it's actually better than some of my normal clothes.''

''What, so you're a tomboy or something?'' Ryuji asked.

''Ah, I kind of was. A few of the boys back home used to get a kick of teasing me and my friends, I got sick of it and helped made sure they would stop. You couldn't pay me enough to get in a dress back then, it just seemed to feed more fuel to the fire. They backed off once we started beating them at their own games and Mom and an old friend made sure to talk me out of that phase.''

''They sound stupid...''

''Kids will be kids after all.'' Morgana said with a shrug. ''I never could have guessed though, you seem pretty graceful, like this is easy for you.''

Namine giggled and thanked him ''Let's back track a little, you were saying something about distortions before?''

''Right, a person could be affected by the palace's power if they don't have the armor.''

Ryuji looked unnerved while Namine frowned ''Wait, so you mean I...''

''It hasn't happened so far so I think you'll be okay for now.'' The cat stated. ''You wanted to get to the basement, right? It's pretty close.''

* * *

 

True to word, they were at the spot in a few minutes. She raised an eye at the plaque above it, which had the words ''...Kamoshida's training hall of love?''

''The heck?'' Ryuji let out while Morgana seemed just as confused. Frowning, the blond pushed the door and they walked in.

It was a big area which led to a number of cells. All the cells had teenagers who were dressed up in what Ryuji knew was the volleyball team uniform. Some were forced to run on treadmills for water, others were bound upside down as a cannon fired volley balls in their stomach and others were even being hit by shadows to force them to keep moving.

All in all, the grim state of things left the three shocked and more than a little disturbed.

''Dammit, this is even worse than I thought!'' Ryuji exclaimed, Namine seemed saddened by the sight before them while Morgana's eyes narrowed. ''Come on, we've got to free them!''

''Wait, that's why you wanted to come?'' Morgana had tried to ask earlier but Ryuji had wound up urging them to hurry and through all that happened, he'd forgotten to check again. ''There's no use...''

''How can you say that?! Ah, never mind!'' He ran closer to the cells.

Morgana groaned ''Would it kill him to listen for a minute?! This isn't going to do any good!''

Namine looked at him ''What do you mean it's no use?''

''Those players aren't real, barely any different from shadows, in fact. They're a part of Kamoshida's cognition.''

''Eh? Then...'' Namine was distracted when they caught up with a frustrated Ryuji, who told them that the players seemed completely resigned and they didn't seem to want to leave.

''That's what I was trying to say, those players are like a part of the Palace. They do whatever Kamoshida wants them to, there's no point trying to help them get free, they won't listen.''

Ryuji cursed ''So what now...hey, Namine?'' He raised an eye, noticing the girl's troubled look, she seemed to be getting alarmed.

''Morgana, if the shadow's a part of someone and this place reflects how Kamoshida sees the school...'' Namine paused, thinking briefly of Shiho. ''...wouldn't that mean...''

''...You caught on, huh? You really are sharp, Namine.'' The cat admitted. ''I think it's safe to say you're right.''

''What're you two talking about?'' Ryuji demanded, not wanting to be left out of the loop.

''She means there's a high chance he's abusing the players in the real world.''

His eyes widened ''Wait...that reminds me, there's rumors going on about Kamoshida and the volley ball team. Some people said weird things about the training...but no one did anything so I thought it was just talk...'' He clenched a fist. ''...I should've known that bastard would sink so low! I know some of those people and I memorized the others' faces, I'll ask them about this when we get back. Kamoshida can't get away with this.''

''Then it's time we head back.'' Morgana stated.

* * *

 

Unfortunately though, they were found out by the time they reached the entrance hall.

Shadow Kamoshida leered at the trio from his perch on the higher floor while his shadow knights closed in on them. ''You fools must truly have a death wish to crash into my castle again.''

''Kamoshida...'' Ryuji growled.

The shadows stepped closer, Namine and Morgana prepared to fight. Shadow Kamoshida chuckled ''Well, well, struggle all you want, pathetic scum. My knights will dispose of you!''

Namine dodged a spear before slashing the attacker's arm. Morgana used his sword to stop another weapon hitting him before summoning Zorro and sending the enemy crashing back with a Garu. Moments later, Arsene lunged at a shadow and destroyed with a close up double round of Eiha while Zorro slashed another one. A third knight got to hit it with the shaft of the spear and a fourth one tackled Arsene, leaving the persona users winded from the damage the entities took.

The battle continued at this rate, with Namine and Morgana's teamwork slowly improving. They gave as good as they got, with Morgana taking a moment occasionally to heal either one of them.

Trouble was, the numbers were against them. The shadows were slowly but surely closing in.

A knight ran and tackled Arsene's side, knocking the persona down. Namine also fell as a result and Arsene disappeared. Morgana tried to help her before the shadows took advantage of this lapse in their force but a couple of knights had already closed his path, one hitting him with the shaft of his spear, making him crash down while Zorro vanished and the second shadow pinned him down.

''Guys!'' Ryuji looked alarmed as Shadow Kamoshida laughed.

''You see! You had no chance in the first place, scum!''

''They're strong...'' Morgana grunted.

Shadow Kamoshida smirked ''Hmph, this was bound to be the outcome.'' His eyes fell on Namine, getting one of the shadows to bring her closer. ''It really is a shame...you're a beauty, not nearly on the same level as my princess, of course. I can't wait to have my way with you.'' The girl glared back. ''It would be fun to break that defiant attitude...''

''Get away from her!'' Ryuji snapped.

''Right now, you creep!'' Morgana added.

''Try and make me.'' The self proclaimed king responded. ''Well, not that there is anything you can do. I'm the clear winner here, as it should be.'' He snapped his fingers, a shadow appeared before Ryuji then.

Namine's eyes widened ''Ryuji, get out of here!''

''What? I can't...that's...''

''That's right, just run away, Sakamoto.'' Shadow Kamoshida sneered. ''You're a powerless piece of trash, after all. What else can you do?'' The boy grit his teeth. ''You just rushed in here even, acting like you could change anything even when you're helpless, huh?'' He ignored the boy's protest. ''I bet you never would've gotten anywhere if it wasn't for those two friends of yours. So this is how the track traitor ends up...how pathetic.''

''Track traitor?'' Morgana echoed.

Shadow Kamoshida looked from the cat to Namine, picking up on their confusion. ''Oh? So you two came along without even knowing a thing? Shujin had a track team a year ago, this fool was the star runner. He attacked me so, naturally I defended myself and broke his leg, then disbanded the track team. He caused his teammates so much pain and suffering...''

''That was all your fault, you damn bastard! It was because you provoked me and you know it!'' Ryuji snapped.

''So that's why...'' Namine muttered as she and Morgana stared at the boy sadly. They knew something was off there. Aside from the fact that they couldn't trust the shadow, Ryuji just didn't seem like the kind of person who'd hurt someone for no reason.

''Tell it to someone who cares.'' Shadow Kamoshida went on ''It doesn't matter what you say, I'm the king of Shujin. I hold all the power here, you're just a fool who went out of their place. You made it all too easy for me.''

''What're you talking about?'' Ryuji demanded.

''Isn't it obvious? I needed a way to get rid of your damn team, you were getting all the fame I wanted. You were the biggest threat to my rise to power. Then I was told about you and it all fell into place.'' The shadow smirked. ''After that, all I had to do was make a little plan and you walked right into it.''

''Then...'' The meaning was becoming clear for all but Ryuji had to ask. ''...you...you did it on purpose?!''

''That's right, so what? I said it before and I'll say it again, you're nothing but a worthless piece of trash. You had no place getting what I wanted...''

''Just shut up already!''

Namine's voice brought attention to the girl, who was glaring at the self-proclaimed king. She was sick of hearing him talk, he'd not only hurt Ryuji badly, but he was also hurting his students when he should be looking out for them. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was all too proud of his actions. What kind of teacher was this?

''Who do you think you are? It's not up to you to decide a person's worth!'' She went on. ''You have no right abusing your power like this. The only piece of trash here is you. Ryuji, you don't have to take this lying down, he's wrong!''

''Yeah...'' The boy let out, glowering at their enemy. ''...you mother fucking son of a bitch! I lost everything because of you, you're going to pay, big time!''

Just then, he was hit by a sharp wave of pain that made him hold his head.

'You made me wait quite a while.' A new voice said. 'You seek revenge, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not the hoist the black flag and wreck havoc? The ''other you'' who exists within desires it. I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back! The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!'

Ryuji's eyes turned gold and a silver skull mask appeared on his face. He removed it, causing blood to spill. It was soon consumed by azure flames that consumed Ryuji, forming into a pirate. The entity had a skull for a head, towering above everyone as it rode on a boat. Ryuji was now clad in a black biker's outfit, with a red scarf, yellow gloves and plated knuckles.

''Right on...'' The teen grinned. ''...wassup, persona? This rocks! Blast away, Captain Kidd!''

The new persona needed further prompting. It blasted the shadows nearby with lightning from its cannon, destroying them and freeing Morgana in the process. It then launched more lightning blasts from its arm cannon, disposing of all enemies in the blast radius. Two knights tried to hit him but Captain Kidd simply flew back, making them miss before blasting them. As they tried to attack, he rushed them, making them collide with the boat in the process. Likewise, Ryuji took care of enemies on his end with some well-timed blows of his newfound weapon, a pipe.

Shadow Kamoshida made to summon more shadows as Ryuji and Morgana glared at him. He didn't realize what they were after until Captain Kidd tackled the shadow restraining Namine, easily catching the girl as the enemy was sent flying.

She smiled ''Thanks.'' Captain Kidd inclined his head in return before everyone looked at the shadows. Namine summoned Arsene, who proceeded to destroy the returning knight and its horse. Morgana cut a shadow before Ryuji struck it on the head, finishing it off. The three leveled their weapons at the remaining enemies, attacking simultaneously before a lightning blast from Captain Kidd and a burst of darkness courtesy of Arsene finished the battle.

Shadow Kamoshida grit his teeth ''Lousy little...it matters not. You're still in my castle. I am king, I control everything that goes down here.''

''Oh yeah? Well we seem to be doing a good job of ruining your plans then!'' Morgana pointed out, making him scowl.

''You'll regret this soon.'' He warned, just as a familiar figure appeared next to him.

It was Ann. Now she wore a purple bikini, a cat-eared diadem and slippers. She smiled at the sight of Shadow Kamoshida and leaned against him.

''Wow! What a meow-velous girl!'' Morgana exclaimed.

''Takamaki-san?'' Namine let out, bewildered.

Ryuji looked just as thrown ''What the heck?''

Morgana blinked ''You know her?''

''She's a classmate.'' Namine said slowly. ''I met her today. But this...''

They didn't know what was going on, but Namine couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She remembered what happened yesterday when Kamoshida found them, and Ann's troubled expression after she got on the car.

It just made this seem all the more wrong.

''Ah damn, the bastard got away!'' Ryuji grimaced, seeing that Shadow Kamoshida had taken advantage of their distraction to escape, with the girl quickly having followed him.

Morgana frowned ''Never mind, it's better if we go too. Awakening a Persona is exhausting, we need to leave before we find more trouble.''

* * *

 

Soon they were back at the Palace's entrance, all around relieved at how things turned out.

''Oh hey, my clothes...'' Ryuji blinked, taking his metaverse gear in.

''It's like Namine's, this will protect you from the distortions of the palace.'' Morgana stated.

''Huh...that was something else, right?''

''Yeah, way to fight back. That sure showed him.'' Namine smiled.

Ryuji grinned back, grateful for the praise ''Ah well, thanks! You guys were great too...''

Morgana just smiled in return, hearing him go on ''So what was that about? I've known Takamaki for years but that was weird...really weird. Was the rumor that she with that bastard true?''

''I'd have to say, no.'' Morgana stated. ''That was probably the princess Kamoshida mentioned. If anything, I get the feeling that she's like the prisoners, a part of his cognition.''

That sounded more believable to them, especially since they had seen how the girl acted in the real world. Ryuji wondered if he could get her help in dealing with Kamoshida.

Morgana crossed his arms ''So you said something about talking to the prisoners' real selves before?''

''Yeah, now that I know what's going on, I'm not leaving things like this. They're probably too scared to talk, but we can stop this.''

''Don't be surprised if they're not too open to the idea,'' The cat warned. ''It's pretty likely that what we saw down there reflects their real state even more than it seemed.''

''We're just going to have to try either way.'' Namine stated. ''Leaving things now doesn't sit right with me either, no one deserves this treatment. What're you going to do, Morgana?''

''There's something I need to find here. I'm narrowing the area down but that's about it so far...I might see you guys soon though.''

''All right, good luck then. If you need any help...''

''Thanks, Namine, I might take you up on that. Good luck to you too.''

''See ya around.'' Ryuji added.

He watched the two leave via the app, thoughtful for a few moments. ''Hmm...I'll tell them some more another time. No need to rush it, they might not listen after all what went down anyway.''

* * *

 

Ryuji surprised Namine by taking her to a ramen shop, more so when he admitted that he had wanted to do this since yesterday but she was too tired at the time.

He grinned as two bowls of ramen were set for them. ''Eat up, it's my treat.'' The blond waved off her following thanks with ''This is the least I can do. You've helped me out big time even when you didn't have to...like standing up for me back there.''

''Yeah, you helped me right back so no big deal.'' Namine stated.

''Heh, well after all this, you're pretty much like a friend now.''

''You can just say we are friends, right?'' Namine backtracked a little, missing his relief at this. ''If you're okay with it...you know with all the talk about me...''

''Oh, that stuff?'' Ryuji rolled his eyes, his mind made up. Namine's earlier words and actions merely helped make that faster. ''It's a load of crap. You're way too nice for any of that to be true. How'd you get a record in the first place though?''

''Well...''

''Are you kidding me?!'' He cried after the explanation. ''The prick even got them believing everything too? What the hell?! I figured that talk was all lies but this is too much.''

''I guess it's just something we have in common then.'' Namine offered, not expecting him to get angry for her. It felt kind of nice though. ''You're not the person everyone thinks you are and I'm stuck being falsely labeled like that.''

''True...'' Ryuji's grip tightened on his chopsticks. ''...it was Kamoshida's fault...I knew that but I never thought he was really out to get us all along. He ruined so many people just for fame! Me and my friends, my mom...Mom had to come to school through that mess...You wanna know the worst part? She felt guilty, thinking she wasn't taking good care of me. Dad left after he abused us too...She actually apologized to me when I'm the one who messed things up. It's just like he said, I played into his hands. I will make him pay for Mom and everyone of his victims.''

''You mean we will.'' Namine corrected. ''I said it, didn't I? I'll help, I don't want to let this continue. We're going to find just what's going on here and stop him.''

Ryuji smiled at her ''Thanks a lot.''

Then something in the air seemed to change...

I am thou, thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of rebellion

That breaketh thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the Chariot Arcana,

I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power...

* * *

 

Namine woke up in the Velvet Room again that night, going up to the cell and facing Igor, with the wardens Caroline and Justine nearby just like before.

''Welcome, Trickster.'' He greeted. ''You're making excellent progress. Forming bonds with others will not only increase your power but it will go on to help you heal from your pain as well. I understand you've had some trouble with the issue but how do you feel about your Persona now?''

''Wait, before I answer that...the way you're talking, Igor...you know what happened two years ago?''

''Naturally. You are our guest after all, we'd need the information we can get to help you.'' was the response.

''Oh...'' Lost in memories for a moment, Namine then remembered that he was waiting for an answer. ''...well, it did make me kind of uncomfortable sometimes when everything sank in. But I thought it over, after everything we've learned recently, I know this is different.'' She felt Arsene's presence close by and instinctively turned back to see the gentleman thief behind her.''It was just the memories you stirred. You're a part of me, I know that. If anything, thanks to you, I feel...liberated. Like I can really see things so differently, so I know it's not anything like back then...ah, sorry...''

'There is no need for apologies...' He cut her off. '...and no need to feel guilty either, there's nothing wrong with saying the truth. I'm satisfied as long as you understand that I'm willing to be your partner. This just signifies that you've truly moved on.' She nodded, smiling.

''Indeed...'' She looked back at Igor, who sounded pleased. ''...given your experience, I would think a little caution would certainly make sense. You've pulled through recent events to help in times of need, proving your strength. Times like this however, show your fortitude and strength of heart. I have great expectations of you, Trickster.''

Then once again...

I am thou, thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of rebellion

That breaketh thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the Fool Arcana,

I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power...

* * *

 

_Aaand I think I'll break off here._

_I wondered how much I should put in this chapter for a while but this seems like a good place to stop. I hope the chapter was all right._

_Notes:_

_-I know it seems a bit strange here since you don't know but the last two years were hectic in a way for Namine, because of that incident I mentioned. She's had plenty of time to deal with what happened. She fully accepted things but Arsene stirred up a few bad memories. She pushed those aside to get to work. She's mostly come to see things for how they were and this was just bring it all to light. What I put in the end was to show that Namine nipped the issue in the bud here and killed any chance of it making any sort of trouble in the future. Like I said, I'll explain about the incident behind said misgivings later down this arc so please bear with me for now._

_-Part of the things I wrote down here consist of my own understanding about the game so I'm not really sure if it's all correct._

_-I wanted to try changing things a little with Morgana, because I couldn't help think that if he gave the characters a little space, they might be more open to helping him. Yup, he's going to find them soon._

_Well, that's really I had to say but if there's anything I forgot, feel free to ask. Any information about the metaverse and whatnot which I didn't include here, will be included soon enough._


	4. Chapter 4

On her way to school, Namine found herself reflecting on recent events. If she understood what Igor was implying and she was almost sure she did, the Metaverse was connected to his plans of rehabilitation. Whatever that meant. But he knew about what transpired on their end too, something about the way he talked yesterday made her wonder if the palace could really help them deal with Kamoshida after all.

Her thoughts came to a halt at the sight of the man in question near the school gate. Namine had to remind herself to keep calm and maintain a neutral expression as she went over.

''Oh, Hyakuya...'' He acknowledged, noticing her then. ''...for all your reputation, it seems like you're doing all right, huh?'' He hummed to himself as the girl replied positively. ''Good to hear. I was skeptic when you came in with Sakamoto before but it looks like you're sensible. That guy's nothing but trouble after all.''

Namine held back a retort. something hard to do now that she knew the truth. She disliked having to sit back and do nothing when people badmouthed her friends and she really hated having to be polite now but it was necessary. There was enough trouble to go around.

''...If that's all, Kamoshida-sensei? I need to get to class.''

''Right, right, go on. I'm done.'' Kamoshida gestured to the gate. She went on, missing how his eyes stayed on her retreating figure for a few seconds before her turned around.

'That couldn't have been easy.' Arsene commented.

'It wasn't, really.' Namine sighed. 'But you know why I did it, there's a lot we don't know and treating Kamoshida the way he deserves is only going to start problems now.'

'I suppose that's true.' The persona returned. 'Are they really that oblivious though? If those cognitive players from yesterday reflect what happens here...is it all hidden that well?'

'We're just going to have to find out.'

The girl was momentarily distracted upon noticing a boy walking nearby. He had blue hair and grey eyes, and seemed oddly familiar.

She thought it over for a bit and remembered that he was in her class. He seemed somewhat stiff as he walked though, and there were a pair of bruises on one of his arms...

''Hey, you all right?''

The boy looked back, his eyes widening ''Y-you...yes, I-I'm fine...''

Namine didn't buy it but the boy was already walking away, as if he couldn't leave fast enough.

'It's safe to say that this is one of the fools who believes the rumors about you.' Arsene remarked as Namine let out another sigh. 'I wonder whether to call this arrogance or idiocy. You've hardly had anytime here and now they think they know everything about you? You're truly kind to be this concerned.'

'Ah, far as I'm concerned, it's just decency.' Namine paused, glancing at the gym. There seemed to be quite the bit of activity.

''Hey, Namine!'' Ryuji walked over. ''What's up?''

''Nothing much...''

''So did you hear your persona talk...you know when we're here?''

''Yeah, you too?'' The girl tilted her head.

''Uh-huh...it really surprised me...'' Ryuji trailed off.

''Say, what's going on there?'' She gestured to the gym.

''Oh, that?'' He looked unimpressed. ''They're preparing for the rally. We've got less classes today because of it.''

Namine blinked, having heard of the event in passing ''I forgot about that...''

''Meh, it's nothing worth thinking about. Completely dull.'' Ryuji stated. ''But it might be useful. I remember the faces we saw yesterday, I'm gonna go talk to these guys. We've gotta do something about Kamoshida.''

Namine nodded ''Let's start from there then. How about we meet up when this thing kicks off?''

''Yeah!''

* * *

 

Namine glanced at her phone, seeing that it was almost time to their first class. Once more, she strove to ignore the looks and murmurs her presence seemed to have caused. The girl couldn't help but wonder how they were going to talk to the players, she didn't think just going straight into the topic would help. It might make things even worse if the cognitive players' fear reflected the real ones feelings over Kamoshida.

She briefly thought of Shiho, the kind girl who had gone out of her way to encourage her. Namine really didn't want to leave her in such a situation. There had to be some way to change things...

**SR: Hey, I ran into a couple of the guys but they just said nothing was wrong.**

Namine bit her lip as she glanced at the message her phone displayed but she wasn't all that surprised. A little disappointed maybe, but she had guessed this would happen.

**HN: I found one a few minutes ago. He didn't want to talk and he more or less dragged his friend away just like that.**

Ryuji replied seconds later...

**SR: Just great...I'm at the gym, the rally's about to start. Come on over.**

* * *

 

Namine headed in the direction of said area, noticing Ann heading in the same way. The girl looked at her and smiled ''Hi, Hyakuya-san.''

The former returned the greeting in kind and went on ''What's the deal with this rally anyway? From what I've heard, people sound pretty excited over it.''

''It's not really all that.'' Ann replied as they entered the gym. ''I think it's just the students who really like sports that are looking forward to it. Trust me, if it wasn't for Shiho, I could care less.''

''Oh, how is Suzui-san?''

''Pretty good! I bet the team's growing better and better with all the practice they've been doing.''

''I hear you...''

The girls talked for a bit before Namine noticed Ryuji and joined him. He looked at her ''Hey, some rotten luck, huh?''

''Yeah...I've been thinking, if the guys we say wouldn't even think of leaving the cell, maybe they're just too scared to tell the truth.''

''You might be right.'' He leaned back against the wall. ''But what do we do?''

''Hmm...''

Cheers resounded, now they could see that Kamoshida had scored a point against the other team. A few praises for his technique were heard and the man grinned before walking back to his place. The game kicked off again and he soon caught the ball, and made to move.

''See, pretty boring.'' Ryuji deadpanned. ''It's just a complete ego trip for Kamoshida...''

His voice trailed off as Kamoshida's next spike wound up hitting a student in the face, knocking him out. Both he and Namine cringed as some people went over.

''Sorry about that,'' Kamoshida grimaced. ''Someone get him to the infirmary!''

It was as another student volunteered to do so and picked up the boy that Namine got to see his face. He was the boy she ran into this morning. So he had been a team member after all...

Something else got her attention then though ''...Are you serious?''

Ryuji proved that he was thinking along similar lines ''He knocked a student out and they don't even care?''

'This is ridiculous...' Captain Kidd trailed off. '...Ryuji, why don't you try talking to that boy? You might be able to get something out of him.'

''It's worth a shot.''

* * *

 

The two wound up waiting at the infirmary for a bit before the boy, Mishima Yuki, woke up. While he'd been surprised and soon afraid (for some reason he was particularly wary of Namine) the teens managed to calm him down enough to get some answers.

Unfortunately, finding the truth out made this all much worse.

Why? It turned out that the problem was that many knew. The members of the team, their parents and even a few of the teachers. The people involved just chose to turn a blind eye. Kamoshida was a famous former olympic player and he brought Shujin a lot of fame and reputation, which made him Principal Kobayakawa's favorite. The principal who clearly cared more about those things than the students' well fare.

All of which basically lead to the players believing that they had no choice but to bear it.

''He's just too powerful.'' Mishima went on. ''The situation's completely going his way, there's nothing we can do.''

''That's why he's powerful!'' Ryuji exclaimed, fed-up. ''You're all just letting him do whatever wants. You didn't even try to do anything!''

''It's pointless. Shouldn't you of all people know better? Standing up to him isn't going to do anything.''

Namine knew what he meant; the track team. Ryuji seemed to have understood too, because he ground his teeth and stormed out the infirmary. The remaining two sat in silence for a few moments.

''...You know, you're right.'' Namine said at last. ''Ryuji does know what it's like. That's just why he can't take this lying down. You guys shouldn't either, no one deserves this kind of treatment.''

When she found the blond, it was to see him kicking at a wall, clearly frustrated and more than a little angered at what they learned.

''Dammit, how the hell can he believe this stuff?!'' He exclaimed. ''It'll all messed up!''

''No kidding...'' Namine trailed off, idly thinking that Arsene was right. The Palace really did reflect the state of things here more than they imagined. ''...how could they do this? Why should the school's rep matter more than the students?''

''Got me, it's not even just the team.'' Ryuji grimaced. ''You missed Takamaki, she was here minutes ago and she basically said the same stuff Mishima did. She's convinced Kamoshida's too strong too.''

''Wait, you're not saying she knows about the abuse...?'' Namine frowned.

''I doubt it...'' He said after a moment, recalling what he knew about the girl. ''...I don't think she'd be so quiet if she did. She's protective of Suzui, so I know she wouldn't be quiet about that. Takamaki's convinced that Kamoshida's in the principal's pocket so there's nothing we can do about him.''

''Not yet, that is.'' A new voice said, startling them.

A black cat with bright blue eyes and a yellow scarf around its neck walked over to the two.

''Did you just...'' Ryuji stopped when Namine shook her head before looking at the cat.

''She didn't say anything, I did.'' The cat returned, ignoring the shock this caused. ''I did say I could make sure we'd meet up sooner, right?''

This made something click for Namine ''Wait a sec, Morgana?''

''Yep!''

''The hell? Since when can you come here? And you look real different!'' Ryuji added.

''This happened when I did, guess my usual form works only in the metaverse.'' Morgana stated nonchalantly. ''So I heard part of what you were saying, guess your plans failed?''

Namine nodded while Ryuji grimaced at the reminder. Morgana then spoke ''Well, luckily for you, I have a way that can help. The Metaverse has what you need to take care of Kamoshida.''

''Wait, for real?'' Ryuji asked.

''You said you'd explain things when we meet again.'' Namine recalled.

''Right.'' The cat nodded. ''Well, you might want to sit down. It's complicated...'' The two did so, waiting for him to begin. ''...see, I'm actually human.''

''What're you talking about? You look just like a cat!'' Ryuji stated.

''This happened because of the distortions in the Metaverse. They cost me my memories and human form.'' Morgana explained. ''I just woke up to find myself in the Metaverse. I have no idea why I know so much about that world, I just do...I've been going around trying to find out who I am. Then I found out about Kamoshida's Palace and I started planning to take his treasure.''

''Treasure?''

''That's the core of a palace. See, Palaces are actually created when a person's twisted desires grow greatly. If you take the treasure, the palace falls apart and it means you're effectively taking away that person's twisted desires sonl his perception will change.'' 

''Oh, so that's what you meant...'' Namine realized. ''...so without those desires, Kamoshida would really change and maybe even try to repent for his actions?''

''Exactly,'' Morgana affirmed. ''It's possible to even have him confess to everything. He'd never know what would happen in the metaverse either.''

''That sounds great!'' Ryuji exclaimed. ''So what else can you tell us?''

''Well...'' The cat sounded uncomfortable here. ''...there's one problem. There's a chance that Kamoshida could die.''

''Wait, what?''

''Desires are an integral part of a person. A person who loses that could lose his life...''

''Okay, no.'' Ryuji cut him off.

The cat blinked ''What do you mean no?''

''I mean we're not doing this.'' The boy replied. ''We're not going to kill anyone.''

''What? But you can't...is this all it takes to shake your resolve?'' Morgana demanded.

Namine frowned ''Morgana, are you listening to yourself? We might not like Kamoshida but that doesn't mean we can agree to having him die! Lives aren't something that can be treated so carelessly.''

The cat flinched and lowered his head while Ryuji nodded to her words. ''Is there some way we can make this work without the risk?''

''Well...the best way I can think of would be defeating Kamoshida's shadow and taking the treasure.'' Morgana admitted. ''Like I said, the treasure's a part of the Palace. If we take it, the Palace falls apart and Kamoshida's wicked desires would disappear.''

''But you're not sure?'' Morgana nodded after a moment.

Namine exhaled ''...I promised to help you and I want to keep that promise. Just...not like this. I'd like some time to think this over.''

''That's probably for the best.'' Morgana conceded, relieved by her words. ''I think I could use that too. I'll meet you guys up here later.''

* * *

 

''Sheesh, what's with that stupid cat? Acting like it's okay to consider him dying...'' Ryuji grunted as they made to leave the school.

Namine didn't respond but her expression proved that she was just as displeased at the thought. ''There's got to be a better way...''

''You're still here?''

The teens exchanged a curious look at the new voice and followed its source to their left where Kamoshida stood, facing a subdued looking Mishima.

''You're supposed to be in practice.'' The teacher went on.

''I-I don't feel well, Sensei...I was going to go home.''

Kamoshida sighed ''See, this is why you never improve, Mishima. You never even try. This is pathetic.''

''Oi, lay off!'' Ryuji exclaimed. ''He said he ain't feelin' well!''

''What, it's just you again?'' Kamoshida huffed. ''Stay out of this, Sakamoto.''

''No, you can't treat him like that!'' The blond pressed on.

''Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?'' The teacher retorted.

Namine's eyes narrowed ''Mishima-kun needs some time to rest or else he'll find up feeling even worse.''

''Yeah, you'd think an athlete would know something that basic.'' Ryuji snarked. 

Kamoshida glared at the two for a moment before turning to Mishima, who flinched and looked away.

''I-I'll go...''

''Wait, what?'' Ryuji looked at him, surprised.

''I...I said I'll go...I can't skip practice.'' Mishima muttered.

Kamoshida looked smug ''There, you see? It's a good thing some do know their place after all. Go on and mind your own buisness from now on.''

Mishima followed the man reluctantly, refusing to look at the two teens.

Something had to be done.

* * *

 

Namine leaned back against a wall and sighed, wishing that their attempts hadn't failed on all accounts. As much as she had really wanted to do something about Kamoshida, she just couldn't bring herself to consider killing him. That was going too far.

The issue was that it looked like Morgana had the right idea and the Palace might be their best way to deal with this situation...

''...wait, what?''

She blinked at the familiar voice and looked to her near left, where Ann stood, talking to someone on the phone.

''I told you that I can't today, I'm busy!'' Ann went on, looking frustrated. ''What?! But you can't...!'' Her voice rose as the girl looked upset. ''No, wait...!'' Her fist clenched. ''...Shiho...''

''Takamaki-san?''

The girl started, looking up to see a worried Namine watching her. ''Are you okay?''

''...How much of that did you hear?''

''Part of it, that sort of just happened. I was just nearby when I happened to hear you.''

''Oh...well, never mind then, this has nothing to do with you.'' Ann said after a moment.

''...Actually, can we talk for a bit?''

* * *

 

The girls headed to Big Bang Burger, ordering water before taking their seats. They sat in silence for a bit before Namine kicked things off.

''Ryuji said you told him that there was nothing we could do about Kamoshida.''

''Oh, that...'' Ann recalled. ''...well, it's true.''

''...Was that him on the phone?'' Namine guessed. ''I just remembered he was talking to you a bit after class ended.''

''Yeah, it was...'' Ann looked down. ''...you heard the rumors, right? About me and Kamoshida-sensei...everyone thinks we're getting it on. But that's so not true...I only played along to help Shiho...''

''I know how messed up the rumors get. I'm another example of that, remember?'' Namine offered.

''Right...'' The blonde acknowledged the fact, understanding that she didn't believe the rumors. ''...well, back in school and a few minutes ago...he was telling me to go to his place.'' Namine's eyes widened a bit as she watched the upset girl with concern.

'Once again, the Metaverse doesn't fall short of the real world.' Arsene remarked. 'It seems that the man is just as interested in her as the shadow was in that fake princess. So he was forcing himself on her all along, what a disgusting human.'

Namine bit her lip as she held back her anger, completely agreeing with her Persona. She knew Ann faced some trouble in school but she never imagined how bad this went...

''I told myself it would be okay...for Shiho. But I can't take it anymore!'' They heard Ann continue. ''I hate him...but if I don't do something he's probably going to take her off the team. I can't let him...I can't let him hurt her...she's the only thing I've got in that sad excuse of a school!'' Tears fell down her face at this. ''Tell me, what should I do?''

Namine tried to speak but she couldn't think of much of anything to say. What could she say to help now?

''Sorry...'' Ann wiped her eyes. ''...just forget I said that...I was the one who said this didn't have to do with you.''

''...That's not something you need to be sorry for. Everyone could use a helping hand now and then...even if asking for help isn't easy.''

Ann gave a small smile ''I knew the talk about you was wrong. You really are kind, Hyakuya-san...''

''So are you.'' The girl returned. ''I don't get why you were trying to tell us to stop...you clearly haven't just given up, have you? Otherwise, we wouldn't be here.''

Ann blinked as the point sank in ''Heh, I didn't think of it like that...I guess you're right.''

''You know...I think he's going to get what he deserves, Takamaki-san.''

''I hope you're right, Hyakuya-san. I hope you're right...''

* * *

 

''Wait, the news about your record is out? How'd that happen?'' Sojiro asked, making Namine pause as she realized that she had let that slip. Truthfully, she hadn't really given the matter much thought in all that went down recently...

''I'm not really sure...'' The girl admitted. ''...I've just been trying to keep busy. There's really not much to do about that now.''

''Guess that's true. I just thought they would have handled private information about students better than this...'' Sojiro paused. ''...I would have asked how you're doing in school but that seems pretty pointless now.''

''It's not too bad...I've met some nice people and made a friend.'' Namine assured, moved at his concern. ''He thinks that if they don't want to even talk to me because of some rumors then it's their loss.''

''You don't say? That sounds like some friend.'' The barista remarked, thinking that she could use this kind of support.

While he was still getting to know the girl, what he did pick up so far was good in his book. Namine was kind, if somewhat quiet but she was also caring. Some would say a little too much since it might be construed as what lead her to intervene that night but he didn't think that made her a bad kid. She'd gone out of her way to help him around with the cafe more than once and that was definitely appreciated.

As the girl excused herself and left, he couldn't help but think that what he did come to learn meshed with what he heard from Namine's grandparents. The two had been indignant at what they called a fake trial and were adamantly supportive of their granddaughter, relieved that she had done something to stop that drunk.

* * *

 

Since one of their teachers was absent, class 2-D had been given a free period. Namine took the chance to explore Shujin, wanting to get a feel of the area. This eventually lead her to the rooftop where took a moment to take in the view it offered before something caught her eye.

She took a moment to enjoy the surprising peace of the roof before looking around, noticing what looked like a few pots and boxes full of soil in a corner.

The curious teen approached it, finding a sprout visible through the soil. There were also some flowerpots that were beginning to bloom. So someone took care of plants here? That was definitely unexpected. It seemed recent too, because by the looks of it, the soil was most and the pots looked to be in good shape. Idly, she found herself wondering what kind of plants those were.

''Well, you definitely seem intrigued.'' A new voice said, making the teen start and looked back to find a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes watching her with a growing smile. ''I'm sorry for startling you. I don't see people stop by to just look everyday.''

''Oh...ah, that's okay. I didn't expect to see this in the first place, so you're the one who planted these?''

''Right, the school lets me take some time between classes to check on them.'' The girl went on to examine the shed, looking satisfied moments later.

''It's nice, what you're doing here.'' Namine remarked. ''I think things like these just remind you to take a moment and enjoy the little things in life.''

''Right?'' The girl looked pleased. ''I couldn't agree more, ah...'' She blinked. ''...I'm sorry, I'm Okumura Haru, it's nice to meet you.''

''Likewise, I'm Hyakuya Namine.''

* * *

 

It was after she left the rooftop that Namine knew something strange was going on. Some students were gathered around in groups and talking among themselves, the atmosphere seemed terse.

She barely caught a bit of their talk...

''...she wants to kill herself...?''

''Yeah, I heard people say it...no one was sure though...Suzui's got a start up postion in the volley ball. Heck, she's...''

Namine tuned out the rest of the talk, her thoughts halting as she recognized the name.

Suzui-san wanted to what?!

Guess or not, she wasn't taking any chances. With that in mind, she hurried back to the roof.

* * *

 

As she soon found out, the worst suspicions were proven to be true.

Namine arrived in time to find Shiho beginning to climb the fence, her eyes widening as she quickly called out. ''STOP!''

Shiho did, though her expression made it clear that it was because she had never even seen this coming. ''H-Hyakuya-san...''

''Suzui-san, what happened? Why are you...'' Namine frowned, noting how the girl looked so...weary and...defeated, even. Had she truly given up on everything?

''I have to...'' She said, her tone even sounded practically dead. ''...I can't take this anymore...''

''Take what?'' Namine's tone softened as she walked over, Shiho backed away as if out of reflex. This gave the former an idea and she quickly stepped closer to make sure she could stop the girl if she tried to climb up the fence again.

''...I want to die...'' Shiho said at last.

''You don't mean that...you shouldn't-I can help you!'' Namine stated.

* * *

 

Around the same time...

Both girls were oblivious to the numerous eyes watching them. Students and teachers alike were watching the exchange, though as they were too far, none could be sure of what was going on.

''Why would Suzui do this?''

''You think this is bad? It'll just get worse, she's up there with Hyakuya!'' A student exclaimed. ''She's definitely going to ruin everything, if she doesn't try to hurt Suzui.''

'At least Namine's actually trying to help!' Ryuji wanted to tell the speakers off but he could barely find his voice as they watched. Really, they had some nerve. They had no business treating Namine like this. If they really did care so much, why didn't they try to do anything?

One look at Ann told him why she didn't. She was too shocked to act, that was one feeling he could relate to. What the hell happened to Suzui?

''Shiho...'' Ann breathed, hoping Namine would succeed. She prayed with all her heart that her best friend would come out all right.

* * *

 

''You don't understand!'' Shiho cried. ''There's...there's no helping it...not after yesterday...''

Namine blinked ''Yesterday?''

A thought occurred to her then. If Kamoshida went so far in his abuse against the players...

''...What did he do you to?''

Shiho seemed to understand ''He...K-Kamo...shida...he took me off practice and...and...we went to his office...'' She took a few breaths. ''...I-I thought he...just wanted to talk or something but...he...he raped me!'' Namine stared at her with wide eyes. ''I...I told myself it'd be all right, that I could take it but I was wrong! I want this to end! It has to...it's too much...I want to die!'' She stepped up, only fo find Namine in front of her. . ''Move out of the way...''

The burgundy haired girl shook her head, her expression solemn.

''You have to...just let me die!'' Shiho snapped.

''No.'' She returned evenly.

''I-I'll make you!''

''Go ahead and try. You're not changing my mind.''

''Why?!'' Shiho demanded. ''You don't even know me! It doesn't matter if I live or die, so this is what I choose. The only thing I have is ruined...What do you care?''

Namine watched her evenly ''...He's not worth your life, Suzui-san. Nothing is.'' Shiho froze. ''How do people go along with this in the first place? Something should have been done a long time ago! He's the reason you've been thinking in this messed up way for so long... Just as you want to die, I want to stop you. But if you really want a reason, you were one of the first who actually looked past those ridiculous rumors and talked to me nicely. That's worth more than you'd imagine. It takes a really good person to do it. Of course it matters that you live. There's no way in hell volleyball's all you're good for.''

''Y-you don't know what you're talking about...'' Shiho was distracted as she took in her sad gaze.

''...I don't expect you to believe me right away but it's the truth.'' She stated firmly.

''You don't...you have no idea what this is like!'' Shiho cut in.

''That's true.'' Namine agreed. ''I can't imagine how terrible that must be. But there are ways you can get past this. Not like this though...I know it seems inevitable but think, you still have your family and friends, like Takamaki-san. I bet she's desperately hoping that you don't go through with this. What do you think they're all going to say if you do jump? How do you think they'll feel? Even if you don't think you matter, that's wrong. You do, and especially to them.''

Namine didn't miss how she faltered at the mention of those people, but Shiho was far from calming down. Little did she know that the girl didn't blame her one bit. ''It...it doesn't matter! I'm going to...'' Her breath hitched. ''...Please move or I'll make you! I mean it!''

Namine's gaze remained firm ''Just like I meant it when I said I'll stop you.'' She kept her word even as the hysteric girl tackled her, knocking the two to a wall. Shiho struggled a bit in her hold, with Namine biting her lip to stop from crying out as the latter tried to hit her in her desperation to make her let go. But she refused, she wouldn't fail the girl now.

It was true that she didn't know Shiho well but that wouldn't stop Namine from helping her. The girl had been kind enough to try encouraging her when practically nobody else did. She was a good person and Namine had already made up her mind to help her.

''Why?!'' Shiho mumbled. ''I tried to hold on...I thought things could get better but...but they don't care...no one did...you're not even supposed to, so why?''

''He isn't worth your life.'' Namine repeated ''You're better than that, Suzui-san, you're better than him. I can't explain how yet but we're working on it, we're going to stop Kamoshida.''

Shiho stilled in her hold ''That...that can't be...''

''It can.'' Namine refuted gently. ''Nothing's going to change if people don't take action. Well, we've decided that it's high time someone does something about it. One way or another, we're going to make sure this doesn't happen again. Not all people are the same, Suzui-san. It's okay to ask for help every now and then. You both tried so hard, well, we're going to help you.''

Shiho broke down at this, burying her face in Namine's blazer as she sobbed. She was truly at her limit. Namine placed a hand on the back of her head, wishing she knew someway to make the poor girl feel better. This..this was beyond messed up. How could a teacher...no, anybody be so cruel?

A few minutes later, she was distracted by the sound of footsteps and looked up to find Ryuji, Ann, Kawakami, Ushimaru and Chouno enter the rooftop.

''Shiho!'' The blonde cried, running to the two.

''It's okay, I think she needs to rest.'' Namine remarked as both glanced at the girl in question, who seemed to have blacked out. She must have been beyond exhausted.

Ann almost sagged in relief ''Thank you...I can't thank you enough for this...''

Namine's expression softened ''Glad I could help.''

''...I think it's safe to say you've done more than that, Hyakuya.'' Ushimaru remarked, picking Shiho up.

''That's right, Miss Hyakuya!'' Chouno agreed. ''I'm amazed. You saved Miss Suzui's life!''

''Yeah, that was great!'' Ryuji added.

Namine leaned back against the wall ''...Thank goodness it worked...I was really worried...''

She was unaware of the teachers watching her with clear wonder before their expressions softened. Safe to say, this incident had changed their opinions on the new student.

Ryuji grinned and helped her up ''Way to go, Namine!''

''That was really brave.'' Kawakami praised. ''Come on, I think it's time we get you both out of here.''

* * *

 

Nurse Akie, a middle aged woman with dark hair and green eyes, hummed as she finished examining Namine ''I think you're going to be just fine. Sore, I'm afraid, but that's fixable.''

Namine didn't respond, not even acknowledging the fact that she did feel sore. Her mind just kept drifting to what she'd just learned.

''...Hyakuya-chan?''

The nurse's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, making her look back. The woman seemed to understand the issue though. ''If this is about Suzui-chan, I would say she's going to be all right thanks to you.'' Namine appeared unconvinced. ''I've been wondering, you haven't said two words ever since you were brought here...Did Suzui-chan tell you why she tried to commit suicide?''

Namine nodded, missing Ann and Kawakami looking at her in surprise. ''She said...during their practice yesterday...Kamoshida...'' She was fine with pretending to treat the man respectfully before, but now? Not a chance. ''...he took her to the office and raped her.''

''What?!''

''W-wait, he wouldn't...!'' Kawakami started.

''I'm telling you what I heard, Sensei.'' Namine pointed out. ''I don't see how it's so hard to believe considering what we're dealing with here.''

''Yes, but...''

''Enough already, Sensei!'' Ann interjected. ''That bastard doesn't deserve any defense. Why the hell would Shiho lie about this? You don't have any right to question this. Hyakuya-chan was the only one who tried to reach out to her! Something you guys should have done! You've heard the talk about the volleyball team, I thought it was just that, rumors, otherwise the teachers would've done something. Now I find out you just let Kamoshida get away with everything!'' She seethed.

''W-we were...'' Kawakami looked taken aback by her anger. She truly didn't want to believe that a teacher would do something so awful but...

''...You can just ask her!'' Ann pointed at the nurse, noticing that the woman's expression had only been grim at Namine's statement. ''You've noticed, right? You just finished patching Shiho up.''

Nurse Akie nodded, seeming troubled ''I couldn't work out why...but she's in bad shape. I honestly don't even know how she came to school today. With all that's going...what Hyakuya-chan just said filled up the blanks for me.''

''Ryuji and I have been looking into the volleyball team's situation. We don't trust Kamoshida, not one bit.'' Namine stated. ''All today did was prove that we were right not to.''

Kawakami's voice broke the ensuing silence ''So this is what you and Sakamoto were up to? Why do you care?''

''Why shouldn't we?'' Namine returned. ''This whole thing's wrong on so many levels. We just couldn't find much of any lead when no one would speak up. Now it turns out the players were convinced no one would help them so they didn't try...The students spread loads of talk about me but I don't care what they say. I'm not going to leave everyone to suffer like this. No one deserves this kind of treatment. That's why I went to stop Suzui-san and I'm only thankful that it worked.''

In a few minutes, Akie left with a newly arrived Chouno to talk to Kobayakawa and Ushimaru was busy helping the other teachers talk to the students.

Ann knew that Nurse Akie had only arrived at the end of the last year, and so she more than likely had no idea about Kamoshida. It said a lot for the woman that she acted after she learned the truth, but the other teachers and students at least suspected this...some people had seen evidence of the abuse...but they all just turned a blind eye. She cursed herself for not recognizing the problem sooner, Shiho wouldn't have gone through it all if she had...

''...Why didn't they ever say anything?'' Kawakami muttered.

''...They were all so convinced that no one was going to help so they clammed up.'' She glared at the woman. ''They clearly have good reason to. You picked some time to care! If you had just done your jobs, this could have been avoided!'' The woman looked away, acknowledging the fact.

Namine figured there was more to the situation than she knew so she kept quiet, understanding that Ann needed to let this out.

Her phone beeped, bringing her attention to it as the screen displayed a message from Ryuji. The blond ex-athlete wanted her to meet him near the second floor staircase, whatever the reason, it seemed important.

''...I have to go, Takamaki-san.'' She stood. ''Would you tell me if anything happens? I'd like to make sure she's okay.''

Ann's expression softened ''Sure thing, let's see your number now.'' The girls exchanged contact information before Namine left.

* * *

 

''This is all your damn fault! Don't say you didn't have a choice!''

''B-but I...''

Ryuji had noticed Mishima acting strangely as the word about Suzui got out and decided to see if he knew something. It had just been a gut feeling so it got him a lot more information than he expected.

For one thing, Mishima had been the last to see Suzui right before she went to Kamoshida. He had been sent to get her, he had been helping the man along. What's worse, it had been him who spread the news about Namine's record at Kamoshida's orders.

They had tried confronting Kamoshida, but he seemed like he couldn't care less. Instead, the man had outed Mishima's role in his schemes before declaring that he would expel the boys and leaving.

The whole thing just wound up raising the already fiery boy's temper and it lead to this...

A third voice broke the argument ''Ryuji?''

The blond and Mishima started, finding a confused Namine watching them. He started bringing the girl up to speed.

''Wait, expel you guys?'' She repeated, bewildered. ''He can't do that, right?''

''Dunno, that's what I said...'' He admitted with a grunt. ''...then it turns out that he got Mishima spreading your record through out the school.'' Aforementioned boy flinched and lowered his head at this. ''He's been so desperate to stay on the team that he pretty much became Kamoshida's gopher!''

''It's not like that!'' Mishima tried to protest that.

''Oh yeah? Then how else is it? You've just been playing along to his demands!''

''...Is this really going to keep up?'' Namine asked, recalling what Mishima said earlier. ''No matter what happens, the school will just protect Kamoshida? Even after this?'' The boys looked at her. ''Suzui-san flat out told me that the reason she wanted to kill herself is because of him.''

Ryuji looked surprised for a moment before his expression darkened while Mishima lowered his head, feeling guilty.

''You just keep saying that it's pointless, Mishima-kun. That attitude is just going to make a bad situation even worse. How much pain and suffering does he have to cause before this school realizes how rotten Kamoshida really is?'' Namine demanded, her tone icy with the anger she'd been holding back earlier.

''See, this is why we're trying to do something about this and we're not giving up.'' Ryuji said firmly.

Ryuji stopped as he saw that the last person he expected to find then had come, clearly looking for them.

''Morgana?''

The cat stood before them ''...I've been thinking about what Namine said. My opinion hasn't changed...I still really want to find the treasure but...I don't want to kill anyone either. I'd hardly be any better than the person we're targeting. That was really callous of me.''

''As long as you see that...'' Namine trailed off. ''...I was actually hoping we could find you.''

''Oh?'' His ears twitched. ''Did you make up your minds then?''

''Yeah...I'm going to the Palace with you.'' The girl stated. ''I can't stand the idea of staying back and doing nothing now...that's no better than what the rest of the school did.''

''Damn straight, the bastard can't get away with all he's done. We've gotta make sure he's stopped.'' Ryuji declared.

The cat smirked ''Then it's time we get to work. We'll become the phantom thieves who will take Kamoshida down.''

* * *

 

It was just after they entered the Metaverse that the trio encountered a problem. But it wasn't something any of them would have seen coming.

''Wha...what is this?!''

It was Ann. She happened to be nearby as Ryuji activated the meta-nav and so happened to be dragged along with them as a result.

''What the-Takamaki?!''

''Wow...she really is a meow-velous girl...'' Morgana mumbled.

''?'' The girl blinked, stiffening as she took in her fellow students' appearances. ''Wait, Sakamoto? And...Hyakuya-san? What the heck's going on?!''

''That's what we want to know! Why are you here?'' Ryuji demanded.

''I was looking for you two. You guys have some plan to get at Kamoshida, right? I want in!'' Ann declared.

''No way!'' Ryuji spoke before his companions could. ''You can't be here!''

''Why not?!''

''It's too dangerous, Takamaki-san.'' Namine tried to calm them down. ''We're still getting used to this place but you don't even have a way to defend yourself.''

Ann frowned, she wasn't about to be deterred now...

Ryuji, having a good guess of what she had in mind from prior experiences with the girl, proceeded to drag her out ''Look, just go back. We can explain later, but you really shouldn't be here!''

''Wait...!'' She tried to speak but he had already activated the navigator to send her back.

''...You really shouldn't talk to women like that.'' Morgana chided.

''Whatever! You don't know her. She definitely wouldn't have listened.'' Ryuji stated. ''We all know why she can't be here.''

The cat didn't respond but the fact was, the ex-athlete was right. Not only did Ann lack a persona and soul armor, she was likely to be affected by the distortions of the palace since she was a key component in Kamoshida's heart. This really was the safest way for her.

''...Let's go.''

* * *

 

''Code names?'' At Morgana's behest, the three were trying to find a key for a locked door the cat had found beforehand.

''Yup.'' Morgana spoke up as his companions looked at him curiously. ''It's true that our target doesn't realize our actions here but we shouldn't take the chance. That's why I think we should use code names from here on.''

''Hey, sounds cool!'' Ryuji exclaimed. ''Then...I'll be Skull.''

''I see it didn't take you very long to think of that.'' Morgana said, looking at his mask pointedly.

''Shut up, I like it!'' The blond insisted. ''As for you...well, I did kind of use it before so how about Mona?''

''Hmm...I guess...''

''It's cute,'' Namine half-smiled.

''Well then, it's fine with me.'' The newly named Mona shrugged. ''Any preferences, Namine?''

''Not really...'' The girl looked pensive. ''...that aside for now, where do we start, Mona?''

''Glad you asked! First things first, we need to map out the castle.'' Mona replied. ''Once we have a good feel of the area, we can find the treasure room. We'll also have to secure an escape route in case things go really bad.''

He stopped walking, noticing some shadows forming in the corridor before them. ''...I'll explain more as we go on. For now, let's focus on this.''

* * *

 

As the battle almost ended, the enemies were joined by another shadow, this one in the form of a girl in a blue outfit and bluish white fairy wings. Morgana identified it as a Pixie, tensing as he expected it to attack.

''Oh, so you're the intruders?'' Pixie spoke with disdain. ''Put those weapons away already, I'm not stupid enough to think I can beat you all now, especially seeing what you've done. Talk about annoying, why do I have to deal with this...''

''Looks like one nasty personality there...'' Skull trailed off. ''...you really think we're just going to let you off?''

''But I'm a slave too! Kamoshida-sama treats me horribly!'' Pixie exclaimed.

''Yeah? Well, I bet it's nothing like what those guys down in the cells get.''

''That's not the point! What do you want anyway?''

''We're looking for the key to that door.'' Namine looked pointedly at the object in question.

''Oh that? Well here, then...'' She tossed the item to her.

''Thanks.''

Pixie blinked, before she began to look flustered ''W-what's with that? You're throwing me off...not that I mind. This is a first though...'' She blinked, a white light began to surround her.

''That's right, I remember now...I don't belong to Kamoshida-sama at all. I drifted here from the sea of souls, because of his strong desires...and they made me like this.'' Pixie paused, her eyes fell on Namine then. ''Ah, I see...so what I heard was true. I'll be with you from now on.''

Before anyone could make sense of that statement, she vanished within a burst of fire. A mask floated where she stood before it flew at Namine, who instinctively tried to cover her face as the mask flew and seemingly faded into the one she currently wore.

''What's going on?!'' Skull wondered.

''I don't know!'' Morgana looked flabbergasted. ''I've never heard of something like this before...''

The girl in question was just as bewildered, more so when she heard Pixie begin to giggle.

'Ah, I see you really don't know?' She mused. 'I guess that's no surprise, I never thought I'd see someone like you after all.'

Namine idly noted how talking to her felt somewhat like it did with Arsene 'Someone like me?'

'Yes, you're a Wild Card, child. What happened is that I chose to give you my power. I think your presence purified the Palace's taint on me. I never imagined it could happen with the distortions.' Pixie informed. 'And before you ask, Wild Cards are vessels chosen to bear mystical powers. The name is because their very nature is unpredictable. You can wield the power of spirits despite already being a Persona user.'

''Hey Namine, you okay?'' Skull inquired.

''Y-yeah, the thing is...'' She quickly relayed Pixie's words, leaving them stunned.

''So you can use the power of spirits and make them your own? That's incredible!'' Mona exclaimed.

''Awesome!'' Skull, for once, was in complete agreement.

''You really are impressive, Namine! This'll give our team a huge boost!'' Mona added.

The girl smiled in return ''Glad to hear it, come on, let's move.''

* * *

 

The formerly locked door had taken them to a hall where they found a map, which showed that they were close to the second tower of the palace. The three went in the direction of the plaza and made for the new tower...

''I got it! What do you think of Joker for your code name?'' Mona asked.

''Joker?'' Namine echoed, suddenly understanding. ''Ah, I guess that does work...''

''Oh yeah?'' Skull cocked his head.

''Don't you know? A joker is a wild card in games, the one card no one can expect.'' Mona stated.

''Oh, gotcha!''

''Joker it is then.'' Their female companion acknowledged. ''Mona, any idea where we go from here?''

''No...but the treasure would be where the distortion is strongest.''

Skull frowned a bit ''You know, you keep talking about this distortion but you never say much about it.''

''I've been meaning to ask...'' Joker spoke before Mona could reply. ''...Pixie mentioned something about the Palace tainting her. Is that related?''

Mona's lips twitched ''As expected of you, Joker! That's right, the taint and the distortions are in fact connected, they all stem from Kamoshida's wicked desires. Those desires are so strong that they attracted many shadows here. I expect that this is why many of them serve that shadow.''

''Then if we beat that bastard fake king back, this'll all end, right?'' Skull clarified as they made their way through the plaza.

''Exactly. The way I see it, we'll have to make sure to defeat him and stop there. Things should proceed as we want if we can weaken and return him to his true self...'' Mona suddenly stopped.

''What's up?'' Skull blinked as the cat shushed him and headed to a wall, motioning them to follow.

The three came to find a pair of shadow knights coming from the second tower talking to each other.

'It sure was a surprise to find the princess there...'

'No kidding, she never left the palace before. I wonder why she was outside. At least we got her back before the intruders found her...'

'Agreed, I don't want to think of the king's reaction if we hadn't...Anyway, let's keep our guard up.' The shadows walked away.

''You didn't have to do that, Mona. We could have beat them.'' Skull remarked.

The cat rolled his eyes ''Not the point! We can't fight every single shadow we find, besides, we need to find useful info.''

''How's that useful? There aren't any princesses here!''

Joker had a thought ''...Mona, you think...''

''Afraid so.'' The cat admitted, knowing she caught on. ''That's the only explanation I can see...she must have found a way back.''

''Found a...'' Skull blinked. ''...wait, you mean Takamaki?! But there's no way!''

''I wouldn't be too sure. Joker doesn't know how she got the navigator but you have it now. There's a chance she found it too.''

He swore ''We gotta save her!''

With that said, the three hurried to the second tower, in the hopes that they would make it in time.

* * *

 

The trio battled and defeated more shadows along, during which Namine was able to acquire a Jack-o-Lantern spirit with her newfound power. Speaking of, said power turned out to be just as useful as they imagined with her able to switch between personas and use them accordingly. Between Arsene, Pixie and Jack-o-Lantern, there were a good number of abilities to choose from.

''Not only did I meet two persona users in a week but we also came across someone like Joker, this is brilliant.'' Mona chirped.

''True, but man those shadows sure do get messed up, huh? Most of them are so loyal to that asshole Kamoshida that it makes me sick.'' Skull's tone showed aforementioned disgust.'' 

''It just goes to show you how strong humans desires can really be.''

''Even if the guy's rotten to the core?''

''Yup, that actually makes it all worse.'' The cat affirmed. ''It causes all that much more corruption...''

Mona paused after a moment, frowning at a door to their far right. ''...Watch yourselves. The distortions I sense here are strong.''

''All right, let's see what this is about...'' Skull pushed the door open.

* * *

 

Later on, the trio would come to agree that they wished they hadn't seen what was inside.

''W-what the?!''

It was a large, almost plain room. The disturbing part was the barely clothed, bare-chested girls who were near the walls. All were clearly drained as they went on moaning but lay in provocative positions.

Mona grimaced as he spoke ''...This guy's even worse than I imagined.''

''Dammit, I thought those prisoners were bad enough...How messed up can that asshole be?'' Skull growled.

Joker was too sickened to say anything. She could tell how bad their target could be after what happened earlier but nothing could have prepared her for this...

''Ah, look!''

Shadow Kamoshida was at the far end of the room with four knight shadows, facing the real Ann, who was tied to an x-shaped post. It looked like they hadn't noticed the new arrivals yet.

''What is this?! What's going on?!'' She demanded.

Shadow Kamoshida tuned her out ''I can't believe you mixed up my princess for her. They're worlds apart.''

'My apologies.' One of the shadows bowed.

''Don't ignore me, what're you playing?!'' Ann went on. ''Why're you doing all this?''

''Because I want to, of course. This is my palace, my word rules all. Everyone obeys me.'' The evil king returned. ''Now I think I better I show you how to respect your betters...''

''Get 'em, Captain!''

The two started at the battle cry and before they knew it, Captain Kidd floated up, unleashing a blast of lightning from his cannon that took down one of the knights. Shadow Kamoshida growled as he turned

''You again?!''

''Let her go!'' Mona demanded.

''Why should I?'' The evil king leered. ''I was just about to teach her a lesson actually. Although...'' His eyes fell on Joker as he continued. ''...I could always do with another way to have fun.''

The girl glared back, refusing to show how disgusted the statement left her. Skull and Mona stepped closer to her as they glowered at him...

''Wow...'' A new, vaguely familiar voice giggled. ''...you're such a perve!''

Ann's eyes opened wide as she took in the sight of what appeared to be her double walking up to Shadow Kamoshida from the bed. ''What?! What is this?!''

''Ah, my princess...'' The shadow purred, making her beam back. ''...I was just about to show those peasants my power. Can you imagine they dare to defy me?''

Fake Ann gasped ''Are you for real? That's like, unforgivable!''

''Isn't it?'' He agreed, nodding sagely. ''And to think, those girls have the nerve to talk back and refuse me...''

''That's practically even worse. Can't they see how lucky they are to receive your attention?''

''That's just it...''

''Lucky?'' Joker's voice cut in. Her tone was icy, which as her teammates were getting to learn, proved that she was furious. ''Get over yourself! How does any of this...'' She gestured to the room at large. ''...make us lucky? You're a monster.''

''Yeah, you don't treat people like this!'' Mona exclaimed, looking aggravated.

''Is this some kind of joke?'' A shocked Ann muttered, keeping her eyes on her fake self. What was going on here? What was that?

''What's wrong with that? I'm only getting what I deserve.'' Shadow Kamoshida stated.

''Not yet, you haven't.'' Skull corrected. ''You deserve nothing short of an a beat down. We're going to make you pay for all you've done!'

The shadow's face twisted in anger ''We'll see about that! Attack!''

The knights moved at his command, Mona summoned Zorro at once, throwing one off with a Garu. Joker summoned Jack-o-Lantern, having it cast an Agi that gained power from the conjured wind, damaging the enemy nearby.

''Nice work, Captain Kidd!'' Skull had the persona tackle the two shadows to knock them down before he and Mona defeated them with a few more attacks.

Meanwhile, Joker had used the chaos of the fight to dart between them and get behind the third enemy. Her companions assumed that she had meant to follow another of Mona's lessons from earlier on how to ambush shadows to weaken them, which was partly true. Instead of ripping the mask like what Mona taught them, Joker stabbed the shadow from the side as it began to turn. The stunned enemy tried to get at her but she swiftly dodged and retaliated by calling on Pixie to blast it with lightning. A pair of swift strikes from her blade served to defeat the knight shadow.

''Now that what I'm talking about!'' Skull exclaimed while Mona smirked.

Their enemy glowered back, quickly summoning more shadows. ''You're not going to win!''

''You really are fools.'' Fake Ann stated, giggling. ''King Kamoshida's the best, no one can beat him.''

''What's with her?'' Skull couldn't help but ask.

''It's just like with the players.'' Mona offered. ''She's acting according to Kamoshida's cognition. That's what the shadow believes her to be.''

Ann decided to shove all her questions aside in favor of this one ''You mean that's what he wants me to be like?''

''From the looks of it, yes.'' There was more to it than that, but it wasn't the time to explain. Either way, Mona was sure that he was right too. The real Kamoshida more than likely wanted her to be so obedient.

''Well, while I did need some toys for an outlet, nothing compares to my princess.'' Shadow Kamoshida stated. ''Those girls are nothing...just like the one who wanted to kill herself. I forgot her name...''

Ann froze ''What?''

''Ah, yeah, your little friend?'' The shadow glanced back at her. ''What happened to her is your fault, you know. If you had just listened when you were told, I wouldn't have had to...play with her. It was kind of satisfying though...''

''Why that lousy, stinking...'' Skull grit his teeth. ''...so what he did to Suzui...'' Joker's expression darkened as she glanced at the girls nearby, something he picked up on. ''...that bastard!''

''So Shiho went through all this pain...because of me?'' Ann whispered.

''That's right...'' Her fake self smiled, her tone airy. ''...if you had just been a good girl, none of it would've happened. She held up against the king to protect you and look what you did.''

''I couldn't have said it better, princess.'' Shadow Kamoshida smirked as he walked over to Ann, who lowered her head.

''Shiho...I'm so sorry...''

''Now there's no point in that kind of talk, is there?'' He remarked, one hand beginning to remove her clothes. ''I say it's about time you take responsibility.''

What he planned to do was awfully clear. Skull growled ''Stop!''

''We've gotta move!'' Mona raised his scimitar.

''Takamaki-san!'' Joker called. ''Are you really going to take this lying down? Please listen to me, it's Kamoshida's fault. You can see what he's really like now, he doesn't care how many people he hurts as long as he gets his way. Don't listen to him. You might have thought we were wrong to fight back but it's not like you've rolled over and given up either so don't start now!''

''...Right...'' Ann spoke after a few moments. ''...you're right...I was the one in the wrong the whole time. I just pretended that there wasn't much to be done but I never should've done that...I'm not going to let him win!''

'My, it's been far too long...' The girl's eyes widened as the feminine voice resounded in her head, making her bend over with pain. '...Words can only do so much before they lose their power and the time for action comes. So you finally understand how useless passivity is...'

''You already know the truth...Carmen...'' Ann breathed.

The voice laughed 'Indeed! You were never one to take things lying down. You just lacked the means to strike back. Come now, it's time we show this sickening man your true power!'

The blonde cried out as the pain doubled, soon she was surrounded in an azure blaze that destroyed the post...

''Again?!'' Shadow Kamoshida cried out.

''A Persona...'' Mona realized. A crimson cat mask appeared on Ann's face, which she quickly removed and soon the blaze engulfed her.

Standing behind Ann was a woman clad in a red and black dress, her black hair wound up in curly pig tails. She had a black mask that was similar to Ann's and a cigar in her mouth. She held a slave on a leash while stepping on another one.

Ann was now wearing a red cat suit with pink gloves, staring Shadow Kamoshida down. She raised a hand, a second later, her fake self was destroyed in a burst of flames.

''I'm not some brainless toy for you to flaunt around, you scum bag!'' She declared. ''You stole everything from Shiho...you destroyed her. I will rob you of everything! Now, Carmen!''

'As you wish.' The persona smirked, sending out blasts of fire that damaged all the shadows in the area.

''That was amazing!'' Mona praised as they joined the girl.

''No kidding, now let's do this!'' Skull exclaimed.

Shadow Kamoshida grimaced, eyeing them warily ''W-what're you waiting for? Go!''

Once again, the shadows went at the order, gearing up to attack as they surrounded the group.

''Hah, you really never learn!'' Mona ducked from an attack and knocked the enemy before him down. Skull bashed one with his pipe twice, only for Carmen's flames to destroy it.

''Pixie!'' Joker called, the fairy flew up, unleashing a round of lightning at all the nearby enemies. It left them stunned and vulnerable from the next round of attacks from Skull and Captain Kidd, which took them out.

''Carmen!'' Ann cried, the dancer waved a hand, sending out more flames to defeat the enemies.

Soon they had wrapped up the fight, but Shadow Kamoshida was no where to be seen.

Ann scowled ''So he ran away! I'm...''

''Hold on,'' she blinked and looked at Joker. ''We don't know where he could be right now, this isn't the time. How are you feeling? Awakening a persona is exhausting.''

''...Now that you mention it...'' Since she had stopped, Ann only just realized how tired she was.

''Come on, Takamaki. We want to get at the bastard but it can wait, you wanna know what's going on, right?'' Skull inquired.

''...Yeah, let's go...''

* * *

 

''Wow, that's...'' The group of four was now in a train station. With Ann looking stunned.

''I know it's a lot to take in, Lady Ann but it's all true.'' Morgana said.

''I'm not denying it. Just...whoa, I never even imagined something like this was possible...''

''Well, that's what we're going to use to stop Kamoshida. If we stop him there, the real one's going to come clean.'' Ryuji stated.

''I want in.'' The girl declared. ''I want to help. I can't stand not doing anything after all that went down.''

''Well then, you're welcome to join us, Lady Ann!'' Morgana enthused.

''Lady Ann?'' She echoed, looking curious. ''...I want to help stop him...I know it can't make up for what happened but...''

''Hey, let's not bringing ourselves down here.'' Namine interjected. ''It's okay, you'll be making sure he won't cause anymore damage. Sound good?''

Ann smiled ''Yeah...''

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Lovers Arcana,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power_


	5. Chapter 5

''So how come you wound up coming with us anyway?''

Morgana huffed at Ryuji's question ''What's wrong with that? It's easier this way. We need to start planning seriously and break through the palace after all.''

The group of four was just on their way to the train station after leaving the palace, having saved Ann and watched her awaken Carmen, she was now a fully fledged member of the party.

''So you stayed in the metaverse before? What about now?'' Ann asked.

''Well, it'd have to be with one of you.''

''I'd be no good then.'' The girl stated, missing his disappointment at this. ''I'm out of the house a lot anyway and I don't think my guardian's going to agree.''

''I can't have you in my place, way too much trouble.'' Ryuji remarked.

''You guys would cause even more trouble fighting then too.'' Namine said dryly.

''Well, he's a pain.''

''He's an immature brat.'' The two said in tandem, glaring at each other.

''Point made.'' Ann deadpanned while Namine shook her head. ''Anyway, that leaves you, Namine. How about it?''

''I don't mind but I'm not the one who gets to decide...''

* * *

 

Sojiro frowned ''Why'd you bring a cat here? You do remember this is a cafe?''

''Yeah, sorry but it followed me.'' Namine admitted. ''I'd feel bad kicking it out now. I'll look after it though, I'll try to make sure there's no trouble with buisness.''

He exhaled, thinking it over. Well from what he'd seen so far there was no reason to take her word for it. That didn't mean he wouldn't be strict though.

''Well, I guess that's fine...at least having a pet would remind you to be responsible. Make sure you follow through on that word.''

''Right, thank you.''

With that, the two headed upstairs.

* * *

Morgana jumped out of the bag and looked around the attic.

''Well, this is...not so bad, I guess.''

Namine gave a little laugh, knowing he was being polite ''Sorry, but you're stuck around these parts for now. I'm working on fixing it up.''

The cat tilted his head ''So how come you're here anyway?''

She stood ''It's kind of a long story, how about I get us a little dinner first?''

* * *

 

''Somehow I have a hard time visualizing you as a criminal.'' Morgana said when she filled him in. The girl gave him a grateful look, watching lay down on the couch ''That must have been some real big shot to pull this scam off. You don't even know the guy's name?''

''No, apparently he insisted on anonymity.''

''Figures, what a slimeball.''

''I couldn't agree more...'' The two sat in silence for a bit before Morgana glanced at the chocolate bar in Namine's hand.

''Can I have some, Namine?''

The girl blinked, glancing at the bar as if she just remembered it was there. She broke off a chunk and handed it over, eliciting a happy thanks from her new companion.

''So good!'' He beamed moments later. ''Say, how come you stay here and not in the Boss' house?''

''That's...'' Namine paused. ''...you know, I never thought of that before. I just figured it was a done deal...''

Both were distracted by the sound of footsteps, noticing Sojiro entering then. ''What, you already got dinner sorted? Good, I was bringing up some milk but that's good...so hey, what's the cat's name anyway?''

''Morgana.''

He raised an eye ''That's a girl's name. Didn't you say it was a boy?''

''Yeah, but it was the name we found on the collar. Besides, he seemed pretty good about answering to that one.''

''Fair enough. Well, I'll be closing up now so see you tomorrow.'' Sojiro began walking down.

''Good night.'' Namine called after him. ''...You think he's a cat person?''

''After this? Almost definitely.'' was Morgana's response. ''Now with this settled, starting tomorrow, we'll be working on getting the treasure. Once the distorion's gone, I'll be closer to getting my real form back!''

''Just another reason to succeed, I say let's do it.'' Namine declared.

''Yeah!''

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Magician Arcana,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power._

* * *

 

''Huh, so you've been reading up about our personas?'' Morgana looked curious, peeking at the book in question.

''Well, they're all based off famous historical figures. It sounded interesting. I already read the one about Arsene before but I found one about Carmen and another about Zorro. It makes for a nice way to spend the train ride.'' Namine remarked, glancing at her bag then.

She had been troubled at the cat's insistence to come with her to school but he had been adamant. ''Are you sure about this?''

''Yeah, I told you, it's just fine.'' The cat stated. ''So what does the book about Zorro say?''

''I haven't really gotten started yet but from what I've heard he's the gallant rogue who stood up to corrupt rich people and helped the poor.''

''Ooh, that sounds very fitting!'' Morgana chirped. ''That's just what I want to be like, a pursuer of justice who abides no evil!''

Namine smiled ''Sounds like a fine goal.''

The girl briefly thought on her visit to the velvet room last night, though when she tried to ask, Morgana didn't seem to know a thing about it. The cat seemed to take it as a strange dream caused by the recent events and she really couldn't blame him. Not when she didn't know what to make of that place.

Igor was as vague as ever, but he was pleased that she was making progress and went on to advise her to keep the pace and continue making bonds. He had mentioned something about giving her a gift that was sure to help in the palace but nothing much about it. Other than that it was a new way to help guide her. Namine supposed she'd have to figure that out when the time came.

''Oh, Lady Ann!''

Morgana's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, noticing the blonde near the school gate. ''Morning, you guys...'' Ann blinked. ''...wait, you brought Morgana here?''

''He was really stubborn about it. This time I'm just going with the path of least resistance.'' was all Namine had to say to that.

''Okay...but try to keep quiet, Morgana.''

''Don't worry, Lady Ann, I will.''

''We've already agreed on that. He's pretty good at being discreet, Takamaki-san.'' Namine remarked.

''You're still talking like that?'' Ann half-smiled. ''It's Ann to you. I don't meet anyone like you everyday. We can just ditch the formalities. We're friends, right?'' She winked.

Namine smiled ''Yeah, right back at you then.''

The three found Ryuji minutes later, the teen greeting them enthusiastically as he walked up to join them.

''Hey, I can't wait to get to the palace!''

''Keep it down! You want everyone to hear this?'' Morgana asked.

''Oh just ease up, it's fine, who's even looking at us?'' Ryuji demanded.

''That's exactly what I'm talking about, look around you.''

''?'' Ryuji blinked, noticing that they were indeed being watched by quite a number of students and in some cases, even teachers. It took him a few moments to realize that most of the attention was directed at Namine.

The girl seemed plenty aware of it, though. Judging by her uncomfortable expression and Ann's clearly annoyed one, this had been going for a little while at least. She gave Ryuji a look ''Took you long enough.''

If one listened close enough, they could hear muttering here and there. The gist of it proved that the whole school knew about the rooftop incident and were now aware that Namine had in fact saved Shiho.

A few seemed to be skeptic, citing Namine's record and some apparent new rumor. The majority though were apparently affected, since Namine hadn't done anything to hurt anyone and she had also helped stand up for Mishima. Surpisingly, they seemed aware that the boy had spread her record around but not that Kamoshida had made him do it.

''Idiots...'' Ryuji scowled.

Ann squeezed Namine's shoulder comfortingly ''Hey, don't worry about them. We know the truth, that's what counts.''

'You know why you stepped in and you had the right reasons, that's all that matters.' Arsene stated.

'Agreed. If these imbeciles won't bother trying to understand, feel free to ignore them.' Carmen added.

''Yeah, you did real good, Namine.'' Morgana, who had heard about the incident by now, chipped in. ''If that's the way they want to be, they're not worth your time.''

''Thanks...'' Namine trailed off. Their support meant more than she could say. She was more than fine as long as her friends were here.

''That's enough of that!'' Ushimaru called from the top of the stairs, giving the observers a pointed glare. ''Get to your classes, now!''

Ryuji was glad to see him for once ''Hey, what's going on Sensei? How'd this start?''

''That's what I want to know.'' He admitted. ''It threw us for a loop too.''

''This is totally unfair! Namine saved Shiho, how can they still badmouth her?'' Ann wondered.

''I know, Takamaki, but forcing our opinion on them isn't right.'' The teacher pointed out.

''There's no point worrying about this now.'' Namine said, to his surprise. ''It's just like you guys said. We know the truth. I'm not here to get win a popularity contest so I don't really care what they think of me right now. Let's just take things nice and easy.''

Ushimaru looked at her with approval ''I couldn't agree more. There's likely more to this so try to keep it down until we figure this out, all right?''

The three students nodded back and headed off, with Ryuji leaving half way to head to his class.

The day passed without much event. Namine easily answered one of the history questions, to the students' surprise, though one of them brought up the new rumors about her.

''This again?'' Ann frowned as the three gathered near Namine's desk at the start of lunch.

''You want to bet Kamoshida has something to do with this slander?'' Morgana whispered.

''Sucker bet.'' Ann said at once. ''We've got to make him pay for all he's done. When do we go back to the palace?''

''Tomorrow.'' Namine answered. ''We'll just start getting supplies today and head off right after school.''

* * *

 

Ryuji promised to handle getting model guns for him and Ann, since Namine had her own and Morgana used his slingshot. Ann volunteered to help with supplies which left Namine and Morgana to see about medicine.

Namine glanced at the plastic bag in her hands, which held some band-aids ''I know the metaverse makes what we believe real but I wonder how useful thinking like that would be with those...''

''Thinking like that is no good, remember?'' Morgana piped up. ''You've got to keep in mind that they'd be the best help in a situation.''

''Right, right...''

The cat looked around ''So why are we here?''

''There's something I've been wanting to check.'' Namine said as she entered a building and went upstairs. She paused at a door that apparently lead to a Takemi Tae's clinic.

A woman with dark blue hair and grey eyes raised an eye as Namine stepped in ''Welcome...'' she blinked. ''...wait, have we met before?''

''No, Takemi-san but I've seen you in Leblanc.''

''Ah, right...you're the kid who's staying in the attic.'' She acknowledged, gesturing for her to take a seat. ''Well, what did you want?''

''I was hoping you could help me.'' Namine paused. ''I've been feeling kind of sore and...well, someone attacked me a few days before I came to the city and I thought I'd ask if you had anything that could help.''

Takemi looked pensive ''All right, two things, first elaborate. And second, I'm going to have to examine you before I pick the best medicine.''

''Okay...the thing is...''

Takemi took the details with an unreadable face, frowning after a few minutes. ''So...to see if I understand, the cop who dragged you to the station that day was convinced you were a liar. He wanted to force you to say their version of the story and when you wouldn't go for it, he hit you?''

Namine nodded. She had been worried about having to explain her situation but the doctor seemed to take it well enough.

Morgana suppressed a growl. Some police that was! How dare they?

''I'm pretty sure that violates some kind of law. Did he just get away with it?''

''One doctor came but no one really listened when I tried to explain.'' Namine admitted. ''I'm not really sure what happened on their end because before I knew it, soon everything was sent and they sent me here.''

''...Right, that's it. Lie down now, I'll start the examination.'' She stated firmly. From the looks of things, Takemi was expecting to find enough trouble to go around with.

There was silence around as the doctor got to work, with her ending it once she finished examining Namine.

''All right, you're healing well enough but I have something that can improve that.'' Takemi dug in a drawer, picking up a couple of medicine bottles. ''You're underweight though...and somehow I can't see this being because of a diet.''

Namine smiled awkwardly. She didn't really feel comfortable explaining that particular issue now ''Um, no, it isn't...A lot's happened...''

''Clearly. Well, lucky for you, I might have something to help that too...'' She went to a cabinet and searched for a bit before taking a box out. ''...this should do. One pill every twelve hours, needless to say, this won't be nearly as effective without eating healthy.''

''Right, I'm working on it.'' Namine took the offered items. ''Thanks, Takemi-sensei.''

She shrugged ''It's about time someone took care of this. Come again when you need some more.''

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Death Arcana,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power._

* * *

 

Time almost seemed to fly by for the quartet and the next day soon came and with it, the time to head to the Palace.

Namine and Morgana were waiting for Ryuji and Ann near Shujin. The latter couldn't help but think about what happened in the clinic ''Hey, about yesterday...''

The girl blinked ''?''

''What that doctor said...'' Morgana clarified. ''...are you sure you're okay?''

''It's all right.'' Namine leaned against the wall. ''She was talking about something that happened a while back...in a way, I still have to deal with some repercussions, that's all. Don't worry, it's a bit of a long story so I'll tell you later.''

''Well, I'll hold you to that...''

''Hey, guys!'' Ryuji walked over, soon followed by Ann. ''You won't believe how good those gun models are, got a pretty good deal here.''

''Really? You were the one who was complaining about the guy's prices before.'' Ann recalled, making him cringe.

''Didn't you even try to bargain with the owner?'' Morgana inquired.

''Easy for you to talk, you didn't see the guy! He'd never listen to me...'' He grumbled. ''...anyway, it'll all be worth it in the end.''

''All right then, let's go.'' Namine took out her phone.

* * *

 

''This is going to take some getting used to...'' Ann trailed off, staring at the looming building. ''...wait, my clothes changed again?''

''I think that's here to stay, Lady Ann. The armor's connected to your persona.'' Morgana stated.

''Oh, great...did it have to be something like this?'' She grumbled, feeling awkward because of the outfit. ''Namine's got all the luck here, hers looks great...''

''Ah, don't make it a big deal out of it, you look fine.'' Ryuji rolled his eyes. ''Anyway, shouldn't we be getting her a codename too?''

Morgana blinked ''Ah, right I almost forgot...''

''Codename?'' Ann echoed.

''It's a precaution.'' Namine started. ''According to Morgana, our personas help ensure our actions won't be recognized by Kamoshida in the real world. But we shouldn't just rely on that, we're breaking in after all, no need using our real names now. I'm Joker, Ryuji chose Skull, and Morgana's Mona.''

''Yup, it's a staple for phantom thieves too, why miss it?'' The cat added, noting the curious looks coming his way, he added. ''Well, I think that's what we are. We're taking the treasure, teaching Kamoshida a lesson and helping people. Definitely not your regular band of thieves, huh?''

''Heh, true,'' Ryuji grinned.

Ann looked amused ''Well then...'' She started thinking of a name as the four made their way into the palace.

''Oh here's one, Sexy Cat!'' Ryuji suggested.

''As if!'' Ann said at once. ''I don't want any name like that.''

''I don't think I can take anyone with kind of name seriously.'' Namine admitted

''Agreed.'' Morgana deadpanned.

''Same here. Well, I'm not going for any kind of cute cat. Mona's got that covered, so I'll be Panther.'' Ann decided.

''All right, so...'' The group paused, seeing familiar pools of black and red gather in their way. ''...let's get to work, guys!''

They were face to face with two Jack-o-Lanterns, a Bicorn and a Silky. Mona's eyes narrowed ''Panther, the Jack-o-Lanterns are fire elements. Leave them to me and Joker, help Skull with the other two.''

''Got it! Carmen!''

''Let's go, Captain Kidd!''

The crimson dancer and pirate appeared, charging with their users at Silky and Bicorn. Skull and Panther proceeded to stun them with a round of Zio and Agi spells before going for physical attacks. Panther restrained the Bicorn before it could attack with her whip, leaving it open to Carmen's next Agi and Captain Kidd's Headbutt.

''Not bad at all.'' Skull praised.

Panther returned his smirk ''There's more where that came from.''

''Same here!'' He punctuated the statement with another strike at Silky, throwing it down.

Mona and Joker were doing simliarly well on their end. Zorro's wind magic weakening the enemies, the two were able to strike hard and fast. Joker destroyed one with a few slashes from her dagger while Mona knocked one down with his slingshot into a hold up and forced it to drop its money.

''Now that's what I'm talking about!'' The cat grinned once the battle was over.

''You had time to steal from it?'' Skull asked, surprised.

''Don't forget who you're talking to, I'm the one teaching you all the ropes here.'' Mona said smugly.

Panther had a thought ''Wait, is that where all that money for the guns came from?''"

''Parts of it were from some treasure chests but yeah, pretty much. Anyway, let's move.''

Unlike their last visits, this one was relatively uneventful. The problem here instead seemed to be the sudden increase in the number of shadows. Even when the four tried to avoid getting into too many fights, they still found an abundant number in the wait.

''What gives?'' Skull said irritably. ''It wasn't like this before!''

''No...'' Mona looked pensive. ''...I think it's because of the palace's security level. That depends on Kamoshida's cognition too. He's acknowledged that we're a threat to the palace and called on more shadows.''

''So what, there's no way around it?''

The cat shook his head ''It might be even worse for us. You guys see Kamoshida regularly in school, with the way things are, he's probably worked up and tense. That has an effect on his shadow too.''

''It means we'll just have to keep going, and avoid any unnecessary fights. Just like we've been doing right now.'' Joker remarked. ''You all right, Panther?''

The girl nodded ''About as tired as you guys, but I'll be fine. I'm good to go.''

* * *

 

''Well...''

The three looked confused at Joker's pause, Skull cocked his head ''What's up?''

The girl was looking at the map ''Say, Mona how come this place seems so...vague on the map?''

''I think that might be a safe room. Come on, you'll see...'' They went to a corner, where a door lay. It was easy to miss, and they might have skipped it had it not been for the map.

Mona opened the door and they walked in, pausing in surprise to see it a classroom appear for a few moments before it faded into a room with a number of chairs, a desk and a couch.

''Like I was saying, this is a safe room. It's a place that's more or less free from the palace ruler's influence. I think that might be why it wasn't too clear on the map. We can rest easy here.''

''Oh, so the shadow's aware of all the palace but since this is a clear area, the influence is also pretty weak. But why did it look like a classroom?'' asked Joker.

Mona sat down ''Remember this is a cognitive version of the school, so it stands to reason that the safe room would be where Kamoshida has the least influence.''

''Ah, I get it. He's a P.E teacher so of course that wouldn't matter much around here.'' Panther nodded.

''We've only got a bit of this tower to fill on the map, should we go the whole way?'' Skull asked after a few minutes.

''I think that might be for the best. Ladies?'' Mona prompted.

''Let's go for it, we can start on the other tower next time.'' Panther stated, earning a nod from Joker.

Panther frowned ''This is a dead end no matter how you look at it!''

They now stood at a wall that seemed to be blocking their best way to proceed to a tunnel that should get them to the second tower.

''Yeah...'' Mona looked up at the wall. ''...From what I remember when we looked through I might be able to get up there but there's no way I can help any of you do it.''

''It'd be too dangerous anyway, with all the enemies we've seen. There's definitely some on the other side.'' Joker pointed out.

''That too.'' The cat acknowledged. The four began to look around the area, thinking there might be something they missed before.

It was then that Joker noticed something odd nearby. For a moment her vision darkened but then she felt something tugging at her mind, almost drawing her to the far left side of the wall. While there didn't seem to be anything there, closer inspection revealed a brick stuck out more than the others. Joker pushed it in, a moment later, a part of the wall nearby was elevated, revealing an entrance.

''Hey, all right!'' Panther smiled.

''Good going, Joker! How'd you do that?'' Mona asked.

''Um, lucky shot? I guess...'' She offered. Truthfully, the girl had no idea just what that was about. Even through all the strange things they'd seen lately, that was a first. It felt as if her senses really sharpened just now...

Wait, didn't Igor say something about his gift guiding her? Could it be that...?

Knowing she wouldn't get an answer now, Joker shook the thought off. She prayed it wasn't a one time thing and followed her friends inside.

* * *

 

''Hey, duck!''

Skull swiped at a Berith that had just tried to take Mona down and charge him, halting his second attack in time. Panther hit it with a spray of bullets that finished it off before a Silky hit her. The rest of the shadows attacked together, causing more damage.

Mona grunted ''Hang on! Come Zorro, Dia!''

His companions were surrounded by healing light that helped them recover, something they put to use as they were quick to go on a counter strike. Panther lashed out with her whip, then summoning Carmen who struck enemies down with her flames. Captain Kidd plowed into a couple of shadows, giving Skull and Joker room to finish them off before the latter summoned Jack-o-Lantern who helped Captain Kidd destroy the remaining shadows.

The shadows were blocking a way to a library, which was thankfully empty. Panther glanced around the shelves, noticing the dust on most of the books ''You know, I have a hard time imagining Kamoshida spending much time around here.''

''Ditto.'' Skull agreed with a snort. ''Think there's anything we can use here?''

''Let's find out.'' They proceeded to examine the room. A common theme about a good number of the books quickly became clear.

''It's like they're all about him...'' Joker trailed off.

Panther's eyes narrowed ''Yeah, here's one about Kamoshida's so called rise to excellence.''

''This one's called Kamoshida's golden rules...'' Skull frowned as he read the words on the back of the book. ''...it's just like the pep rally, another ego trip for him.''

''It gets worse, you guys.'' The three looked at Mona, who held a pair of books up. The titles were Sakamoto Ryuji: the Vulgar Ape and Takamaki Ann: the Lovely Doll.

Joker noted a familiar name on a nearby shelf '...Here's a book about Suzui-san too...'

The four were understandably irked by all this. Panther scowled ''Who does he think he is?!''

Mona huffed ''The more I learn about this guy, the more I want to make him pay...'' He noticed a book on a table nearby then glancing back at the empty spot on the shelf behind him. ''...Joker, would you try putting this there?''

The girl did so, pausing in surprise as the shelf suddenly moved. It revealed a small space behind it, leaving Joker to inhale sharply as she took in the pictures that lay there.

''What is it?'' The others came to take a look, only to be stunned to find that the pictures were all of Shiho. They were in quite a number of positions, predatory images that really made plenty of sense now that they knew what Kamoshida was like.

Skull took one and crumpled it. Panther paled, thinking of her best friend and how much she endured because of their enemy.

Joker noticed this ''Panther...''

''...I'm okay. We're going to make sure he doesn't get away with this, after all.'' She stated.

''You can count on that.'' Mona assured while the other two nodded.

Panther saw another book out of place, trying a couple of empty spots on shelves before her third try caused the shelf to move. Like before, it shifted to reveal a hidden area. This one also had pictures, but they were of Panther herself, making the girl stiffen in surprise.

''...You think we can torch this place?'' Skull asked after a few moments.

Joker had to admit, a part of her was tempted to go for it ''No, it'd get way too much attention. We're supposed to be narrowing down the path to the treasure. Just remember, this place won't be around for much longer once we're through.''

''Yeah, yeah, that works...'' He admitted, the knowledge helping him calm down for the moment.

A glint brought his eye to something near the bottom of the hidden space, finding a key. ''Look at that...wonder where it goes?''

''I saw a locked door on our way here, let's try that.'' Mona suggested.

* * *

 

In the end, that turned out to be the right idea. The door led to a hall that eventually took them to the second part of the castle. The group of four stopped at a new safe room, deciding to break off for the day and start from here next time.

One thing was for sure, this visit had affirmed their determination to take Kamoshida down that much more. They agreed not to give up and do their best to succeed.

* * *

 

_Well, as much as I wanted to add some more, I think I'll stop here._

_So how was this? I didn't want to rush it and I didn't want to put too many details or anything. I was going for showing what their first attempt would be like now that their goal is set. I mean this is like, the starting point for the phantom thieves and all. I hope it was all right. This is basically building up for the oncoming action._

_Next time will finish the palace and of course the calling card, maybe the fight against Shadow Kamoshida himself if it doesn't turn out too long._

_Okay, so what I put in about the safe room and the third eye ability is more or less how I understood them. I'm not sure if that's fully right, feel free to correct me if it's off. My brother beat the game and I remember him mentioning how the safe room seems different on the maps and that what got me thinking._

_I'm considering making Shiho one of Namine's confidants. It might happen if I can work the arcana's development well but I'm still thinking it over._

_Arcana: Chariot (Rank 1) Sakamoto Ryuji_

_Lovers (Rank 1) Takamaki Ann_

_Magician (Rank 1) Morgana_

_Death (Rank 1) Takemi Tae_

_Fool (Rank 2) Igor_


	6. Chapter 6

''A part time job?''

Namine nodded ''I'm pretty much used to the school schedule by now so I figure why not try to find one. I'd like a change of pace. It's not like I need the money but I'd rather not wait until I do.''

''I hear you.'' Sojiro set a plate of curry with a spoon for her before continuing. This made him revisit his newly changing judgement of his charge. ''Well, I haven't heard of any but you should check the underground mall. There's some offers around there every once in a while.''

''Thanks, I will.'' Namine made a mental note to look into this, moreso once they were done with the palace.

''Ah, right.'' Sojiro's voice brought her attention back to the barista, who held up an envelope. ''This came for you yesterday. It's from your grandparents.''

The girl's face lit up as she took the item. ''Oh, they did say they'd get in touch when they could...''

''So they went and took up that world cruise after all?''

''Yeah...'' Namine blinked. It was true that her grandparents had gone into that recently but...''...wait, I didn't-Sakura-san, do you know them?''

''They were some of my regulars when they lived here.'' He admitted. ''Itsuki seemed pretty happy when he told me how they won. He mentioned something about how he had some trouble selling the idea to Yuri.''

Namine giggled ''That's because she was actually trying to plan ahead. Quoting Grandma 'If it was up to that him, your grandfather would have us getting on that cruise with little more than the clothes on our back. He's like a little kid sometimes!'''

''Go figure...'' Sojiro smirked ''...that bag of bones is still a bundle of energy.''

''You know he'd never let you hear the end of it with that kind of talk, right?''

''That still doesn't make it any less true.'' He stated, glancing at the envelope again. ''They're the only ones I know who still insist on writing letters now...''

Namine smiled to herself and read the letter. It was mostly asking about her wellfare, once again reaffirming their faith in her and also telling a bit about their trip so far. There was also a little footnote giving her a number to call them and an apparently new e-mail address.

Morgana, who had been able to read a bit of the letter from his place in her bag, smiled. It was nice to see how they cared about Namine.

It also came with a couple of pictures. One was a photo of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The second was of a couple in their fifties, standing in a lovely garden. The woman had bright blue eyes and dark red hair and the man had brown eyes and dark hair that was beginning to go gray.

Namine's smile widened at the sight of her grandparents, Hyakuya Yuri and Hyakuya Itsuki. They had been a true pillar of support through the recent weeks and though they regretted that they weren't there, she was only grateful for them. Itsuki had suggested that they abandon the trip to help her but Namine, refusing to have that, put the idea to a stop and told them that she would be fine. She had no intention of letting her own trouble ruin something they had been looking forward to. They had relented after some hassle but made her promise to keep in touch.

Remembering the time, Namine put them away and stood ''Thanks for the curry, Sakura-san. I'll see you later.''

''Right.''

* * *

 

Later, the group of four once again returned to Kamoshida's Palace. Having made good progress before, they were able to start their travels near the second tower...

''So you seemed real happy before, Joker, did anything good happen?'' Panther asked.

''Yeah...'' The girl's expression softened as she remembered the letter. ''...but I'll tell you later. Let's concentrate on what we have to do here.''

''Can do. Mona, you know if we're close to the treasure?''

''I think we're closer...but not enough for me to tell where it is.'' The cat offered.

''That's not saying much.'' Skull grunted. ''You're our guide. Shouldn't you be clearer about this stuff?''

Mona looked annoyed ''I can't help it, okay? That's the truth! Besides, give me a break. This is a first for me too.''

''In all fairness, he's been helping us a lot, Skull. We haven't seen all of the palace anyway, things will probably become clearer then.'' Joker remarked.

'There's no point whining about things we can't control. Just do what we came here to do.' Carmen stated.

''Sounds good to me.'' Mona returned before the four went on.

* * *

 

Following Mona's earlier advice, the group was able to ambush the shadows guarding the first room. This left them weakened and all the more easier to defeat.

''That was easy!'' Skull grinned.

''Yeah, but we've got a problem. Look!'' Panther pointed to the door nearby, which was now sealed with a wall.

''What? Did those damn things set us up?'' The ex-athlete frowned. ''All right, let's just make our own way...''

''No, don't!'' Mona cut in. ''We don't know if that could work. And if it did, we'll just bring a whole lot of enemies on us.''

''Okay, what do we do?''

''Well...let's look around, there might be another way to open the door.''

There didn't seem to be anything around here for them to use though. Joker bit her lip, something seemed strange but she wasn't sure what...

'You feel it too, don't you?'

She blinked at Arsene's voice, hearing him continue 'It's like what you did yesterday. That wasn't a coincidence.'

Joker missed the others looking at her curiously as she addressed the gentleman thief ''So you know about...''

'Yes and I doubt it was a coincidence. Why don't you try remembering that feeling? It might help now.'

Seeing no reason not to, Joker followed the suggestion. She closed her eyes for a bit, trying to concentrate. When she opened them, the girl was suprised to note how her vision seemed to sharpen suddenly. This let her notice a concealed handle at the far the side of the room. She pulled it, the action apparently causing a second lever to appear in the side where her friends stood. Panther pulled it down, pausing in surprise when the door was opened.

''Joker, going by what you two just said, is this some kind of new ability?'' Mona inquired.

''I think so...'' The words died in her mouth as a distant cry reached their ears.

''W-what was that?'' Panther looked around.

''It's not too far from here...''

More noise soon came and they were able to determine the source from somewhere down the hall. Going in said direction eventually lead them to a gym. Unlike the library and classroom which seemed old and mostly unused, this place was practically sparkling clean. Before they could enter though, three shadows went nearby and the four hid quickly.

''King Kamoshida wins again!''

''Yeah, big surprise there. No one can beat him!''

''Absolutely, he's the best. The losers never stood a chance.''

Their voices soon faded as they left the area. Mona entered the gym with the others, looking around curiously ''Maybe we came close to seeing a game. He's a famous volleyball player, right? I can imagine him having games here every now and then.''

'It would be similar to the rally. Just another way for him to show off.' Captain Kidd remarked.

'It would fit that arrogant bastard.' Carmen hissed.

''Yeah, but with who? There's no one around.'' Panther pointed out.

Joker noticed Skull's grim expression. She thought things over and suddenly had a good guess of what he had in mind ''You think...?''

''Yeah, you heard the captain. Who else would fit now?''

Panther gave them a quizzical look ''What do you mean?''

It was Zorro who replied 'The prisoners.'

''Oh...right, you guys said he had those players locked up...'' She recalled.

''Yeah, it was messed up.'' Mona grimaced. ''They were so frightened of him that they didn't even want to leave their cells. I can imagine him dragging them into this. There was plenty of noise on our way. He must have gotten some shadows to take them away.''

''Bastard...'' Skull ground out. ''...just look at that!''

The three followed his line of sight, starting in surprise when their eyes fell on a statue of Kamoshida.

''Like he deserves that.'' The teen continued to grumble, his mood worsening as he took in the statue's proud pose.

''The more I hear about this guy, the more egoistic he seems.'' Mona remarked.

'You haven't even seen the real thing yet, too.' Carmen reminded.

''I can't wait until we knock the bastard down to size.'' Skull stated as they walked away from the gym.

Moments later, some shadows materialized before them. Their leader seemed to be a Berith, who spoke up then ''So you are the intruders who dare to oppose our king. How dare you disrespect him? Such a great man...and you not only forced yourselves but you dared to insult him and enter his sacred place? This is where his abilities come to light, where he outstrips everyone. He is like a god.''

''You've gotta be kidding me, there's nothing great about him.'' Panther spat.

''Nothing godly either.'' Mona added flatly. ''Guys, let's just deal with them.''

''Very well,'' the Berith hissed. ''If you won't see the truth, we'll just beat it into you. Attack!''

The shadows did so at once. An Agathion and two Silkies flew around them quickly, the first flying in to a tackle while the two used the distraction to cast magic.

Mona grimaced as he tried to defend himself, quickly forced to dodge a Bicorn's lunge. Panther blasted the shadow back with an Agi while Joker hit one of the Silkies with a similar spell courtesy of Jack-o-Lantern.

Skull noticed a Pixie about to heal the enemies and he quickly bashed her head before she could react. The Berith raised his weapon to strike and the teen was too close to dodge, leaving him no choice but to tank it. The Bicorn charged at him next while the Agathion tackled Joker and the Silkies attacked Panther and Mona.

''Come on, Captain!'' Skull summoned his persona. ''Zio!''

The bolt of lightning struck the Bicorn down just as it attacked again, but Skull was hit by a Bufu before he could finish it off. Mona cut the Silky behind the spell down and Panther took it and the other out with her persona's flames.

Joker tanked an attack from the Berith before she jumped back and summoned Arsene ''Let's try this, Sukunda!''

A wave of energy surrounded the shadow before its moves seemingly got much slower. Joker had no problems avoiding its next attacks and countering before Arsene took it out with an Eiha. Skull had Captain Kidd lunge at the remaining shadow before blasting it with his cannon.

''Nice work, here you go.'' Mona started healing them and Panther soon followed suit.

''I know you said they're supposed to follow Kamoshida but listening to that was just...ugh...'' She trailed off.

''Yeah, it can't be helped...'' The group once more went on their way.

* * *

 

After defeating some more shadows and coming across a safe room, they were unfortunately met with a new hurdle.

There was a room that seemed close to a staircase. The problem was, their only route was blocked by scythes that sweeped all over as they went from left to right.

Skull grimaced ''Great...I bet that's where we need to go. How do we stop those things?''

'There's something here...' He blinked at Zorro's voice, then noticing Mona walk to his right.

''Yup...'' The cat gestured to a keyhole beside him. ''...we've got to find the key.''

''I think we can use that. Look...'' Panther pointed to the floor they had just left, where a pair of shadows walked. The two headed into a secluded area they hadn't noticed before.

The four headed back over to see about this. Though they came to a stop upon hearing some shadows approaching from a different direction. Mona and Joker went to a wall near them with the former telling Skull and Panther to do the same on their side.

It worked, the newly arrived group of shadows completely missed them. What the group caught from the conversation proved that they were the shadows' targets, but they remained quiet and waited for them to leave.

''Why do you keep saying to hide?'' Skull demanded as they stepped out. ''I bet we could take them!''

''That's not the problem. We can't fight every single shadow we run into.'' Joker pointed out.

''Yeah, we'd just get tired real quick. We find enough shadows already.'' Panther added.

Mona nodded in complete agreement ''So those two went this way...''

The new path led to a big room which had a sealed pathway. There were three shadows who spotted them and attacked at once. They were soon defeated and the path opened, though they found a strange jewel which Mona decided to keep. It took the quartet to another room that seemed to be at a lower level as the scythes were visible even higher now.

Panther tilted her head a bit ''Joker, you think you can use that new power from before? It sounds like it can give us a clue.''

Nodding, the other girl focused for a few moments and looked around. It took a bit more to get it right but it worked and Joker soon took them to a hall that seemed empty.

''It's...pointing at that.'' Joker nodded at the strange large structure at the center of the room. They walked over for a closer look.

''What is this anyway? It looks weird.'' Skull stated.

''...That's because we're not looking at the whole thing.'' Panther informed after a few seconds.

The structure was actually a big bust of Kamoshida, leaving the quartet unimpressed at yet another example of his large ego.

''And I thought the statue was bad...'' Skull huffed.

''Don't look now. We might find something even worse pretty soon.'' Panther pointed out.

''Somehow I get the feeling you jinxed us...'' Joker trailed off.

Mona cocked his head ''But why'd your ability bring us here?'' He squinted at the structure again, then noticing that its eyes were missing. ''Oh!''

The cat took out the jewel, it seemed to be a perfect fit for the eye. ''I bet we just have to get the other one.''

''And if this one was with a shadow, that's where we'll find it.'' Panther remarked.

* * *

 

They backtracked a bit but were able to find the shadow, who surprisingly ran the second it noticed them. Left with no choice, the four gave chase. It was able to evade them a couple of times but once they cornered it, that was that. They found the second jewel after its defeat.

The jewels floated up to the eyes after they returned to the second hidden room. Thiis revealed a new door that led to a staircase.

Panther exhaled in annoyance after seeing that despite climbing a fair share, there seemed to be plenty more to go ''Come on, how many of those are there?''

Skull looked back at her ''It's fine, let's keep going.'' The girl grumbled but continued. ''Sure, you're not just being lazy?''

''We can't all be athletes...''

Joker paused once they got out off the stairs ''I think this is actually lucky. Look.'' Gesturing to the area behind them, it turned out that the new path actually led to the hall after the scythes.

The quartet continued for a bit before stopping as a new voice resounded through the hall...

''I never thought you'd make it this far, intruders...'' A shadow materialized before them as the voice continued. ''...I will make you pay for your transgressions against our king!''

The shadow's form seemed a bit vague since it was mostly in the shadows at first but when it came closer to the light, they began to wish that it didn't. Let's just say it was...rather grotesque.

Mona was momentarily dumbfounded at the sight while Joker tried not to recoil ''Is that...ugh, this guy cannot get anymore messed up.''

Skull grimaced ''You know what, Joker was right. Panther jinxed us...''

''Who cares, let's kill this thing and fast!'' Panther suppressed a shudder before summoning Carmen as the new shadow attacked. ''Agi!''

The spell made it jump back but it didn't seem to have much of an effect. Skull and Joker attacked next, their weapons causing it to cry out. Mona tried a Garu spell but again, it seemed to be of little use.

''Physical attacks seem to be the way to go,'' Mona noted, raising his scimitar. ''Concentrate on that, you guys!''

''Got it!''

The monster tried to lunge at Mona, who jumped out of the way and cut it with his weapon.

''Skull, how about you try using that new spell you of yours?'' Joker suggested after slowing the enemy down with a Sukunda spell.

He perked up, remembering the new skill he'd gotten to try out earlier ''Good idea. Let's go, Captain!'' The pirate persona appeared behind him. ''Tarukaja!''

The teen targeted Mona, who had been standing closest to the shadow. The cat blinked curiously ''Oh, so that's what it's like...All right then!'' He attacked again, now easily able to dodge the counter as the monster was still too slow. As Skull took to casting the spell on their whole group, the others kept their attacks up.

The monster roared and thrashed as it was forced to take the enhanced strikes. It tried to bite Panther, who responded by using her whip at its mouth. This angered it and made it resort to a tackle that almost knocked her down. Mona healed the girl while Joker and Skull kept the enemy away from them.

Eventually, while the enemy had stamina to spare, they were able to take it down. It was almost right after that that they discovered the path to the last room, the throne room.

''This is it!'' Mona exclaimed, seeming excited. ''We found the treasure's location!''

''Even if you say that...'' Panther was skeptic. ''...where is it? I don't see anything that looks like a treasure.''

''Oh, over here.'' He led them to a pedestal which had a wispy, floating orb over it.

''That's it?'' Skull cocked his head.

''Yeah, definitely not what I was expecting.'' Panther admitted.

''...Mona, what're we missing here?'' Joker asked. ''I remember you saying Kamoshida's shadow would try to stop us taking it. But we haven't even seen him anywhere. This just feels way too simple.''

The cat smirked ''As expected of you, Joker! We're not quite finished yet. This isn't the treasure's true form. We have to make it appear.''

''How?''

''By sending a calling card!'' Mona replied. ''It'll change his cognition and affect the treasure. This is how stealing it will really affect him.''

''Sounds like we really are coming to be phantom thieves, cool!'' Skull exclaimed. ''Can I write it? I really want to try!''

Mona shrugged ''Sure, why not?''

''All right!''

''So we go back and make sure Kamoshida sees the card then we get to take the treasure...'' Panther summarized.

''Right, I can bring us right back here when the time comes.'' Mona informed. ''Now let's make sure to prepare ourselves.''

* * *

 

The next day...

Morgana carefully poked his head out Namine's bag as she and Ann walked down a hall ''I don't get it. Things don't seem all that different. Is the school really going so far as to cover up that incident? More like, how'd Kamoshida get out of this one?''

''Last I checked, Shiho's still out of it.'' Ann replied. ''Besides, Kamoshida has the principal in his pocket. Apparently, since he helped bring fame to the school, he could do no wrong.''

''Are you kidding me?'' The cat sounded disgusted. He didn't know the girl like his new companions did but he did feel for her. The poor thing had suffered so much because of Kamoshida. Morgana just hadn't realized how incompetent the school administration was turning out to be.

''Since when is the school's reputation more important than the students? If things hadn't gone down the way they died, she could have died.''

''I couldn't have said it better myself...''

''That's her?''

Ann blinked at the unfamiliar voice and looked around, noticing a group of students watching them.

''Yeah, the new transfer student...''

''Really? With all we've heard, I thought she'd be different.''

''I know, she's pretty...''

''She can't be as bad as people say, right? I mean she did save Suzui.''

''Yeah, I don't get it. I talked to her before and she was really nice...''

''I don't know, it could be an act.''

''Oh, come off it. Nobody's that good at acting.''

''Well then why was she arrested?''

''I'm still not sold. We don't know the whole story...'' The group walked away.

Ann glared at them ''Can't they find something else to do?''

''It's okay.'' Namine remarked. ''There's no helping it. Hey, did Ryuji text you? He seems pretty excited.''

''Yeah...'' Ann glanced at the phone. ''...should I be worried about this? I remember how some of his essays were back in middle school. He didn't have the best track record.''

''Somehow that doesn't surprise me...'' Morgana muttered.

Namine gave a bemused look ''Don't be so harsh, you two. Give him a chance. We can just deal with whatever happens anyway. We're almost there.''

''Yeah and I can't wait!'' Morgana admitted.

''Same here. We're taking the bastard down for sure.'' Ann stated.

* * *

 

The group soon headed on their seperate ways, making sure to do what they can to prepare. After they'd lucked out and found a gun which Ann made use of in the palace, Ryuji volunteered to pick up some ammo for their next visit while the girls took care of the necessary supplies. Since Morgana warned them that sending the calling card left them with a short window of opportunity to steal the treasure, they wanted to make the most of this.

Ryuji planned to get to school early the following day to sneak the calling card in. He was rather looking forward to this. What made working on it that much better was imagining Kamoshida's reaction when he would see the card.

The former athlete could barely even try to focus on classes in his anticipation. Soon, they would take Kamoshida down for all the people he'd hurt. To say the thought was satisfying would be an understatement.

''A calling card?'' One of the students asked, Ryuji had to hold back a grin at this.

''Yeah, everyone's talking about it. Apparently someone stuck them all around the second floor.'' Another answered. ''It says Kamoshida-sensei did something bad...''

So clearly the calling cards were already causing a commotion, Ryuji thought, that was really good. Now to see if it would work on Kamoshida...

''Ryuji.'' Ann's voice made him turn around to see her and Namine approaching with Morgana in the latter's bag. ''We got your message. You already did it?''

''Yup! Real early too. I wanted to make sure everyone could see them.'' He admitted. ''Take a look.''

Indeed, there were a lot of students facing the red cards that were stuck on the boards, all taking them in.

Ann went over to read it ''Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts...''

She went back to them as they began walking away from the crowds, with Ryuji grinning ''Not bad, eh?''

''Um, yeah...'' Ann trailed off. ''...I know what you wanted to say, but it sounds like an idiot trying to be an adult.''

''Your logo's lacking too.'' Morgana remarked.

The boy bristled ''T-that ain't true!''

''Well, I think it's good.'' Namine's statement made him look at her gratefully. ''After all, it seems...''

The girl's sudden pause made the three follow her line of sight and they understood when noticing Kamoshida walking up to the board, looking incensed.

''Who's responsible for this?!'' He demanded. The remaining students only avoided his gaze or cleared out. ''Who did this?!'' He turned to face the thieves. ''Was it you?!''

''What're you even talking about?'' Ryuji cocked his head. ''We only came because everyone was making a big deal about this.''

''Though I can't help but notice that you haven't denied a thing.'' Namine remarked coolly while Ann glared at the man.

Kamoshida's eyes narrowed ''Watch it, Hyakuya. You're towing a dangerous line here. I don't know what this joke is about but I'll make sure the one behind it pays...I guess it doesn't matter even if it was Sakamoto. His days here are numbered. And if you two don't remember your place, you'll be following his lead.''is a is a 

Then, something seemed to shift in the air before Kamoshida was replaced by his shadow form.

''Come...steal it if you dare!'' He taunted.

It faded away quickly but that was all the confirmation the quartet needed. The calling card worked perfectly, which meant it was time to take their target down.

* * *

 

The four soon arrived at the throne room. But strangely enough, the door was wide open and there weren't even any guards.

''What's going on?'' Panther wondered.

''The guards are probably staffed somewhere else. Remember they were all over the place trying to find us.'' Mona chipped in. ''Anyway, let's go.''

''I get that you're excited but try to be careful.'' Joker frowned as they followed the cat. While she would have liked to believe this was it, it just didn't seem right.

The orb from their last visit had disappeared. It was now replaced by a large, shiny crown.

''That's the real treasure? It's huge!'' Skull exclaimed.

''It worked as I expected! Now it's ours for the taking!'' Mona smiled brightly. ''Ahh, treasure...this shine brings tears to my eyes!

''For being that bastard's desires, it's too pretty...'' Panther looked irritated.

Mona's eyes shone as he mumbled ''T-treasure...''

The others missed this as their attention was on the new find ''How do we carry this thing though?'' Skull wondered.

''Good question...''

''Treasure...'' Mona walked closer.

Joker blinked ''Mona? What're you...?''

Then the cat did something that threw them for a loop. He meowed loudly and jumped on the crown. He rubbed his face against the item, purring contently.

''Okay, what...?'' Panther blinked twice.

''That's not catnip.'' Skull's eye twitched as Mona continued having his own fun. ''Enough already, you stupid cat!''

Mona jumped down, seemingly regaining his senses ''Err, yeah...forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of ladies...''

''You were completely out of character too. What was that about?'' Panther inquired.

''I don't know. I couldn't help myself.'' Mona admitted. ''To think I'd be drown to human desires this much...Doesn't this prove I'm human?!''

''How do we know? Why the hell would you bring this up now?!''

''Well, it's just...''

''Can we debate this later? We need to get moving.'' Joker reminded.

''R-right!'' Mona acknowledged. ''Well, you just have to carry it...''

'We can help with that.' Arsene offered.

''Oh, good point! Well let's get to it.''

Mona grinned ''To think it'd go so well...I found three persona users in the process. I made the right choice in making a deal with you!''

Just as they summoned the four personas, Arsene and Zorro surprised them by moving to their left.

The reason became clear when the two personas fended off something fast coming the group's way. A moment later, a cheer resounded throughout the room.

''Go, go! Let's go, Kamoshida!''

The shadow appeared behind the crown, it shone before shrinking and landing on his hand. ''I won't let anyone have this!''

Fake Ann came out of the shadows and hugged him as he continued ''This is the core of this world, proof that I am king!''

Panther glared at her doppelganger ''This again...I guess the lesson didn't sink in the first time...''

''So you were waiting to ambush us, pervert?'' Skull asked.

''I'll dispose of you myself now.'' The evil king stated.

''That's our line, your lousy sexually harrassing dirt bag!'' Panther snapped.

''What a selfish misunderstanding...''

''What're you on about?'' Mona demanded. ''It's just like she says, you just hid it from everyone. You hurt so many people and tormented the students you were supposed to care for!''

''But I am.'' Shadow Kamoshida's words left them bewildered. ''You really don't understand a thing. The adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners...they're the ones who kept it a secret. You see, they protect me willingly so we can all profit from it. In fact, you two...'' his eyes fell on Joker and Panther. ''...could have understood. You could have benefited it as well if you'd stop this pointless resistance.''

The intent behind his words was clear to the four and they merely glared at him.

Skull growled ''Shut up, you disgusting prick! Stop talking about this like it's a good thing!''

''I should have known you wouldn't understand, you imbeciles. Naive idiots like you and that girl who tried to kill herself are a lost cause.'' The king sneered.

''Why you...!''

''True, she's a total idiot...'' Panther said to general surprise. ''...letting you manipulate her so badly...but I'm an even bigger idiot for not realizing the truth. But no matter what kind of person they are...no one needs your permission to live their lives!''

''Exactly. Everyone deserves a chance to live on their own terms. They deserve to be free.'' Joker stated.

''Drop this attitude! There's nothing wrong in using MY gifts for MY gain! I'm a cut above ALL other humans!'' Shadow Kamoshida declared.

''Above?'' Joker echoed. ''Yeah, right! That's beneath, you sunk so far below that it's downright pathetic. You're a lowly demon obsessed with your twisted desires!''

He began to chuckle ominously as red light pooled around him. ''That's right...'' He grabbed the fake Ann and the crown as a shadow rose behind him. The shadow and red energy seemed to merge with him, creating a blinding flash that made the thieves look away. ''...I'm the demon who rules this world!''

''W-what the...?!'' Skull blurted.

Their enemy had changed completely. He appeared now as a pink demon with a large head and many hands with the crown on its head and a long tongue. One hand held a glass that seemed to hold a drink that had some legs swirling around, another held a knife, a third had a fork and the remaining arms had volleyballs.

''It's time for you all to die!''

Mona prepared his weapon ''I'm guessing that's his true power. Don't do anything rash, let's wait for an opening.''

''First things first then, Carmen, Tarunda!'' Panther cast.

The demon grunted as the force of the spell took effect, leaving him somewhat weakened. Mona smirked as he went to attack ''Good call, Panther!''

Skull proceeded to cast Tarukaja on the four of them while Mona avoided the shadow's hands lashing out at him. The one that held the fork came close but Joker stopped it with a few bullets. Mona cast a Garu and Joker switched to Jack-o-Lantern to follow it up with an Agi spell, increasing the damage of both attacks, making Shadow Kamoshida yelp in pain.

''We've got plenty more of that, go Captain Kidd!'' Skull called as he had the persona headbutt the demon and Panther whipped it on the opposite side.

''N'gh!'' The enemy groaned. ''I'm not done...'' It stabbed the fork into one of the legs in the cup before swallowing them and his visible injuries seemed to disappear.

''So eating those lets him heal?'' Mona wondered.

''Guess we know what we've got to do now.'' Joker remarked.

''Yeah...'' The cat's eyes narrowed as they concentrated on the cup.

The shadow attacked with his tongue next and only Mona was fast enough to avoid it but then he thrust out his hands, and the cat was forced to block the one holding the fork with his sword.

It quickly then attacked with a barrage of volleyballs, leaving the thieves with no choice but to defend to the best of their ability.

Skull ran forward and attacked with his pipe and Joker blasted one of the enemy's eyes with a burst of flames. Mona and Panther fell back to healing, going on to casting a round of Media and Dia respectively.

The shadow flicked its tongue again but Joker cut at it with her dagger, making him yelp. He swiped with the fork and knife next, forcing the two teens back as they were about to charge him again. Shadow Kamoshida then smirked as he drank from the glass again.

''Dammit, we have to get rid of that thing...'' Skull grunted.

''Well then, let's try this.'' Joker shot at the glass three times, leaving the enemy stunned.

''Hey, don't touch that!''

Skull called on his persona and cast Zio, making sure to aim at the glass. It was still in one piece but it was obvious that they were causing a good amount of damage.

''Dammit, I said don't touch it! This is very important!'' The shadow cried.

''The more you say something like that, the more we'd want to do it more!'' Mona exclaimed as he slashed at the cup. Panther struck it a few times with her whip, leaving it badly damaged. Mona saw that the shadow was about to drink again ''I don't think so. Come, Zorro! Garu!''

The gusts of wind not only rattled the shadow but it also made the glass fall out of his hand and shatter on the ground.

''NO!''

''Good going, Mona!'' Panther grinned and the cat smirked.

''Why you insolent...do you even know who you're attacking?!'' The shadow snarled.

''Oh, we know. We just don't care.'' Joker stated.

''Get over yourself, asshole! You're nothing special!'' Skull added.

''You're wrong! I am Kamoshida, the king!''

''Oh, please.'' Mona scoffed. ''You don't have much of a leg to stand on. Talk about a load of hot air.''

''I'll say, he's still looking down on everyone but he's really lame.'' Skull agreed.

Shadow Kamoshida growled ''Silence, you fools! I'm the king! If I'm not then, who is?!''

The four attacked together, spells and weapons flew at the shadow, leaving him to cry out as it incurred plenty of damage. This was an All Out Attack, another technique Mona showed the group on their previous visits.

''Gah...ah...'' The shadow panted. ''...it can't end like this. I'm the king...''

''He's still talking like that?'' Mona looked annoyed.

''Looks like we still have to fight...'' Panther trailed off.

''...I'll use my killshot...that'll show them whose on top!''

Joker looked alarmed, she didn't know what that meant but it was obviously nothing good. ''Guys, we've got to defend now!''

The three were quick to follow the command. And not a moment too soon. For their enemy was able to get a golden volleyball which he spiked and left to explode before them. It would have caused good damage had they not defended on time. As it were, Mona and Panther were able to summon their personas and get back to healing themselves and their friends.

Skull and Joker ran up to attack the shadow from the sides with their respective weapons, leaving him to grunt as he tried to get back at them but to no avail.

''Listen up, the school came to be because of me! You're the only ones who don't respect me!'' Shadow Kamoshida declared.

''That's because you don't deserve any respect!'' Panther snapped.

''We've got to take the treasure...only how?'' Mona frowned.

''I've got an idea.'' Joker admitted as the two groups joined up. ''Guys, would you help?''

''Of course!'' The first replied while Skull nodded.

''You don't even need to ask.'' Panther chipped in.

The girl gave a small smile as she started explaining her plan...

* * *

 

Shadow Kamoshida prepared to attack once again ''Getting tired, brats? Well too bad, you're not going to get any rest!'' He tried to attack with his tongue but it didn't seem to do much.

The next thing he knew, he was stunned by a blast of lightning that struck his head. ''What?!''

''Agi!'' ''Garu!''

A pair of fireballs and a burst of wind hit the ground next, raising a dust cloud. Before the shadow knew what was going on, Joker and Mona hit its arms with their blades, hacking a pair right off.

''Eat this!'' Panther summoned another fire spell, sending it to the shadow's mouth, leaving him to scream.

Grunting, he forced himself to keep going and hit Joker with the knife. Mona growled as he saw the perverted gaze the enemy was giving the girls. He flicked his tongue at them again, forcing them back to dodge while Panther tried hitting him with her whip.

''Great, now he's just staring at me...'' She muttered.

He aimed to lick her with his tongue next, forcing her to go on her knees as it seemed to cause good damage. The shadow grinned as he went to attack again.

''Panther!'' Mona ran to help her.

Trusting their feline companion to handle this, Joker kept her focus on the enemy. He tried to stab at her friends, leaving her to block his knife with her dagger. As he tried to use his other arms to push her back, Joker thought fast and summoned Arsene and the gentleman thief helped her fend him off. Joker took the chance he offered her and attacked again, leaving the shadow stunned as she cut a gash on his side.

She looked back at Mona and Panther ''You okay there?''

''I am now, thanks guys.'' The latter returned as she stood.

''Guess I should have known you'd step in,'' Shadow Kamoshida began. ''Trying to be a hero again? Well don't bother! You won't amount to anything!''

''That's rich.'' Joker said flatly. ''I don't have to explain anything to someone like you. I did what I thought was right and now that I know the truth, I'm only glad I got to help Suzui-san.''

''Hmph. Cocky brat...so even my attempts to make sure you'd stay in your place failed...''

''Attempts to...?'' This made Mona remember something. ''So Panther was right, you're the one who slandered Joker!''

''And if I am?'' The evil king demanded. ''I was only giving the pathetic masses what they wanted and they lapped it up. After all, who would think a criminal brat charged with assault would ever save a life? I am the only one who should be famous, the one who should be admired.''

This wasn't too surprising to them since it was effectively the same motivation behind what he did to Skull and the track team, just another example of the man's ego. Not that it made the whole situation any less infuriating...

''Now I'll finish you...time for my Killer Spike!''

The declaration left the three thieves alarmed. However, seeing that he was slower with all the damage he'd taken, they attacked together. The combined assault had a better effect then they hoped, flooring the enemy.

''Guh...damn you...I won't fail...I am King! Know your place!'' He groaned, raising his head slowly.

''He's still going on about that?'' Panther frowned.

''Well, we're just going to have to...'' Mona was cut off by the shadow's cry as he tried to pull himself together.

''Wait...something's wrong...'' He started. ''...one of them is missing? Why?!''

''You're too late...'' Noticing Skull behind one of the pillars, Mona signaled discreetly to the girls as they agreed earlier before he raised his slingshot. Similarly, the girls held up their guns and fired. The shadow managed to dodge two of the shots but the third one hit the crown. Grunting, the shadow looked around, coming to Skull as he ran over. Joker thought fast and called on Arsene to cast an Eiha on the enemy's eyes, successfully blinding him. Skull smirked and took the given opportunity, snatching the crown then.

''Ha! Got it!''

Panther smiled ''Nice! It worked just like Joker said!''

''The hell...?'' Shadow Kamoshida groaned as he noticed Skull rejoining the others. ''...you planned all this?''

''Yup and you fell for it hook, line and sinker.'' Skull grinned.

Joker's idea had been somewhat troublesome to enact but the results were very satisfying. She had them cast magic to cover Skull as he snuck around the shadow for a chance to take the crown before they did everything they could to keep it distracted while the boy went closer. Then, while he was in a prime position to act, they would throw the shadow off with their guns and make the perfect opporunity to steal the treasure.

''Now...since everyone had a shot, it's my turn!'' Skull declared as he fired a round of bullets. This served to knock the enemy down and they proceeded to use a second All Out Attack.

''And stay down!'' Mona called as he and Joker finished this up, slashing with their blades. Their enemy finally collapsed, clearly unable to fight anymore.

Moments later, the shadow was surrounded in a black aura before he changed back into his human form. He surprised them by getting up suddenly and grabbing the crown before running away. The quartet wasted no time in chasing him down.

They found him panicking near a window, he was trapped with no way out. He took one look at the thieves and slumped, kneeling.

''Please...spare my life.''

''Pathetic.'' Panther said coldly. ''You can't run anymore so this is what you do? So much for the great athlete...''

''Please...I just want to...''

''You have no right to ask us for anything.'' Joker interrupted. ''Not after what you did.''

''What's wrong about demanding a reward for my effots?! Those hyenas always force their expectations on me!'' The shadow cried.

Skull frowned ''Now you're just making excuses. At least take responsiblity for your actions!''

''You might have decided this was right but that doesn't make it so.'' Mona stated.

''You really are pathetic.'' Panther went on. ''You hurt so many people...and you took so much from your students, like Shiho and me...''

Shadow Kamoshida whimpered ''N-no, please...it wasn't...please forgive me!''

Panther's eyes narrowed and she summoned Carmen, glowering at him. The evil king continued to cower, inching away from her. ''Isn't what they told you? Before you took everything from them...I'll never forgive you!''

He screamed as a burst of fire suddenly came rather close to his head. This seemed to really bring out the fact that he had no way out because he slumped and tossed the crown to them. ''Just take it...go ahead, finish me off.''

''...Panther, what do you want to do?'' Mona asked, believing that she should make the call here.

The girl responded after almost a minute ''...If we finish him off, he'll die. He won't ever face up to his actions. I won't do it.''

The cat seemed relieved ''You're kind.''

So did Joker ''Yeah, you know this isn't worth it, right? Whatever his character, we shouldn't be the ones to decide who lives or not. We did what we came for.''

Panther hummed in agreement ''Let's go.''

''T-the palace...it will fade...'' Shadow Kamoshida uttered. ''...what do I do?''

''Confess your sins.'' Joker said simply. ''A lot of the students are still suffering because of you. Tell them the truth.''

''...All right...'' He faded away in motes of light.

Trouble started just as they left the throne room, the area began to shake and cracks became visible on the walls.

''What's going on?!'' Panther cried.

''The palace is collapsing!'' Mona replied. ''We took the treasure and the ruler's disappeared. This was bound to happen.''

''Wait, you knew?!'' She exclaimed.

''Why didn't you tell us before?!'' Skull demanded.

''I'm telling you now. Let's get out of here!''

The teens needed no further prompting, quickly running down the hall to find the quickest way out. They had to endeavor to dodge various debris and rubble that almost came close.

Just as they reached the exit, Mona turned into his real world form to dodge a piece of rubble that would have hit him if he hadn't moved. The cat quickly scampered up Joker's shoulder as Skull looked up at him.

''Hey, no fair you jerk!'' He grunted as the cat merely meowed in response. ''Well-ah!''

The three turned back in surprise to find falling down. ''Skull!'' Panther exclaimed.

''It's fine...'' He pulled himself up. ''...old injury, come on, we're almost there!''

* * *

 

They were quick to use the navigator to get back to the real world after leaving the palace. Which was a good thing too, because after the day they had, the quartet was rather tired to say the least.

''So...that did it, right?'' Ryuji asked, leaning against a wall.

''Yeah...'' Morgana got back in Namine's bag as the girl took a seat nearby. ''...we've got the treasure. So Kamoshida should change.''

''Wait, should?!'' Ryuji frowned. ''I thought you knew this stuff!''

''Not everything! This is a first for me too!'' The cat said defensively. ''We just have to wait and see...''

''Aw man...if this doesn't work, me and Mishima are expelled...''

''Let's just wait and see.'' Ann advised. ''You said it takes days for the change to kick in, right, Morgana?''

''Right, Lady Ann. It's okay, we pulled it off.''

''Let's try and hope for the best now.'' Namine remarked. ''Judging by the shadow's reaction, I think we really did have some effect. I'm sure all our effort would pay off.''

''I hope you're right...'' Ryuji trailed off.

''Try not to worry, Ryuji.'' Morgana put in. ''We've done what we set out to do and we gave it our best, now we just to wait and see.''


	7. Chapter 7

The calling card had caused even more of a stir than the thieves imagined. It sowed confusion among the school for one thing but the people's opinions seemed to be parted into one of three.

One would be believing in Kamoshida and thinking that the card was some card of prank. Two (this side had to deal with the teacher more) was people who began to see that others were doing something about the teachers. The last group was just more or less confused, unsure what to make of this.

''Yeah, he's a real stand up guy.'' Morgana said sarcastically before rolling his eyes. He and Namine were on their way back from school, happening to overhear about a debate about the card. ''What do they even see in him anyway?''

The cat looked back at Namine to see that she was looking up a new text on her phone. He peered his head out of the bag to try and see. ''...Ryuji's still worried?''

''I think he just wants some clear answers. The waiting's getting to him.'' The girl returned before beginning to respond to the text.

Morgana huffed ''I told him there's no helping it. Besides, it wasn't like all our efforts back there were pointless.''

That she could certainly agree to. A few days passed since they took the treasure and Kamoshida hadn't shown up at school, which, according to Ann and Ryuji was a first for the man.

''They're probably really looking forward to seeing confess too.'' Namine added.

Morgana hummed in agreement ''How about you?''

''I'd be lying if I said I wasn't raring for something to change but I can wait. You've really helped us out before so if you think everything's fine, I'll take your word for it.''

''Thanks, Namine!'' The cat beamed.

* * *

 

It didn't take long to find that Sojiro had been right. There was a part time job offer in the mall for a job at a supermarket. The owner had been pleased and relieved in equal measures to have it taken. He hired Namine once they ironed out a few details. The weekend began and the group went out together for a change of atmosphere, visiting a famous restaurant they heard about at school. Ryuji and Ann also took to showing Namine and Morgana around the city, particularly hanging out in spots they liked.

All in all, things had taken a turn for peaceful...

Ryuji and Ann had approached the school gate upon noticing Morgana there. ''Hey, what're you doing here? I thought you'd be with Namine.''

''I slept in.'' The cat admitted, suspecting that the girl had been quiet on purpose not to wake him up. ''It was way too boring to stay back in the cafe though.''

''School's not exactly a barrel of laughs you know.'' Ryuji deadpanned.

''You got that right.'' Ann concurred. ''People are still trying to figure out the calling cards. It sounds like some are glad Kamoshida hasn't been around for the last few days.''

''After what we've seen, I don't blame them at all.'' Morgana remarked, thinking back to the palace.

''So hey, how's Suzui?'' Ryuji inquired.

Ann couldn't contain her smile at this ''She woke up really late before yesterday.''

''Awesome!''

''Yeah, always nice to hear some good news!''

Ann hummed in agreement ''She was still out of it when I visited but I'm going to see her again after school.''

Morgana had a thought ''Oh, Lady Ann, you can always tell her when Kamoshida tells the truth...or even better just show her!''

''I was going to tell but showing her? Now there's an idea.'' The girl looked pensive. ''Bringing up the situation can't be easy though...''

''I hate to be blunt but I think you might have to.'' The cat stated. ''Avoiding it won't be any good for Shiho either, she'll feel better about it in the long run.''

''That's true, guess I'll play it by the ear and see what happens for now...''

* * *

 

Namine was heading to the library to return a book she borrowed. She almost missed someone coming down the nearby stairs at the same time and so barely avoiding a collision with her.

''I'm sorry...'' The new voice paused. ''...Hyakuya-san?''

The girl blinked at the somewhat familiar voice and saw that it was Haru ''Hey, Okumura-senpai. No harm done, guess I was kind of distracted too.''

The older girl smiled back ''So how have you been? I've heard some awful talk about you. I thought about it but I can't really bring myself to believe any of it.''

''Thanks for that. Anyway, rumors are rumors, nothing I can do about them.'' Namine shrugged.

''You're certainly taking it better than I would have...''

''Well...'' Namine was distracted when she saw what was in the bag Haru was carrying. ''...are those seeds?''

''Right. I was thinking of planting them in the pots at the roof but I heard no one's allowed up there so I'll be putting them away.'' Haru glanced back at the stairs. ''I can understand why though. After what happened to that poor girl...I'm so glad someone made it in time to stop her.''

''Yeah...I think we all are.'' Namine played along, she didn't exactly feel like telling more about this now. It would feel like bragging and she wasn't fully sure the girl would believe her anyway. ''So you must be good at gardening. If we're going by the pots on the roof, you've got green thumbs.''

''Oh, I don't know about that.'' Haru said bashfully. ''I just enjoy it.''

Namine had an idea ''Hey, can you teach me about that?'' At Haru's surprised look, she explained. ''I tried with a few friends years ago but we wound up stopping. It was interesting I guess we didn't have the patience for it back then. I want to see if I can get back into the spirit of things.''

''Well then, I'd be happy to.'' Haru returned.

''Thanks!''

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Empress Arcana,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power..._

* * *

 

The girl went back to class, coming across Ryuji and Ann along the way. Their arrival at the intended destination brought a surprise forth. It came in the form of a man and woman who Ann recognized as Shiho's parents, Suzui Taishi and Maika.

Ann greeted them and introduced her friends before going to ask ''Is everything okay?''

''Oh yes, not to worry, Ann-chan.'' Maika reassured. ''It's just that after what we've heard, we agreed that there was something we needed to do.''

''Which is?''

Maika looked at Namine ''We're here to thank you, Hyakuya-chan.''

The girl expression made it clear that she wasn't expecting that. Taishi then took over the conversation ''Yeah, we failed our daughter. I'm ashamed to say that we never understood how she truly felt. We could have prevented this if we hadn't. I was only grateful that someone had been able to step in that day and reach out to her. We can't thank you enough.''

''Right.'' Maika agreed, closing her eyes for a moment. ''I don't want to think of what could have happened otherwise...I was so moved to learn how hard you tried to help her. You saved our little girl's life and that means so much more than I can put in words.'' The two bowed then, leaving Namine embarrassed.

''W-wait, please...You don't have to do that...'' The girl stated. ''...I just did the right thing, it was for the best. Your daughter deserved it. Everything's fine.''

The five listeners smiled at Namine as she shuffled a foot, feeling bashful due to this exchange.

''Hey, it's about time someone besides us says it.'' Ryuji smirked while Ann nodded. Both were still annoyed by the fact, especially since the school appeared more to intent to quash the incident.

It wasn't until then that Taishi noticed the attention they wound up garnering. Most of the speakers were too far away but he could pick up some of what was said ''Why do they look so...wary?''

'Idiocy.' A disgruntled Carmen decided.

''Yup, long story short, let's just say Namine didn't have the best rep when she came here. Those guys are just happy to judge her on that.'' Ann informed.

''Well, that seems completely unfair.''

''Yeah, too bad they just believe what they want to.''

''It's ridiculous to simply concentrate on one detail and ignore everything else.'' Maika stated. ''I'll try to see if there's anything to be done about this attitude. Don't mind them, Hyakuya-chan. We know the truth.''

''Right, thank you.'' Namine returned.

* * *

 

Ryuji sat near a staircase. He wanted to get back to training like he did when he used to run track. But it wasn't because he wanted to get back on the team, no, he knew that he couldn't return to being the athlete he used to be after all that happened.

It was more because he felt bad after his leg seized up in the palace, he wanted to get stronger. He had asked Namine if she wanted to join him, only to be pleasantly surprised when she expressed genuine interest in the suggestion.

''So you think those guys busted him for something?'' The voice brought his attention to a pair of students nearby.

''Makes sense, doesn't it? I mean the guy hasn't been seen for a while now. I even heard that he might be quitting.''

''No way! Come on, it's Kamoshida-sensei, it couldn't be this bad...''

Ryuji rolled his eyes, tuning out the rest of the talk. It was interesting to see how much of a reaction the calling card caused. He found it irritating to hear people defend Kamoshida and there was quite a number who still trusted him, though for the life of him, the boy couldn't see why.

Ryuji perked up as he noticed Namine approaching and made to join her. ''Hey, you ready?''

''Yup, I guess you're excited, huh?''

''Heh, I guess so. I was just thinking about how much of a reaction the calling card caused. I can't wait to see what they all do when Kamoshida confesses.'' The boy admitted.

Namine gave a bemused look, it was good to learn that the boy wasn't as worried as he was after they left the palace. They had made it a point to remind him when they could that the best they can do now would be to keep living their lives and wait.

The two headed to a somewhat big, secluded area of the school grounds. Namine looked on curiously ''So this is where you used to train?''

''Yeah...been a while since I came here. It doesn't seem like much but it works great when we needed it too.'' Ryuji stretched. ''Okay, let's start with warms up...''

Just as the two were about to finish a few minutes later, they were found by a few teen boys clad in their sport uniforms.

''I thought I was seeing things but it really was Sakamoto...'' One of them said. ''...you've got a lot of nerve coming back here.''

Ryuji tensed ''Nakaoka...''

Another boy scoffed ''He's got the transfer student with him too. Looks like his rep is just as good as the company he keeps.''

Namine ignored the veiled jab even as Ryuji bristled, speaking before the boy could ''You're the members of the track team then?''

''That's right.'' Nakaoka returned. ''It's former track team though, thanks to this guy. Though I'd imagine you probably know the story by now.''

The second boy then spoke, glaring daggers at Ryuji even as he addressed Namine ''That's why we don't want this guy here, he ruined everything! All our efforts were ruined just because he couldn't control his temper!''

''It wasn't like that, Takeichi, I...'' Ryuji started to say.

''He's telling how it is, Sakamoto!'' The third boy agreed. ''You think any of us had it easy? No, we've all suffered! We put up with Kamoshida because the track team was important to us, and you just blew everything. How dare you even show your face here?''

''Do you guys even know the whole story?'' The boys looked at Namine as she went on. ''Ryuji's just as much of a victim as any of you. He cares about the team just the same. It wasn't his fault, he was provoked...''

''Why are you defending him anyway?'' Takeichi cut in. ''We thought we could count on him but look how well that went...''

''He's my friend.'' The girl interrupted right back, her glare surprising them. ''I don't need any other reason. You guys keep talking about putting up with it. That's no good in the long run. Did you ever try doing something against Kamoshida? Did you ever try to listen to what Ryuji had to say?''

''It's easy for you to talk! You don't know what it was like!''

''You're not the only ones who've had to deal with him. That's one of the reasons why we wanted to change things around here. You said you thought you could count on Ryuji, shouldn't that kind of support be mutual?'' Namine retorted. ''This place doesn't belong to any of you, we're free to use it. Come on, Ryuji, we've wasted enough time here.''

The boy followed her, seeming stunned. ''You just...''

''Don't think too much of it. I stand for my friends, that's all.''

He started to grin ''Thanks a lot, Namine.''

''Anytime.''

* * *

 

A while later, Namine went on a walk with Morgana around Yongen-jaya, both seemingly content with taking in the sights.

''It kind of feels strange to take it so easy after what we've been through.'' The cat mused.

''I'd imagine...'' Namine paused as a thought occured to her. ''...oh hey, didn't you say taking the treasure could help with your situation? How'd that go?''

''No good, but I didn't expect it to be so easy...'' The cat admitted. ''...I think there's more to it but I'll explain once things settle down.''

''If you say so...''

Morgana decided to change the subject ''So why are we going back to the cafe already? I'd say it's kind of early.''

''Maybe, but I'm not sure when Sakura-san would decide to close up. I don't want to risk forcing him to wait for me.'' Namine admitted.

''I see, that's considerate of you.''

The two arrived at Leblanc moments later, finding Sojiro at the counter and Takemi on a seat nearby. ''Oh hey, you're back. Any luck with the job?''

''Yup, I found one around where you said. I had to sort out a few things out but I basically start tomorrow.''

''Good to hear.'' The barista returned, seeing her greet Takemi politely, picking up on their familiarity from the exchange. ''Oh, you know each other?''

''Yeah, she came to the clinic because...'' Takemi was distracted as she noticed Namine giving her a pleading look which made her re-think her words. ''...she just found it by chance and I thought to examine her since she looks underweight.''

''You don't say?'' Sojiro glanced at his charge, almost bemused now. ''So you were taking a diet that went too far or something?''

''Ah, let's just say it was out of my control...'' Namine offered. ''...did you want some help?''

''Nah, everything's taken care of.'' He returned. ''You should go and rest up.''

''Right...''

* * *

 

Morgana hopped to Namine's bed, looking up at the girl. That conversation left him more than a little confused and he decided to fish for information. ''I get the feeling they both figured out you were keeping something.''

''Yeah? Well, I'm just glad they left it alone.''

''So...mind if I ask then? What's going on?'' Morgana tilted his head.

''That's...'' Namine hesitated.

''It's just...I noticed something was strange with you when I started teaching you guys about the metaverse.'' The cat went on, deciding to explain his reasoning. ''I figured it was that you didn't like our plans back then but I'm not so sure now.''

The girl didn't respond and Morgana didn't want to pressure her. He was about to state that he'd be willing to listen when she wanted to but Arsene's following words put his thoughts to a halt.

'Perhaps you should tell him, Namine.' The persona remarked. 'There's no harm and it would do you well to find an understanding presence.'

Namine responded after almost a minute, seemingly considering this. ''I guess so...'' She leaned back against the wall. ''...You're right in a sense, Morgana. I think it might be that our recent experiences made me remember. It's...kind of a long story.''

''I'm all ears.'' The cat assured.

Namine let out a breath before she started to explain ''Two years ago...we were coming back from a school trip. It wound up with us getting caught in a robbery.'' Morgana's eyes widened at this. ''We were just passing a bank and the bus driver was slowing down because he wanted to get more gas from the station nearby. The next thing we knew, this gang was crashing in and keeping us at gun point while forcing us to get off. It looked like the police was still on the way, the robbers were still trying to get away with as much as they could.''

''Didn't the police help?''

''That would be how it should have gone, right? Only...I think that's when everything really went to hell.'' Namine stated. ''It all started out so fast...I'm still not sure how it started exactly. One of the robbers fired a round and it hurt some of the police, one of the gang's bosses started to get really mad. He said he'd start to kill us off if they didn't follow their demands. A few of the police officers started to play along, hearing them out. Supposedly, they were pressured into taking different measures. But then that guy tossed out some kind of explosive device when he saw the officers who tried sneaking in to help us. Then he had one of his cronies follow on his threat...they killed a few of the bank's workers and threatened to do more if they didn't get more money.''

Morgana was dumbfounded to say the least. How in the world did they escape this situation? ''What happened then?''

''We had no choice but to wait while they prepared the ransom money.'' The girl recalled. ''But then an hour passed and he decided to follow on the threat when the money the police could get wasn't enough. He started firing again and...'' Namine let out a breath. ''...I honestly have some trouble remembering this part. I saw him targeting a pair of siblings who were there with their parents. I think that's just when I moved. I grabbed one of the money cases they had nearby and I knocked the guy out.''

''Wait, what?!''

''Yeah, I think that was the common reaction...'' Namine remarked, shaking her head. ''...I wasn't even thinking, really. It's just that...seeing everyone in danger because of that greedy bastard was infuriating and seeing those kids so scared...I couldn't take it. I knew them, Morgana, I used to baby sit and play with them. A family friend made sure I knew to defend myself so I put everything I learned into use back then. I guess it was kind of effective...those guys were pretty shocked. But then it just got worse when they crowded me. One of them got to blindside me and they attacked right back. I was only told what happened after that, the attack left me in a coma for over a year.''

Morgana's jaw dropped ''That's...that's just...''

''Crazy? Reckless?'' Namine offered. ''Take your pick, I've heard plenty more.''

''No, I mean...yeah it was...'' The cat amended. ''...but it was also so brave. Namine, you risked your life to save those people. It's amazing!''

The girl laughed sheepishly ''Well, it's nothing so special. I just sort of reacted, I guess...I knew I had to do something...''

'While your modesty is appreciated, he's right. That was impressive.' Zorro stated. 'But you said you were told what happened then, yes? How did this end?''

''Ah, apparently what I did wound up inspiring everyone to move.'' Namine admitted. ''They got to jump the gang and take plenty of their weapons, it was a bit of an uphill battle. Some stayed back to protect the younger ones and everyone else made sure to fight back. It got the police enough time to act and they got to break in and arrest the robbers.''

''Whoa...'' Morgana trailed off. ''...wait, so even after what you did, people in your hometown actually believed that fake assault case?''

''As you can tell...'' Namine shrugged. Though she tried to sound nonchalant, he could see that the fact had hurt.

''But that's...'' Morgana scowled, he couldn't think of a word to describe how wrong this was. He shook his head and continued ''...lousy morons...Things make a whole lot of sense now. I can see why you would've had problems with my plan now...sorry...''

Namine shook her head ''You gave us a choice, silly. I agreed to help, that's all. I couldn't stand back and do nothing.''

''So are you...okay with Arsene being your persona?''

''Yeah...'' Namine closed her eyes for a moment. ''...it might have bothered me more if things had turned out differently. But the situation's completely different. Truth is, Arsene opened my eyes. I feel free...like I see things in a new and much better way now. I've accepted him and he's an important partner.''

'Well, well, I'm quite flattered.' The aforementioned persona's words had the two sharing amused looks.

''Anyway, I know we'd never sink to that despicable level.'' Namine went on. ''I think it just goes to show. Things aren't always black and white, there's two sides to every story.''

''You actually have a point there.'' Morgana agreed, smiling. The cat was convinced, this girl was a hero. He now understood that even if she didn't like being a thief, she had done it to help them. He would never understand how people condemn her. ''You're not just strong but kind as well, Namine. I think that kindness is a power by itself.''

* * *

 

The days passed on a similarly peaceful note and soon May 2nd, the day of the board meeting, had arrived. Principal Kobayakawa had called for an assembly and the school headed out to its location.

''Geez, what's this all about?''

''I don't know, it feels like a waste...''

''I bet it's about what happened on the roof. We don't need to be told not to commit suicide.''

Ryuji spared the speaker student a disdainful look as the two students nearby him seemed to agree ''Sheesh, do they have to talk like that?''

''Yeah, I know,'' Morgana agreed. ''They could definitely stand to be a little more tactful. This isn't something they should treat lightly.''

''Anyway,'' Namine moved the talk on. ''Wasn't there something you wanted to say before we heard the announcement, Ann?''

''Oh yeah,'' the blonde acknowledged. ''I'm going to visit Shiho after school's over. You want to come with me?''

''Sure thing.''

The girl smiled, looking at the front of the hall with the others when the principal stepped up to the podium.

The man's words proved the rising suspicions true. The assembly's purpose did have to do with the recent events at Shujin. He seemed to be trying to keep things calm all around but before he could get far, the hall's door suddenly flew open, revealing none other than...

''Kamoshida-sensei?'' The principal blurted, seeming bewildered.

He wasn't the only one. The teacher had clearly run a long way, as he was panting near the entrance. But more than that, his usual smug air was gone. He just seemed tired and defeated even.

''I...I have been reborn...'' He uttered before walking to the podium.

''Just what is this about?'' Kobayakawa demanded.

''There is something I must say.'' Kamoshida looked back to the rest of the observers. ''I am a despicable man. I...I've gone through such lengths...great lengths to get what I want...''

''Eh?''

''What's he talking about?''

''I hurt students to get my way, I abused and harrassed them. The track team's dissolution was because of my plans. I started it out on purpose. I-I thought it was the only way for me to stay in the lime light, I wanted all the fame so I goaded Sakamoto-san into attacking me.'' He lowered his head. ''I tormented my students so much...I am the reason Suzui Shiho tried to kill herself.'' This elicited shock from everyone who didn't know. ''I used her to force myself on her friend Takamaki-san...''

''Kamoshida-sensei!'' Principal Kobayakawa tried to intervene, both missing the crowd's growing surprise and disgust.

Kamoshida didn't seem to hear him ''...I feel so guilty. I resign as your teacher. I'm so sorry. I will take my own life to pay...''

''Don't run away!'' Ann's voice brought attention to the girl as she stepped up. ''Killing yourself won't change anything, it definitely won't make up for all the things you've done. You've got to own up to them!''

''Damn straight!'' Ryuji agreed. ''You're barely even getting started, you bastard! You not only tried to force Ann in a relationship with you, you messed the entire volleyball team really badly. Ann just played along for Suzui's sake. You had Namine's record spread out even before she started school. You're the one who slandered her even after she saved Suzui, you know she did!''

''That's right...'' Kamoshida's shoulders sagged. ''...it was all just for the fame and attention, to make sure Hyakuya-san won't rebel. I made sure the rumors about her would spread out quickly. I wanted to make sure she didn't get in the way...I can't apologize enough...'' He fell to his knees. ''...I'm so sorry...''

The crowd began talking among themselves, barely paying attention as a couple of the teachers took Kamoshida away as one of them called the police. The activity was rising as everyone realized that the calling card and the meaning behind it was all completely real.

''It worked!'' Morgana beamed. ''I knew there was nothing to worry about!''

Ryuji exhaled. ''...Man hearing him talk like that...he thought he had the right to mess with our lives because he was scared? Asshole.''

''Takamaki-san?'' The four friends turned to find some students approaching the girl. ''We're so sorry...''

''Yeah, you were just being there for your friend and we treated you that badly.'' Another added. ''It must have been so hard...''

''We just kept our heads down to avoid anymore trouble.'' Mishima admitted, shamefaced.

''We're so sorry!''

''It's okay...'' Ann seemed a bit uncomfortable. ''...all I care about now is that he told the truth and that Shiho's going to be okay.''

''Sakamoto...'' Ryuji was surprised to see some of the track team approach him. ''...we're sorry too. I never knew Kamoshida set you up to fall.''

''Yeah, Hyakuya was right. We should have tried to hear your side of the story.'' Another boy added.

''Ah, don't worry about it.'' Ryuji grinned. ''That stuff doesn't matter now.''

''Still...''

''Seriously, it's fine, guys. Kamoshida's going to get what he deserves now.''

Namine and Morgana exchanged looks and smiled, pleased at the development. After all that happened, their friends certainly deserved those apologies.

''Hyakuya-san...'' The girl blinked and looked back at Mishima, noticing how a number of the students were turning her way. ''...I'm really sorry. You were so nice and we still just played along to Kamoshida's wishes...''

''Yeah, I really have a hard time seeing you as the criminal you were made out to be.'' A girl added. ''That scumbag was screwing with you too, I never thought things were like this...''

''Same. Besides, the school set everything up in his favor. It's like none of the staff even cared that she helped Suzui. The least they could have done was thank her.'' Another student remarked.

''Yeah, they just hushed everything up...and we probably made it all worse. We're really sorry!'' A third student remarked.

''It's all right.'' Namine returned. ''Everything's changing for the better and the truth's out for all to know. That's good enough for me.''

Morgana's grin widened, feeling that this couldn't have turned out better. ''It's about time.''

* * *

 

_And I'll cut off here._

_Well, there you have it. The robbery incident is part of the twist I have planned for the story. I hope what I mentioned before about it makes sense now. It comes back into light again later, mostly because there were some consequences Namine doesn't know about and those come into play later._

_I don't know if this helps but I think it needs to be said. Namine's looking at the bigger picture. Even when she wasn't comfortable with being a thief, with the way things were, it was for the best. She can't stand the gang from that day and will never turn out like they did. As will be said later, for Namine, being a phantom thief is about helping others. She's the sort who would have a very hard time turning away when the people she cares about are in trouble._

_I kept debating how much I should put in this chapter but this seems all right. Next chapter will have more of the aftermath of this arc, like Ann and Namine telling Shiho about Kamoshida confessing to everything._

_Confidants: Sakamoto Ryuji (Chariot, Rank 2)_

_Morgana (Magician, Rank 2)_

_Tae Takemi (Death, Rank 2)_

_Okumura Haru (Empress, Rank 1)_

_Takamaki Ann (Lovers, Rank 1)_


	8. Chapter 8

''Wow...'' An amazed Shiho breathed as she watched the video Ann recorded of the rally. She hadn't been sure what to think when her friend explained things but Kamoshida really was remorseful.

One thing struck her as odd though.

''Ann-chan, why does the video cut off suddenly?''

''Ah...'' Ann looked sheepish. ''...he really pissed me off so I stepped in. Guess I forgot about the whole thing in the middle of that.''

''We can fill you in anyway,'' Namine stated. She and Ann proceeded to explain what happened after she and Ryuji intervened as Kamoshida began contemplating suicide.

''I see...'' Shiho let out.

It had been almost an hour since the girls arrived at the Suzui residence and they were quick to meet up with Shiho. The girl was well on her way to recovery but it was obvious that she needed time to come to terms with everything.

Shiho had been surprised but happy to see the girls and she had been sure to thank Namine for stopping her that day. Soon she was catching up with the girls and the three fell into chatting a minute later.

''So those phantom thieves made him confess to everything. I wonder how...'' Shiho trailed off.

Ann's expression seemed a little awkward. A part of her wanted to tell Shiho everything but she wasn't sure it was a good idea.

''So does everyone, I think the important part is that the truth is out in the open.'' Namine stated.

''That's right...'' Shiho agreed. ''...um, would it be strange if I said the calling card sounds a little off? It's almost forced in a way.'' She blinked as Namine started giggling at this. ''Hyakuya-chan?''

''S-sorry, I was just thinking...'' Namine looked from her to Ann and back. ''...you two are definitely alike. Ann said something like that too.''

''Ah...''

''Hey, we just tell it like it is.'' Ann grinned and Shiho looked amused. ''You know, the first time we met...''

* * *

 

''Thanks, Namine.'' Ann smiled as the two left for home. ''I'm happy you came. Shiho was really glad she got to see you.''

''Well, I'm glad I got to it too. She's a great girl.'' The latter returned.

Ann hummed in agreement ''It was so good to hear she was recovering. Things were bad for a while but I'm so glad you were there. I don't want to think what it'd be like otherwise.''

''Hey, let's not stress on the what-ifs. I just did what was right, anyone could have done it.''

The blonde smiled to herself. This was just another reason she liked Namine. The girl never bragged about her actions, remembering to be modest. That was very nice.

''Ryuji told me how you wound up coming to the city. It sucks that they all turned on you like that but it's great that we met you. Just know that you'll never have to worry about any of us doing something so stupid.''

Namine smiled ''I know. Thanks, Ann.''

* * *

 

The next day after school, the thieves went to the restaurant that sold the nostalgic steak they heard about in Shujin as per Ryuji's suggestion. While they had been troubled and mostly impatient as they waited for Kamoshida's change of heart, the over all mood now was one of happiness.

They stopped at Leblanc after that to let Namine pick up a few things she had forgotten before they went to the bath house. Ann and Ryuji paused to take the cafe in, this being their first time over.

''You know, I kinda like this place.'' Ryuji admitted.

''Me too, the coffee smells great.'' Ann remarked, pausing as they noticed Sojiro coming back to the counter.

''So you're the kid's friends, huh?'' The man paused. ''Can I get you anything?''

''Maybe another time, sorry. We're actually on our way somewhere.'' Ann admitted.

''Ah, gotcha. I've been hearing a few things from Namine, but it'd be nice to learn from a new perspective. What do you think of her?'' Sojiro inquired.

''She's a good friend who really came through for us when we needed it most.'' Ryuji replied easily.

Ann nodded to this ''She's just had a spot of bad luck and it stuck to her. It doesn't help that the school labeled her before she even got started. I know what that's like. She's strong and kind and she's really turning things around.''

''That's good to know.''

''So you two went to Suzui's place, right? Did Namine clear things up?'' Ryuji wondered.

''Yeah, it was great, actually.'' Ann smiled as she thought of the previous day.

A curious Sojiro raised an eye ''Did something happen?''

The two blonds looked at him before Ann spoke ''Didn't she tell you? Well, the thing is...''

It quickly became clear to them that the man was unaware of some of the recent events. He knew the gist about Kamoshida, partly he had questioned Namine after the news about the former teacher got out. Since the girl had mentioned a little before, he wasn't too surprised.

If anything, learning about how bad things had gone at Shujin left him disgusted and impressed. Disgusted because of the administration and naturally Kamoshida and impressed because of Namine, he hadn't realized how involved the girl was before talking to her friends. Sojiro chalked this up as another reason he was glad to be revising his judgement of the girl.

* * *

 

Ann let out a sigh, enjoying the feeling of the warm water ''This is so good...I haven't done this in a while.''

''Same...'' Namine trailed off. ''...it's almost like that hot spring we used to visit.''

''You actually had something like that near your hometown?''

''Kind of, it's a bit of a hassle to reach but then you find that the effort was worth it. It's a beautiful spot. We found out about it when we went camping a few years ago.'' Namine recalled.

''Lucky...'' Ann mused. ''...so I found the perfect place to celebrate our success.''

''Really?''

''Yup, Shiho and I were planning to go sometime. This'll be perfect. You're selling our big find tomorrow, right?''

''Mmhm, Ryuji's taking us to the place where he found that model. I figure we can at least ask the owner to if he'd sell it for a start.''

''I really hope that works. We've got to do something to celebrate...this is looking great already.'' Ann beamed.

* * *

 

As agreed, the next day Ryuji took Namine and Morgana to the airsoft shop where he found the model guns, Untouchable.

''So this is the place, huh?'' Morgana looked around curiously.

A man sat near the register, engrossed in a newspaper. He looked up as he heard the new arrivals.

''Hm? Oh, it's you again...'' He grunted, looking at Ryuji. ''...if you're after another model, you better not complain like last time.''

The blond bristled ''Of course I was going to! Those things were really expensive!''

''You're getting quality, kid, that never comes cheap. Deal with it.''

Ryuji looked annoyed ''Gah, no wonder you don't get much people with this kind of attitude!''

''Hey, knock it off! We can't make a deal with him if you get on his nerves!'' Morgana hissed.

Namine tilted her head a bit ''That explains the models...those are really good. A Colt Python, a Desert Eagle and...whoa, he's even got an Ithaca...''

The man raised an eye, even as her friends looked at her with surprise ''Seems like you know your stuff, kid...''

''You like guns or something, Namine?'' Ryuji wondered.

''No, it's just...I'd have to be an idiot not to pick up some of what Grandpa Nakamura told us all those times.'' She muttered before raising her voice. ''A family friend helped me learn self-defense. He also insisted that my friends learn as much as possible about guns. He had quite a few since he picked them when he was in the military, they're all really well taken care of. He says it'd be a waste otherwise.''

Morgana blinked, now that he looked back, he did notice that Namine seemed very used to her model gun. He just never remembered to ask why. That definitely explained it.

''Sounds like a real veteran there.'' The shop owner mused. ''Still, nice to see someone who knows what they're dealing with. You here for a model, kid?''

''No, we're hoping to ask for something else...ah...'' Namine paused, remembering she didn't know his name.

He caught on ''It's Iwai. Well, what is it?''

Namine took out the medal which turned out to be Kamoshida's treasure ''Could you sell this for us?''

Iwai looked intrigued ''Where'd you find something like that?''

''Does it matter?'' Ryuji grunted. ''Can you sell it or not?''

The man seemed a little irritated at his attitude. Noticing this, Namine intervened ''To spare you the details, we had to deal with a real lowlife who caused plenty of trouble. This was something we picked up when all was said and done. It's probably a fake and all but we figure selling is be more useful than throwing it away, right?''

Ryuji and Morgana were surprised by the phrasing but it really did fit, all things considered.

''Can't argue with that.'' Iwai began to examine the item. ''So...unlike this kid, you don't seem hotheaded, was he that bad?''

''He was a self-righteous, egoistic bastard.'' Namine said flatly. ''Isn't that enough?''

Iwai smirked, deciding to play along and leave it at that ''...Sure is. So the best thing I can do with this is 30,000 yen. Sound good?''

* * *

 

''Good going, Namine. That was some quick thinking.'' Morgana praised.

''Ah, it was mostly just breaking down the truth. I had to try something.'' The girl shrugged.

''Yeah, nice timing, Ryuji would have probably gotten us kicked out.'' The cat stated, leaving the boy to cringe.

''Sorry...what're you doing anyway?'' He asked, moving to look over Namine's shoulder as the girl was typing on her phone.

''I just told Ann. She says she's going to look up a reservation at some place called the Wilton Hotel.''

''For real? Damn...'' Ryuji trailed off.

Morgana tilted his head ''You know about it?''

''Yeah, I used to pass it every once in a while. It's real high class and all but I guess we get to pull it off with that kind of money.'' Ryuji grinned. ''Can't wait!''

Ann managed to find a reservation for the day after tomorrow so the celebration of the quartet's success was set. 

* * *

 

The next day passed somewhat slower and less eventful than the previous one. At Mid-day, Namine was helping Sojiro with Leblanc.

Sojiro poked his head in the kitchen, blinking when he saw the newly cleaned dishes ''Oh, you're already done?''

''Yeah, I took the trash out too. Did you need help with anything else?''

''Nah, everything's fine. Thanks, I'll let you off. You start your job in a couple of hours, right?'' He clarified, earning a nod from her.

The two turned to the door as it opened, seeing a woman with grey hair and mauve eyes in a black suit make her way in. She took a seat ''I'll have the house blend, please.''

''Coming right up.'' Sojiro began preparing coffee.

The woman glanced at Namine, not missing the girl's apron ''...I have to say, I'm surprised this place can get a part-timer.''

''Oh, it's not like that. Sakura-san's doing me a big favor so I offered to help in return.''

''I see...'' The three glanced at the TV at the sound of a tune, seeing a reporter stop before Shujin and begin talking about recent events at the school. ''...honestly, first the mental shutdowns and now this...where'd this even come from?''

''People covered up for Kamoshida for a while.'' She looked at Namine in surprise.

''And you know this because...?''

''I go to Shujin.'' The girl informed, taking her apron off and putting it away. ''My friends and I dealt with him too. The students were too scared to face up to him but he was just too strong. Things just went from bad to worse, the news definitely have that part right.''

''I see...I never imagined it was that bad...'' The woman mused.

''You seem interested, is there a particular reason?'' Namine asked.

''My little sister is the school's student council president.'' She admitted. ''Hearing about this is certainly...worrying. I've been tasked to handle this case. Can you tell me anything you know?''

Namine hadn't expected that but she saw no reason not to help her ''Erm, sure...are you a detective or something?''

''I'm a prosecutor.'' She corrected. ''My name is Nijima Sae.''

''Oh, I'm Hyakuya Namine.'' The girl returned. ''I'm not sure where to start so ask away, Nijima-san.''

* * *

 

Other than that, the day passed more or less uneventfully. Ann had a shoot in Odaiba while Ryuji went to look for a gym to keep up training. Namine and Morgana headed off to the supermarket and the former went through her first day at the part-time job with relatively little trouble.

It was as they were on their way back to Leblanc that the two happened to notice a few gathered around a man who appeared to be in the middle of a speech. The man had black hair and dark grey eyes, wearing a black business suit with a green sash.

Morgana spoke once the man finished ''...I don't get why they seem this bored. It sounds like the stuff he was saying was good.''

''Mmhm, he seemed real passionate too.'' Namine mused.

A man who had also been listening to the speech overheard her ''You're new around these parts, huh?''

The girl gave a curious look but nodded ''I was just thinking...it sounded like people expected this. Does he come here a lot?''

''Yeah, it's been years now. That guy was Toranosuke Yoshida. A former a politician who's never been able to win the elections ever since he got involved in that incident. He stole funds for his own purposes.'' The man admitted. ''I don't know, it seems like he's changed but still...I'm not sure he's going to get anyone's trust just by keeping this up. People still call him 'Dame-Tora' too.''

''That sounds harsh...'' Namine paused. ''...Oh, thank you for telling me.''

''No problem.'' The man left.

''So he's like some sort of reformed criminal...'' Morgana mused. ''...it's kind of hard to imagine that.''

''No kidding...'' Namine glanced at the man's retreating figure. ''...well, no point waiting around here. You hungry? I got some of that fish you mentioned. We get discounts at that supermarket apparently.''

''All right! You're awesome, Namine!''

* * *

 

It wasn't until they saw the Wilton hotel with their eyes that Morgana understood Ryuji's surprise. It was easy to tell that the hotel was really fancy...

Namine had a similar thought. Upon considering the situation, she opted to wear a white and red dress that ended above her knees and black leggings with white boots and a black bag in which she was carrying Morgana. It was an ensemble she favored for certain occasions. Still, looking at the place now...

''You know, I'm beginning to think maybe we really aren't prepared for the place.'' She confessed to Morgana.

''At least you tried.'' He consoled. She was the one who actually made the effort to dress for the occasion and he wished he could say that for the others. There was no need to stick out like a sore thumb.

An excited Ann led the group inside and they were allowed to a table as per her reservation. Ryuji, in a similar mood, grinned brightly. ''This looks great!''

''I know! I wanted to come here for a while but I never imagined it'd happen this soon!'' Ann beamed.

The three teens went to get their food. When Namine came back, she was curious to see that her friends still weren't, apparently still at the buffet line.

''Oh hey, did you get me anything?'' Morgana asked curiously.

''Like I'd leave you out. Here,'' She picked up a piece of salmon and held it for the cat to eat.

''Thanks!'' Morgana beamed before he started eating, marveling at its taste when he finished.

Namine went on to eat, taking a moment to chat with her companion every now and then. Ryuji and Ann came back soon after that but it wasn't until they saw their trays that it became clear why they took so long.

Namely, that the first had piled up quite the amount of the beef selection and the latter had done something similar with the desert selection.

''If I didn't know any better, I'd say you went and got the beef and desert sections cleared up.'' Morgana said flatly.

''Oh, don't be silly. Like we could have done that...'' Ann picked up a fork. ''...there's still some stuff we haven't tried yet.''

''Is that all you're going to eat?'' Ryuji asked Namine.

''No, I'll pick up more if I can...but that's just what I want to ask. Are you really just going to stick to those?''

''I want to try all the beef I can get!'' He answered readily. ''Ann's going to be picking up calories pretty quick though. She'll really be...''

''Shut up!'' The blonde girl retorted, elbowing him in the ribs. ''Don't you have any tact? Don't tease girls about their weight.''

''You're barking up the wrong tree, Lady Ann. As if this guy could learn any tact.'' Morgana remarked.

''What was that, you stupid cat?!'' Ryuji scowled.

''Okay, okay.'' Namine intervened. ''Let's not start another fight, guys. We're here to celebrate, remember?''

''Exactly, let's not waste more time.'' Ann added.

* * *

 

With that said, they went back to eating. The group of four soon started to chat, regaling each other with stories and events from a number of times. Morgana mostly listened and commented every once in a while.

''You know, those guys don't really seem like much of team.'' The cat told Ryuji when the talk shifted to the track team. ''I mean sure, Kamoshida was behind what happened to them. Thing is, I can't help but think that things could have been better for them all if they tried working together.''

''Thank you! I thought I was the only one who noticed.'' Ann admitted. ''I heard a rumor about how there's already trouble brewing with them even with Kamoshida gone. They should work on being a team first if you ask me.''

''I never thought about it like that but I guess you got a point.'' Ryuji remarked, thinking this over. He didn't know about the trouble Ann mentioned but he made a note to look into this rumor another day.

''Though now that we mentioned Kamoshida, we heard some people talking about what happened in the school on our way.'' Morgana recalled, glancing at Namine, who nodded and took over.

''It didn't sound like they have all the details but what they did pick is pretty bad anyway.'' The girl remarked. ''It kind of sounds like some of the stuff was kept secret though.''

''Here's the worst part, they hardly even cared.'' Morgana's face wrinkled in distaste. ''They were just talking about how much impact the news would have and whatever...''

''Can't say I'm too surprised.'' Ann huffed. ''Even the principal hardly did a thing against that bastard. It was all about the school's image for him...''

Thankfully, talk shifted to lighter subjects quickly enough.

''A world cruise? That sounds cool!'' Ryuji remarked.

''Right?'' Namine smiled. ''They sent me some pictures, remind me to show you another time. It all looks great.''

''Are you really okay with this though? I mean...they went on this thing even when with what happened to you...'' Ann started.

''You got it wrong, Lady Ann. Namine insisted that they should go.''

Morgana's statement made the two blonds look at the girl in surprise. Namine half-smiled ''It's just...bad timing. I know how happy they were when they won. I was still going to be coming here anyway, I didn't want to ruin things for them. It's okay. They really are helping me and that's more than enough.''

''That's sweet of you.'' Ann smiled.

''It's just doing the right thing.'' Namine stood. ''I'll go pick up some food. You want anything in particular, Morgana?''

''I'll leave that up to your taste.'' He returned, watching her leave then.

''So you really can eat plenty of stuff for a cat, huh?'' Ryuji asked.

''I'm not a cat!''

''Oh hey!'' Ryuji took out his phone. ''I forgot to ask, did you guys see this? Someone made a website about us.'' The two looked at him curiously. ''Here, look!'' He turned the screen around for them. It displayed a page with a red and black background. The symbol on the calling card was a the top, along with the words 'Phantom Afficionado Website'.

''It's all stuff to thank the Phantom Thieves for stopping Kamoshida.''

''Wow...'' Ann started. ''...this is the first I hear of it.''

''Pretty cool, right?''

''Yeah...it feels odd, I did this to deal with my own troubles and now they're all thanking us for it.''

''Well I think the bottom line is, we did the school a favor.'' Morgana stated. ''Who made this anyway?''

''No clue but whoever it is keeping the site up and running. We can try finding out when school starts up again.''

''Let's do that then.'' The cat nodded. ''But man, look at all those...it just goes to show how much damage Kamoshida actually caused.''

''You can say that again. And it took us going through all that trouble to give them a wake up call...'' Ryuji trailed off.

Ann happened to glance at his phone's clock ''Oh, we're wasting time! We can stay for one hour, remember?''

''Crap, you're right! I gotta have more of the beef!''

''I have to try everything in the desert section!''

The two blonds immediately headed to the buffet line, leaving Morgana to sweatdrop. ''They can't be serious...right?''

* * *

 

''This is so good!'' Morgana beamed after taking some rice from Namine. ''It's perfect after trying that beef and sour cream...''

Namine hummed as she continued eating. Unlike her friends, she had opted to try out a number of choices, making sure to include things she hadn't ever tasted before.

''I'm so glad you're here. Can you believe they wanted to give me some that nasty slop?'' Morgana huffed.

''You're overreacting.'' Ryuji rolled his eyes. ''The beans were fine, you just didn't try any.''

''It looked awful and I didn't see you trying a single bit!''

The blond made to retort but was distracted when Ann came back, seeming rather irritated ''What's with you?''

''I just had to deal with this bitch who was looking to make a fight...'' She grumbled. ''...I didn't even do anything and she was all acting like I was a brat who came to get her. She was all like, I shouldn't even be here and how this hotel's service was really going down if they'd let us here.''

He snorted ''Yeah, we heard stuff like that. Plenty of assholes were giving us those kind of looks. They took me for some kind of hooligan and they think Namine had to be trouble if she was with me.''

''Never mind them, guys.'' Aforementioned girl said. True, she had tried to prepare for this place but that was only a courtesy. If people were going to judge them like that then she really didn't care. ''We can't get worked over every single lousy adult we meet, there's plenty of those to go around.''

''You got that right.'' Ann agreed.

Morgana watched as the two fell back into eating their selections, accepting a sushi roll from Namine before chewing and swallowing. He was suddenly glad he listened to Namine when she tried advising them to pace themselves. One, because he was feeling full and two, because one look at Ryuji's food left him thinking that the ex-athlete was biting off more than he could chew.

''Eh, can you even eat all that?''

''Sure thing! I wouldn't have picked it otherwise.'' Ryuji bit another piece of beef.

In a few minutes though, he would come to change his mind. 

''...Guys, can't you help me out a bit?''

''I'm going to be finishing mine, sorry.'' Namine said.

''Same...'' Ann paused, beaming as she enjoyed the cake's taste. ''...you did say you can do it.'' 

He groaned ''Gah, you know what, I'll just have to finish it myself then.''

* * *

 

Incredibly enough, he did pull it off. Unfortunately, his newest idea would end in a big failure as he was quick to head to the bathrooms minutes after he finished.

''And we were supposed to be the ones wasting this chance? How is taking so much that you get sick any better?'' Morgana deadpanned, recalling some of the boy's earlier words. One look at Ryuji's face was clear to show what the problem was, after all.

* * *

 

Once the remaining trio were done with their food, they made to leave the hotel. Ryuji joined them near the entrance. He started to push at the door only to be surprised when it was pushed from the other side, knocking him back. The reason was revealed to be a group of men entering the Wilton. One of them walked by, pushing Ryuji back further.

''Hey!'' The blond snapped. ''Apologize! You can't just go around shoving people like that!''

The man spared him an annoyed look ''I'm in a hurry.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Ryuji drawled sarcastically. ''Is that supposed to make everything okay?''

''Right, you're being really rude!'' Ann added.

''What're you lot even doing here?'' The man demanded.

''Things really did change. The hotel opened a daycare, apparently.'' One of his companions remarked.

''Yeah, the service must have really gone down if they let ruffians like them here.'' Another added.

''What?!''Ann scowled.

Namine was all set to speak up for her friends when a new voice interjected. ''Enough. Ignore the brats, we really need to be going.''

''R-right!'' The three men straightened at this.

Something about this voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. The speaker was a tall, bald man with a goatee, wearing sharp orange glasses and a suit like the others in his group. He had a powerful, confident presence that pointed him out as the group's head.

Namine froze, she didn't she had seen him before and yet...

Memories began to blur before her eyes, of recent events and all they led to. A thought began forming in her mind as she understood her sudden apprehension. That man reminded her of the one from that night. Her memories weren't all that clear though...it couldn't be, right?

Ann grumbled, glaring at their retreating figures ''They're terrible...''

''Lousy bastards...Namine?'' Ryuji cocked his head, seeing the girl looking down. ''What's up?''

''A-ah, it's nothing...'' Nothing they should be worried about anyway. The girl shook herself, deciding that she was overthinking things and followed her friends.

''Hey, Morgana?'' Ryuji's voice broke the ensuing silence. ''Anyone can have a palace right?''

''Yup, the only exception I know of are persona users like us. But in general, people whose desires go out of control wind up with a palace. Why?''

''I've been thinking...there's all sorts of rotten adults like that bunch we just met. I want to do something about them.'' Ryuji admitted.

Ann looked surprised ''You mean...you want to continue being the phantom thieves?''

''Yeah! Look how much of an effect we caused with Kamoshida. We can make a real difference out there!''

''I didn't think of it that way...'' Namine mused. ''...It sounds all right. I did promise to help Mona out before too. So yeah, I'm in.''

''Awesome!'' Ryuji grinned at her. ''What do you say, Ann?''

''That's...'' The girl appeared hesitant. ''...we're going to have to fight shadows again?''

''Afraid so.'' Morgana returned. ''The metaverse has plenty of them.''

Ann thought it over ''...All right, I'm in too. If I stay out now, I'll go back to the way I was before all this started. I don't want that to happen. Besides, it did feel really good to learn how effective our work was.''

''Brilliant!'' Morgana smiled. ''Then, it means...wait...'' The teens appeared surprised at the sudden pause. ''...Namine, are you sure?'' The girl gave him a quizzical look.

''Hey, I thought you'd like this. How come you're just asking her anyway?'' Ryuji inquired.

''It's just...after what happened yesterday...''

Ann looked between the two, not missing Namine's face change as she understood. ''What happened?''

''Well...we might as well explain...'' Namine looked back at them.

* * *

 

''Whoa...''

''For real?''

Ann and Ryuji exchanged stunned looks as they listened to the story Namine had told their feline companion the previous day.

''You actually did all that? Wow, Namine...'' Ryuji trailed off.

The girl laughed sheepishly ''It's not really all that...I was barely even thinking when it started...''

''Don't just try to downplay it, you're a hero!'' Ann said firmly. ''I don't get it. You helped save those people and they still believed that stupid charge?''

''It can't be helped.'' Namine said with a shrug.

''Okay...now I get what the cat's worrying about. You sure you're okay with this? You don't have to agree.'' Ryuji informed.

Namine couldn't help smiling, thinking that it was really nice of them to consider her feelings. ''I'm over that, you guys. Really. I know it wouldn't be the same as those creeps...we actually did plenty of good. I made my choice and I don't regret it. I don't want to back away from something I know is wrong. We have the power to make a difference and I think it should be put to good use.''

''Well said!'' Morgana stated, seeming relieved. ''So I guess this settles it then. We're an official group from now on.''

Ann nodded, smiling ''But...what should our team's name be?''

''Why don't we just stick to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? Straight and to the point.'' Namine said.

''Yeah, I like it. Let's go with that.'' Ryuji agreed, with their companions nodding a moment later. ''So then, I know Morgana's guiding us and all but that's not really the same as being leader...''

''Nah, it isn't.'' The cat conceded. ''But that's why I think it should be Namine.''

''Wait, me?'' The girl let out, surprised.

''Yeah, why not?'' Ann grinned at her. ''We've been relying on you a lot anyway.''

''I'm no good with that kind of stuff, besides I know we can count on you.'' Ryuji chipped in.

''Yeah, you took charge a number of times and led us well. Besides, you've got those handly abilities too. You're definitely the best choice for leader.'' Morgana added.

''Well...okay, if you all think so.'' Namine returned.

''It's decided then. From here on out, we'll be the Phantom Thieves.'' Ann declared.


	9. Chapter 9

Namine barely concentrated on the walk to school, just going through the motions as her thoughts drifted elsewhere.

Specifically, the Velvet room.

She had met with Igor and the twins again a few days ago and once again, she was wondering if she should tell her friends about it. She did try but Morgana brushed it off as an odd dream. In all honesty, she couldn't blame him but maybe she could try again...

Igor had praised her for making what he considered good progress and he mentioned her rehabilitation again. Namine had, rightfully, asked why she was in line for rehabilitation in the first place. Obviously, the word's normal concept couldn't apply here. Besides, strange and mysterious things aside, Namine didn't think she needed rehabilitation, the man from that night was the one who did.

Igor had conceded to her reasoning and stated that they wished to prepare her to become a thief. Her complete success would mean preventing the oncoming ruin. He hadn't quite explained that part but his words and demeanor proved that there was plenty to the metaverse than they knew.

Caroline and Justine had admitted to being given more leeway to help her, with the former calling it a few services that would make her grow stronger. Igor had helped allowing her to get more personas. Namine had learned about persona fusion and confidants, which were effectively special bonds or connections she had with certain people. Her mind had immediately drifted to her friends as the facts fell into place for her. After thinking it over, she knew she actually had one with Igor and Takemi as well. The confidants would help make her heart grow stronger and so she had been advised to spend some free time with them.

That she didn't really mind, Namine just wished they wouldn't be so cryptic.

''...where have you been exactly? The guy's a complete sleazebag!''

The girl blinked at the voice, looking at the two students walking nearby. The speaker continued ''It might have been mysterious and weird, but I think Kamoshida had it coming. The things he said in that assembly made me want to throw up.''

''I can see where you're coming from. It really is weird right?'' The second student cocked his head. ''I never would have thought he'd be like this...but how'd they make him come clean?''

''Who cares, man? I'm just glad he's out of our hair. We're definitely better off this way.''

''Can't argue with that...''

Morgana poked his head out of the bag ''Looks like we really caused quite a stir around here.''

''I'll say...'' Namine agreed.

* * *

 

The day went fairly normal, though there was no denying the buzz of activity and talk caused by the Phantom Thieves.

This was something Ryuji was pretty happy to see and he wasted no time telling his friends as much when he joined them at lunch.

''It's great, you should have heard it before, so many people are glad he's done.'' The former athlete finished.

Ann gave him a look ''You did hear those girls wondering if you and Mishima forced him to confess somehow when we came in, right?''

''Yeah, but who cares what they say?'' Ryuji waved it off. ''Anyway, who should we target next?''

''Lower your voice, idiot!'' Morgana hissed. ''Don't just go talking like this, remember where we are. Don't take it so lightly!''

Ryuji seemed annoyed but Ann spoke up before he could retort, tapping her phone's screen ''He's right. We can't just go with anyone. Especially with how ridiculous most of the requests on the site are.''

Namine craned her neck to look at the screen, noticing how one request asked to change the heart of a person who hadn't returned money he had borrowed two days ago. She found that it was just like Ann said, the requests were more or less about petty grudges and little trouble that could easily be resolved without their interference.

''Yeah, let's just wait for a bit. We have to be careful.'' She said at last, ignoring Ryuji's groan. ''I wonder who made the Phan-Site though. It's going to be pretty useful for us...''

''Definitely.'' Morgana concurred.

''Oh, so you did see it!'' Mishima approached the group. ''That's good. What do you think? You like it?''

''Yeah, it seems pretty good...'' Ann returned, curious to see where he was going with this. 

''Great! To tell you the truth, I'm the one who made it.''

Ryuji blinked ''Really? I know you're good with computers and stuff but that's impressive.''

''Hehe, thanks! I wanted to help.'' Mishima stated. ''The thieves really helped us out so I wanted them to know that. It's already working...I mean, it's been you guys all along, right?''

The teens were left surprised, Ann managed to find her voice ''W-what're you talking about?''

''Yeah, we just...just found out about it by chance, that's all!'' Ryuji said.

Morgana held back a groan, really? They were completely obvious!

Namine was thinking along similar lines but she kept to herself, partly because she wasn't sure she could keep the pretense up better than them at the moment and also because she didn't see the point in trying now.

As they expected, Mishima wasn't affected in the least. ''It's okay...I know you can't talk about this now. The Phan-Site's a way for people's voices to be heard, I set up a poll too.''

''Oh yeah, that thing about people believing in the Phantom Thieves?'' Ryuji clarified.

He nodded ''It's already at six percent. You saw how a lot of people thanked you for stopping Kamoshida, it just shows how much your efforts meant to us all. That's just all the more reason for me to want to keep this thing going!''

Namine gave a bemused look ''Just do what you want, Mishima-kun. Somehow I don't think we'd be able to stop you.''

''All right, I'll keep supporting the Phantom Thieves then!'' He returned brightly.

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow_

_It shall become the wings of rebellion..._

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Moon Arcana_ ,

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power..._

* * *

 

Sojiro looked back to see Namine coming out of the kitchen, having finished cleaning it all up. ''Thanks for the work, you didn't have to do all that.''

''It's okay, I don't mind.'' The girl returned.

''Actually, since you're here...'' Sojiro took out a key and gave it to her. He had been meaning to do this for a while. ''...I keep spares for the cafe just in case. No need to wait for you to come back everytime, I think you can handle a little more responsiblity now anyway.''

''Oh, thanks.''

''Well, for all the bad reputation you get, you're much like Yuri and Itsuki told me.'' Sojiro remarked, thinking he was just being fair. ''Speaking of which, sounds like you did real nicely by your friends and that Suzui girl. Good going, I'd say that had to take some real guts.''

''Ah, that? I just did what I thought was right but thanks again.'' Namine returned.

''Someone might as well say that,'' He said with a shrug. ''It sounds like the school's just all too happy to forget about the whole mess, including the news going about now.''

''Got it in one.'' The girl agreed. She hadn't really been expecting thanks or anything of the sort but the way they handled the situation was disappointing. The principal really seemed to just care about Shujin's reputation more than the students. Things shouldn't be that way.

''Anyway, kid, with you doing all this around here, I think it's time for a little exchange. How about I teach you to make the perfect cup of coffee?''

Namine blinked, clearly not expecting that. She smiled after a moment ''Sounds great.''

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Hierophant Arcana,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power..._

* * *

 

Ann had decided to stop at a supermarket before going home. She paused to check her inventory and nodded to herself''Well, this should...'' The blonde paused, seeing a familiar face working to organize some items near the counter. ''...Namine?''

The girl blinked and turned ''Oh hey, Ann!''

''I was wondering why you didn't answer my texts...so you found a part time job after all?''

She nodded, seeming curious ''Texts?'' The girl took a moment to pick up her bag and take her phone out. ''Oh...sorry, we were kind of busy.''

''Ah, that's okay...'' The blonde waved off, pausing to pay for her purchases at the register.

''Friend of yours, Hyakuya-chan?'' The cashier asked, earning a confirmation from the girl in question. ''Well then, how about you go hang out?''

''? Is that okay now?'' Namine inquired.

''Sure, your shift's almost over anyway and you've done a real good job today. You've earned it.'' He assured, giving her payment then. Namine thanked him and picked up her things before going out with Ann.

''That was nice, looks like you're working hard.'' Ann remarked.

''Well, I try. There's no point in any of it otherwise.''

The girls began walking through the street, with Morgana meeting them around the corner, to Ann's surprise.

''Did you get in trouble when they saw you or something?'' She couldn't help but ask.

''One of Namine's co-workers is really allergic to cats.'' Morgana replied. ''I tried hiding out before but we figure this is the better choice.''

''I guess it would be...'' Ann paused. ''...you know, it's funny, I never really noticed just how much of an effect we caused by changing Kamoshida's heart until I saw the Phan-Site. There were a whole lot of people thanking us. Shiho and her family were happy to hear that he was gone too...I kept wondering why people just took this lying down but then I was the same. If I had been strong enough to do something about him back then...''

''Don't blame yourself for his actions, Lady Ann!'' Morgana cut in. ''Kamoshida's a disgusting, egoistic pig. Remember what happened when you awakened Carmen? He wanted you to feel guilty.''

''He's right, Ann.'' Namine concurred. ''And you were strong enough to help deal with him. You fought with us to make him stop. That's definitely worth something. You said it yourself, you chose to continue being on our team because you didn't want to forget what you learned, you're keeping it to heart. I'd say it means you made the most of this mess.''

''...You know what, you're right.'' Ann smiled. ''Thanks, you two. It really did feel like I learned plenty. That's why I decided to strengthen my heart.''

Morgana looked at her curiously ''Oh? That sounds good, Lady Ann!''

''Yeah, Carmen's going to grow stronger with it too, right? Well, I think I'll start maybe by trying out some new foods, or maybe taking less sweets...''

''Um, Ann? That doesn't really seem right.'' Namine offered.

''It definitely isn't that simple.'' Morgana muttered.

Ann looked from one to the other ''Well, then, how do we do it?''

''Hard to say but how about we figure it out together?'' Namine returned. ''I think it would be good for all of us, actually.''

''I'm in!'' Morgana chirped.

Ann's smile returned ''Sounds like a plan.''

* * *

 

School passed with little incident the next day and soon the thieves had gotten together, taking refuge in a park. Ryuji had tried, with little success, to get his teammates to choose a target.

''Would you just be patient?'' Morgana demanded irritably. ''This isn't something we can decide on a whim.''

''You guys are just overthinking this. The Phan-Site has requests we can pick.'' The blond grunted.

''More like you're not thinking enough. How are you taking any of those things seriously? It's not that we're picky but come on! One of them even asked to change a girl's heart because she hasn't returned the money she borrowed just two days ago.'' Morgana scoffed. ''It's ridiculous!''

''But people are going to forget about us at this rate!''

''Not likely, we're not going to be a one-hit wonder.''

''Relax, Ryuji, it's only been a few days. We all want to keep this going too. Anyway, I'm not so convinced people are taking us seriously, from the looks of those posts.'' Namine admitted. ''I think it's important to take things carefully especially since we're just starting out. Our actions now could easily affect us later.''

''As expected of our leader!'' Morgana said approvingly. ''I couldn't agree more. It's like those people think we're genies for hire or something...''

''Hey, guys.'' The three looked at Ann, who had been searching on her phone. ''I found something. There's a post from a girl called Hachibara Kitana asking us to help stop her ex-boyfriend. It looks like he's stalking her. We've got to help her.''

''We will.'' Namine returned, glancing at the other two, who nodded. ''It's decided then.''

The four left the park to find a secluded area they could use to head into the metaverse.

''I still think you guys were being too picky. If we had done at least a couple of requests, we could have raised that poll.'' Ryuji remarked.

''You mean the one about people believing in us and all that? This isn't the time to pay attention to it.'' Ann said.

Morgana rolled his eyes, thinking that the former athlete was too stubborn ''Ryuji, if you see a gym that advertises all sorts of equipment and services but it doesn't deliver even half of those promises, what would you think of it?''

''Eh? Well, it'd be a waste of space. Why?''

''Apply the same logic to the Phantom Thieves. He's saying we need to set the foundation to our team and make sure we stick to it.'' Namine offered. ''We're out to stand up for the weak, those whose voices aren't heard. We need to set our values in place now. Nothing would make those stick better than the right actions.''

''Oh...I get it. You guys should have said that before...''

''You weren't exactly listening.'' Ann retorted. ''Anyway, Morgana, we've got the guy's name but nothing else to get to the Palace.''

''Ah, about that, I have a suspicion...Lady Ann, can you put in the word Mementos?''

''All right...Nakanohara Natsuhiko, Mementos...'' She muttered, entering the words in the navigator.

The area around them began to distort, soon clearing to reveal that they were in a big, dark hall. Closer inspection revealed the new place to be similar to a train station.

Skull blinked, not missing that they were all in their thief gear ''What, so this guy's Palace is a station?''

''Not quite.'' Mona hopped on a ledge and turned to face them. ''Looks like I was right after all. Mementos is different from what you saw before, it's everyone's palace.''

''What does that mean?'' asked Panther.

''I think this place is connected to the metaverse's core. It expands to cover a really big area and that's why there are many shadows in the lower levels. That's where we'll find our target.'' The cat stated. ''People whose desires are distorted but not strongly enough to form a Palace wind up in Mementos.''

''Wait, what? But you said Kamoshida's desires created the Palace...''

Joker remembered then ''You also mentioned something about desires going way too strong and out of control, right?''

''Exactly, Joker!'' Mona said with a smirk as he led them to the entrance to the lower levels. He continued as they descended the stairs. ''That's just how it is. The people we find here are those whose desires haven't gone that far yet, so this'll be all the more easier.''

''That's good and all but how are we going to get there? This place seems pretty big.'' Panther pointed out.

''I've been waiting for this.'' The cat stated. ''Now...Morgana, Transform!''

He jumped into the air and flipped, the next thing they knew he had disappeared and was replaced by...

''A bus?!''

''No way!''

Mona laughed as the black and yellow bus landed on the ground ''Surprised? This is just one of my abilities!''

''That makes no sense! How can you do that anyway?'' Skull demanded.

''It's all about cognition. For some reason cats changing into buses is a common concept for the populace.'' Mona returned. ''Anyway, come on, one of you take the wheel so we can go!''

Skull blinked ''Take the...can't you drive yourself?''

''I'm a bus! How would that work?'' Mona retorted.

The three exchanged looks before Joker spoke ''I'll try. We might as well get to it...you're going to have coach me through this, Mona.''

''No problem!''

* * *

 

Mementos was rather eerie, the teens came to agree. The walls were almost pitch black and red, they could see strange vein like structures every now and then. There was clearly no one around these parts besides them and the shadows.

It was after they were well on the way that Skull decided to ask about something he had been wondering about ''Say, Joker? How come you tried to look up more stuff before?''

''Good question. Was there something about the request?'' Mona added.

''No, nothing like that. I was just thinking...looking back, I was just too careful. I heard about how you could easily be tricked over the internet. I just thought we shouldn't jump into the situation when we know that little about it.'' The girl admitted. ''For all we know, there might have been more going on...is what I might have said but now it just seems a little too much...''

Mona groaned, surprising her ''I didn't even think of it like that! We really could have been in for trouble...''

''Don't worry about it, Joker. You're just looking at this from every angle.'' Panther remarked. ''You worry that much because you care. I say it makes you more of a reliable leader if anything.''

''Damn straight!'' Skull agreed readily.

Joker laughed a bit, stopping when she saw a reddish black spiral up ahead.

''Go right in, Joker. Our target's over there!''

* * *

 

The spiral took them to a new, big room. There was a man in a gray business suit, surrounded in a reddish black aura. He was somewhat hunched over, muttering to himself.

''Kitana's mine...all mine...'' He uttered. ''...no one's going to take her from me. She'll always be mine...''

Panther scowled ''Shut it! She's her own person. You can't treat her like this!''

He looked up, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of the four ''Who are you?!''

''Your ex asked us to help.'' Skull returned. ''Leave her alone already! What you're doing is just messed up.''

''Shut up!'' Shadow Nakanohara retorted. ''What do you know?! You're just her to steal Kitana. I won't let you!''

A number of shadows appeared around him before he turned into an Incubus. He immediately flew to attack Mona, who jumped back to dodge. He then noticed the Silky flying at him but it was too close so he did the best he could to guard. The Incubus side stepped Panther's whip and tried to burn her, but the spell did little damage, leaving it to recoil in surprise.

Skull took advantage of this and hit the enemy on the head with a pipe before summoning Captain Kidd to use Zio and Panther hit home with her weapon. Meanwhile, Joker kept the shadows off the two blonds' backs by summoning her recently acquired Mandrake persona to confuse them, making a few even attack each other. She used the resulting chaos to her advantage and kept forcing them back with help from Mona till they defeated them.

The Incubus returned to attack again, flying about and lashing at Skull and Panther. ''Are you supposed to be some kind of heroes?! You're coming and hassling me but you don't do a thing about Madarame! Everything is his fault!''

''Who?'' Panther wondered.

''What're you talking about?'' Mona demanded.

''Don't act like you don't know!'' He snarled, attacking again.

Panther frowned ''Seeing as he clearly won't listen...Carmen!'' The dancer appeared behind her and summoned her flames at the girl's command. 

''Zorro, Garu!'' Mona followed up, the combined attack causing greater damage.

''Have some of this!'' Skull and Joker hit him with a few bullets, knocking him down and the four thieves used an All-Out Attack, knocking the Incubus down.

It was surrounded by a dark aura, which then revealed Shadow Nakanohara on his knees.

''What's...what's so wrong about what I'm doing?! I just don't want to be alone again!''

Joker frowned, the info she had been able to glean on the man wasn't all clear but it did mention something about him being ousted in the art world a while back. Was this related?

As Mona told them before, shadows couldn't lie or hide their feelings. To her, he sounded sad...desperate, even.

''...You should try telling Kitana-san how you feel.'' She said at last. ''She asked for our help. It wouldn't really be strange, would it? People do things they might regret when backed into a corner. She just wants this to stop, you really scared her.''

''...I didn't mean to...'' He admitted. ''...I just don't want to be alone again. I can't stand it. After what Madarame did...''

''Yeah, who is this guy again?'' Skull inquired.

''A famous artist.'' Shadow Nakanohara replied. ''If you took Kitana's request then please, at least consider mine. Please stop Madarame! He's caused so much pain already...this'll just keep going if something isn't done.''

''We'll work on this.'' Skull assured. ''You should set things straight with your ex.''

''I will...thank you.'' He faded away in motes of light.

Mona led the three teens to a lower level, which was blocked by a huge wall. The cat explained how even this area was blocked from him before and it seemed the way to get around in Mementos would be for them to increase their reputation, gaining recognition from the people. Since Mementos was everyone's Palace, the more people became aware of them, the more paths they would gain.

The quartet returned to the real world afterwards, all agreeing to return to their homes.

* * *

 

''So you've been trying to get to the lower levels so you can do something about whatever changed you into a cat?'' Ann clarified.

''Right, Lady Ann.'' Morgana confirmed. ''I just know the answer's down there somewhere.'' He tilted his head a bit. ''...I keep thinking back to what Nakanohara said.''

''Me too.'' Namine admitted. ''I found something before we went to Mementos. There was a picture of a newspaper that mentioned a scandal online. It mentioned how Nakanohara-san was caught making doubles of famous paintings and selling them on the black market.''

Ryuji's eyes widened ''Are you serious?''

Morgana frowned a bit ''Let me guess, the guy who caught him...''

''...was Madarame.'' Namine nodded. ''It mentioned how there were more than a few people involved in the whole thing. According to that clip, Nakanohara-san was apparently a particularly big deal because he was Madarame's student. He was pretty much blacklisted in the art world after that.''

''Whoa...'' Ann let out. ''...but going from the shadow's reaction, there's more to this than we know, right?''

''Yeah, this situation is looking kind of twisted...'' Ryuji trailed off.

Morgana nodded ''...Let's start investigating. At this rate, we might be looking at our next target.''

* * *

_Confidants: Sakamoto Ryuji (Chariot Rank 3)_

_Morgana (Magician Rank 3)_

_Takamaki Ann (Lovers Rank 3)_

_Takemi Tae (Death Rank 2)_

_Igor (Fool Rank 2)_

_Mishima Yuuki (Moon Rank 1)_

_Okumura Haru (Empress Rank 1)_

_Sakura Sojiro (Hierophant Rank 1)_

 


	10. Chapter 10

Morgana watched Ann leave for a few moments before looking back at Namine ''Hey Namine, did Lady Ann seem a little strange to you too?''

''You're right. She was kind of distracted...'' The girl returned, making a mental note to check on her later.

As they left the school, the two noticed Ryuji near the gate. He walked over, grinning ''Hey, I've been waiting! I know Ann's going for that shoot but should we try to figure our next big move out?''

''We were talking about that, actually.'' Namine started, taking her phone out and tapping it a few times.''We tried looking a few things. Like this...'' She turned the screen around, letting the ex-athlete see a page displaying information about a Madarame Ichiryusai, a famous artist. There was a bit about a number of pieces and galleries he contributed to and his works throughout the years.

''So he's definitely our target then.'' Ryuji concluded.

Morgana gave him a look ''Don't just jump into things. That's too reckless. We decided to investigate him, remember?''

Ryuji made to respond but then a new voice spoke ''And what're you doing here?''

The teen frowned as he looked behind them ''Just hanging about, Miss Prez. It's got nothing to do with you.''

Namine followed his line of sight to find that he was watching a girl with dark brown hair that reached her chin and mahogany eyes which narrowed at Ryuji's words.

''A meeting of delinquents would be a cause for concern.''

Ryuji rolled his eyes ''You sure got some strange priorities.''

The girl's expression darkened ''What's that supposed to mean? The rumors say you were connected to what happened to Kamoshida-sensei...you were seen threatening him in the teachers' office and that made him quit.''

''Get your facts straight.'' Ryuji said flatly. ''First of all, Namine wasn't even there. She had to go to the infirmary after she helped Suzui.''

The girl looked over at Namine questioningly ''It's true.'' She offered. ''But...why are you respectful to him even after the rally? You do know what he did by now, right?''

''T-that's...'' The girl faltered.

''Oh she definitely does...'' Ryuji went on. ''...the bastard got our team disbanded, he harassed Ann and Suzui and he even slandered Namine. Why haven't you done a thing about any of this, huh?''

The girl stiffened ''Try to consider my position...being forced to deal with all this horse play...''

''Horse play?!'' Ryuji's temper was rising.

Namine frowned at the girl before letting out a breath ''Did you want anything else?'' The girl replied negatively after a moment and Namine turned to Ryuji. ''We'll be leaving then. Come on, Ryuji.''

The boy spoke after almost a minute ''Ann was right! She ticks me off, what the hell is her problem?''

''So who was that anyway?'' Morgana inquired.

''Nijima Makoto.'' was the answer. ''She's the student council president. Ann told me about her the other day. Even with all the trouble the students faced thanks to Kamoshida, she didn't do a single thing to help them. According to Ann, the rumors called her Kobayakawa's gopher. She hasn't done a thing before and now she shows up to bug us? Where the hell does she get off?''

Namine suddenly remembered her talk with Sae and realized that the girl was in fact the sister she had heard about before. ''I'm more worried about her reasons behind that talk...''

''Yeah, I don't like it.'' Morgana paused. ''We should be careful, she might be on to us.''

''Enough of that,'' Ryuji said. ''Come on, I found a good place to train!''

* * *

 

It was on their way back from the Protein Lovers' Gym that Namine and Morgana came across a small gathering. The reason soon became clear at the sight of the familiar figure standing before this crowd. It was Yoshida Toranosuke, the politician they had heard of earlier.

He was giving another speech and once again it seemed that no one was willing to listen. The man seemed to be intent on bringing the regular trouble people face every now and then and urge people to be proactive. He was trying to raise awareness but seemingly to no avail as his audience was clearly apathetic.

Yoshida had radiated confidence but as the few listeners he had were leaving, his expression darkened for a moment before he seemed to snap himself out of it.

It was then that he happened to notice that not all of his audience had left.

''Oh, hello there, young lady. I thought you seemed familiar, you were here the other day. Has my speech caught your interest?''

Namine nodded ''I didn't catch all of this one but what you said made plenty of sense to me. I'm kind of surprised no one's listening, it's definitely worth that.''

''I'm glad to hear that, thank you.'' Yoshida said warmly.

''It's nothing.'' Namine returned. ''I heard a bit about you, to be honest. You're really intent on seeing this election through, huh?''

''Absolutely.'' The man replied. ''I might have an idea of what you heard. I'm looking to make a complete turn around. My past failings are due to inexperience and foolishness on my part but I still believe that I can make a difference in politics. I could have left it but I couldn't bear to let things end on that note.''

''I see...that's a pretty impressive drive there, Yoshida-san. With you this serious and passionate about politics, I think you can really pull this off.''

Yoshida smiled ''Thank you kindly.''

Namine happened to catch sight of the clock nearby ''Oh, it's already...Sorry, I should be going by now.''

''I understand, I hope you'll come by again.'' Yoshida admitted.

''I will.'' Namine left.

He couldn't help smiling, this little talk was definitely uplifting his spirits ''What a kind person. Ah, I forgot to ask her name...''

* * *

 

Since Ann hadn't answered the messages Namine tried to send, the girl was left to wait for her to get to school to find an answer. She was hoping that the blonde was just distracted yesterday and it was nothing big.

The answer threw that notion out the window.

''A stalker?!''

Ann nodded, looking uncomfortable ''It's been going on for three days. I never saw him but it always feels like there's someone following me...''

''Why didn't you tell us before, Lady Ann?'' Morgana demanded.

''I wasn't sure.'' She admitted. ''I wanted to do something yesterday but I had the photo shoot to worry about...''

''We'll look into this today.'' Namine decided.

Ann blinked, surprised ''You don't really have to...''

''We want to.'' The girl cut in. ''It's good that nothing happened so far but how long will that last? We should get to the bottom of this.''

''Exactly!'' Morgana agreed.

The blonde smiled ''Thanks...''

* * *

 

''Enough!'' The teacher called. ''The period might almost be over but that doesn't mean you can start talking. You're not little kids!'' His eyes narrowed. ''Let's check how much you retained. Who do you think is the origin of term magistrate's patronage?'' A number of the students avoided his eyes and the rest were starting to quiet down. ''Honestly...Hyakuya, how about you answer?''

''Minamoto no Yoshitsune.'' The reply came a moment later.

''Good. That's right.''

Some students nearby exchanged looks as they began to whisper.

''Hey, did you know that?''

''I forgot!''

''Hyakuya-chan's smart, huh?''

Ann shook her head a bit. At least they were starting to see things differently. This wasn't exactly the first time Namine answered questions correctly. She supposed she could give their classmates a little slack, after all, very few believed the rumors about Namine and they were actually getting along well. It was about time.

* * *

 

The four phantom thieves got together at the end of the day and left the school.

''Really?'' Ryuji raised an eye. ''Sure you're not imagining things, Ann?''

''I just said I wasn't!'' The girl retorted. ''You really think I want to even think of something like this?''

''You really are an idiot, Ryuji! At least try to consider Lady Ann's feelings!'' Morgana chided.

''What was that, you stupid cat?! It's an honest question!''

Morgana decided to ignore the first part in favor of pressing his point in ''It's a thoughtless one. Can't you see how uncomfortable this is making her?''

''Okay, that's enough.'' Namine interjected, giving them both an annoyed look. ''You're not helping one bit. That _was_ insensitive, Ryuji and Morgana, enough with the insults. We've got enough trouble to work around with here, no need for more.''

''Sorry...'' The two replied in tandem.

''Thanks for the support anyway, you guys.'' Ann said after a few moments.

''Of course, Lady Ann! I'll protect you from this creep!'' Morgana declared.

Ryuji gave him a look ''There's not much you can do like that, is there?''

''Hmph, you'll see. As if I'd let someone like this get away!''

* * *

 

It was a little while later that Ann stopped walking. They assumed that it was because she was at the shop she wanted to visit but then she began looking around, clearly uncomfortable ''I could have sworn I just saw...it feels like he's back...''

The four began looking around for the stalker, all careful and not wanting to miss a thing.

They didn't have to try for long as the person in question was coming up to them. Or specifically, Ann.

The girl started as someone tapped her shoulder, turning around to find a boy with dark blue hair and grey eyes watching her.

''...That's him?'' Ryuji uttered.

Ann frowned ''Finally! Who are you and why were you stalking me?''

''Stalking you?'' The boy blinked. ''That's absurd...''

''No, it isn't!'' She argued. ''I know you've been following me for days! What do you want?''

''It seems we have quite a misunderstanding...'' The boy cleared his throat. ''...You, you are the woman I've been looking for.'' Ann looked surprised. ''After so long, I found what I need. Please, would you...?''

The blonde began to get flustered, she had a bad idea where this was going. ''Wait, this is...''

''Hey!'' Morgana growled. He happened to be thinking along similar lines. The boy's passionate tone made this seem important. He was interested in Ann and he was following her for days...would this mean he wanted to date her? ''He can't just...!''

What the boy said next threw them all for a loop.

''...be the model for my next painting?''

Ann blinked ''What?''

Before anyone could react, a car stopped nearby. The window dropped down, revealing a man with grey hair, clad in a bronze kimono. ''I wondered why you left suddenly. So this is where your passion leads? That's just fine!'' The car left then.

Ryuji blinked twice before he looked at the boy ''Er, you mind explaining things now? We've got a big mess here.''

''True. Well then, my name is Kitagawa Yusuke. I'm a second year in Kosei High. That man you just saw was my teacher Madarame Ichiryusai-sensei.''

''Wait, Madarame?'' Ann's eyes widened. ''Isn't he the one who appeared on that talk show a couple of days ago? That famous artist?''

''The very same.'' Yusuke answered.

She wasn't the only one who recognized that name but not for the same reason.

''That was the guy from the article Namine showed us, right?'' Ryuji whispered.

''Yeah,'' Morgana answered quietly as the girl in question seemed pensive, having recognized the name too. ''It looks like he's the one Nakanohara's shadow told us about.''

''I apologize for the misunderstanding.'' Yusuke was telling Ann. ''Your beauty stunned me at first. I would be delighted if you would consent to being my model.''

''Er, well, that's...'' The girl wasn't sure how to answer now.

Namine decided to help ''You kind of threw her off, Kitagawa-san...''

''Yeah...'' Ann noticed his expression change. ''...erm, what's up?''

''I can't believe my luck.'' Yusuke didn't seem to be listening and they suddenly realized that he was staring at Namine with the intense look he had been giving Ann. ''To think I missed such a thing before...'' Namine just seemed confused. ''...Miss, I would very much like it if you would be a model.''

''Wait, what?''

''Ah, hold on...where'd this coming from?'' Namine clarified. 

''I find you quite lovely as well.'' Yusuke admitted. ''That's what I meant before. If I had seen when I did you friend, the first request would have been extended to you as well.''

''Erm, thanks...Can we think about this? It's kind of out of the blue...'' She managed, looking flustered. Namine could understand why he was interested in painting Ann. The girl certainly was beautiful. She didn't really think of herself as pretty so this was surprising to say the least.

''Of course.'' Yusuke replied, taking out three tickets. ''Sensei is holding an exhibit the day after tomorrow. Would it be possible to have an answer ready then?''

''Ah, I guess so...'' Ann offered, taking the offered tickets then.

''Excellent, till then.'' The boy gave a small bow and left.

''Well...that was something...'' Ryuji said at last. ''...so you want to go to this exhibit?''

''Honestly, I'm not too sure about any of this...but that might be for the best.'' Namine exhaled. ''I can't see a better way to find out more about Madarame, can you?''

''Good point...so that really was the same guy, huh?''

''It has to be.'' Morgana replied. ''They were both mentioned in the article remember? Besides, his was the only name that came up when we started looking into this.''

Ann raised an eye''What're you talking about?'' Her eyes widened as they filled her in. ''Wait, you think that was the guy the shadow told us about? I guess that makes sense...I wonder if Kitagawa-kun is treated badly...''

''Let's wait and see. I think the exhibit should tell us plenty if we do things right.'' Morgana stated.

* * *

 

The four went to Mementos the next day, following a request Mishima pointed out about a pair of Shujin students bullying others. The four were able to defeat their shadows well enough but they learned that the bullying had started because the two were cornered by a third year student as it let them get money that would keep him off their backs.

''So they did all that because they were scared, huh?'' Ryuji remarked as they went down a street.

''It's not really that surprising. They did try to find help. You'd think the school would pitch in with something like this though.'' Morgana remarked.

The ex-athlete snorted ''Now I'd love to see that happen.''

The cat could see his point. Now that he thought about it, if the school hadn't done a thing with the Kamoshida situation it was hard to believe they would a thing now.

It was just after the four separated to go on their own ways that Namine happened to suddenly change directions.

Morgana tilted his head ''What's up? Did you change your mind and decide to shop today?''

''Wait, just a minute...''

He watched her approach a girl with light hair that was standing near a store and tap her shoulder. The girl started, turning back to them before her face lit up in recognition ''Hyakuya-chan!''

''Hey, Senpai.'' Namine greeted back. ''I thought I recognized you. Are you here to shop?''

''No, I was just passing by. I wanted to take a little walk while waiting for an appointment.'' Haru admitted. ''Would you come with me? I could use company.''

''Sure thing.''

The girls walked a little down the street before Haru began to speak ''This is nice. I haven't done it in a long time...''

''How come?'' Namine tilted her head a bit.

''I've been busy with obligations.'' The girl admitted. ''I think it's just like you said when we met, it's always nice to take a moment and enjoy the little things in life. I wonder how long...'' Haru seemed to catch herself then as she quickly dismissed the statement to a curious Namine.

''Well, I'm used to taking walks every now and then but going around these parts is still new for me.''

''Oh, you too?''

''Yeah, I moved when I transferred. I'm still taking time to look around the city when I can.'' Namine stated.

''Ah, I assumed you just came from a nearby school.'' Haru admitted, noticing Morgana then. ''Oh, what a cute kitty!''

''That's Morgana.'' Namine stopped to let her pet the cat for a few moments before they continued the walk.

''I've been wondering...'' Haru started. ''...Hyakuya-chan, why didn't you tell me you were the one who intervened to help during that incident at the roof?''

Namine looked sheepish ''You heard? Erm, It just kind of happened. Best not to make a big deal out of it, I'm just glad everything worked out in the end.''

''Don't just brush it off, that was great. I can't believe people actually badmouthed you after that too.''

''Well, it's fine now. Besides, that was mostly because of Kamoshida...''

''Somehow I'm not surprised...''

Haru's statement made the two thieves look at her curiously ''? Okumura-senpai, don't tell me he...''

''He did come on to me before.'' The girl admitted. ''I think he just left it left at that because of father's influence. Something just seemed off about him, I tried asking but no one really helped. The ones who would tell me anything just kept saying how much of a great person he was. Then that rally came...I'm amazed someone managed to make him confess to all those things. You must've had it rough.''

''Nah, it's okay now,'' Namine returned. ''What matters is that everyone knows the truth.''

''That certainly is a relief.'' Haru agreed. She happened to glance at her watch. ''Ah...I should be going back by now.''

''Well, all right...'' Namine had a thought ''Hey, Senpai? How about we hang out when you get another break? I'm still taking time to check the area out but I'm always up for more company.''

The older girl beamed ''I'd love that. Thank you, Hyakuya-chan.''

''Ah, just call me Namine.''

''Then please call me by name as well.'' At Namine's following suggestion, the girls exchanged contact information before they went on their way.

* * *

 

Soon came the day of the exhibit, with the four phantom thieves met near the station before they headed to the gallery.

''This is going to be great!'' Ryuji was enthusiastic. ''I was waiting to find a good target, it's brilliant!'' He looked at the girls. ''So are you going to be models after all?''

''Well...it's probably for the best.'' Ann stated, Namine nodded to this. ''We still need to get more information about Madarame. This looks like a really good chance, actually.''

''I think it is too.'' Morgana remarked. ''We'll get a close look at this guy in action. You should ask Kitagawa too, he might have some useful info.''

''Wow...'' Ryuji's eyes widened as he took in the big crowd at the gallery. ''...I know he's supposed to be famous and all but damn...the place looks full already.''

After making their way through, the four were able to enter. The exhibit was clearly buzzing with activity. Some people chatted happily while others took time to admire the various pieces. There a few reporters at the other side of the hall that were looking for Madarame.

It wasn't long before Yusuke found the quartet. ''You came!'' He exclaimed. Then something strange happened, his tone and expression darkened as he went on. ''You actually came...''

''Ah yeah, that was the plan.'' Ann reminded. Namine seemed confused. If she didn't know better, she could've sworn the teen was disappointed...

''Right, of course.'' Yusuke returned. ''I'll show the both of you around then.''

As he led the girls away, Ryuji noticed Morgana slipping out nearby. ''Hey, I'll go see if I can find Madarame.''

''Sounds good, I'll try to keep a sharp eye out too. This is a chance to discover more about our potential target, let's do this right.''

''Gotcha.'' With that, the two split up.

''Wow...it's all impressive...'' Namine said honestly as they took in the sight of the paintings. ''...I've heard about how there are different styles of art but seeing all those together is really something.''

''I'll say.'' Ann agreed. ''No wonder Madarame's so famous.''

''Yes...'' Yusuke gave a small smile. ''...Sensei certainly worked for his reputation. His talent speaks for itself. He's special.'' He noticed Ann stop then. ''Is something wrong?''

''Ah, no...'' She glanced back at him before looking at the painting that had her attention. ''...I just thought...it's strange. Some of the paintings I saw gave off this good feeling, like the artist was expressing their happiness. This one...it just seems to radiate anger.''

Namine looked at the painting in question as she thought this over. She felt that her friend was right, compared to the ones they had just seen, this was a little strange. It was surprising to learn that a person who was happy enough to make such bright and colorful pieces could paint something that seemed so dark. ''Yeah...I'm kind of curious now. Can you tell us anything about this piece, Kitagawa-san?''

''That one...'' He hesitated. ''...it's...''

''Kitagawa-san?''

''Ah, there you are, Yusuke.'' Madarame walked over to the three. ''Oh, if it isn't the girls from yesterday. Are you having fun?''

''Yeah...it's really amazing.'' Ann replied.. ''It's...kind of hard to explain how to feel after all those paintings. Right?'' Namine nodded.

Madarame chuckled ''The fact that you feel something just by looking at them is more than enough. It is what we aim for after all. I have to say, I can see why you two caught my student's eye. I imagine you'll have lovely paintings, Yusuke. Excuse me...'' He left.

''Well, he seems nice.'' Ann started.

''Ah yes, he is.'' Yusuke returned.

The blonde made to ask about the painting but he was already beginning to lead them away, saying that he was eager to show them another piece...

* * *

 

''Bubbles in a spring?'' Morgana echoed.

''Yup.'' He and Ryuji were outside the gallery, having been forced to leave due to the crowd's commotion. The blond had found Madarame in time to overhear a part of his interview. ''Apparently, his inspiration just pours out. Something's just really fishy here. You know he actually lives in a shack?''

''Seriously?''

''That's what those reporters said. It sounds like a real mess. The guy who asked couldn't believe that lived there but Madarame said something about finding beauty in simplicity. I think...'' Ryuji trailed off. ''...it's weird, right? A famous artist living in a run down shack?''

''Totally...'' Morgana agreed. ''...it's surprising. I guess we'll have to wait and see the place for ourselves to be sure...''

''There you are!'' Ann's voice brought attention to her as she and Namine arrived.

''Oh hey, did you give Kitagawa an answer?'' Ryuji inquired.

''Yeah, we're going over tomorrow.'' Namine informed. ''It really seems like our best chance to figure this out.''

''Do you think maybe it's a different person?'' Ann suggested.

''I don't see it, Lady Ann. Remember not to judge, there's still plenty we don't know.'' Morgana pointed out. ''I think you made the right call. It'll be a good chance to see what Yusuke knows.''

''This is looking like way too much of a coincidence...'' Namine crossed her arms. ''...let's be careful about this. We don't want to bring any suspicions on us. Kitagwa-san apparently lives with Madarame. I'm still not sure about the modeling but if it helps us pull this off...''

''Don't worry, worse comes to worse, we'll all be there to stop any trouble.'' Morgana reminded.

''Right. Well then, till tomorrow.''

* * *

 

It didn't take the four long to agree, the reporters were right to wonder about Madarame's living quarters. Looking at them now, it was hard not to.

''Er, guys? Does he really live here?'' Ryuji clarified.

''We came to the address Kitagawa told Namine and Lady Ann, remember?'' Morgana returned. ''...Though I really can't blame you for being skeptic.''

''It is hard to believe.'' Ann agreed. ''This really is a shack...''

Namine rung the bell. Yusuke's voice came through moments later. ''Sorry, Sensei isn't here.''

''It's Takamaki and Hyakuya.'' Ann informed.

Yusuke started ''I'll be right there!''

Indeed, the door quickly opened. Yusuke smiled as his eyes fell on the girls ''I'm glad you came.'' His expression changed once he noticed Ryuji. ''You're here as well?''

''S'up?'' Ryuji ignored his less than friendly tone. ''Just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any trouble.''

''And just what does that mean?''

The teen looked unimpressed. Hey, he would've probably come even if the circumstances were different ''Dude, you remember how this whole thing started right? We thought you were a stalker! I think being a little worried about my friends would make sense after that.''

''...Fair point.'' Yusuke conceded. ''I suppose I should have thought my actions through. Very well, come on in.''

* * *

 

He took the group to a small room which had a canvas and other art supplies with a few seats nearby.

''So, this is a first...you want us to do something in particular?'' Ann inquired.

''No, just sitting over there is fine.'' Yusuke returned. ''I'd like to start with you first, please.''

''All right...''

Silence reigned as Yusuke got to work. Though they did try to get his attention a few times, he seemed so focused on the painting that he probably didn't even hear them. Eventually, he relaxed a little and spoke ''I'm sorry, Takamaki-san, this isn't working. I don't know what's wrong with me...perhaps it's best to try with Hyakuya-san next.''

Ann took another seat to let Namine take her place ''I've been wondering...how do you guys live in a place like this?''

''Oh, it's just fine.'' Yusuke returned. ''I know it seems rundown but Sensei believes that it's best to live in simplicity to stimulate our artistic sense.''

''About that...'' Ryuji started. ''...we heard some strange rumors about your teacher. That it's believed that he steals artworks and abuses his students.'' Morgana was noted how Yusuke's hand twitched at that. ''What do you think? Is it true?''

''Of course not.'' Yusuke's expression hardened. ''The very idea is absurd. That's all hearsay from people jealous of Sensei's talent.''

Ryuji wasn't so easily convinced ''Yeah? Well...''

''I'm telling you it's all lies.'' The artist insisted. ''As if Sensei would do such despicable things. He took me in after my mother died and helped raise me. Would a person who abuses others do such a thing?''

''It's all right, Yusuke.'' The voice made the group look over to the door to find Madarame there. ''It's nothing I haven't heard before. It's natural for them to worried considering the situation. I know I can't please everybody but I do hope you won't let the rumors completely influece you. Regardless, I'm grateful you came to help my student.''

''Ah, it's okay...'' Namine returned.

''Y-yeah, we were just curious.'' Ann offered.

''Understandable. Everything all right, Yusuke?'' Madarame went on.

''Just fine, Sensei.'' The teen returned. ''I was about to start with Hyakuya-san but then I saw the time. My apologies, I'll come help you with the other paintings.''

''No need to hurry, see to our young guests here first.''

''Very well.'' With that said, the man left and Yusuke looked back at the group. ''I'm sorry but something came up, I almost didn't notice the time. Since you graciously agreed to my request, I'll show you something.'' He took out his phone and tapped it before turning it around for them to the screen. ''This is the painting that inspired me to become an artist.''

The picture depicted a woman with a dark hair dressed elegantly while she was looking down, the lower part was veiled in lavender mist. It was an impressive piece, the artist's talent was clear for all to see.

Namine's eyes widened ''Wow...''

''I don't know much about art but even I can tell this is impressive.'' Ryuji remarked while Ann looked on in awe.

''Isn't it?'' Yusuke looked pleased at their reactions. ''This is Sayuri, his first painting. This is the kind of beauty I wish to pursue. When I saw Hyakuya-san and Takamaki-san, I felt the same way.''

Ann blinked ''Because of us?''

''Yes. That's why I wanted you to be my models.'' He returned. ''That being said, I know you call came this way but I have to go, something came up. Let's do this another day.'' Yusuke left.

* * *

 

Ann looked back at the shack as the four of them were walking away from it ''Maybe it's a different Madarame we should be looking for...''

''Yeah, they seem like good people. I thought we had something big.'' Ryuji admitted.

Morgana was more skeptic ''I don't know...he was the only one we could find much information about, remember? It adds up.''

''Oh come on, Morgana.'' Ann remarked. ''That's not fair. Didn't you see? He was really nice.''

''I'm still not convinced, Lady Ann. People can easily put on masks to hide their true selves.''

''You're just too stubborn.''

''...There's one way to find out for sure.'' Namine pointed out, raising her phone as she activated the Metaverse navigator.

''Yeah, that works!'' Ann concurred. ''We'll settle this now.''

''Right so his name and...the shack?'' Namine glanced at Morgana uncertainly, seeing the cat nod then.

''We still need the third one though.'' He reminded.

''How do we figure that?'' Ryuji asked.

''It's like with Kamoshida, remember? He thought of Shujin as his castle. We just have to figure out what Madarame thinks of that shack.'' Morgana returned. ''I know we'll have to guess but how about we narrow it down to things related to art for now?''

''All right, something like a...gallery?'' Ann offered, but nothing happened.

''Okay, what about a prison?'' Ryuji added, again, nothing happened.

''Art room then?'' Morgana offered. Another failure.

Namine looked pensive ''Related to art...well, how about a museum?''

'' _Candidate found. Beginning Navigation.''_ came the monotone response.

* * *

 

''He really does have a Palace...'' Panther started. 

''Yup, it's just like Joker said, the nav cleared things up. That means we're definitely missing something here.'' Mona offered. ''It's like I said. He could easily have been trying to fool us.''

''Aw man, what's going on here?'' Skull asked.

''Let's worry about that later. For now, let's see what this place is like.'' Joker told them.

''Right!''

* * *

 

_Confidants: Sakamoto Ryuji (Chariot Rank 4)_

_Morgana (Magician Rank 3)_

_Takamaki Ann (Lovers Rank 3)_

_Takemi Tae (Death Rank 2)_

_Okumura Haru (Empress Rank 2)_

_Igor (Fool Rank 2)_

_Sakura Sojiro (Hierophant Rank 1)_

_Mishima Yuuki (Moon Rank 1)_


	11. Chapter 11

Skull cocked his head ''That's the Palace?''

The others seemed just as thrown off, for the shack in the real world was now replaced by a big museum. It wasn't just that, if there was one word that could fully describe this place was that it was golden. Almost too much so, in fact.

''It's...really gaudy.'' Panther said at last.

''I'll say.'' Joker agreed. ''I knew we were in for a few surprises but whoa...so that's how he sees the shack...''

''So the Madarame we've seen was a fake, huh?'' Mona crossed his arms.

''It...is really Madarame, right?'' Panther asked.

Mona looked at her ''We checked, Panther. The Nav proved it.''

''I know, still...''

''Yeah, it's not really hitting me either.'' Skull admitted.

''There's no point wondering about this now. We're here to get some information.'' Joker reminded the group. ''So let's get to it.''

''Yeah!''

''Sounds good.''

* * *

 

The front entrance was very crowded. There were guards trying to keep out people who were crowding to see Madarame's exhibit. It was all too clear how excited they were to see it.

The thieves decided to avoid the front entrance and instead used a parked truck to jump over a wall on the side and make their way in.

''Oh!'' Their feline companion stopped upon seeing two treasure chests on a shelf nearby. ''I think it's time I show you guys to pick locks.''

With that, Mona fetched a couple of tools before he began working on the chests' locks. One held a sum of money which they decided to keep for later and the second had a sword.

''Oh, this looks good!'' Mona took the new weapon.

''...Why do you know how to pick locks anyway?'' Skull said after a few moments.

The cat shrugged ''I just do.''

They stopped at a room, carefully staying back upon spotting the people who had come in.

''I can't believe we got this chance!''

''Right?! We actually get to see Madarame-sama's amazing work!''

''Amazing is putting it simply...the man is a true genius...''

''This is a privilege.''

''...And here I thought people were excited for the exhibit.'' Panther said after a moment. ''That was...something.''

''Even for his fame and rep, that's just too much...'' Joker trailed off. ''...Mona, those were cognitions of people like the ones we saw in the exhibit, right? If what we saw before is anything to go by...''

''This is all according to Madarame's desires.'' The cat nodded to her. ''I think it says something about Madarame's personality. There's definitely more to him than meets the eye.''

''Oh, you mean this works like the prisoners back with Kamoshida's shadow?'' Skull clarified, earning a nod from Joker. ''Well, damn...''

''I don't know, you guys...'' Panther seemed hesitant to follow the line of thought they were coming to. ''...this is really him? But he was so nice and humble...things were way different with Kamoshida. ''

''We're not as involved here.'' Joker pointed out. ''That's why the situation may seem vague.''

''Well, that's true...''

''So you think Mona's right and Madarame really should be our next target?'' Skull wondered.

''It's too soon to decide on anything...but I won't be too surprised if it does turn out that way.'' Their leader admitted. ''Mostly because of something Mona told me yesterday. The shadow's more or less a person's true self. They can't lie.''

Which effectively meant she was keeping what they were told about Madarame earlier in mind. When put like that, it was hard to refute such logic.

They went into another hall in which they were able to find a map that had what appeared to be at least half the museum displayed. Soon after that, the quartet found a big room with something that would be the first turning point in their current exploration.

A portrait of their previous target, Nakanohara Natsuhiko.

''Why's this even here?'' Skull looked around, his eyes suddenly widened. ''Whoa...''

It didn't take long for them to see what had him surprised, for the walls of the room were lined up with numerous portraits of people.

''Who are they?''

''I think they might be Madarame's students.'' Mona concluded.

Panther blinked ''Why do you say that?''

''Because I found a portrait of Yusuke, look.''

Indeed, there was one of the young artist, separate from the rest. Joker looked from it to the others, soon picking up on another oddity.

''All those tags just have their names and ages...''

''Hey yeah!'' Skull exclaimed as he noticed the same. ''What does this mean?''

''I don't know but is it just me or do those portraits seem a little odd to anyone?'' Joker frowned. ''Kind of...subdued? No, that's not right...hmm...''

'They're almost...lifeless.' Captain Kidd said after a moment.

Panther blinked ''Now that you mention it, yeah...''

''The paintings do give a submissive air...'' Mona concurred. ''...this is all starting to add up...''

As he looked back, Skull could definitely agree ''Yeah, didn't Nakanohara say Madarame betrayed him? Kitagawa's the only one at the shack...what happened to those guys?''

''It's starting to look like this is how Madarame sees them.'' Mona stated.

'As nothing less than property.' His persona finished for him.

'So it wouldn't be too far off to imagine that he might have ruined them too.' Captain Kidd stated.

Panther looked dismayed ''But why? Kitagawa-kun said Madarame took him in years ago...how long has this been going on?''

''Too long.'' Joker said darkly, glancing at the row of portraits again.

In light of the recent discovery, the group hadn't kept an eye on the area outside the room, which left them to be found out by some patrolling guards.

''Intruders!'' One cried before they rushed in.

The first tried to punch Skull but the latter held it off with his pipe and kicked it. Joker side stepped a blow from the second one, cutting its arm with her dagger, making it drop the club in its hands.

''Persona!''

Carmen and Zorro appeared, attacking the shadows with flames and wind respectively. The shadows' forms distorted for a moment before they materialized into two Hua Po, an Onmoraki, a Jack Frost and an Apsaras.

''Skull, the one on your far left is weak to lightning.'' Mona informed.

''Then it's all mine. Let's go, Captain!'' The teen summoned his persona, having it blast the Apsaras with lightning.

The Onmoraki screeched and flew at Panther, who tried to hit it with her whip but it flew out of the way. Its advance was quick to put a halt when Zorro used another Garu at its owner's command to throw it into the air. They were surprised when it quickly flew back up but it didn't take long to spot one of the Hua Po casting a Dia on it. Joker took a moment to have her Mandrake persona to try and confuse them.

The Jack Frost jumped up and used its ice magic, forcing Mona and the Apsaras, who had been the closest back a bit while the Onmoraki charged again. Joker shot the bird shadow down while Skull bashed the Jack Frost on the head with his weapon.

''Carmen, Maragi!'' Panther called, summoning a hail of fire that hit all the shadows.

The Hua Po were about to trying healing again but Joker thought fast and called Arsene to blind them with a curse spell. Skull shot one down and she proceeded to cut the other with her blade before Mona followed up on the attack.

Panther hit the Jack Frost with her weapon once before it made to roll away. Its advance was stopped by Joker, who held it at gun point. After a moment of thought, the girl decided to try acquiring its power. While she had feared that she messed up, the Jack Frost had actually agreed to help and so became one of her personas.

Panther let out a breath, relieved that the enemies were gone ''That's that.''

''That was great, Panther. Did you see how well our attacks worked together?'' Mona enthused.

''Heh yeah, I guess they did. We're a good team.''

''Definitely! We should concentrate on working to become better. I'd be happy to show you some tips...''

''Oh brother...'' Skull rolled his eyes at the sight of Mona practically falling over for Panther again. He glanced at Joker, who shrugged in 'what-can-you-do manner' with a bemused look. ''...quit messing around, cat. We've got to keep at this!''

''Who's messing around?!'' Mona retorted. ''I'm definitely doing a lot better than you!''

''Say what?!''

'Keep acting like idiots and you'll bring down more enemies on us.' Carmen said flatly.

They cringed and mumbled apologies at the valid point. Panther rolled her eyes at the two ''Anyway, what do we do now?''

''We're good to go for now, right?'' Skull cocked his head.

''I think so.'' Joker replied. ''Not for long though, we're not really prepared for another Palace just yet. Let's see if we can find anything else to tell us about Madarame.''

* * *

 

It soon turned out that her third eye had actually led them to that, something that would serve as another turning point in their mission. A statue of Madarame standing proud with some children holding their hands and raising him up.

Skull looked at the plaque on the statue's base ''It says this is called Infinite Spring...'' his eyes widened as he continued to read the rest of the words. ''...the hell? That bastard!''

Mona cocked his head ''What is it?''

''Listen to this: A work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own power. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth living!''

''No worth living?'' Panther looked angry. ''He really does see his pupils as property...it's like he's talking about slaves...''

'As far as he's concerned, that's what they are.' Carmen remarked. 'Disgusting.'

''I'm curious about the part where it mentions offering ideas...'' Mona glanced at the plaque again. ''...so he takes his students' work?''

'It's safe to say that's the case.' Arsene stated.

''Yeah...'' Joker agreed. ''...I just remembered, Panther, you know how Kitagawa-kun started acting strangely when he was showing us around?''

She nodded ''I was wondering about that too...he was plenty happy to show us around but when we got to that painting, he just seemed to freeze up. So it was his painting all along?''

''So Madarame took it for himself? Why the hell didn't Kitagawa say anything?'' Skull wondered.

''He did say Madarame took him in when he had no one else...'' Panther recalled. ''...maybe he thinks it's just a debt.''

''Could be. That makes it all the more worse though...'' Joker remarked. Yusuke clearly looked up to Madarame, didn't the man care about him at all?

''He's another disgusting adult.'' Skull growled. ''I don't know about you guys but I say we definitely found our next target. We can't let him get away with this!''

''We're not going to leave things this way.'' Mona assured. ''But it's just like Joker said before, we just came to learn about Madarame. We haven't prepared to infiltrate a Palace. For now, let's go back.''

* * *

 

''You want to try talking to Kitagawa-san again?'' Namine raised an eye.

''Yeah,'' Ann replied. ''I mean what we're going to do will affect him. It wouldn't feel right if we don't try.''

''Okay that part I can agree with and I'm up for helping there but not with the questions. I really don't see how asking about Madarame again would work, especially so soon.'' The girl returned. ''You heard what he said before, I don't think we can get him to say anything that easily even if he does know something's up.''

''Well we can at least try.'' Ryuji stated, but Namine clearly wasn't convinced. ''There's not much else we can do, right?''

Namine's expression was unreadable ''Maybe...'' The three looked at her curiously. ''...Seeing those portraits gave me an idea. I'm not sure if it would work but I'll tell you later.''

''? All right...''

Since it was getting late, the quartet turned in for the night. Namine put her idea in motion the next day.

* * *

 

Morgana walked over to the girl who was sitting at her desk, focused on her phone. He looked at the screen to see that she was texting Mishima.

MY: You want my help? Sure, what's up?

HN: I was wondering if you could help me find a way to get in touch with someone.

MY: Who?

HN: Nakanohara Natsuhiko. He's...sort of been involved in the site and I figure he might be able to help us get a few facts straight.

MY: Oh, so this is about...all right. It's a bit unorthodox but I'll see what I can do.

HN: Thanks!

MY: No problem, good luck!

''You think Nakanohara might be willing to help?'' Morgana inquired.

''It's worth a shot.'' Namine remarked. ''I told you, I just don't see the point of trying with Kitagawa-kun if we don't have some kind of proof. Nakanohara-san was also Madarame's student but I don't see any reason he'd want to defend him.''

The cat considered this ''That makes sense. He might actually be our best source for information after all.''

It was as they went downstairs that the two found something strange. The cafe was empty save for Sojiro and a man with dark hair that was somewhat concealed with a hat.

That wasn't the strange part, it was Sojiro.

The man seemed rather tense, which made the whole thing even more off considering how relaxed the other man was.

''Well, I'm just saying I wanted to know what's up. It's awfully cold of you to keep the truth like that.'' The man was saying.

''Fine. I got it, if that's all you came to say we're done.'' Sojiro said shortly.

The man just chuckled ''You really are cold. Heh, guess it doesn't matter to me.''

Once the man left, Sojiro happened to notice Namine. ''...So you heard that, huh?''

''Just that last part.'' The girl returned. ''Er, sorry, was I not supposed to?''

''No...it's nothing important.'' He replied after a moment.

''Are you okay?'' Namine asked next, he grunted and made to head to the kitchen. ''Ah, is there anything I can do to help?''

Sojiro's response proved just how that visit bothered him ''Just mind your own buisness, kid. One would think you would have learned to do that by now.''

Namine flinched as a memory came to her mind.

* * *

 

'All you did was bring us trouble! Why don't you just mind your own business? You should have learned to by now! This is all your fault!'

* * *

 

The girl pursed her lips as her hand clenched into a fist. ''Fine. I'm sorry I asked.'' She left a second later.

If she had looked back, she would have seen the regret settle on Sojiro's face before he sighed ''Dammit...''

* * *

 

''Namine, are you okay?''

The girl stopped walking and exhaled, glancing at Morgana as he poked his head out of her bag. ''Yeah, I...couldn't stay back then. He sounded a lot like my parents after the case.''

The cat blinked ''Wait, they actually said something like that to you? That's lousy! You were trying to help.''

''As far as they're concerned, I just shoved my nose where it didn't belong again and this is what I deserve.''

'That also includes what happened after the incident.' Arsene informed.

''But that's awful! There's no way that's your fault,'' Morgana was appalled. How could they be so apathetic? Their daughter lost two years of her life and this is what they had to say?

''Well, I'm used to dealing with loads of things on my own.'' Namine stated.

''You shouldn't be! It just means they failed you.'' Morgana remarked, he knew she didn't have it easy after the fake case but he never thought things were like this. Especially after hearing about Namine's grandparents...

Just hearing about this aggravated him, how could they?

''There's no helping it, they made their stance clear.'' Namine remarked. ''It's okay, Mona. Things are looking plenty better far as I'm concerned. I'm grateful to have met you guys, you've really helped me.''

The cat smiled ''Glad to hear it.''

''So I'm going to do the same in return. How about we focus on what we can help? You think we should get ready for the next time we go to the palace?''

''Yup, let's go!''

* * *

 

Iwai cocked his head as he watched Namine look around carefully, having gotten weapons and a few magazines already ''Nice to deal with someone who actually knows their stuff but what're you picking all this up for?''

''Just figure it's for the best...'' Namine stated. ''...I told you, Grandpa Nakamura thought it was for the best for me to learn about guns and we heard people in class are getting kind of paranoid since a couple got robbed. We might be using the weapons in a history project, like a show and tell kind of thing in school. I figure it's just best to have the gun somewhere we know. We're not going to go picking fights but the part about having decent defense works for me. Worst comes to worst, this'll be a scare tactic to help bail us out.''

''Makes sense.'' He commented. ''As long as you don't use them for anything illegal, it's fine in my book.''

''Nah, nothing of the sort.'' Namine assured. ''If it does come to that, I'll let you tie me up and call the police.''

Iwai gave a small smirk, bemused. ''Noted.''

''If it helps I won't tell anyone I bought a thing from you unless you're okay with it.'' Namine offered.

''Much appreciated, kid.''

* * *

 

''Hmm...'' Takemi leaned back in her seat as she finished examining Namine. ''...good, you're looking plenty better.''

''Thanks to you, that stuff you gave me works great.''

''Good to hear.'' She returned, writing something on a piece of paper and giving it to her. ''I don't have this right now and most of my medicine are prepared by me but you should look into getting this. It'll help you.'' Namine nodded and took the paper. ''So, I've been wondering, what exactly lead you to come to me in the first place?''

Namine tilted her head a bit ''Curiosity, I guess. Sakura-san told me a bit about you that day in Leblanc and when I heard you weren't too far off, I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask for a little help.''

''Ah, you're among the first who didn't come here because of the rumors.''

''Rumors?'' The girl blinked. Actually, looking back, she did notice a couple of people giving her odd looks when they saw her coming here...

Did Takemi have some reputation she never heard about?

''I only do checkups like this depending on the case these days.'' The doctor informed. ''Around these parts, I'm known as the Plague. The title says plenty, huh? You're actually among the few people who come to see me. Seems like people agree my bad rep is completely deserved.''

Namine frowned ''...What happened?'' Takemi raised an eye. ''I know there's more to this. How'd things turn out that way?''

''...There was a medical trial at my old work place, I never backed them on it but the patient died and the next thing I know, the blame fell on me.'' Takemi said after a few moments.

''That's awful...'' The girl trailed off. The doctor had really helped her before, with both advice and medicine. They'd even used some of it in the metaverse and it worked great. She didn't deserve this. ''...wait, so the medicine you gave me...?''

''Yup, I prepare my own meds.'' The doctor confirmed her suspicion.

''Wow...'' Namine could imagine how hard that was. Takemi definitely was skilled. ''...well, I think you're really good at your job. Following your advice was a real big help.''

Takemi's lips twitched ''Good to know. Just think of this as finishing up what I started.''

''Well, I'm grateful...'' Namine blinked as her phone rang before taking it out. ''...oh, excuse me a minute...'' She went out once Takemi waved her off.

''Hi Namine, where are you?'' Ann asked on the other end. ''I came by the cafe but Sakura-san said you left a while ago.''

''Hi, Ann. I'm getting things ready for when we go back to what we started yesterday.''

''Oh, good call! So, I'm going to see Kitagawa-kun in a bit and I was wondering if you'd come. Did whatever you have in mind work?'' Ann inquired.

''Probably not today to the first one and I'm still waiting for the result on that.''

''Okay. I think we were right about the plagiarism.'' The blonde went on. ''I went on the Phan-Site today and there was an anonymous request asking to deal with a powerful artist who steals from others. The artist isn't named but...''

''Yeah, it has to be him.'' Namine concurred. ''Anyway, I'm not sure what I'm going to do just yet but I'll get back to you.''

''Right, later then.'' They hung up.

When she went back to the clinic, Namine was surprised to find an officer inside. The man quickly noticed her ''Perfect, are you the patient she's talking about?'' Namine nodded, giving a bewildered look. ''What the heck is this quack doing exactly? Why are you here?''

''Hey, she's not a quack!'' Namine took a moment to calm herself before responding. ''I was in an accident just a while ago and with the way things went, my recovery's been a bit messed up. I haven't been eating right and I've been feeling sore. Takemi-sensei helped fix that.''

''Oh...then why...?'' The officer seemed confused.

''Someone's messing with you.'' Takemi offered. ''As you can see I'm just running my buisness. I'm not doing anyone harm.''

''...All right.'' He said after a moment, leaving as he muttered. ''Good grief, what's going on lately?''

Namine blinked twice ''Um, what was that about?''

''That would be people's attempt at harassing me.'' The doctor informed. ''Seems some nosy idiot found out about my plans. You just helped derail them, kid.''

''Well good, they've got no business doing that.'' Namine said firmly. ''I'll vouch for you if there's more trouble. It's only fair.''

Takemi seemed surprised but she soon returned ''...Thanks.''

* * *

 

As luck would have it, they soon learned that Mishima had been able to reach Nakanohara and it turned out he was looking to contact the Phantom Thieves too. The boy got him to agree to meet Namine in the underground mall.

They agreed to be careful about this, Namine adjust her hat to cover more of her features as both came to the conclusion that it was just better to be safe. The girl then sorted a few details out with Mishima. Morgana waited behind a pillar while Namine stood at the place they agreed to meet.

''This really worked after all, good.'' Morgana smirked. ''So Lady Ann and Ryuji went ahead to the shack again, right?''

''Yeah, they should be there from what she said.'' Namine replied. ''Let's just fill them in on what we find.''

Nodding, the cat began to look around. It didn't take him long to spot Nakanohara, who seemed to have noticed Namine.

''Excuse me...this might sound strange but I've been told to look here for someone with your description.''

''And you've got the right person.'' Namine returned.

''That's good.'' The man seemed relieved, observing her curiously.''Sorry, I'm just confused. I never thought the site worked like this.''

''It doesn't but the admin did me a little favor.'' Namine admitted. ''We're looking into something-oh,sorry about this, by the way,'' She gestured to her hat. ''Better to keep somethings to myself, you see.''

Nakanohara nodded, that made sense to him. He figured it was just natural to be cautious with what she and her group did. The hat concealed a good part of her face and most of her hair. It was a rather sunny day and many people were trying to avoid the heat, no one would look twice at her like this. Doing this with some amount of secrecy to blend in but not stand out was smart thinking.

''We started looking into some rumors and things are adding up.'' Namine continued. ''Nakanohara-san, I asked you to come here because this involves you too.''

''Well I figured as much but how?''

''Madarame.'' She said simply, noticing him stiffen in surprise. ''We know there's plenty more to him than he's got people thinking. Now we're putting our focus on how to stop him.''

''That's...that's good to hear...'' The man said at last. ''...so your search let you find out that I was one of his pupils.''

''Yeah, the truth is we happened to run into his current pupil...''

''Kitagawa Yusuke, right?'' He concluded. ''I knew he'd still be there after all...''

''We tried talking to him about this but he wouldn't even hear a thing.'' Namine informed. ''Even though something he did was our clue to the plagiarism, he just insists that it's all plain rumors.''

''I see...I really can't say I'm surprised.'' Nakanohara admitted. ''Well, first I'll tell you straight up. You're on the right track, Madarame pretends to care for his pupils and teach them but what he does is plagiarize their works. This has been going on for years and I never would've approached him if I knew. Some didn't even know at first but then he tried to justify as being in a slump. He just kept saying that everything will be fine once he got out of it. He just got rid of anyone who refused or tried to stand up to him. Madarame made sure to blacklist those who defied him in the art world...like me. He took away our dreams.''

Namine's eyes widened, that must be what the article she found was about. It was just the result of Madarame's schemes...

''He didn't even care at all.'' Nakanohara said bitterly. ''It was bad enough that he hurt so many people, some had their lives ruined because of him. But since he's so famous and powerful in the art world, there was nothing any of us could do about it. One of his former pupils even committed suicide because of him.''

Namine gasped and Morgana froze where he stood. They knew the situation was bad but they never imagined something like this. It was cruel...

''I'm sorry...'' Namine said after a moment. ''...I just thought of asking you since Kitagawa-kun wouldn't help but I'm sorry I made you relive those bad memories.''

But Nakanohara shook his head ''It's fine. Since you mentioned him...I don't think it's that Yusuke doesn't know. It's hard to think that he wouldn't after all this. Once I actually asked him, why he stayed even after all this time. His answer was, 'I'd leave if I could.'''

Now that was definitely suspicious. Yusuke acted like he was pleased to be with Madarame but clearly there was more to it.

''He actually...? I really don't see why he'd stay now...'' Namine shook her head. ''...I can imagine how hard you work on those paintings, he has no right to take them. We even saw what I think might be one of Kitagawa-kun's pieces at the exhibit. He wouldn't say it but it was obvious that seeing it must have been hard.''

Nakanohara scowled ''So he's done it again...You're right, those paintings are a way in which we express our feelings. They're an extension of ourselves. I couldn't stand what Madarame did so I left...'' He clenched his fists. ''...You all really helped me and Kitana out before and I'm grateful. I know this might be asking a lot but please stop him. Before he causes even more damage, far too many people suffered because of him.''

He didn't need to ask though. All he learned left Namine determined to do just that. ''Right. We're not about to walk away from this now. Thank you for the information.''

* * *

 

They met up with their teammates a while later, all stopping in another part of the mall...

''You were right, Namine.'' Ryuji leaned in his seat with a sigh. ''It was just like yesterday. Nothing changed. He was completely focused on his painting and we could barely get him to say two sentences together.''

Ann nodded ''Did you guys find anything?''

''And how.'' Morgana replied. ''Namine asked Mishima to help us get in touch with Nakanohara, we think he's the one who put up the post you told us about, Lady Ann.''

''Whoa, so you got him to talk? What'd he say?'' Ryuji looked up in interest.

The two blonds were just as shocked to learn of their recent discoveries. Ryuji scowled ''That phony geezer! We have to make him pay!''

''Right, he can't get away with this!'' Ann stated while Namine nodded.

''All right, it's settled. Let's go back to the Palace.'' Morgana called.

* * *

 

The four thieves made their way to the back of the museum like last time. With the map they procured, they found a short cut to lead to the hall where they had stopped before.

''You can tell if we're close to the treasure, right? How's it looking?'' Panther inquired.

''Not even close.'' Mona replied. ''This place is pretty big and...''

The cat suddenly stopped walking and looked around quickly. Ignoring his teammates' confusion, Mona ran off to their left.

''Hey!'' Skull called before they followed him.

''I knew it...'' They found the cat standing before a golden vase. ''...it's treasure...''

''Oh great, he's got that look again!'' Skull groaned.

''I thought he just said...'' Joker was confused. This was similar to how Mona reacted to Kamoshida's treasure but he had just mentioned how they were no where near it...

''Aww, that's cute...'' Panther remarked, seeing Mona mewling and smiling widely as he walked closer to the vase.

Skull rolled his eyes ''Let's just get...''

As he walked over, Mona suddenly jumped and hugged the vase. This proved to be a big mistake as lights suddenly flashed and an alarm sounded. Lasers suddenly flashed around Mona, who seemed to have been snapped out of his trance.

''Oh no...'' He mumbled, seeing two shadows come charging in.

One of them tried to hit Joker but the girl dodged its weapon and jumped behind him before grabbing its mask and ripping it off. This revealed the shadows to be an Onmoraki and an Apsaras. The latter immediately attacked, leaving them to defend against its magic.

''Try this!'' Panther whipped its face, throwing it back.

''Persona!'' Skull summoned Captain Kidd and went on to cast magic, leaving the shadow floored from the lightning blast.

The Onmoraki clawed at Joker after evading her attacks before flying up and suddenly flying down for a speedy attack. Joker took the brunt of the attack before hitting it with a bullet, leaving to crash down as its weakness was also used.

The Apsaras pulled itself up, it happened to be near another of the security traps so it activated. This caused a bunch of lasers to trap Panther and Skull.

''Dammit, I'll just...!'' Skull raised his weapon.

''Hold on, those guys came once the trap was active, I bet that means touching those lasers is just going to bring a whole lot more enemies our way!'' Mona pointed out.

''Then what do we do?!''

Joker focused on the shadows as they attacked, summoning Jack Frost to use its ice magic and put a stop to this. It worked as the cold winds it conjured distracted and slowed them down.

She ran and hit the Apsaras with her dagger, leaving the weakened shadow to fade away. Wasting no time, Joker hit the Onmoraki with bullets again, leaving it floored. The girl was able to convince it to join them, thus making it into one of her personas.

''Nice work, Joker!'' Panther smiled.

She gave a small smile in return ''Are you guys okay?''

''Just fine, can you get us out of here?'' Mona requested.

Nodding, their leader turned around and started using her third eye. It pointed her towards the ledge, which made her see that there was a door leading to the next area. ''I'll be right back.''

The next room had a pair of guards looking around, making her wonder if they had come because of the alarm.

''It did go off, right?'' She heard one ask.

''Yeah, of course! But there no one here...let's keep looking...'' They began to leave, Joker noted with alarm that they were going to the room the others were in. What to do? Her friends were still trapped, they'd be sitting ducks if they were found now...

Thinking fast, she jumped down and grabbed a nearby vase, hurtling it with all her power to the hall just near this room. The guards paused in surprise, having heard it too.

''Hey, that...''

''I think we've got 'em, come on!''

Joker sighed as the two took off, deciding to hurry up. The third eye lead her to a blue painting which she began to inspect, which let her find the switch behind it. She pressed it and went back to the room, finding that it had freed Skull and Panther.

''Thanks, Joker!'' The latter exclaimed.

The three set out to free Mona next, which they were able to do quickly. The cat joined them, appearing ashamed.

''What'd you do that for? It was stupid!'' Skull chided.

''I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.'' He admitted.

''It did start off with this thing.'' Joker reminded, gesturing at the vase. ''What's so special about it?''

''Hmm...'' Mona inspected it for a moment. ''...wait, that's it!'' He surprised them again by breaking it with his sword.

A gem floated out of it a second later, leaving everyone besides Mona thrown for a loop. The cat's eyes narrowed ''I knew it...guys, don't let it get away!''

Confused as they were, the rest figured Mona would explain and so they complied. The gem floated up as they trapped it in a corner but Panther stopped its movement by summoning Carmen to surround it in flames.

''That's a treasure demon, a rare shadow...I must have sensed it before. You should try having it join us, Joker. I'm sure it'll be useful!'' Mona suggested.

''Okay, rare as it maybe it's like other shadows, right?''

''Yeah, we'll have to do this the usual way.'' The four held up their weapons.

Skull and Mona attacked first, but it didn't seem to do much damage. The girls summoned Arsene and Carmen, but their magic also left it unfazed. Just then, it moved almost imperceptibly and raised a barrier.

''What gives?'' Skull scowled, deciding to try his own persona next. However, Captain Kidd's attacks also seemed near effective.

''I think it might be that barrier. It barely moved so that's easy to miss...'' Mona remarked, holding up his slingshot. ''...if magic and weapons don't hold work, how about this?''

It worked this time as the pellet seemed to go right through, sending it spinning. The rest decided to follow suit, eventually knocking the treasure demon down.

That seemed to have subdued it as Joker was easily able to add it to her personas afterwards.

The girl seemed curious ''It does give of a different feel from the other personas somehow...Mona, can you tell me about this thing?''

''There's not much I can say, I saw one like this a couple of times in Mementos. I don't think they're much of fighters though. That one was pretty fast and it's really got a strong defense.''

''What's the point of getting it if they're not much fighters?'' Skull questioned. ''They can't really be useufl then.''

''I'm not sure...it felt important.'' Mona said hesitantly.

''Hmm...'' Joker made a note to ask Igor or the twins. ''...we'll figure it out. I can't see them being useless anyway. Let's keep going.''

* * *

 

The quartet came across a safe room after that. After taking some time to rest, they found their way to the central garden.

This revealed another problem in the form of a giant, complex looking door blocking the way. It wouldn't budge no matter what they did.

''Oh great, what now?'' Panther wondered.

''Hmm...'' Mona's ears twitched as the sound of footsteps reached him. ''...hey, someone's coming. Everybody, hide!''

''Why?'' But Skull was dragged along a second later, the four watched what they immediately knew was Madarame's shadow enter with a guard.

''You're amazing, Madarame-sama! You made sure no one suspected you of a thing!'' The guard commented.

''Hm.'' The shadow smirked back. ''It's all about taking advantage of the media's influence. You'd be surprised how much of a difference an act could do. It's just like with those kids from yesterday. A couple of nice words had them swallowing the whole thing up!''

''Yeah, you played them masterfully.'' The guard agreed.

''Heh, indeed...Abuse? Plagiarism? It's all absurd!'' Shadow Madarame exclaimed. ''There's nothing wrong with using my disciples' work for my own sake. It's the least they can do for my care. They should be grateful, instead I have a whole lot of them rebelling. I should have broken them all in the first place...'' He turned around. ''...at least I still have one left. Yusuke's talented and he feels indebted to me...that's why I'll make full use of him. I'll work him until he dies!'' He and the guard began to walk away. ''This is the way for his work to see the light of day. It's for his sake and also the sake of the art world!''

''You're a genius!'' The guard praised as the shadow broke out into laughter.

This proved too much for Skull and he almost charged towards them but the girls moved to stop him. The boy scowled ''He's just...!''

''We know, Skull, we know...I understand how you feel but this is isn't the way.'' Joker stated.

Panther nodded ''I want to get at him too and we will, definitely, We have to do this the right way.''

''We've got to stop that bastard!'' Skull growled. ''He doesn't care one bit about his pupils. And what he said about Kitagawa...we've gotta change his heart!''

''I know. I hate walking away after that but Kamoshida's shadow gave us plenty of trouble, I'm not sure we were ready to fight him right then. He'd still have those shadows with him too.'' Panther stated. She had been skeptic as a big part of her really wanted to attack Madarame too but she was quick to note that Joker and Mona agreed with her stance so maybe this was for the best.

''I don't think any of us can stand it, Panther. There's more to this whole mess than just changing his heart.'' Joker remarked.

''This isn't just a mission just to stop Madarame anymore. It's a rescue.'' Mona crossed his arms. ''We're the only ones who can do something about this.''

''Yeah...I just don't get Kitagawa-kun at all. Going by what he told Nakanohara, he definitely knows something's up at least. Why doesn't he say anything?'' Panther wondered. ''Are we missing something else?''

''I don't know. We can try looking into this further.'' Joker suggested. ''What can we do now? With that door in the way...''

''About that...'' The two looked at Mona. ''...it really is best if we go now. I have an idea about that door but if I'm right and I'm almost sure that I am, it's something we can only deal with in the real world. I'll fill you guys in on the details later.''

''All right...''

Their recent success with discovering more info about their target left the four more determined than ever. They were definitely going to stop Madarame, for the sake of all his victims and to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else. This had gone on for far more than enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Much later after their return from the Palace, Namine woke up in the Velvet Room...

''It seems you wished to return, Trickster.'' Igor remarked.

''Yeah, we're getting ready to deal with that Palace but I need your help.''

''Certainly, if it within my power.''

''Well I'd like a little advice first...'' Namine admitted. ''...we came across this spirit. It somehow feels different from the others. It doesn't seem like much of a battler but I wanted to know more about it. My friend calls it a Treasure Demon.''

''You're fortunate to encounter one of those.'' Igor commented. ''You're correct to assume that it's different from your personas. Their prowess isn't in battle, but rather in what they can do in conjunction with other personas.''

''Other...wait, like that fusion process you told me about the other day?''

''Precisely.'' The man seemed pleased at the way this was going. ''In fact, I think it's a perfect time to give a demonstration. Why don't you start us off, Trickster? Choose one of your personas to merge with the Treasure Demon.''

Namine thought this over, in her previous visit, Caroline and Justine told her that she would need to fulfill a request for them to advance the room's services. To bring them a certain persona and it happened that she found one. Reminding herself that she needed to keep Jack Frost aside for the twins, the girl settled on Mandrake and told them as such.

''Then let's's begin.''

It was then that she saw the twins dragging over items things she hadn't noticed before. The surprise was in just what those things were: two guillotines.

''That's how this thing works?'' The girl blurted, she really didn't expect this. ''Are you sure this is okay?''

Caroline gave her an irritated look ''Don't be weak, Inmate! It's just the way things are.''

Fortunately, Justine was calmer than her twin. Truth be told, she did think some surprise was natural. Besides, when they learned about this, Caroline wasn't half as all right with the process as she was acting now. ''You're kind...or perhaps soft. As you can see, your personas have no qualms in the matter.''

True, neither Mandrake or the Treasure Demon were displaying fear or anything that would prove they had any disagreement here.

''Right...'' Namine let out a breath. ''...sorry, I'm the one looking for help. I should listen more.''

''So long as you keep that in mind.'' Caroline stated. ''Now then...''

They activated the guillotines and in a flash, both personas faded into luminous energy spheres which merged together. There stood a demon with the head of a monkey, a tiger's arms, a raccoon dog's body and a snake's tail.

''I am Nue.'' The chimera-like spirit uttered. ''I shall be your mask from here on out, Wild Card.'' With that, it disappeared.

''W-whoa...''

''Quite effective, isn't it?'' Igor received a nod. ''Did you wish to discuss something else?''

Namine blinked ''Ah, right...well I found a couple of cards back in the Palace. They had what I think are some of the skills we used in the metaverse. I forgot to look into that considering we almost ran into the Palace's ruler around the same time. I don't have any idea what to do with them. Erm, I'm not sure I can them now though...''

''Easy enough.'' Caroline waved her hand in a half-circle and the two cards appeared on her palm, much to Namine's surprise. ''This is nothing for us, Inmate. Those are Skill Cards, they teach personas new abilities. It's actually simple, you just have to choose which of your personas should learn those.''

The cards displayed a green four pointed star with the word Media written and a blue half circle with the word Frei.

After thinking it over some, Namine eventually chose to give the skills to Arsene.

''You're making good progress, I look forward to seeing how you proceed,'' Igor grinned.

''Did you have something else in mind?'' Justine asked.

''Yeah, I need to talk to you two actually. First, I've got the spirit you asked for.''

''Very well, I'll take it.'' The girl inclined her head and Namine felt something shift almost as if in response. ''To think you were able to finish this test...''

''You seem pleased.'' Caroline remarked, noting the slight smile on her twin's face. ''Don't let up, Justine. We're going to make sure the inmate finishes up her penal labor.''

''Of course, it's our duty after all.'' The girl returned before looking at Namine. ''That being said, you've done well. Perhaps our master's growing trust in you is well-founded.''

''Ah, thanks...'' Namine had to wonder about the statement. ''...so what do you mean by penal labor exactly?''

''This was a test, Inmate. We're going to have you run some more requests for us.'' Justine replied. ''Do so and the Velvet Room's special abilities will be revealed. It will surely be an aid to your endeavors.''

''Sounds good.''

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Strength Arcana,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power..._

''We'll see about this again once when you get us a Shiisa with the skill Frei.'' Caroline informed.

* * *

 

Truth be told, Namine wasn't sure how to act around Sojiro considering their exchange yesterday. The man had been on the phone when she got back and she was really too tired to think about it.

As luck would have it, she didn't have much to worry about.

''Hey, ah-sorry about yesterday.'' Sojiro started. ''You just caught me at a bad time...but that's no excuse, I was out of line.''

''That's all right...'' She was admittedly surprised that he had done it but accepted the apology in the good grace it was given. ''...so is everything okay?''

''Yeah, nothing to worry about. It's all settled.''

''So I was wondering...'' Namine said after a moment. ''...I never would have thought curry would go so well with coffee before coming here. What gave you the idea?''

''Funny you should ask.'' Sojiro half-smiled. ''I've enjoyed coffee for years so I've been interested in trying different brews. The curry...the curry is actually a recipe from an old friend.''

''Heeh, then your friend must be an excellent cook, it's great!''

He chuckled ''If you think this is great, you have no idea. I'm not nearly as good as she was.''

''Oh, come on, you're just saying that!''

''No, really. Besides, you wouldn't believe how she cooked this thing up to start with...''

* * *

 

School passed uneventfully, Namine and Morgana were headed to meet Ann and Ryuji when the latter suddenly raised his head.

''Hey, look!''

It didn't take long to see the reason behind his surprise as there were Maika and Shiho not too far from the school's entrance.

''Suzui-san!''

The two looked at her in surprise before the girl who had her attention gave a small smile. ''Hi, Hyakuya-san.''

''Hi, what were you doing? Wait, are you ready to come back to school now?''

''About that, I...'' Shiho faltered.

Her mother took over, perhaps sensing the difficulties she was having here ''That was the idea but I doubt Shiho's ready just yet. I went to organize a few details with the principal. Shiho did want to go but...well, let's just say the attention from the students we came across wasn't helping.''

''I'm sorry.'' Her daughter mumbled.

''You don't need to feel bad.'' Remembering the rally gave Namine a good guess of what they might have heard. ''I think being apprehensive is understandable after all you've been through.''

''That's just what I said.'' Maika gave her a grateful smile. ''It really doesn't help that she hasn't been able to eat much back then either. We're still working to ensure her recovery. Just take your time, dear.''

''Take it easy.'' Namine advised, seeing that the girl was still troubled. ''If there's anyway I can help just ask. I know Ann would say the same, if she hasn't already.''

''Thank you...'' Shiho trailed off.

''Hey, I'm going to meet up with her and Ryuji now. You can come with, if you want.'' Namine suggested.

''I'd say yes normally but we're on our way somewhere.'' Shiho admitted. She paused to think for a few seconds before adding. ''But...I'd like to see you two. Can we exchange contact information?''

''Sure!'' The girls did just that. ''Just say when.''

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Temperance Arcana,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power..._

* * *

 

Ann smiled when Morgana told her about the meeting ''That sounds great, I'm definitely in!''

''Nice to hear she's getting better but man, you'd think those guys in school would cut Suzui some slack.'' Ryuji remarked.

''I'll say...''

''Oh-ho, there you are!''

The four started at the new voice, looking over to find a young woman was short black hair and brown eyes walking over to them. She began to smirk ''I was wondering how I'd find you.''

Ryuji raised an eye ''Uh, who're you?''

''Ichiko Ohya, I'm a reporter. I noticed you kids here the other day, you're looking into the rumors about Madarame, right?''

''Wait, you too?'' Namine wondered.

''Yup, there's a whole lot of those. People think his reputation's all stellar but I'm not convinced. There are some fishy things about him too so I want to try and find any skeletons in his closet, if you catch my drift.'' She replied. ''So, I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me anything that could help.''

''Oh...'' Ann couldn't help but think that they were definitely closing in on some skeletons.

''Just tell her we're still working on this.'' Morgana whispered.

''...ah, we just wanted to find out if they were true but we're barely getting things together. Just getting started.'' The girl played along.

''That's fine.'' Ohya didn't seem to be expecting an answer anyway. ''Here's my card, just keep it in mind if you do get anything.'' With that, she left.

''...Shouldn't we have told her something?'' Ann asked the others. ''I mean, there's still what Nakanohara told Namine.''

''It wouldn't do any good.'' Aforementioned girl stated. ''He tried to expose Madarame but he just got blacklisted, remember? I highly doubt he's the first one.''

''Right...never mind then.'' The girl sighed. ''Anyway, Morgana, you said you'd tell us about that door yesterday.''

''Right, Lady Ann.'' The cat acknowledged. ''I just remembered that I saw a door just like it right in the shack.''

Ryuji blinked ''Wait, in that run down place?''

''Yeah, it surprised me too but that definitely stood out.'' Morgana returned. ''Here's the thing, Madarame has that thing locked so well that he believes it can't be open. Because of that, we can't do anything about that door.''

''So what do we do?''

''The only way I can see would be to open the door in front of Madarame.'' The cat replied.

''Will that really work?'' Ann looked skeptic.

''Trust me, I have it all planned out!''

''But how do we do that though?'' Namine wondered.

''That's just it. I've been thinking it over and the best I can come up with would be to have you two go back to model for Yusuke.'' Morgana stated.

''Wait, what?!'' Ann recoiled in alarm. ''No way!''

Morgana blinked ''Lady Ann?''

''Oh come off it, Ann, there's no other way.'' Ryuji on the other hand, was clearly amused.

''I told you, No!''

Namine gave them a quizzical look ''Ah, what's going on? Ann didn't seem to have much of a problem with it before.''

''Oh, it's just that Kitagawa told her that he wanted to do nude paintings before.'' Ryuji answered without much thought.

''What?!''

Morgana glared at Ryuji ''Why didn't you tell us before?!''

''Sorry, I thought Ann let you know!''

The girl in question glared at him ''I told you, I'm not doing it!''

Namine gave the boy a look ''Paintings as in he expects this of me too? No way!''

''Aw come on, it's the best way to get us in there.'' Ryuji cajoled, Namine simply glared in response. ''You're just overreacting.''

''...I hate to say it but he might be right.'' Morgana's statement drew the girls' ire at him. ''Don't misunderstand, I didn't mean it like that! We do need a way to get back in there without rousing suspicion. If you two keep Yusuke distracted, I can sneak off to open the door. Just give me a hairpin and I can do it!''

''Isn't there some other way?'' Namine looked embarrassed at the suggested prospect. ''Modeling was one thing but he can't just ask people to do something like that.''

''Exactly!'' Ann huffed. ''I'm not doing it!''

''You don't have to get naked for him, you know. Just keep him distracted.'' Ryuji reminded.

''Easy for you to say!'' The girl retorted. ''You're not the one who has to worry about this.''

''Hey, like it or not, we have to use the chance. Do it for justice.''

''You do it then!''

''He doesn't want that.''

''Make it so he does!''

Ryuji grinned ''Oh, I get it, you're scared.'' He ignored Ann's scowl at this and continued ''And you're supposed to be the model. Well, I guess you really can't help, huh?''

''Hey, that's...that's not fair! I just...'' Ann protested.

Morgana knew where this was going ''Wait, Lady Ann, he's...!''

''Just calm down...'' Namine tried to say.

But it was no good ''Argh, fine!'' Ann exclaimed. ''I'll do it, for justice! I'll show you a model's spirit!''

Namine held back a groan ''Mona, normally I wouldn't rush you but is there any chance you can work on the door as fast as you can?''

''Of course. Leave it to me, Namine! I'll make sure you won't have to go through with this.'' The cat assured.

Ann blinked ''Did I just...?''

''Yes, yes you did.'' Namine said flatly, leaving her to groan while Ryuji snickered.

* * *

 

The four expected surprises the next day but one was found before their plans even got started.

''Lady Ann...what're you wearing?''

That was a fair question as the girl was now dressed in what seemed to be at least a quarter of her wardrobe. There was so much clothes that they made it look like she gained a lot of weight all of a sudden.

''Don't you mean what isn't she wearing?'' Namine sweatdropped.

''It's part of my plan. Everything is fine.'' She stated. ''I'll seduce him with my acting!''

''If you say so...anyway, Ryuji went ahead to the Palace, right?''

''Yeah, he says he'll wait outside and move when it opens.'' Ann confirmed.

''That's one good thing sorted, we can make sure it'll stay open then...'' Namine rang the doorbell.

Yusuke came to answer it moments later and it was clear that he was pleased by their arrival. ''Thank you for coming, please follow me.''

''I believed you were lying when you contacted me, Takamaki-san.'' Yusuke admitted as he turned to face the girls. ''But I'm truly glad you came.''

''Sorry it was so sudden.'' Ann offered.

''It's no problem. But Sensei will be returning soon.'' Yusuke admitted. ''So, um...I'm sorry if that leaves you both anxious.''

''That's why we're here today, dammit...'' Ann muttered.

Yusuke looked curious ''What was that?''

''N-nothing at all!'' She laughed airily.

Namine decided to change the subject ''You really do like art, huh? You're clearly enthusiastic for this.''

''More than you can imagine.'' Yusuke said wistfully. ''As I've told you before, the Sayuri was what inspired me to go on this path and I've never regretted it since. My intent is to pursue such excellence.''

''Heeh...I think I kind of get how you feel.''

''Oh?'' He gave her a curious look.

''Yeah...one of my old friends wound up going to a music course and she convinced me to join her. I really liked it. There was a bunch of things, the teacher took some time to teach us the piano, partly because she really liked it. But she was open to our suggestions too. Koyuki thought to learn how to sing but it didn't really work out. The whole thing was really fun and I totally got into it.'' Namine recalled. ''A lot's happened since then but...I haven't been able to enjoy it since.''

Ann blinked, she hadn't known that about the girl. But sadly, she wasn't too surprised. It just proved that the events she endured hit her hard.

''I see...'' Yusuke looked sympathetic. ''...that's a shame. I hope you regain your passion soon.''

''Thanks.''

''By the way, Takamaki-san, have you gained some weight?'' Yusuke asked, missing how Namine struggled not to laugh at the question.

Morgana was incredulous, was he serious?

''You think so? I weigh the same as always...Maybe I'm just bloated.'' Ann shrugged.

''So, then...can you, um...get ready here?''

''I...need to take my clothes off, right?'' Ann said after a moment.

''Y-yes, please...'' The artist returned.

''Can you please look the other way?'' Namine asked. Yusuke turned around in response and Ann started to take her clothes off slowly. Namine quickly went to open the door slightly and let Morgana out.

''...That was tight...''

Yusuke's eyes widened a bit but he shook his head ''I'm doing this for art!''

''Don't look over here, okay?'' Ann said. ''Your sensei's coming soon, right?''

''I believe so...''

''Say, do you think we can do this somewhere else?'' Namine suggested. ''It's just that this place feels...really out in the open, you know? Probably because of the big window. Doing this is one thing but now it feels like anyone could see.''

''I-I suppose...'' Yusuke returned. ''...I hadn't thought of that. But if it makes you feel better...''

''It does, totally!'' Ann chimed in. ''A place with a bit more atmosphere would be lovely! How about a room with a lock?''

''A lock?'' Yusuke echoed.

''Must a girl say more...?''

''Please, Kitagawa-kun?'' Namine added. ''We'd just like a place with some more privacy.''

Yusuke seemed to falter ''I understand, Hyakuya-san, it's just that...the only one with a lock is...Sensei's room...''

''Then let's go there!'' Ann exclaimed.

''I can't...for one thing, I don't have the key.'' Yusuke paused and turned. ''...You were wearing all that?''

''D-don't you think it's cold today?''

''I suppose so? I think the sun's about to set...''

''Right? That's why a change of location would be nice!'' Ann went on. ''It's just like Namine said. We could use a bit more privacy, you know?''

''It might make for a better picture if I can brighten my models' moods...''

''Now you're talking!'' Ann beamed.

''They may be willing to try various expressive poses for use in a dynamic composition.'' Yusuke smiled to himself.

''W-what do you mean? What kind poses?'' Ann looked wary.

''W-why don't we start this thing off before deciding on any details?'' Namine offered, trying to remain calm.

''I...suppose that's fair.'' Yusuke returned.

''Ah, don't some artists have an idea of what they would like to do?'' The girl went on. ''You know...like a visual image you want to bring out in the open? I think that might have had to do with why you couldn't do much the other day.''

''Hm...you may have a point.'' Yusuke stopped to think. ''Might you be willing to help me in that front?''

''Erm, I guess so, but how?'' Namine asked in return.

''While you guys work on that, I'll go see if we can find another room.'' Ann told the girl before quickly taking her leave.

* * *

 

''This is harder than I imagined...'' Yusuke trailed off. ''...by the way, I know you said Takamaki-san felt like taking a walk but isn't she taking too long?''

''Well, I don't know...'' Namine hedged. ''...maybe she's just on the phone.''

''Ah, point taken...well...'' The artist paused. ''...ah, I have it...perhaps I can try painting you as an elf sitting languidly in a beautiful forest...''

''Oh...'' She wasn't sure what to say to that. ''...erm, sure? Whatever you think is best.'' She sat down and reminded herself to relax and keep in character. ''You said languidly...something like this then?''

''Yes, that's excellent!''

* * *

 

''You left Namine alone in there?''

''Hey, I had to see how you were doing here!'' Ann huffed. ''You really think what we're doing is easy? What's taking you so long anyway?''

Morgana seemed troubled ''It's hard to work with paws...''

''Hurry up!''

* * *

 

Ann went back a couple of minutes later and learned that Yusuke really was getting into his plans for their paintings. She really felt bad for leaving the girl like that but she had to get away from this for a bit...

''Ah, Takamaki-san, good timing!'' Yusuke exclaimed, seeming animated. ''I was just deliberating over your painting.''

''Oh really? Then we can do it some place else. I found a good spot!''

''You have?'' The artist blinked.

''Yeah, come on, I'll show you!''

''Wait!''

''Ohh, now I'm interested, I have to see!'' Ann chirped as she led the two to the locked door.

''I told you, we can't!'' Yusuke insisted.

Ann walked over ''Still?''

''I'm almost there...'' Morgana trailed off.

Yusuke joined them ''Is something wrong?''

''Oh, umm, soo...what's this room?'' Ann asked.

''It's a storage area for old paintings.''

''Hmm...Kitgawa-kun, why don't we do it here?'' Ann asked. ''I won't be embarrassed if we go somewhere nobody can find us...''

''Only Sensei can do in there.''

''Please? I wanna be alone with you! It's quiet, and we won't be interrupted!''

''...Is he really going to buy that terrible act?'' Morgana wondered.

Ann glared at him ''Stay focused!''

''Hm?''

Namine spoke up then ''Erm, Kitagawa-kun, remember what you said about our moods? Well it wouldn't really do to have your models feeling so uncomfortable about this, right?''

''That's true but you have to understand...'' He started to say, faltering.

''Your teacher's an experienced artist, wouldn't he understand?'' She went on. ''I mean, doing something like a nude painting so openly like that makes me feel really awkward and way embarrassed. I'm only here because I agreed to help before. I didn't even know about your new idea...'' She cast Ann an irritated look. ''...until yesterday.''

The girl mouthed a 'Sorry' in response, seeming sheepish. Namine continued ''So, please? I just can't do it in that room.''

''Come on! It's just frustrating that my feelings aren't getting through to you!'' Ann exclaimed. ''Kitagawa-kun, don't you like girls like me?''

''N-no, that's not true...''

''Then please? Let's continue this inside!''

''S-sure...'' Yusuke shook himself. ''...I mean, no! We can't go in there!''

''It's locked anyway, so...''

Ann pouted ''Fine! This is too embarrassing, I'm gone!''

Yusuke looked taken aback ''But...''

''Let's just do it here, okay?''

''What do I do...?''

''I'm home!'' Madarame called.

The four were startled ''Sensei?''

Morgana smirked as the door unlocked ''I got it!'' Ann turned and walked in with Yusuke hurrying after her just as Madarame arrived.

''What're you doing over there?!'' Madarame demanded.

''It's...it's not what it looks like.'' Yusuke started.

''Hey, those are...!''

He turned at the exclamation just as Ann flipped the lights, revealing the room's contents.

''Those are...'' Yusuke looked stunned. ''...Sayuri?''

''And there's so many of them...'' Namine trailed off.

''I never knew...what on earth...?'' Yusuke wondered.

''Get out!'' Madarame snapped as he walked in.

''Sensei, what is the meaning of this?''

Madarame sighed ''I suppose I can't keep quiet since you've seen this...Truth be told, I'm in severe debt.I hand made those Sayuri copies and have been selling them through a special connection of mine.''

''Why?''

''The real painting was stolen by a pupil a long time ago. They must have begrudged my strictness.'' Madarame replied. ''It was a terrible shock. I've been mired in a terrible artist's block ever since...that's why some of my pupils handed their ideas over from time to time...''

The girls exchanged a look, keeping their expressions neutral. Neither of them were convinced. Even if they hadn't seen the man's shadow, something just didn't seem right here.

''I knew that couldn't go on so I tried to recreate Sayuri.'' Madarame went on. ''All I got in the end was replicas. But then someone came to buy it regardless...'' He lowered his head. ''...it's all my fault. I couldn't pay the price of fame. As expectations of rose, I found that I had no choice but to keep making replicas. I...needed money to further your talents...I ask that you forgive your cowardly teacher, Yusuke.''

''Please don't say that...''

''Something's not right here.'' Namine stated.

''If the original was stolen how did you make copies?'' Ann inquired.

''I...happened to find a finely detailed photograph in an art book.''

''You know that sounds off, right? How does that even work?''

''People who buy paintings have an eye for them, wouldn't they recognize a fake?'' Ann asked.

''Some even have connections. Art buffs would never go for a replica.'' Namine added. 

''That's...''

''Actually-why is this one all covered up?'' Ann removed the cloth from the painting behind her, revealing another painting.

Yusuke's eyes widened ''That's the real Sayuri!'' He looked at Madarame. ''You just said it was stolen...''

''That's a replica!'' His teacher retorted.

''No, it's nothing of the sort!'' Yusuke objected. ''I'd recognize this anywhere. This painting kept me going...it helped me make it so far.''

''You're wrong, it's a counterfeit! I bought it after learning of its existence!''

''So the actual artist brought a counterfeit? That's pushing it.'' Ann wasn't convinced in the least.

Neither was Namine ''Why would you do that? It wouldn't be hidden if it was a replica. Besides, you just said you were in debt. That's even less of a reason to do it.''

''Please tell the truth.'' Yusuke requested.

''You too?'' Madarame frowned. He took out a phone and dialled a number. ''I've reported you to my private security company.''

''What?!''

''I had it set up to deal with problematic paparazzi but I never thought it would be handy.''

''Please, wait, let's talk about this!''

''You all can talk to the police.'' Madarame stated.

''Lady Ann, Namine, Let's go!'' Morgana called.

Madarame started ''Where'd that cat come from...?'' This served as enough of a distraction for the girls to take off and Yusuke followed them.

''It's useless!'' He called out.

Madarame tried to follow them, only to be left flummoxed when the four disappeared. ''But how?!''

* * *

 

''Man...'' Skull glanced at the door. ''...it's good that they got this open but where are they? We were supposed to meet up...''

A scream reached his ears then, making him look up. The boy's eyes widened when he saw Panther and Yusuke falling a second later.

''Whoa, what...?!''

Yusuke looked up and caught Panther as she fell. Mona and Joker appeared seconds later, the former thought fast and summoned Zorro to help catch them.

''Good thinking, Mona.'' Joker praised.

''Hehe, it's nothing!'' The cat beamed as his persona faded away.

''What is all this?'' Yusuke looked around, shocked. ''Where are we?''

''W-would you let go?!'' Panther exclaimed, shoving him enough to fall down. ''Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to...''

''Did you disable the security?'' Mona demanded.

''Yeah, it was easy. I just got enough time to mess the computer up and I left before the shadows got close.'' Skull explained. He didn't like running from a fight but he wasn't so foolish as to assume that he could beat all the guards on his own. ''What happened?''

''Someone tell me what's going on,'' Yusuke frowned. ''What is this place?!''

''Calm down, Kitagawa-kun...'' Panther started. ''...we're inside Madarame's heart.''

''What?'' He clearly didn't believe it. ''Wait...Takamaki-san?'' The teen looked at Joker then. ''...then you must be Hyakuya-san, but I've never seen that cat costume before...''

''It's complicated...'' Joker offered.

''What was she saying about Sensei...?''

''That we're in a place filled with his desires.'' Mona replied. ''This is his Palace, it shows the true Madarame's character.''

''A garish place like this? Absurd!'' Yusuke protested. ''You're out of your minds!''

''You saw what happened before we came. Shouldn't those replicas prove that Madarame's not what you think he is?'' Panther asked.

''This can't be true...'' Yusuke said quietly.

Joker sighed ''Come on, we'll let you see for yourself.''

* * *

 

They first took him inside, keeping careful since the security level was very high and they had to watch out for Yusuke. Panther took time to tell him about the hall with the paintings as they started to fill him in.

''We don't have the time to explain everything, we're just here to let you see it for yourself. Long story short, we're the Phantom Thieves. This is the Metaverse. It's a world of cognition which shows the truth about people.'' Mona explained.

''I know it's crazy but you gotta admit it can't be a lie since you're here.'' Skull offered.

''I...yes, that's true...'' Yusuke trailed off. ''...but why are you so sure Sensei's a terrible person? That place proves that he remembers his pupils.''

''We were asked to help stop him.'' Joker informed as they headed out to the garden. ''Nakanohara-san wants him to answer for his actions.''

''Wait, you mean...!'' It was clear that Yusuke recognized the name. ''...so he never forgot...?''

''For sure. He wants us to help you.'' Mona recalled.

''Say, Kitagawa-kun, can you be honest with us?'' Joker inquired. ''If you believe in Madarame so much, why did you tell him that you'd leave the shack if you could?''

Yusuke stiffened ''T-that's...''

''Wait, he said that?'' Skull cocked his head. ''...You definitely know something's up with that guy, right?'' Yusuke just looked away while Panther watched in concern. ''Hey, come on...''

''Skull, stop.'' Joker cut in. ''I'm sorry, I know this is hard and your situation is probably more complicated considering that he helped raise you. But the fact is, you needed to hear about this.''

''You can't keep avoiding the truth.'' Mona added. ''Madarame hurt far too many people. One of them even committed suicide because of his twisted schemes. That's just why we're here to stop him.''

''Yeah, our goal is to stop the rotten adults oppressing others and to stand up for those who can't fight for themselves.'' Panther stated.

''My, such lofty goals from a bunch of thieves.''

Shadow Madarame walked out of the shadows, having been obscured by the gate before the group.

''I finally found you. You won't get away.''

''S-Sensei...'' Yusuke appeared stunned. ''...is that you?''

''Those shadows sure have huge egos.'' Skull scowled. ''First we get a king and now a shogun...''

Yusuke stepped back ''This...this can't be real...''

Shadow Madarame snorted ''My act is all a farce. A famous person living in that shack? I have another home under a mistress' name, of course. To think you actually believed that. So naive!'' He laughed.

Yusuke cringed ''Why was the Sayuri in your storage? Why'd you make copies?! Tell me the truth!''

''Foolish child, you don't see it? That's all a rumor. It was all planned out.''

''What do you mean?!''

He grinned ''Picture this...I found the real painting but it can't go public...you can have it for a special price though.'' His grin widened. ''How's that for preferential treatment?! Art snobs will eat it all up!''

''No...'' Yusuke fell to his knees, overwhelmed. He didn't want to believe it, but the truth was laid out. This was his teacher...the man he considered a father...

''Hey, you all right?'' Mona asked as the four looked at him on concern.

Shadow Madarame went on, seeming on a roll ''The worth of art is subjective...Thus this is a legitimate business transaction! Not that a brat like you could come up with such a scheme!''

Skull growled ''You keep goin' on and on about money, like a broken record. No wonder you ended up with this disgusting museum!''

''You hurt and betrayed all the pupils who should have been able to rely on you.'' Joker stated, glaring at the shadow. ''You destroyed their dreams, all for money? You're no artist, you're just a fraud.''

''That's right, you just plagiarized others' work! You're downright rotten!'' Panther added.

But he could clearly care less ''Art is nothing but a tool for money and fame. The apprentices are just tools, a means to an end.'' He looked down at his student. ''You were a big help to me, Yusuke...''

Mona's eyes narrowed ''There, that's your teacher.''

''How could you?!'' The teen demanded. ''What about the people who believed in you?!''

Shadow Madarame was still unfazed ''I'll tell you now, Yusuke. If you wish to succeed in this world, don't defy me.'' He chuckled. ''Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down?''

Yusuke lowered his head, still seeming pained ''To think...such a wretched man was caring for me...''

''Oh, you though I took you in out of the goodness of my heart? Plucking talented, troubled students allows me to take their ideas...'' His expression changed into one with a malicious smirk. ''...it's much easier to steal the futures of children who can't fight back.''

''So it was true, he sees the students as nothing more than live stock.'' Mona recalled the statue from their previous visit.

''That's all they are!'' The shadow confirmed. ''Live stock are killed for their hide and meat, this is no different! I tire of this little chat.'' He snapped his fingers. Five guards appeared around him. ''It's time that I dispose of you!''

''...Unforgivable...'' Yusuke rose to his feet, making everyone look at him. ''...It doesn't matter who you are...I won't forgive you!''

''So this is how you repay me for keeping you around? Men, get rid of them!''

Then to everyone's surprise, Yusuke laughed.

''To think...I avoided this for so long...I wanted to believe it was all false.'' He said quietly. ''I had clouded my vision...My eyes were truly blind...Blind and unable to see the truth behind this man...! But no more, you won't get away with this!''

'Have you finally come to your senses?'

Yusuke froze at the voice, his eyes opening wide. He gripped his head as waves of pain flew throughout his whole body.

'How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth...' The voice went on as Yusuke tried to get rid of the terrible pain.

'A deplorable imitation indeed...Best you part with that aspect of yourself!' Yusuke fell to knees. 'Let us forge a contract...I am thou, thou art I...The world is filled with both beauty and vices...It is time you teach people which is which!'

Yusuke looked up, a white fox mask covered most of his face. He grasped the mask and removed it ''Very well. Let's begin, Goemon!''

A vortex of azure and white flames materialized around him as power surged forth. A kabuki dancer appeared hopping on one of his wooden geta. He wore blue robes with a red jump, a white and blue knot was tied at his back. He held a large white pipe in one hand as he reached out, crackling with power.

Yusuke was now clad in a dark blue jumpsuit that had a white collar, arm bands and boots along with a white and blue make-shift belt and a fox's tail hanging behind. He glared up at Shadow Madarame as he raised a hand ''A breathtaking sight...imitations as they may be together they make a fine spectacle. Though the flowers of evil blossom, let it be known...'' He swiped his hand, sending a fierce blizzard that killed the shadows. ''...Abominations are fated to perish!''

''Whoa...that was great,'' Panther remarked.

''Now that's showing 'em!'' Skull grinned.

Shadow Madarame grit his teeth ''Don't think this is over! Guards!''

More shadows appeared at the call, surrounding the group of five. They convulsed, revealing to be two Ippon-Datara and three Koppa-Tengu.

''Show some respect, intruders!''

''You are in Madarame-sama's wondrous presence!''

''Oh, please! Carmen, Maragi!'' Panther summoned her persona, with the red clad dancer summoning flames that hit all the shadows.

''I learned much from you Madarame...in order to ascertain authenticity, one must be dispassionately unrealistic. Now I see the truth about you with no reservations!'' A katana appeared in Yusuke's hand and he used it to slash a tengu, leaving it to fall down before he attacked again.

Joker tanked one of the Tengu's attacks before shooting at it, forcing it back. ''Arsene!''

The gentleman thief appeared before her, using Cleave upon command to throw the Tengu back. Skull shot a round of bullets from his gun to finish off the shadow.

Mona avoided one of the Ippon-Datara's hammer before slashing its chest, leaving it recoil and shove him back. ''Time for my persona!'' Zorro appeared behind him. ''Lucky Punch!''

''Eiha!''

''Garu!''

Zorro's winds and Arsene's curse magic combined to hit at the same time, destroying the shadow.

Yusuke cut the last Tengu down with a Giant Slice while Skull called upon Captain Kidd to Headbutt the Ippon Datara and Panther gunned it down. Arsene blasted it with Frei and Yusuke finished it off with a final slash, leaving it to fade away.

''Yusuke, you fool, you've thrown your bright future down the drain!'' Shadow Madarme jeered as he left. ''I'll destroy your chances to become an artist!''

''Madarame!'' The teen shouted back, making to chase him. He was forced to stop as a feeling of sudden pain and exhaustion filled him. ''Get...back here!''

''Whoa, easy.'' Skull helped him up.

''Awakening a persona is always hard. You're bound to be pretty tired.'' Mona stated.

''Let's go back, we'll explain everything once we're out of here.'' Joker promised.

* * *

 

_Confidants:_

_Sakamoto Ryuji (Chariot Rank 4)_

_Morgana (Magician Rank 4)_

_Takamaki Ann (Lovers Rank 3)_

_Takemi Tae (Death Rank 3)_

_Okumura Haru (Empress Rank 2)_

_Igor (Fool Rank 3)_

_Sakura Sojiro (Hierophant Rank 2)_

_Mishima Yuuki (Moon Rank 1)_

_Caroline and Justine (Strength Rank 1)_

_Suzui Shiho (Temperance Rank 1)_


	13. Chapter 13

As promised, after leaving the Palace, the group told Yusuke about everything, the reasons behind their group's formation and the current situation. Just to be safe, they headed far away from the shack and stopped at a cafe.

''I never would have thought any of this to be possible...'' Yusuke trailed off.

Ann leaned back in her seat ''Yeah, that's pretty much how we felt.''

''And Morgana's in this form due to irregularities in the metaverse?'' He clarified.

''Yup, I'm looking into getting my real form back.'' The cat met his gaze. ''Since we're all for exchanging info, you did know the truth about Madarame, right?''

''Yes...'' The artist closed his eyes for a moment. ''...I simply didn't want to face reality. I refused to believe that my teacher, the man I came to regard as my father was so depraved. And to think Natsu-san was the one who asked you to stop him...I truly thought he forgot about me.''

''So you're friends with the guy, huh?'' Ryuji cocked his head.

''I suppose...He was the last pupil aside from me. I came to believe he wouldn't want a thing to do with the art world after all that happened.'' Yusuke returned. ''So you plan to change Madarame-sensei's...Madarame's heart like you did with that P.E teacher.''

''Yeah, like we all know, Madarame's so renowned in the art world, speaking up just won't do any good. We can't get proof, and I highly doubt Nakanohara-san's the only one who...wait,'' Namine raised an eye. ''So you know what Madarame said about our plan?''

''As a matter of fact yes, I got in touch with him just before we arrived.'' Yusuke informed. ''He's under the impression that I went to chase you two, he was complaining about the security company's failure. Though now that you mention a plan, that does explain the odd things I noticed earlier...'' He glanced at Ann. ''...that was quite the trick.''

The girl frowned ''This wasn't our idea, isn't that right, Ryuji?''

''Hey, what could we have done?!'' The boy said defensively. ''He's the one who was making things hard!''

''So you really knew something was off.'' Morgana remarked.

''Yes, I suppose in my excitement I simply looked past the oddity.'' Yusuke admitted. ''Though I haven't given up on the paintings yet.''

''Not happening.'' Namine said flatly.

''What she said, forget it.'' Ann agreed, to his dismay.

Morgana cast the artist an unimpressed look while Ryuji rolled his eyes ''Let it go.''

''Moving on, now that you do know, what're you going to do?'' The feline demanded.

''Please let me help you. My eyes have been opened and I feel I have to do something. I want to stop him, for all those he hurt and...it's the best I can do.''

''Welcome to the Phantom Thieves!'' Ann smiled.

''You better not slow us down,'' Ryuji added teasingly.

''I'll do my best. Thank you.''

* * *

 

The next day...

Madarame was still determined to do something about the break in. It would seem that he was planning to do take legal action after the exhibit at the risk of the word getting out. It only went to show how much he wished to keep hidden. The Phantom Thieves agreed to change Madarame's heart two days before the exhibit ended...

* * *

 

''We better be careful.'' Morgana cautioned. ''I saw that class president talking to some of Ryuji's classmates. It sounds like she's still investigating us.''

''I say let her, what do we care? She's not going to find a thing.'' Ann huffed. ''Anyway, we're going to the Palace tomorrow, right?''

''Y-yeah...'' The feline gave her an odd look. ''...are you okay, Lady Ann?''

''Fine, she just pisses me off.'' The girl ground out. ''Nice of her to act now. It's not like we're the bad guys, if the school had stopped Kamoshida, we wouldn't have had to do a thing.''

''True...''

''Well, there's no point worrying about it.'' Namine added. ''It'll just look more suspicious if we are. Let's focus on the Palace now.'' Ann and Morgana nodded back. ''So, first-Ryuji?'' She tilted her head a bit, picking up on how the boy appeared distracted. ''Ryuji?''

''Hey!'' Ann snapped her fingers in front of the boy, making him look up at her with a start.

''? What?''

''Jeez, what're you spacing out for?'' Morgana demanded.

''O-oh, sorry...what were you talking about?'' He returned.

''Our plans for dealing with Madarame! What's the matter with you?''

''Nothing, nothing, never mind...''

Ann raised an eye ''You sure?''

''Yeah! So we're goin' soon?''

Namine looked back at the corner he had been staring at before, blinking in surprise when she saw two of the former track team members leaving the lunch hall. Now having a suspicion of what was wrong the ex-athlete, she decided to check later and moved things along.

''Tomorrow, actually. Are you still up for taking Yusuke to Untouchable like you said this morning?''

* * *

 

''Hey, Namine...'' The girl looked at Morgana. ''...look at that.'' He gestured at a corner nearby on their way back, where an officer seemed to be arguing with a man. ''Isn't that the same officer who came when we were at Takemi's before? They were louder before, I know I heard her name.''

''Yeah, it's him...'' Namine frowned a bit. After a moment of thought, she headed up the street to Takemi's clinic.

* * *

 

''Sheesh, this is all just a joke!'' They heard someone cry out as Namine began opening the door. ''Why is someone like you even keeping this up? You have some nerve, after making that mistake!''

Takemi frowned ''...Is that all you're here to say? I don't owe you any explanation.''

''What was that?'' The man paused as he happened to notice the newly arrived Namine then. ''Oh...you fit that description I was told. You must be the girl the officer was talking about. Are you really going to ask this no good hack for help again?''

The girl frowned ''Takemi-sensei's a good doctor. Who are you anyway?''

The man chuckled, sneering as he continued ''I'm Oyamada, the director of the hospital where she used to work. Of course, that's before she made that blunder.'' He didn't miss the girl's expression changing. ''Oh, I guess you do know something about that. Did she ever tell you the full story? We fired her because the patient died thanks to her decisions.'' Namine's eyes widened and she looked at Takemi, who remained silent. ''I had a feeling you didn't know. Well, it would make sense for her to clam up now. She should be ashamed after all and yet instead of giving up like she should have, she's here trying to succeed.''

''What's wrong with that?'' Namine demanded, no doubt the man was a big part of the harassment Takemi mentioned before. ''If anything, your actions are the questionable bit here. Do you get a kick out of putting her down like this or something? This isn't right!''

''Oh? Then why isn't she doing a thing?'' Oyamada returned. ''She and I both know otherwise.''

''You think this justifies what you're doing now? If she keeps going, she'll make progress and help ensure nothing like that disaster of a trial happens again.'' The statement made Takemi look at her in surprise.

Oyamada scoffed ''That's highly optimistic, seeing as it assumes Takemi can pull it off. She'll always be a failure.'' With his piece said, the man left.

''Good riddance...'' Morgana muttered.

Takemi exhaled ''He was right, you know...'' The two turned to her as she continued. ''...it's true that I did think that medicine was a good idea. I helped create it. So if it hadn't been for me...''

''Don't listen to him, we know there's more to this thing.'' Namine cut in. ''He's the one in the wrong here. There's nothing wrong with you wanting to remain a doctor.''

''I think it's just partly me being stubborn...'' Takemi said. ''...I don't want to leave things like this. I don't care what they think of me but...if I can perfect that medicine...''

''You should just keep trying, it's obvious you really want this. Why not just go for it?''

Takemi smiled after a moment ''...Thanks, kid.''

* * *

 

''So you remember our lesson from the other day, right?'' Sojiro received a nod. ''Okay then let's see it.''

He had started teaching her about making coffee and his work around Leblanc a couple of days but there hadn't been much time to go further.

As Namine set about following his instructions from memory, she was startled by the sound of a phone going off.

Sojiro held his head up and answered ''Hello...?'' He frowned moments later. ''You again?...'' His expression darkened. ''...Fine.''

Namine blinked as she saw the man picking up his coat ''Sakura-san?''

''Ah, sorry. The lesson's off, I've gotta see to something.''

''Okay but...is there some kind of problem?''

''Nothing to worry about, this isn't the first time. I'll sort this out quick.''

''If you say so...'' Namine trailed off.

''This little setback aside, just make sure you don't forget what I showed you.'' Sojiro cautioned.

''Yes, sir.'' Namine gave a mock salute, eliciting a smirk in return. ''I'll work on making the coffee tomorrow night to prove it.''

''Heh, deal. Just close up when you're done here, nice to have a hard worker around. I'll leave things to you.''

''Right!''

* * *

 

The next day...

Yusuke glanced at the museum with obvious distaste ''To think this was the truth about Madarame...He is quite the actor indeed.''

''Right? He's just a money grubbing asshole.'' Skull remarked.

''That's going to end once we're through with him.'' Mona promised as they began to walk. ''By the way, we need to choose Yusuke's code name.''

Skull looked exasperated ''I tried telling him yesterday! He's being ridiculous about it.''

''What do you mean?''

''Yes, what's so ridiculous about wanting my code name to be Da Vinci?'' Yusuke added.

''Da Vinci?'' Panther blinked. ''...I think that's what he's talking about. Why don't you try something a little...simpler?''

''He said something similar but I'm not convinced...Skull's favorite suggestion was Aburage.''

''That's even worse!''

''Hey, he's got a fox tail so why not?'' Skull remarked.

''So you picked names that relate to you, in a sense?'' Yusuke clarified.

''Yeah, it just depends on the situation more or less.'' Joker replied.

Mona sighed ''Guys, if we do it that way, how about Fox?''

''Oh, that's good!'' Panther stated. ''What do you think, Yusuke?''

''Hm, I suppose that's all right. Fox it is then.''

The entrance hall seemed empty at first but the patrolling shadows soon made their presence known. Deciding to minimize the opposition they would face, Mona distracted one of the shadows by hitting its head with a pellet making it turn. This gave Joker enough window to sneak behind it and rip its mask off. The shadow convulsed and shook, soon revealing a Jack Frost and a pair of Makami.

The first tried to hit Fox with ice magic, only to be surprised when that had little effect, but this gave the latter enough room to slash it.

Joker dodged the oncoming Makami's attack ''Persona!'' Nue appeared before her in a flash and rammed the shadow on command.

''Wasn't it a different one before?'' Fox wondered.

''We'll explain later, come, Zorro! Garu!'' Mona called.

The winds sent the Jack Frost flying, letting Panther whip it as it fell down, fading away.

''I am thou.''

''Captain Kidd!''

Goemon used Vicious Strike while the pirate nailed the remaining shadow with a Zio, leaving it stunned and Mona ran to cut it down.

* * *

 

They battled a few more guards as they kept going through the halls of the museum...

''Ah, so that's why she is Joker. What a useful ability.'' Fox mused.

Mona grinned ''I know, right?''

''The lessons can wait, right? We should just focus on getting through here.'' Skull stated.

''True. I'm sorry for the distraction.''

''There's nothing wrong with wanting to know more. That's partly how we learned too.'' Panther reminded.

''Exactly. Don't mind him, Fox.'' Mona waved it off. ''At least you're actually trying to understand and not taking everything at face value. You're picking things up a lot faster too, he could learn a thing from you.''

''Oh, lay off!'' Skull retorted. ''I just don't want to make things more complicated!''

''Guys, can you not do this now?'' Panther deadpanned while Joker sighed, seeing how Mona looked ready to fire back. ''If anything, your little spats are definitely just going to get us in trouble.''

''If you have this much energy, put it into what we're doing here.'' Joker suggested, eliciting nods from the two in return.

The next room they arrived lead towards three adjacent paths. Mona frowned a bit ''We should be careful, I hear some guards but I can't tell where they are...''

''Something's off-oh!'' Panther noticed the vent. ''Mona, you think you can check that?''

''Sure. Just a second though, Joker?'' Mona looked at their leader.

The girl seemed to be thinking ahead as she was already using her third eye. ''This is odd. It's pointing towards the vent but something doesn't seem right...it's kind of hazy, I can barely see one room and there's a bunch of shadows there. They're gathered around something I can't really make out.''

''Then I'll go see.'' The cat stated, jumping up and pulling the vent's cover before climbing in.

He was beginning to get an idea about just what was wrong here when he reached the other end of the vent, which lead to the room Joker mentioned. As she said, there were give guards here, all standing near a glowing cube that seemed to be letting off some haze.

'The distortions are stronger here...' Mona noted. '...it feels like that cube's related. Well, let's see...'

The feline took out a smoke bomb he made the other day and discreetly moved the vent's cover, just enough to let it fall. Soon, the room was covered with the substance, leaving the shadows disoriented. Mona made full use of the chance by pushing the vent's cover away to let him aim his slingshot and fired a few pellets which destroyed the cube.

The cat went right back, though he couldn't help but notice that something seemed to shift.

''Hey, what did you do?'' Skull asked. ''The place just got all weird and then there was only this one hall now!''

''I made sure we avoided a trap.'' Mona returned proudly. ''Joker's third eye was vague because there was an illusion around here. I bet we would've triggered the set up if we had walked in.''

''Nice going.'' Joker smiled.

''Yeah, good job, Mona!'' Panther added, making the feline beam.

* * *

 

''Maragi!''

The High Pixie shadow was sent reeling by the fire spell, giving Joker time to shoot it down. Mona and Fox slashed an Onmoraki shadow before the latter proceeded summon Goemon to hit it with ice magic. Captain Kidd slammed the last shadow into a wall to end the battle and in the same time, Joker convinced the High Pixie to join them.

Skull let out a breath ''Man, is it just me or are there more shadows than before?''

''No, you're actually right. I think it's because the distortion's getting stronger.'' Mona stated.

''Fox?'' Panther tilted her head a bit, noticing how the teen was silent. ''You okay? Should we get some rest?''

''No, I'm fine. Thank you.'' He assured. ''I suppose it's just a bit...much, seeing all this.''

''Oh...'' They had passed the hall which had the statue and so it was easy to imagine how this was hitting him.

''It's a real eye opener, I bet.'' Skull said after a moment.

''Indeed.'' Fox agreed. ''I never thought I'd come across such a repulsive museum. To think he truly saw art as something so fake and tasteless for so long...''

''You really do think about art all the time, huh? That's kind of impressive.'' Skull half-smiled. 

''Well, look at it this way, you'll be helping open Madarame's eyes and hopefully the students he hurt soon.'' Joker remarked. Remembering something Nakanohara said before made her add. ''Maybe we can even try to make sure they get their paintings back once this is all over.''

The thought hadn't crossed Fox's mind but he liked it. ''That would be quite nice, actually...'' He walked closer to a painting. ''...there was something I meant to ask before those shadows found us.''

''What is it?''

He touched a painting, leaving them surprised to see how it seemed to go right into it. ''What do you make of this?''

''The hell?'' Skull uttered.

Panther slowly poked her hand at it before taking a closer look ''Guys, I think we can really go in this thing...''

''That's nuts...''

''Well, let's just try. We might find something useful.'' Mona prompted.

* * *

 

The painting lead the five thieves into a big hall that seemed just as golden as the museum's entrance.

''Just when I think it couldn't get more garish...'' Panther muttered in distaste.

''What do you expect from that fraud?'' Mona frowned. ''Careful, the distortion's even stronger here...''

''Is this why this area seems so odd?'' Fox gestured at the stairs, which were rather blurred out, the feline nodded in return.

''You know, it doesn't look like this place is on the map. Maybe we found a shortcut.'' Skull suggested.

''It'll only count if we can make use of it...'' Mona pointed out as they approached a gate. What was odd was that the gate simply warped them to another part of the same area. ''...what the...?''

''You're kidding me...'' Skull decided to try the door behind them, only to be sent right back to the spot where they stood before. ''...what gives?!''

''There must be another set up...'' Fox mused.

''This way.'' Joker pointed to the stairs on their far left, which led to a higher platform. Since they knew just how she figured it out, they quickly followed her.

Panther looked around, there was nothing here except three paintings and a gate similar to the ones below. ''So what now?''

Joker was confused, since the third eye had actually been pointing her towards the paintings. But why?

She went to examine them, quickly finding a surprise. ''Hey, those are Sayuri paintings...''

''More copies?'' Panther wondered as the rest joined her.

''Just another product of Madarame's cognition. Though it isn't too surprising, he was awfully careful with the real replicas...'' Mona remarked. ''...Joker, is this what you felt before?'' The girl nodded. ''Then it might be a way to help us move on.''

''Easy to say, but how?'' Skull inquired. ''They all look the same to me...''

''Then you should look closer.'' Fox advised. ''There are differences, subtle as they may be. Why don't we try finding the closest one to the original and see what happens?''

''Good enough.'' Mona nodded.

They paused to get a closer look and Joker spoke after a bit ''Isn't it this one?'' She pointed at the middle painting. ''I think that tree actually had branches in the original too.''

''Correct. Good eye, Joker.'' Fox praised, picking up the painting. The item suddenly lit up and floated into the gate nearby, making it glow.

They were lead to another hall and a couple of similar puzzles but they were able to find the paintings that resembled the original the most. Thus they were able to find their way out. The painting took them to another hall.

''Mona, you know if we're closer to the treasure?'' Panther wanted to know.

The cat made to respond but then he was distracted when a sudden light came their way. The source turned out to be a flash light held by a patrolling guard.

''Stop, intruders!''

Soon the group of five was surrounded by an Onmoraki, two Apsaras, a Makami and an Inugami.

The Inugami lunged at Panther and one of the Apsaras charged while the Makami began casting... 

Skull called out to his persona, having the pirate rampage to stop the oncoming assault. Panther flogged one of the Apsaras with her whip while and the Onmoraki lunged, the remaining shadows attacked as well. The Makami's spell almost blinded Fox and Mona, while Joker defended herself against the Onmoraki and Panther barely dodged the charging Apsaras while the other almost knocked Skull down.

As they began to attack again, Joker and Fox ran to attack with their blades, cutting the Onmoraki twice before the two Apsaras made to attack.

''Persona!''

Jack Frost and Goemon appeared, both using Bufu in tandem to freeze the shadows before Fox and Goemon attacked again and Joker shot the Apsaras down. Likewise on the other side, Panther blasted the Inugami with her gun and Skull made use of this to bash it. Mona summoned Zoro, catching the remaining shadow off guard with a Lucky Punch before charging in to cut it down and end the battle.

It was then that he spotted a couple of treasure chests and went to open them. He found a new dagger and a Wind Ring.

''Well, this is lucky. Here you go, Joker.''

''Thanks.'' The girl replaced her weapon with the new find before they left.

* * *

 

The first room they arrived it was lined up with laser beams. Mona grimaced ''I bet it's like that first trap we came across...''

''You mean it'll get more shadows on our backs if we set those off? But how do we get through here?'' Panther wondered.

''Let's just go, we can take them down.'' Skull said after almost a minute.

''Would you take this seriously? The problem is that all the chaos that would cause is definitely going to bring about more enemies. We can't fight every single shadow in our way, we'd just wind up exhausted.'' Mona pointed out.

''He just doesn't have a way to help.'' Panther remarked.

Skull gave her a look ''Fine, then you figure this out!''

''Well, I-I didn't say I had one either!''

''Hmm...'' Fox's eyes narrowed. ''...those lasers may be crossing the room's perimeter but they're not as accurate as they seem. Look.''

As they followed his line of sight, it became clear that this was true. For the area around the opposite entrance was almost untouched and they seemed to stop at a certain point. They barely touched the walls.

''Oh, good call! Let's go about this carefully.'' Joker advised.

With that, the five thieves stuck to the walls as much as they could and slowly but surely advanced through the area, safely bypassing the trap and heading into another room.

''Now that I think about it, infiltrating and robbing a museum...that's practically a phantom thief staple, huh?'' Panther mused.

''I know, right? That's just all the more reason to get fired up and do this!'' Skull exclaimed.

They stopped near a large painting in the center of the room. ''You think...'' Panther touched the painting, only for her hand to go right in. ''...so it really is like that one.''

''Then let's see what we find this time.'' Mona said and they jumped in.

The five soon found themselves in a long, dark and seemingly plain area. Unlike the other one, this didn't even have any gates. Something that made them rethink their decision and agree that it was best to head back, but just then...

''So you're the intruders who were troubling our Master.''

A tall figure appeared before them, its eyes narrowed as it went on. ''Lowly thieves, I'll dispose of you for Madarame-sama!''

''You can try, but you'll fail!'' Mona retorted, brandishing his scimitar.

The shadow, Bringer of Misfortune quickly swiped at them, leaving them to defend. It then proceeded to cast magic, which Panther tried to stop but her weapon seemed to have no effect as it ignored the attacks and continued.

''What the-?''

''I'll try!'' Skull clubbed the shadow's leg, but again, it didn't so much as flinch before it hit him back. The teen reacted fast and held up his club to defend but the shadow kept going and forced him back.

The Bringer of Misfortune went back on the offensive, trying to punch and kick the five thieves, who were forced to guard or get out of the way when possible. The moves were erratic but with the shadow's size, its reach made the whole thing all the more dangerous.

Once it stopped to cast, Joker called Arsene to slow it down with Sukunda and Fox followed up with his own persona to cast ice magic.

''I see, it practically negates physical attacks but magic works just fine.'' Mona concluded.

''In that case, Captain Kidd!''

''Carmen!''

''Zorro!''

In a minute, the shadow was assaulted by a lightning, fire and wind magic which almost made it hit the wall. It pulled itself up and made a slashing motion with its hand, releasing blasts of power that rained upon the group a second later.

''Damn, that came out of nowhere...'' Skull grunted.

Another surprise came a moment later, once Joker had Arsene hit the shadow with a Frei spell, sending it reeling. Fox started ''Was that...?''

''Yeah, we nailed a weakness. Let's keep it up!'' Panther exclaimed.

The shadow held up its arms, and glowed red before going to attack Joker, who dodged in time but was unable to avoid the followup.

''You all right?'' Mona went to help her.

''Y-yeah, I think it buffed itself up...'' She steadied herself, wincing before he started healing her.

The Bringer of Misfortune summoned another round of blasts, hitting the area in front of it with such force that it created a dustcloud. It took a step forward, waiting to see what it would find. Then...

''Let that thing have it, Arsene!''

'Gladly.' The gentleman thief flew closer to the shadow and blasted it with two consecutive Frei spells, throwing it back.

Skull decided to follow up ''Blast away, Captain!''

The pirate persona summoned lightning that fell on the shadow's head, leaving it stunned. Taking the opportunity, Fox, Panther and Mona all followed along and it was soon slammed by ice shards, fire waves and a strong gale. They attacked together once again, taking the enemy down.

The group of five was able to find a path out of the painting after that, taking them into the main treasure hall. Luckily, Mona spotted a safe room, which they proceeded to use for a little rest and planning.

''Well, one thing's for sure. We're really a lot closer to the treasure.'' The feline thief stated.

''Seriously? Great!'' Skull grinned. 

''Is everyone okay?'' Joker inquired, looking at them all.

''Yup, I'm good to go some more.'' Panther assured. ''Fox?''

''I'll be fine as well. Thank you.'' He returned.

''You're doing really well.'' Joker remarked. 

''I'll say. You're handling your first heist well, having you around should help for sure.'' Mona added.

''I'll be glad to. I'd like to thank you...for helping me deal with Madarame as well.''

Skull cocked his head ''Ah, save that for when we teach that geezer a lesson.''

Nodding, the teen looked around at the four ''So what's our next step?''

''It's best if we stop soon.'' Joker stated. ''But we'll just take one last look before leaving. The more we know about the treasure, the better.''

''That makes sense. It's more preparation to steal it then.''

''Yeah, but there's a little more to it.'' Panther informed. ''We'll be getting ready to for the calling card too.''

''Ah, yes you mentioned those before...'' Fox recalled. ''...may I write it when the time comes?''

''Hey, it's only fitting so go right ahead.'' Skull returned. ''So what do you say we get a move on?''

* * *

 

The hall lead into another area that had a couple of guards roaming about. Though it didn't take them long to note how they seemed to be coming and going from a certain area.

Following one of the guards took them to the security room, which had three more guards in. They seemed to be switching routinely, all watching something.

The window nearby displayed the lower floor, which had an item that was hidden from view by the guards and a cloth, surrounded by a fence on a small pedestal. Surrounding it were more guards and none other than Madarame's shadow himself.

Skull smirked ''Looks like we found it.''

Mona confirmed ''And we'll be there to take it soon.''

Panther nodded ''Then we'll stop Madarame for good.''

''For now, let's pull back. We've done plenty today.'' Joker stated. The rest agreed and they began to leave, though she paused upon seeing Fox's pensive look.

''Are you going to be all right?''

He started, looking at her in surprise for a moment ''Yes...it's just quite a day, I suppose.''

''That's putting it nicely.'' The girl said with a bemused look as they began to follow the others. ''You are handling all this well though.''

He gave her a grateful look ''Thanks to you all...''

''We're still figuring things out so don't mind...that's not what the point though. You didn't say much about it before but how are you coping with Madarame considering the situation?''

''I'm doing what I can...not that it's much at this point.'' He stated. ''Perhaps...if I had acted when I learned the truth in the first place, none of this would've happened.''

''Hey, I get that it's hard but there's no point debating the 'what if's in life. The point is, you're working for the right thing now.'' Joker assured. She knew their plans were seriously going to impact him in the long run, more than they did already. After all, Madarame was his guardian...

The thought prompted her to continue ''So, ah...I don't know what's going to happen once this is all over but if there's some way I can help, just ask and I'll do my best.''

''...You are a truly kind person, Joker. I appreciate that.''


	14. Chapter 14

After preparing the weapons for the team's next venture into the Metaverse, Namine and Ryuji went to see a movie as they had agreed earlier.

''Heh, well that was nice, huh?'' Ryuji remarked as they walked out of the movie hall.

''Mmhm, it reminds me of this old story I heard but this is way funnier.'' Namine mused.

The two walked out of the cinema before she went on ''Okay, spill.'' Ryuji blinked. ''Don't give me that look. You've been out of it for a while, what's going on?''

He stopped walking ''...You noticed, huh? Guess I've been thinkin'...You know, I heard rumors that the track team's coming back.''

''Really? Well, that's good.'' Namine looked confused. ''I thought you'd be happy-Wait, don't tell me they're still holding what Kamoshida did against you...''

''That's not it...'' Ryuji started. ''...I mean some of 'em do. Not that I mind, really, they've already decided.''

''Well, I don't think they should.''

He sighed ''Eh, it doesn't really matter now. Guess I keep wondering if they can pull it off this time.''

''Things are different now though.'' Namine reminded.

'That's actually unclear.' Captain Kidd informed. 'There's more to it than you think.'

''?''

''Yeah...'' Ryuji's brow furrowed. ''...it's more about the advisor they're going to get now. He worked under Kamoshida. No matter how I look at it, that guy's nothing but a flake. He just gave plenty of flak back in practice but he turned right into a kiss ass when our parents showed up. Yamauchi's basically a mini-Kamoshida.''

''Really? So he's got the administration fooled?'' Namine wondered.

''Hell if I know...it's all just really weird, I mean he's not even a P.E teacher.'' Ryuji grunted.

''Well, I get why you're worried now. There's definitely something strange here.''

''Right? I'm gonna do some research about this...'' Ryuji decided. ''...there's a chance I'll need your help, okay, Namine?'' He grinned when she nodded ''Awesome! I'll be counting on you!''

Along the way, the two teens happened to come across a small gathering. The reason was revealed to be Yoshida, who seemed doing another speech.

''And while our society appears to be prosperous, many of our young people are quietly suffering.'' Yoshida was saying. ''They lack jobs, security, savings...the next generation will lead us into the future and yet they have no plan for how to arrive there...''

''Oh, isn't that...?'' Ryuji cocked his head. ''...hey, I heard about his speeches before. I didn't know they were this good...how come people are barely paying attention?''

''It was like this the others times too.'' Namine recalled as they watched the man wrap things up.

Yoshida happened to notice them then ''Oh, hello there, young lady. I'm glad you've come to listen again.''

''Well, it's worth it...''

''Wait, you know Dame-Tora?'' Ryuji uttered, not noticing the man stiffen at this.

''Ryuji, don't you think that rude?''

''Ah...'' He almost forgot the man in question was there. ''...sorry, it slipped out.''

''No, it's all right...it's only the truth after all.'' Yoshida stated. ''I've done my share of my mistakes to end up with that horrid reputation. By the way, I never got around to asking your name the last time...'' The two introduced themselves. ''...I see. It's a pleasure.''

''So you're still trying to win those elections?'' Ryuji inquired.

''Yes. I refuse to let things die down like that. I see this as a chance for me to put my abilities to good use.''

''He's been trying for a long time but he won't give up, no matter what people say.'' Namine added.

''Huh...'' The blond could see why she wanted to hear the man out now. He was pushing past the labels people forced on him and keeping up the fight...That was cool in his book. ''...well if I could vote, I'd choose you.''

''Same here.'' Namine added.

Yoshida chuckled ''Thank you kindly.''

''Say, Yoshida-san? I was wondering if you could tell me some more about the political world.'' Namine admitted. ''Like-you know, what about it exactly makes you try this hard? Let's just say a bunch of what I know doesn't exactly seem inspiring.''

''Ah, I'd imagine that would be the result of the worst side. If they work at it, politicians can use their power to make a good difference out there.'' The man replied. ''I'm curious though, is there a particular reason for this interest?''

''Well, it's just that a few events in my life have me re-thinking plenty of stuff. I want to expand my horizons. I'm still not sure what I want to be later but I figure looking deeper into stuff-like politics now could help me at least decide on that front.''

''That's understandable. While I wouldn't mind, I'm not sure I'm the best teacher, for obvious reasons. Do you want to learn from me?'' When she nodded, he went on. ''Very well, I'll do my best to help.''

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Sun Arcana,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power._

* * *

 

A while later, after Namine finished with her shift at her part-time job, she went to meet Mishima at a diner per the boy's request...

''There you are...'' Namine blinked, seeing that Mishima was already nodding off. ''...er, you okay?''

''Ah, yes!'' He started, looking surprised to see her. ''I'm sorry...I guess I'm just tired...''

''Exhausted, more like.'' Namine remarked, nodding to the waiter in thanks as he brought their coffees.

He exhaled ''Yeah...I've been really busy with the Phan-Site. You wouldn't believe how active it is...''

''Hey, working hard is good and all but you're completely going overboard here.''

''I-I'm fine! I just want to...'' Mishima broke off to yawn. Namine gave him a pointed look before pushing her coffee towards him. ''...t-thanks...like I was saying, I really want to make the most of this. The Phantom Thieves have some serious reputation now. I promised to help get the word out there and I don't want that to change! It's what they deserve. Look at that poll, its going great.''

''Poll? Oh, right, that thing...it's at 15% huh...''

Mishima noticed the complete lack of interest in her tone ''You don't like it?''

''No, no, I appreciate what you've done with the site. It's pretty handy.'' The boy perked up at the praise, hearing her go on. ''It's just...I could really care less about that poll. We know the truth, I don't care what people say about us. It doesn't look like most of them understand what we're about yet. They're acting like the phantom thieves are genies for hire.''

''Yeah, I admit some of those requests were pretty stupid...'' Mishima said awkwardly. ''...but still! It's a good thing, it means more and more people are learning of the thieves. You're getting famous!''

''If you say so...'' Namine wasn't convinced and she wasn't going to bother hiding it. ''...let's just say, I've had bit of experience with fame for a while and I know how easily it can blow up in your face just like that.''

''Oh...'' Mishima figured that explained it. He was curious but she obviously didn't want to explain and he didn't want to pressure her. ''...you've been really hurt, huh? Well, I don't think the same's going to happen here, you'll see!''

''I hope you're right.''

''I'll make sure of it, count on me!''

* * *

 

The next day, after school was done...

''So, we're almost done! All we've got to do now is wait for Yusuke to finish the calling cards.'' Morgana stated.

''Yeah-wait, cards as in plural?'' Namine wondered.

''Mmhm, let's just say I've had an idea on how where to place them. I told Yusuke about it and he agrees that we can pull it off.'' The cat explained.

''Well, you've been doing your best to guide us along, we're counting on you.''

''Right!''

As she made to get downstairs, she paused in surprise when a student who was leaning on the wall snapped.

''Would you just leave it alone!?'' He demanded irritably.

''But...'' Another voice tried to protest.

''You wouldn't understand!'' A third voice added. ''Are we really supposed to believe you want to help? Get real!''

It didn't take them long to see that there were two boys arguing with Makoto nearby. The girl's eyes narrowed ''I'm trying to learn more about this so we can help. You're not the first to be swindled by those gangs, I want to put a stop to this.''

''We're not buying it.'' The first boy returned. ''The student council barely helps us out! Hell, those guys in the volleyball team were going through hell with Kamoshida and none of you did a thing. You were useless, Miss Prez.''

Makoto's eyes widened ''T-that's...''

''Yeah, yeah!'' The second boy took over. ''Hard to believe none of you noticed. Things got so bad that even that transfer student stepped in to stop the worst of it. Are we really supposed to believe you?''

''Please, I...I just don't want this to go on, if you'd just tell me anything...''

''You heard what we wanted to say. Enough.'' The boys left.

Morgana blinked 'Swindled by gangs? What're they talking about?'

''There must be something I can do...'' The girl noticed Namine then. ''...I take it you heard that?''

''Those two weren't exactly trying to be discreet.'' Namine stated. ''Are you okay?'' Missing the girl's surprise at the question she added. ''That seemed harsh, why're they so mad?''

''You haven't heard? A number of our students have been getting tricked by gangs lately.'' Makoto replied. ''I've been looking into this and those two seemed to be the latest victims. I thought...if we could find more information, we could take it to the police. You saw what happened though; I've had very few chances to find out much of anything. I don't want to let this go unchecked, things could just get worse.''

''So you're still going to keep at it?''

''Of course.'' The girl replied readily. ''While I know they have their own reasons to be doubtful of my help, I won't let that stop me.''

Namine was wondering if there was more to Makoto than they wound up believing. ''Do you want some help?'' The older girl looked at her in surprise. ''I see no reason to turn away now that I know something's wrong. I don't know if we can find anything now but I want to try.''

''Really?'' Makoto blinked. ''After what happened before, I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me.''

''I've been thinking...most of what I know about you is from rumors but I'm not comfortable believing those. I know what it's like dealing with that kind of label. You're obviously trying to do something good, so I don't see why not.''

''Ah...thank you...'' Makoto returned, truly surprised. No wonder the talk about Namine was so different around school; she was nothing like she was made out to be. ''…then would you come with me to Shibuya? I have some idea of where to start searching.''

''Okay, let's go.''

* * *

 

''So you're using this as a chance to know more about her.'' Morgana understood, seeing the girl nod then.

''If we can find some more about this gang, all the better.''

''True, we might even find a next target.'' The cat mused.

Makoto seemed to know about a few famous hang out spots in Shibuya and they started off with those. As expected, they found only a few students (upon asking a couple, they learned that some didn't seem to know about the gang of swindlers) and the others just seemed to dismiss it.

''They're taking this a little too lightly.'' Namine remarked.

''Agreed, though I suppose it might have to do with the area itself.'' At the girl's confused look, Makoto went on ''Ah, I forgot you're not from here. Shibuya used to be much more crime ridden but extensive investigation made it start to change. The gangs went into hiding and I think it left people feeling safer.''

''All the more better for the gangs then...'' Morgana muttered.

''Hey, you kids.'' A woman walked over. ''Heard you were asking around about the rising rumors?''

Makoto raised an eye ''We were...''

''So it is true?'' The woman crossed her arms. ''I was asked to help promote a new club around here, you see. But hearing about those just makes me uncomfortable. I saw a couple of kids in Shujin uniforms before, one of them looked really mad and he kept asking about some guy who sold them fake products. The other kid was carrying something I couldn't see but he mentioned something about having to finish a deal. I'm still not sure what it means...''

''Unfortunately, I think I have an idea...'' Makoto said a grimace. ''...you're right to be worried, Ma'am. The rumors are rising in our school too, that's why I thought to try and find anything to give to the police.''

''Well, that's just great...'' The woman sighed. ''...thanks, I'll go work something out.'' She left.

''So we basically confirmed that there's some really fishy stuff going on around here.'' Namine remarked.

''Effectively.'' Makoto agreed. ''Let's try somewhere else.''

* * *

 

''Oh those kids, huh?'' A waiter cocked his head. ''Yeah, I've seen a few around lately. Some of them were even talking with some guy about money and fulfilling a deal. It sounded like they fell for some con artist's trick, there was one around here. They were looking to get back the money they lost.''

''I see...do you know if they come around this area regularly?'' Makoto inquired.

''Hm, I don't think they do. Whenever they did, it was earlier than this. Shibuya's pretty big you know?''

''True, thank you. I won't hold you up anymore.'' The waiter went back to his work and she left the restaurant, stopping when she saw Namine waiting outside. ''Did you find anything on your end?''

She nodded ''I don't think it's just students who are the victims here. One of the workers I asked mentioned something about a cafe shutting down because of debt, they were trying to make up for it but the loan shark just made them quit.''

''This just gets more complicated...'' Makoto grimaced.

''Yeah, he didn't know much about that but he said the word is spreading about this loan shark and he's got some nasty reputation. He seems to have some men working for him out and about, people are avoiding them.'' Namine added.

''This could be related, it seems like way too much of a coincidence.'' The council president mused. ''It's getting late, we should head back now. Thank you for today, Hyakuya-san, this worked out better than I expected.''

''Ah, no problem Senpai, I'm the one who offered. But what now?''

''Don't worry; I'll look further into this. I'm thinking of getting some advice...''

* * *

 

''I've been wondering but you get plenty of sorts of people here, huh?''

Sojiro turned back to the door, which was still half open, to see Namine walk in right after a customer left.

''You have no idea, kid.'' He stated. ''So what've you been up to? Nothing troublesome, I hope.''

''? No, just something related to school. It took longer than we expected.''

''Fair enough, just need to make sure since I'm reporting to your probation officer.'' He pointed out, heading back to the counter.

Morgana poked his head out of the bag ''What's so wrong about reforming criminals? He still doesn't trust you, huh?''

''I guess so.'' Namine returned. ''Today was a surprise, don't you think?''

''Yeah, that Nijima girl must care more than we thought since she's going through all this trouble. Just goes to show, believing rumors doesn't help plenty of time.'' Morgana paused. ''I think it'd be best to keep an eye on this search with her though, we could be looking at our next target.''

Namine hummed ''Let's just wait a bit before we decide on that front...'' She turned slightly as Sojiro came back with a plate of curry for her. ''...oh, thanks.''

He made to respond only to be distracted by announcement from the TV ''...And this was the statement reached by the members of the Diet.'' A female announcer declared. ''They are truly working their best for the good of our country.''

''So this Diet thing's a big deal, huh?'' Morgana received a nod. His eyes widened when he saw the display of the members exiting the hall on TV. ''Hey, the man with the orange glasses looks familiar...''

'That's because he was leading that arrogant bunch from the Wilton.' Arsene reminded.

''Oh yeah, so he was a high ranked politician...''

Namine bit her lip, it was strange. Something about that man really rubbed her wrong and she just didn't know why. Still, the feeling was so strong that she couldn't shake it...

''I'm guessing you're not a big fan of politicians?'' She remarked moments later, noticing Sojiro's expression.

''In a sense. Let's just say my impression of them just got worse with experience.'' He returned. ''It looked like you recognized one of them though, what's up with that?''

''I told you how we went to that buffet back in Golden Week, right? We happened to come across that Shido Masayoshi, it wasn't exactly pleasant.''

''I can imagine.'' He grunted.

''I met another one though, he was pretty nice.'' She started explaining about Yoshida.

''Oh yeah, I think he came around before...'' Sojiro recalled. ''...he definitely sounds better than his reputation makes him out to be. You sure about asking him for help though?''

''Why not? I figure it's a good chance as any, just another way to see what's out there.'' Namine stated.

''Can't argue with that, they do say learning happens in many ways...''

* * *

 

The next day...

With everything set, Morgana went with Yusuke to the gallery and they immediately got to work...

''Pardon me, sir. There's a matter we need to notify you about...'' A staff member said.

''Please excuse me for a moment...'' Madarame told the others before following the man. ''...what is it?''

''We found this outside.''

''A letter?'' Madarame wondered.

''It's...uh...''

'Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, a great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted. You are an artist who uses his authoriy to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils. We have decided to make you confess all your motives with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, the Phantom Thieves.'

''Whose doing is this?!'' Madarame snapped.

''We don't know! The same letter has been posted everywhere...''

''What about the security cameras?!'' The man demanded.

''There was no signs of the culprit...All we saw was a cat in the recordings...''

''Remove these at once!''

The staff member nodded ''Of course! Uh...''

''What now?!'' Madarame growled.

''It's about this affecting the exhibit...We believe it's just a prank but what of the mass media?''

Madarame stomped a foot ''Are you insinuating that this slander is true?''

''Of course not!''

Yusuke then saw his shadow self appear...

''It's those damn brats' doing, isn't it?'' Shadow Madarame sneered. ''Well, it means nothing...They'll only be able to do as they please until this exhibit is over...''

He headed back to meet the others ''Will that do?''

''Yup, it was perfect! The composition was way cooler too!'' Ann smiled.

''The treasure should appear right about now.'' Morgana added.

''You better enjoy the air of freedom while you still can, old man.'' Ryuji remarked. ''Anyways, d'you guys check online? People are already talkin' about that callin' card. We'll show 'em...we're gonna surprise 'em all!''

''I'm sure you know but we only get one shot at this.'' Morgana warned.

''Yeah, then let's do it. I'll be counting on you, guys.'' Namine stated.

''And we'll be counting on you.'' Ann returned.

''You have no reservations about this, right Yusuke?'' Morgana inquired.

''Of course not...let's go.''

* * *

 

''Halt, intruders!'' Some of the patrolling guards cried upon seeing Panther and Mona run down a hall before proceeding to chase them.

Neither spared them a glance and kept going, though the reason became clear when Joker, Skull and Fox blocked their path.

''You're dealin' with us now!'' Skull exclaimed.

As expected, there were more shadows than their last visit, a consequence of the calling card. Since they were able to discover a path to the scaffolding right above the treasure in their last exploration, they knew just what to do. So the five thieves agreed to split their efforts, a group would make sure that Shadow Madarame can't obstruct their path to the treasure (something Mona reasoned was very possible considering the Palace's setting) while another would stop the guards.

Since the second group was taking care of the shadows around the security room, Panther and Mona were free to sneak in and start things off. The first tied Mona to the lift which was positioned at the ready to be used before heading back. The whole plan had been to distract the shadows so three of them could do this, one turning off the lights and the other controlling the crane so Mona could grab the treasure. But Fox had pointed out, rightfully, that there may be too many shadows for that to work well. Leading them to decide to try thinning their numbers a little till one of them was able to come before moving on.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long.

Panther perked up when she saw Joker reach the crane, knowing it meant things were working out.

Mona looked back ''So the distraction worked.''

''Yeah, Skull and Fox gave me enough time to get here. They said they'll catch up soon.''

''Good, then let's begin.''

* * *

 

Panther nodded, seeing Joker wave her arm. Wasting no time, she typed into the terminal to turn the generators off.

''I really hope this works, good luck.'' She whispered.

'Just stay calm, it's all planned out, remember?' Carmen pointed out.

''Yeah...'' The girl quickened her pace to the Safe Room.

'It's best to move now.'

Nodding to her persona's advice, Joker moved just as the lights flashed off, lowering the lever into the room. Mona's eyes narrowed as he prepared to grab the treasure...

* * *

 

Panther found Fox waiting at the room near the ledge ''Hey, if you're here where's Skull?''

''He should be here soon, I stayed back to divide the enemy's attention. What about Joker and Mona?''

''They're on their way too...'' She trailed off, noting how the lights re-activated. Both turned their attention to the scaffold as Joker cut the rope off Mona.

''Heheh, pretty good, huh?'' He smirked.

''That's an understatement, way to go!'' Joker proceeded to look around carefully. Her third eye pointed her towards a nearby window. ''...I think I found a good escape route.''

''Then let's move!'' Mona became aware of the shadows' shock at their success. He noticed Skull making his way through. ''Hey, over here! Tell them to catch up!''

The teen nodded back and soon they were all near the window. Fox looked out ''Ah, so we use those platforms. I imagine that would be quick.''

''We better go before they catch on.'' Panther added. The others nodded to the point and hurried out.

With the patrols all in a panic since they knew the treasure was taken, the group was able to make it to the courtyard without much hassle, thanks in part to Mona's tools...

''They were so lost with that smoke bomb too.'' Skull snickered. ''That was awesome, Mona!''

''It was, wasn't it?'' The cat said smugly.

''So the treasure is a painting by the looks of it, right?''

''I think so...'' Mona began to drool. ''...treasure...''

''Here we go again...'' Panther sighed in exasperation while Fox looked confused at the change in behavior.

''...I can't take it anymore! Let's see this thing!'' He proceeded to remove the cloth off the painting. ''What?!''

The cat's shock was entirely justified what they saw was a hehenomoheji, a portrait of crude hiragana characters.

Fox frowned ''We've been had...''

Mona angrily tossed the painting away ''That's just great! Now what?!''

''There you are, you fools.''

Shadow Madarame made his way through the area, smirking as he noticed the fake treasure. ''I was never going to make it easy.''

''That thing is as fake as your art skills.'' Joker stated.

''No kidding, where's the real treasure?'' Skull demanded.

''Oh, don't be so angry now. It's perfectly natural, after all counterfeits are accepted in the world of Japanese art.''

Fox couldn't take this anymore ''Why have you become like this?! Can't you understand how much it pains me to see how far my foster father has fallen?!''

Shadow Madarame was unfazed ''You're still so naive...Thinking back, the only reason I took you back was my ties with your mother. She still kept her passion for art throughout her life...which lead me to decide to look after her.''

''You don't mean...?'' Panther's eyes widened while Fox looked pained, as if he expected this.

''Yes, your mother and her artwork-they're all MY works of art!'' He chuckled. ''Since you've come this far, I'll let you see the true treasure...the real Sayuri!''

A guard walked over, holding up a portrait with a golden frame. It was the same picture Fox had shown the group before. There was one difference they noticed right away; the mist at the lower part of the painting was gone. The woman was cradling a baby with a loving smile.

''It can't be...'' Fox was stunned.

''That's the real thing?'' Skull blinked twice, noticing Fox stiffen. ''Hey, what's wrong?''

''That's...Mom?''

The group was surprised ''What?''

''You're right.'' Shadow Madarame stated. ''This is a self-portrait, of a woman who knew her death was coming. She painted her last wishes for the son she would leave behind. That's the truth behind the mystery of the Sayuri.''

''Even Yusuke's mother...'' Mona muttered, looking disgusted with the man. A feeling the team shared.

''You stole something that personal?!'' Panther scowled.

''The chance was too good to pass up.'' The shadow was enjoying their reactions. ''I knew it'd be a huge success if I added a touch to the painting and announced it under my name!''

''Why did you...why did you paint over the baby?'' Fox managed at last.

''That was perfect staging.'' was the response ''If it was erased, the mystery behind her expression would rise. It just brought more fame, that is what draws the general public.''

''You call yourself an artist? You're nothing but a fraud!'' Mona exclaimed.

''You insult artists everywhere!'' Panther added.

''Yeah, what a big joke. You've just been leeching off real artists, bastard!'' Skull snapped.

''So you'll defy me to the end...'' Shadow Madarame harrumphed. ''...Yusuke, you're my work of art. I'm going to reap you for the sake of my future...along with your insolent friends.''

Joker stepped in front of Fox ''Not a chance.'' Her eyes narrowed. ''You have no right to treat Yusuke and his mother like objects. You're not getting way with this.''

Fox raised his head ''...All your art is destroyed once it outlived its usefulness...did that include my mother?''

The team stared at him in shock but Shadow Madarame laughed ''So you figured it out? It was all so convenient! One day, she had a seizure in front of me. I had this thought then, if she died, I could take the painting easily!''

Mona's jaw dropped ''But that means...'' They knew how terrible the man was but they never imagined he would condone something like this...never assumed that he would go so far.

''So...'' Joker looked horrified. ''...you left her to die?''

''You disgusting lowlife!'' Skull growled.

''Just when I think you can't sink any lower-how dare you?!'' Panther hissed.

''Since she had a frail constitution, no one would doubt it she had died.'' The shadow went on without remorse. ''The reason why I kept Yusuke around was to keep him from realizing the truth behind the Sayuri. The fact that he was talented as well was just a wonderful surprise.''

''You killed her...!'' Fox snarled.

''After that, I had an idea...it was much easier to rob the futures of children. They are so much malleable, and they would never defy me...You have my thanks, Yusuke, you're the reason I came to this conclusion.'' Shadow Madarame crowed.

''How can you be so proud of your actions?'' Joker demanded, she couldn't keep silent after what happened so far. ''All those people lost so much because of you-just for some money, you ruined them. Like that pupil who killed himself...On top of that, you became a murderer. Yusuke saw you as family...'' She ground her teeth ''...but you really don't care, do you?''

''Not at all.'' He returned. ''He is nothing but a tool for me to advance further in the world.''

''You're the worst...'' Mona stopped as a chuckle reached his ears, bringing his attention to Fox.

The newest member of their team continued to chuckle for a few moments, holding his face with his hand.

'There you have it. The truth out in the open, let's stop this fiend once and for all.' Goemon said.

''Yes...Thank you, Madarame...'' Fox glowered at the Palace Ruler. ''...Every reason for me to forgive you has completely disappeared. You're aren't some rotten artist, you're just a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!''

''Yeah, you tell him!'' Skull cried.

Shadow Madarame grunted ''You good for nothing brats...barging in here and causing all this trouble. Those with the connections make the rules and those don't are meant to follow them. I make the rules in the art scene, I am the god of the art world!''

He began to transform at the declaration, pools of black liquid gathered around him. In moments, he turned into four portraits, two eyes a nose and a giant mouth. ''Let's begin, you vermin! I'll paint all over you!''

He conjured up a Maelstrom on Fox and Panther, who proceeded to guard. Skull ran to strike the mouth, grimacing when he realized it had no effect.

''Guys, it blocks physical moves!'' He warned.

''Then let's try this.'' Panther summoned Carmen, having the fiery dancer knock the mouth down with her magic. ''Now...again, Maragi!''

She aimed the next spell at one of the eyes, only to stop in surprise when it didn't do anything. ''This one stops magic...''

''Allow me.'' Fox stepped up, summoning his own persona. ''Vicious Strike!''

The kabuki dancer slashed hard, knocking all except the mouth piece down. The remaining piece proceeded to use ice magic to hit him and Skull, before the other pieces began floating up. They began to glow in preparation for more attacks.

Joker moved faster ''Persona!'' Arsene appeared before her, cleaving one of the eyes before the girl shot it down, leaving it to disappear in black ooze.

''Damn you!'' Shadow Madarame growled, summoning a bolt of lightning to hit Joker before the mouth piece tried to bite Mona, who dodged. One of the eye pieces cast Rakunda on Fox, leaving his defenses lowered.

Skull and Panther shot down two of the paintings before Mona destroyed one with a few slashes. The nose painting flew back up, hitting the feline with another lightning bolt, leaving him to fall hard.

''Mona!''

''Oh crap, he's weak to lightning, right?'' Skull recalled.

''I'll take care of him; you keep those things off our backs.'' Panther stated.

''You got it!'' He returned. ''Captain Kidd!'' The pirate persona flew up. ''Rampage!''

The captain's fierce moves knocked down all but the mouth painting, which was invulnerable to the attack and it also destroyed one of the paintings in the process. Skull proceeded to bash the other piece a few times with his weapon to get rid of it.

Joker and Fox attacked in tandem, cutting the mouth painting a few times with their blades. This left it to be reduced into black ooze...

Mona thanked Panther before noting a surprise ''There he is!'' Shadow Madarame appeared then, looking pained.

''Why you damn...how dare you...'' He panted. ''...I'm the great Madarame!''

''Well, we're the ones who are going to knock that ego of yours down to size, come on, everyone!'' Joker called.

The five thieves attacked him together with their weapons a bunch before Joker stepped back and called Nue.

''Skull Cracker!''

He cried out in pain as the chimera like persona rammed him, throwing him to the ground.

The enemy growled ''I won't fall here...!''

''Don't bet on it!'' Skull tried to shoot him, only to stop when he disappeared in a pool of black liquid and the paintings appeared again.

''I'll take you all pests down!'' In a flash, they were all hit by a wave of black paint.

''W-what is this?!'' Panther exclaimed.

''I don't know but it feels like I'm more...vulnerable...'' Mona trailed off. ''...this looks like some set up, get ready, you guys!''

''There's nothing you can do!'' The enemy cried.

He cast his ice spell, Silent Snowscape, and they realized just how bad this was as they all took more damage than his previous attacks. Clearly the paint weakened their defenses somehow...

Panther fell to her knees as a result, being the one most susceptible to ice magic. Seeing this, the mouth piece flew to attack next but Mona summoned Zorro to throw it away with wind magic.

''Are you okay?'' The feline proceeded to heal her.

''I-I will be...damn, that hurt more than I thought it would...''

''You don't have time to be worried about others!'' Shadow Madarame sneered. ''Take this!''

He proceeded to use a Madara-Megido, an attack that created a number of dark orbs at the five, causing much damage thanks to the black paint but they persevered and endured it.

''I'll take care of this, Media!'' Mona cast, surrounding the party with greenish light that healed them.

''It's not over yet!'' The shadow howled, casting another Maelstrom. One of the eye pieces glowed, moving to keep up the offense with more magic.

''Arsene!'' The gentleman thief appeared in a flash of flames, casting Sukunda on the eye piece, leaving it to move much more slowly. He proceeded to cast the spell two more times, to the enemy's frustration.

''Good call, let's keep this going. Tarukaja!'' Skull cast the spell on himself before proceeding to do the same for Fox. ''Time to go wild!''

''Let's.'' The young artist agreed before they struck two of the pieces.

''Captain Kidd!''

''Goemon!''

Their personas moved next, attacking with Rampage and Vicious Strike once more for a lot of damage.

''Carmen, Maragi!'' Panther called, downing the mouth painting as well and Mona shot it down.

This left Shadow Madarame forced to emerge again. ''Why you...you insolent little...''

''You're nothing but a big mouthed coward, hiding behind those paintings!'' Skull taunted.

''Don't mock me! I'll destroy you all!''

''Take this!'' Mona ran to slash him a few times, leaving him to scream.

Joker touched her mask ''Nue, Maeiha!''

Panther and Fox aimed their guns to attack next, leaving the enemy reeling. ''Let's get him!'' The first called.

The five attacked once again, with Fox putting in the final slash and sheathing his sword.

''This is the end.''

True to word, Shadow Madarame had fallen and was clearly unable to fight anymore.

Fox's eyes narrowed as he walked to his former mentor, the man yelped in fear.

''No one cares for true art...please understand! All they want are easily recognizable brands! I'm a victim too here, wouldn't you agree?!''

''Oh, save it!'' Panther spat. ''No one wants to hear your pathetic excuses.''

''B-but it is true! You can't rise in the art world without money. You understand, don't you Yusuke? I just didn't want to be a poor artist again! It's awful!''

Fox gripped his collar ''You have no right to call yourself an artist! You and your abomination of a world are done for! Confess your crimes in reality, every single one of them!''

''W-what...?'' He started.

''You heard him, Madarame, enough with the lies.'' Joker added. ''You're going to answer for everything you've done.''

''That's right, apologize to your victims and make sure they get their work back!'' Panther added.

''You better get to it, you damn geezer!'' Skull snapped.

''Yes and don't waste a single moment!'' Fox chipped in.

''All right, all right...So...then, you're not going to kill me...But what about the other one, the one with the black mask? Isn't he working with you?''

Needless to say, the shadow's words really confused the team. They knew of no one else working in the Metaverse, so what did he mean?

Before they could think on this further, the floor began to shake. Mona's eyes widened ''Guys, the Palace is falling apart!'' He quickly transformed. ''Let's move!''

They headed towards the bus, only slowing down when they noticed Fox approaching and holding Sayuri with the utmost care.

Shadow Madarame shook as he spoke ''Y-Yusuke...what should I do?''

''End all of this.'' He said simply, not wanting to take another look at his former mentor. It still pained him to think of how terribly the man had fallen.

''Come on, dude!'' Skull called.

Fox nodded, ignoring the man's pleas as he joined the group. He silently bid his former mentor farewell as everything sank in. Hard as this has been, he was thankful for their success. All of these lies and Madarame's schemes had gone on for far too long. It was about time that the man's victims got what they deserved.

* * *

_This will be explained later in detail but just in case I got anyone confused, the reason Namine really doesn't care about the poll has to do with the way things went down. As in, she did know how it was like to be famous after she woke up from her coma. Unfortunately, it all turned backwards in the worst way after her arrest. So I would think that provides enough reason for her not to give a damn about fame, wouldn't you say?_

_Confidants:_

_Sakamoto Ryuji (Chariot Rank 5)_

_Morgana (Magician Rank 3)_

_Takamaki Ann (Lovers Rank 3)_

_Takemi Tae (Death Rank 3)_

_Okumura Haru (Empress Rank 2)_

_Igor (Fool Rank 3)_

_Sakura Sojiro (Hierophant Rank 3)_

_Mishima Yuuki (Moon Rank 2)_

_Caroline and Justine (Strength Rank 1)_

_Suzui Shiho (Temperance Rank 1)_

 

_Yoshida Toranosuke (Sun Rank 1)_

 


	15. Chapter 15

The Phantom Thieves' escape from this Palace had been much better than their previous mission. They landed back near the atelier, knowing that the Palace was gone.

''I'm so glad that's over...'' Ann exhaled in relief.

''Yeah, we pulled it off, huh?'' Ryuji grinned.

Morgana hummed happily ''All we have to do is wait to see the change of heart.''

''Well...'' Namine glanced at Yusuke, who had had been silent ever since he got on the bus. ''...are you okay?''

''...Yes.'' He said after a moment. ''Let's be off, there's no point in staying here anymore.''

''Right, let's go.'' Ryuji agreed.

* * *

 

Yusuke didn't speak until they arrived near the station ''Thank you all...if you hadn't intervened, I wouldn't have faced the truth. And nothing would've changed it.''

''Ah, don't sweat it.'' Ryuji returned, grinning. ''It's just what we do.''

''Yes, about that...'' He started ''...I've been meaning to ask, what made you decide to form this team in the first place?''

''We stand up and fight for those who can't fight for themselves.'' Ann replied.

''We know too well what it's like to be oppressed and cornered on your own, that's why we fight to give people courage.'' Namine added. ''It will let them see things differently, hopefully even give them a chance to find the way to stand up and be strong.''

''That's a noble goal.'' He remarked. ''What will they do then? You believe this will make people happy?''

''Hard to say, but we have to try.'' Ryuji stated.

''I see...this also applies to me, I've also suffered because of others' actions.'' Yusuke closed his eyes for a moment. ''Then please allow me to join you.''

''No need to be so formal about it, dude. Way I see it, you're already a team member.'' Ryuji returned.

''I think so too, you're welcome to officially join us.'' Namine added.

''Yup, having you along will give us a definite boost.'' Morgana remarked while Ann nodded.

''Excellent, I may even be able to use our experiences in the Metaverse to expand my artistic repertoire...'' Yusuke mused. ''...however, I won't take in any plans that aren't beautiful.''

''No worries.'' Ann wrapped an arm around Namine. ''After all, we're both here!''

The girl smiled sheepishly for a moment before turning back to Yusuke ''It's great that you finally have the painting.''

''Thank you, I feel the same...''

''So he said it's a self-portrait. Does that mean your mom's name is Sayuri?'' Morgana inquired.

''No, that's just another product of Madarame's idiotic staging.'' The teen paused, his eyes falling back on the painting. ''To think this was the truth behind the painting that inspired me...I can't remember my mother's face but I can't believe I was looking at her all this time...''

Ryuji raised an eye ''You're not going to start getting all weird and sentimental now, right?''

''Ryuji!'' Ann elbowed the teen sharply.

Namine sighed ''Of all the things to say...''

''What do you expect? He's tactless.'' Morgana stated. ''Anyway, I can't help but wonder...to think there was someone else acting in the Metaverse. Maybe another persona user?''

''Can you try finding out what Madarame knows, Yusuke?'' Ryuji wondered.

''Certainly.''

After sharing each other's contact info, the team split up to turn in for the night.

* * *

 

''We totally nailed it, huh?''

Namine smiled at Morgana's exuberance ''Yeah, I'd say we're doing well. You got that plan down like a master thief, by the way.''

''Hehe, I guess so.'' He beamed at the reminder.

''So, if it's like Kamoshida, we have to wait at least a few days to see Madarame change, right?''

''Yup, I don't see any reason to be worried though. We did the best we could.'' The feline offered. ''You know...it's so strange how I react to the treasures and turn into a bus and all. I keep wondering, what am I...who am I?''

Sensing her companion's melancholy and knowing that there was no way they could get answers, Namine decided to try something.

''Well, you're a cat.''

Morgana bristled ''That's definitely wrong!''

''Aw, but you're our cute kitty.''

He groaned, now embarrassed and annoyed ''Would you just stop?!'' His eyes narrowed as he saw the girl giggling at the whole thing. ''Hey!''

''Try not to overthink this so much, I'm not saying it would be easy. Thing is, you're our friend and guide. You can find out your answers if you keep trying.'' Namine returned, surprising him. ''Are you really giving up now?''

''Of course not!'' Morgana blinked twice, realizing she did that on purpose. She likely didn't want him dwelling on this now. ''...You know what, you're right! I wonder what kind of human I am, would Lady Ann look at me differently when I get my real form...? Maybe I'll even try going to school when I turn back...Hey, Namine, what's school like?''

''Well, let's see...''

* * *

 

The two went on talking for a bit before going to sleep. That same night, Namine found herself back in the Velvet Room...

''You have expelled one stained in vanity, you are one step closer to your rehabilitation.'' Igor remarked. ''It's a delightful thing indeed.''

''Our master is pleased, you should be honored, Inmate.'' Justine stated.

''However, that man's remarks are concerning. It seems another has made their way into the Metaverse.'' Igor went on.

''Yeah we were wondering about that...'' Namine frowned. ''...so you don't know anything about this person?''

''It is indeed beyond my knowledge.'' was his answer. ''But perhaps we may be able to find out with time. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper. I have high hopes for you.''

* * *

 

The next day...

''Can you believe what those people on the train were saying?'' Morgana grimaced.

''About the guy who got caught naked cooking in the station? It sounds really weird and honestly kind of disturbing.'' Namine shook her head.

''I bet it's some drunkard...'' Morgana noticed a pink poster nearby. It advertised some maid service. But it sounded fishy to him. Who would go for something like that?

School went by as usual and the team was just waiting for any news from Yusuke. Giving it some more time, Namine headed up to the roof with Haru...

''Soil is such a mysterious thing...'' Haru remarked as she and Namine worked on the pots. ''It nurtures the seeds and helps them grow...almost like a mother. Maybe that's why I like gardening so much.''

''I never thought about it like that. It does sound nice.'' Namine seemed intrigued, making the older girl smile. ''So how did you start this off in the first place?''

''Actually, it's only because a teacher asked me to.'' Haru admitted. ''But then...I enjoyed it. I've been taking care of those planters ever since. It's hard work, for sure but also very rewarding.''

''I can imagine. So what're you planting there?''

''Tomatoes and cucumbers. They're easy to grow and work with.'' She took to watering them.

''Say, Haru-chan?''

''Yes?''

''Everything okay? You seemed kind of distracted when I got here. I could've sworn it sounded like you were on the phone...''

''Ah, you heard...?'' Haru picked up the watering can. ''I was, actually. That was my fiance.''

Namine blinked ''Whoa, you're engaged?''

''As of a year ago, yes. My father set everything up.''

''Ah, so it's like that...'' Namine tilted her head a bit. ''...I hope there wasn't any trouble.''

''Oh, no it's nothing. This is something I have to do. Father knows what's best.'' Haru looked down, knowing she was avoiding the question. Namine's expression said that she was aware of that too. ''It's fine, really.'' She tried to assure. ''I'm used to the situation now.''

''Does this have to do with the reason you said you're not allowed to go out much before?''

''It's related, yes.''

''...Well, it's all the more reason to work on our plans then.'' Namine raised an eye at the girl's surprise. ''You forgot, huh? I was serious about wanting company before. You want to go some place in particular?''

Haru gave a grateful smile ''Well, actually...''

* * *

 

As per their earlier agreement, Ann and Namine headed to Inokashira Park to meet up with Shiho.

''No wonder this place is famous, it's beautiful.'' Namine said in admiration.

''Isn't it? We used to come by here a while back.'' Ann recalled. ''I still feel like an idiot for not noticing the crap going on in school, you're looking plenty better, Shiho.''

''You think so? Well, I've been recovering...'' The girl returned. ''...you know, I like what you said about becoming stronger, Ann. I want that for me too...''

''Well, you can definitely do it!''

''I don't know...I could barely even believe that Kamoshida was arrested. At first, I thought it would be okay but going back to school was too much for me the other day. Hearing all those people talk about those times and looking at me that way was terrible.'' Shiho said with a sigh. ''If anything, I feel really weak.''

''You're not weak, Shiho-chan. You're just hurting from those horrible circumstances.'' Namine pointed out. ''It's perfectly normal, that creep put you guys through hell. Besides, a weak person wouldn't do what you did.''

''Exactly.'' Ann agreed. ''You shouldn't ever feel like that, you're letting Kamoshida get to you.''

''Maybe...'' Shiho trailed off. ''...I'm so glad he was stopped. The Phantom Thieves really came through. I want to put those awful times behind me but I don't know how...''

''It's fine, you don't have to deal with it all on your own. We'll help you figure it out, right?'' Ann glanced at Namine, who replied positively and added.

''Just don't rush anything, it'll be fine if we keep trying.''

Shiho smiled back ''Thank you, both of you.''

* * *

 

Ann left to head home while Shiho and Namine went for the station. As they were passing an apartment building, they barely glimpsed two figures running ahead, before a maid came out, looking irate.

''Why those little...'' She scowled, turning her head.

That wasn't the strange part...no, it was that they recognized the maid.

''Namine-chan, is that...?'' Shiho started. 

''I think so.'' The girl returned, looking just as bewildered. Deciding to chance it, she tentatively asked.

''Kawakami-sensei?''

The maid stiffened before turning slightly, noticing the girls then. ''W-what're you two doing here?!''

''We're on our way to the station.'' Namine offered. ''Um, Sensei, what's with the...''

''Don't ask!'' She cut in, her tone proved that she felt embarrassed. ''Just...just forget about this, okay?!''

''Ah, all right...'' Shiho returned. ''...do you need any help?''

''I-I'm fine! It's just something I have to do! Just don't tell anyone, right?'' Kawakami relaxed a bit when the girls nodded.

''There's no reason we should tell. We'll keep the secret.'' Namine added.

''Good, I'll be going now.'' She walked away.

''What was that about?''

* * *

 

The next day...

''You wanna know about the transfer student?'' A girl wondered. When Makoto nodded, she went on ''Well, I didn't meet her but my friend Miki's in her class. According to her, she's totally nice. Apparently, that's how she started getting along with Takamaki and Sakamoto. Miki doesn't think she deserves the reputation she's getting. I want to meet her before making up my mind but she sounds all right.''

''I see...thank you.'' Makoto had intended to ask, as a part of her couldn't help but wonder how serious Namine had been in helping her with the other day's affair. Had it just been something on a whim or did she really care? It was looking more and more like the latter...

As it just so happened, she found the girl in question talking to Ann near their class.

''Oh, so that's what you meant by making plans.'' The blonde girl was saying. ''Well, I bet you're in for some nice surprises, there's plenty of places to visit in these parts.''

''Yeah, I figured...'' Namine was distracted when she noticed Makoto.

''What do you want?'' Ann demanded.

''Nothing in particular, though since I'm here I did think of asking if you two know anything about what happened to Kamoshida-sensei.''

''You're still at this? Well, we don't!'' Ann retorted. ''Besides, who cares? The school way better off without that bastard.''

Knowing what she did now, Makoto wasn't about to argue there ''It doesn't make sense, though. I'm not the only wondering about why he changed like this.''

''Maybe he just reached his limit and couldn't take anymore?'' Namine suggested.

''It's just too sudden.''

''Well, he did disappear for over a week.'' She reminded. ''What happened to Shiho-chan was too much for a lot of people. I bet he dealt with consequences. He might have been thinking things over since.''

The third year had to admit, that was a point. ''Fair enough.'' She sighed. ''Honestly...I'm definitely not getting anywhere with this. What is he making me do, especially now? I want to focus on dealing on finding more information for the students...''

Makoto blinked, not realizing she had voiced that out loud. ''Ah, it's nothing. I'll be going now.''

Ann watched her leave ''Don't mind her, Namine. I bet she's still following whatever the Principal says.''

''That's not really fair, we don't know her circumstances.''

Seeing what happened the other day, Morgana was also more inclined to giving the girl a break ''There's what she said though...so he's making her investigate us.''

Namine walked in the class, noticing the pink poster near the door. ''...A maid service?''

''This thing again?'' Morgana deadpanned.

''I wonder if this has anything to with Kawakami-sensei...''

''Could be, she must definitely need the money to work two jobs like that.''

Ann followed them, frowning at the poster as Mishima arrived close, wanting to greet the girls. ''Ugh, I've seen this around the school...who the heck would go for this crap?''

''Yeah, it sounds shady and low.'' Morgana remarked.

''No kidding...I'd say like only perverts would be interested in this.'' Namine commented. None of the three had noticed Mishima stiffening at her words.

''...Oh hey, Mishima-kun.'' She greeted upon seeing the boy. ''What're you doing?''

''Ah, n-nothing, nothing at all. Good morning!''

* * *

 

After school, Namine went with Haru per the girl's invitation to a sushi restaurant...

''Mm, doesn't it just melt in your mouth? I heard they have a special preparation method here.'' Haru smiled. ''This kind of masterpiece is nearly life-changing. Although...that may be going a bit too far. It's actually limited to one serving per each type per customer.''

''Really? That seems a bit odd.'' Namine remarked.

''I thought so too at first but it actually makes sense. That way they can deliver the ideal sushi experience to as many patrons as possible.'' Haru paused to think. ''What should we have next? There is much debate on what to order when at a sushi restaurant. Actually, ordering what we like is nice...but why don't we leave it to the chef to decide today?''

''Why not?''

''Oh, so you're thinking of taking some to a friend too. That's quite nice of you.'' Haru smiled.

''Well, I just can't help thinking how he'd like this so I figure why not...'' Namine stated, briefly thinking of how much Morgana would like this. She would have liked to bring some for her other friends but she didn't have enough money.

''I can imagine. The sushi was no more delicious than usual but this time felt more fulfilling for some reason...''

''Maybe you're the sort who likes having food with company better. I have that feeling too sometimes.''

''Hmm...that could be. Namine-chan, can we come here again sometime?''

''Sure.''

She giggled ''Great, thank you for today.''

* * *

 

''So Madarame doesn't know a thing, huh?''

''I'm afraid so.'' Yusuke replied. ''He seems rather...subdued. Is this normal?''

''I think it is.'' Morgana answered. ''I mean, we didn't see how the change affected Kamoshida at first. But I did hear a couple of the teachers talk about how he completely went quiet in the next few days.''

''We did pull this off after all.'' Ann stated. ''It's not really that different from last time. Anyway, Yusuke, does that mean Madarame more or less left you alone?''

''Effectively.'' He nodded. ''He did need some help every now and then but nothing really worth mentioning. He's busy with preparing for the exhibit. I've never seen him like this before.''

''Wonder when he's going to come clean though?'' Ryuji mused. ''I mean Kamoshida took like a week...''

''From what you told me it seems more dependent on the person, no? Perhaps he chose that rally to tell the most people at once.'' Yusuke offered.

''That makes sense.'' Namine agreed. ''So what did you want to talk about before?''

''I liked what your suggestion about returning the paintings to their owners. I wanted to see if we could try to do it.'' He admitted. ''I talked to Natsu-san yesterday and he offered to look up our former fellow pupils. This is not likely to be possible until Madarame tells the truth but when he does, would you help me in this endeavor?''

''Okay, they should get back what they deserve.'' She returned.

''Definitely.'' Ann agreed.

Ryuji nodded ''I'm in.''

''Thank you.''

''So why did we have to meet up all the way here, Ann?'' Ryuji moved things along.

''I need to see about a photo shoot.'' She answered. ''I've been asked to sub for a model who couldn't make it.''

''I bet you'll be great, Lady Ann.'' Morgana offered.

''Aww, thanks...''

''So out of curiosity, what did get you into modeling in the first place?'' Namine inquired.

''Yeah, I don't think I heard that either.'' Ryuji cocked his head.

''It just started out as a one time thing to help my parents.'' Ann explained. ''They're both fashion designers, I subbed for one of their models that day. They travel a lot but it makes me feel connected to them.''

''It's a little like a family project then.'' Morgana remarked.

''I guess so...I didn't mind the attention when I was a kid but now I just find it annoying sometimes...''

''Why is that?'' Yusuke looked curious.

It was Ryuji who answered ''The rumors, she's had to deal with a bunch of stupid rumors in school. Just came with a whole lotta trouble.''

''Ah, I know the feeling. Kosei can be like that too.'' He stated. ''Sadly, it's just something really common for people.''

''You got that right.'' Ann grumbled. ''Don't get me wrong, I like it. But I guess it has some negatives too, dealing with creeps like Kamoshida for one thing.'' She let out a breath. ''I'm a phantom thief now too and I'm glad to be one. Nothing's going to change that. That's just one reason why I want to get stronger.''

''Me too.'' Namine smiled.

''Heh, me three.'' Ryuji grinned.

''I feel the same.'' Yusuke agreed.

* * *

 

Makoto sighed to herself as she went through the school's hall the following day, thinking of the pressure Kobayakawa was leaving on her due to this Phantom Thief investigation.

Honestly, if even the police couldn't find much about them how did he expect her to do it?

While she kept wondering about them, she had to admit that what they did for the school was really good. Kamoshida had been tormenting many of the students at his own leisure and the Principal just turned a blind eye in favor of Shujin's reputation (something that still angered her). With the teacher gone, it was obvious that many of his victims felt much better off. Makoto only wished she'd known about this sooner so she could have tried to do anything for them.

In all her musings, the girl reached the stairs near the roof and after a moment of thought, decided to go up.

She inhaled and exhaled, pausing in her tracks as a flash of burgundy caught her eye, attracting her attention to Namine as she was tending to the pots and plant holders.

''Hyakuya-san?'' The girl blinked and looked back at her. ''You're tending to those too?''

''My friend's responsible for this, actually. She just had to leave early so I'm doing it for her.'' She said with a shrug, having decided to put everything Haru taught her to good use. ''So what're you doing here, Senpai? Are you still keeping up that investigation?''

Makoto sighed ''I would if I could...I just can't find much information about this gang. It's starting to look like even some of the student council were victims. Some of the members are acting strange but they wouldn't tell me much of anything.''

''Hah...that sounds a little too familiar.'' That threw Makoto for a loop. ''They must be too scared.''

''What do you mean?''

''Ryuji and I caught something strange about Kamoshida so we started looking into this. He was already suspicious because how the guy treated the track team and then we saw how battered and tired the volley ball team was. I told you how what happened to Shiho-chan was too much, right? It just confirmed a lot of our suspicions. We also found out how he deliberately taunted Ryuji and broke his leg.'' Namine elaborated. ''We tried asking the students to come clean, so we can put a stop to this but not one of them agreed to help. I get that part of the reason is our reputations but we really did want to help.''

''I see...'' Makoto grimaced, this really did sound like a repeat performance. ''...Yes, he did confess to setting Sakamoto-san up.'' She felt for the boy, really, Kamoshida was so starved for fame and glory that he went so far...She couldn't help but recall how the school handled things, Kobayakawa just seemed determined to pretend that everything was peachy. As if he could do no wrong, hell, Namine saved a student but the administration wouldn't so much as thank her.

Needless to say, those thoughts sent her already decreasing faith in the school system and the people responsible for it even lower...

''So you mentioned something about getting advice, how'd that work?'' Namine asked.

''I couldn't really get much. The police just dismisses the issue since there is not much to go on.'' Makoto admitted. ''That's why I hoped to find more information. My sister is a prosecutor. If I could have just found enough, I could ask for her help to spread the news out. She wouldn't take this quietly.''

''You're really forcing yourself here.'' The other girl stated. ''I get why this is troubling but you need to take it easy, even if a little. If you keep pushing further like this, it could just bring trouble.''

''I know...'' Makoto didn't like it but she was well aware of that. ''...I know...''

* * *

 

A while later, Namine went to meet with Yoshida for her first lesson...

''And while our society appears to be prosperous, many of our young people are quietly suffering.'' Yoshida was saying. ''They lack jobs, security, savings...the next generation will lead us into the future and yet they have no plan for how to arrive there...''

''Watch where you're going, you little shit!'' A man cried.

''You bumped into me, you old goat!'' The younger man cried.

''This isn't good...'' Yoshida frowned. ''...let's mediate.'' Namine nodded and he went on. ''Good citizens, please stop fighting! What is the point of bickering over such a trivial matter?''

''This is none of your business!''

''Yeah, seriously, just shut up!''

''What's with this guy?'' The two walked away.

Yoshida calmed down ''...Now if you'll please excuse me, I must return to my speech. Together we can create a bright future for the next generation.''

''Ugh, so righteous...that really annoys me.'' A spectator said. ''Enough of your arrogance, 'No-good Tora!'''

''Wha-?!''

The man went on ''As if anyone would actually vote for YOU! Are you planning to embezzle funds again? Or maybe criticize one of your constituents again? You criminal!''

''No...! Th-that was...all in the past...'' Yoshida stuttered as the crowd all left. He sighed.

''I've gone and done it again...''

Namine blinked twice ''Um, what was that about?''

''Ah, that's right, you should know...'' The man exhaled. ''...a lot would agree with what the man said. Whenever someone calls me ''No Good Tora'', I panic. I went through quite an ordeal twenty years ago...'' The girl gave a quizzical look. ''...let me explain. I used to be a member of the National Diet. I was elected during the rise of the ''Kuramoto Children.'' We were backed by powerful Diet members. This was about twenty years ago. I was very inexperienced back then, both as a politician and a human being. That inexperience led me to be involved in a series of major political scandals.''

''? Then what he was saying before...''

''Yes...People refer to my blunders as ''No Good Tora's Three Strikes.'' The first was being caught missing a legislative meeting to take a personal vacation. Then, I was accused of embezzling a large sum of money from the party...giving me two strikes. Finally, I called a voter an idiot at an open forum, which resulted in a scandal...and strike three.''

''Oh...um, whoa...''

''Yes, it's quite the pile, I know. I was out...and branded a washed up politician.'' He went on. ''You said you may consider working in politics. But do you see the man before you? Do you really want to receive my guidance?''

''Well, I knew somewhat about this. It all does sound bad, to be blunt...'' Namine admitted with an apologetic look, but he waved it off and motioned her to go on. ''...the point is you're trying, you haven't given up yet and that shows serious drive. Far as I'm concerned, you've got loads of conviction. You've been trying even when people gave you such a hard time. You're trying to move from the past, I won't hold it against you. You want to make something of your experiences, that's pretty good in my book.''

''Ah, thank you...I'm happy to hear that.'' He admitted, seeming surprised. ''Everyone says I have no chance to get elected however, so why come to me?''

''Well, what you said before caught my attention so I figured, why not?''

''I see...but I'm afraid I'm not so great that you'd be able to learn anything.'' Yoshida stated. He thought for a bit. ''The most important part about giving a good speech is believing in yourself. Perhaps one day I will believe in myself...again.'' He smiled. ''But you sure got me there. You're a strange young lady, Hyakuya-san. Very well. If learning is what you seek, then I'd be happy to instruct you. In exchange, I would like for you to continue assisting me.''

''Deal!''

''Excellent. Let's get to work, shall we?''

* * *

 

''Damn, Boss...'' One of the customers said as Namine gave him his coffee before going to see to another request. ''...how'd you land a part-timer like her?''

''It's complicated.'' Sojiro said simply.

''I'll bet.'' Another customer remarked. ''You know, you're one of the reasons I'm glad my friend told me about this place, Hyakuya-chan. I never thought someone pretty like you would be here.''

''Ah, thanks...'' She looked a bit embarrassed, something they didn't miss.

''What, you're not used to getting compliments? Now that's a shame.''

The two tried to flirt with her playfully for a bit but she laughed it off and went back to work. After the customers left, Sojiro decided to taste-test Namine's coffee again.

''Huh, that's not bad...'' He admitted. ''...there's plenty of room for improvement.''

''I figured...''

''Seems like you're quite the hit around here.'' He couldn't help but add.

''Eh, they were just kidding anyway.'' Namine waved it off.

''Heh, I wonder...''

Namine sorted through the things in her bag before remembering something ''Oh, I got another letter. It looks like Grandma and Grandpa are somewhere in France now.''

''You don't say?'' Sojiro eyed the pictures she held up for him then. ''Come to think of it, I remember them having some argument about that here. Yuri seemed really willing to go but Itsuki could care less, he apparently doesn't get why people like it anyway.''

''Yeah, I think I heard something about that. Grandma basically summed it up in him not having a romantic bone in his body. She must pretty happy though.''

''Absolutely...that stubborn old mule could do with letting up a little. No sense in spoiling things for her.'' The fact that the girl didn't respond told him she agreed, which she meant she knew just how blunt her grandfather could be. He still considered the man a good friend but sometimes he was just unreasonable.

''I hope he would...so how would you feel and do if you were in Grandpa's place though? I remember, those ladies from the other day were also asking about your love life too...''

''Better than him, if that's what you're asking.'' He returned. ''But I'll tell you what I told them, I didn't get married because I didn't see a need to. I've got what I want.''


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of days passed and it seemed the team's thief activities would be non-existent as they had yet to find a ready target.

After school, Ann went with Namine, Shiho and Morgana...

''You've seen this too?'' Shiho looked amused, with Ann clearly enthusiastic to take them to a crepe shop. 

Namine nodded ''She ate this crazy amount of sweets the other day like it was nothing.''

''Hey, I'm right here, you know!'' Ann huffed.

''Well you know, it's true, Ann-chan.''

''Very, very true.''

''Oh, great, you're double-teaming me now?'' She gave a mock glare but the girls merely giggled in return and Ann couldn't keep a straight face soon either.

Even Morgana couldn't help snickering at this, though they all stopped as Ann's phone rang.

''Ahh, now?!'' Ann paused. ''Oh...okay.'' She looked at them. ''Sorry, this was from my agency. One of the models didn't show for a magazine shoot they were doing. They're looking to wrap soon, so I'm gonna head over now to fill in...Its pretty close though. Wanna come with? Actually, let's just go! I'll race you there!''

''Hey, wait!''

* * *

 

''Ann-senpai! I'm soo pumped to get to work with you today!'' Mika beamed. ''After I saw you in last year's show, I just...'' She sniffed. ''...oh, I think I'm gonna cry...''

''U-um, it really wasn't a big deal...That fashion show was tiny...''

''By the way, I'm Mika. And please, no honorifics. I might be older but you have loads more experience, Ann-senpai.''

''All right, M-Mika...Haha, it feels a little weird saying it like that...Oh, and you don't need to use senpai with me. A-anyway, uh...it's nice to meet you?'' Ann returned.

''Likewise, Ann-chan.'' She giggled. ''You're so nice. Hey, can you teach me how to be a better model? You know, your everyday routines, stretches...''

''Routines? You mean like...singing in the shower...? Well, I run every few days too.'' If one counted their work in the Metaverse.

Namine and Shiho exchanged looks behind her, suddenly suspecting trouble.

''O-oh, is that all you do...? Then, what kinda stuff do you eat?'' Mika wondered. ''I've been looking all over for a place to import some organic green almonds. Plus I'm getting suuuper tired of eating quinoa. Do I need to like, boil it in hard water or something?''

''Um, almonds? I only ever eat those when they're covered in chocolate...'' Ann admitted. ''...And hard water? Isn't it kinda tough to boil rice...?''

''...Do you weigh yourself?'' Mika inquired.

''Oh, of course! Once a year for the examinations at school.''

''So...you're gonna keep it all a secret for me, huh? I get it...I guess it's hard trusting someone you just met...''

''Wait, she didn't say that.'' Shiho offered.

''Y-yeah! I just don't really think about that stuff...!'' Ann added.

''Ann-chan, that's...''

''It has nothing to do with not trusting you. It's more like modeling is a hobby for me.'' Ann went on.

Mika's expression confirmed their worst doubts ''...What?'' Then, to their surprise, she started crying. ''Ann-senpai, that's so horrible! What do you mean you don't care about modeling for these guys?''

''...You said that, Ann-chan?''

''W-what...no, I...?''

''That's not it!'' Shiho exclaimed.

''Right, she's just making it all up.'' Namine gave Mika a glare. ''Stop it. Just because Ann's motives are different, doesn't mean she doesn't care.''

''It's just a big joke to her though! She doesn't care and she doesn't respect everyone and their efforts.'' Mika insisted.

''Ann-chan's not like that!'' Shiho retorted.

''You tell her!'' Morgana agreed.

''Wrong again, Mika. I do respect everyone's efforts!'' Ann snapped. ''You just can't accept that I'm doing this for a different reason but that's your problem!''

''They're all so mean!'' Mika wailed. ''Have you seen how they treated me? I thought you had more class than that, Ann-senpai, to be with those girls...''

''Hey, say what you want about me but leave my friends out of this!''

''...Okay that's enough.'' The photographer called. ''Both of you stop, we'll take this some other time.''

Ann sighed, joining her friends ''...Thanks for that.''

''Well, we couldn't just leave you around her like that.'' Namine stated.

Shiho nodded ''It's the least we can do. You'd do the same if it was the other way around.'' She frowned a bit at Mika's retreating figure. ''I really wish you would stay away from her, Ann-chan, I don't see you getting along at all.''

''Yeah, she's just so close-minded.'' Morgana added.

''Tell me about it. I guess it is better to avoid her now...anyway, come on, we should go. I'll treat you to some food after all this. How about we backtrack to that shop later?''

* * *

 

It was after that the group split up just as Ryuji called Ann, telling her to check out the news as Madarame was making a speech.

As it so happened, the call couldn't have come at a better time...

''What's up with that old geezer?'' A passerby asked.

''Is he crying...?''

He was ''I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist...Plainly put...I, um...plagiarized work...I-I tainted this...this country's art world...and...even 'Sayuri...!'' He began sobbing. ''...H-how could I...I possibly apologize.. to everyone...for...for what I've done...Aaah!''

''He's crying way too much...''

''And that was from the urgent apology conference by Madarame that took place just a moment ago...'' The newscaster stated. ''...After reporting to the association, Madarame has agree to the police's request to turn himself in.''

''Wasn't he on TV the other day?''

The news was going on ''On top of charges of abuse to his pupils, Madarame is under suspicion of claming their works as his own. Some doubt the validity that his maiden work 'Sayuri' was stolen, believing it was used for fraud. This large scale criminal act has caused a great shock to the art world, and...''

''That old man's done for.''

''After the conference, Madarame was taken to a police hospital for interrogation due to his age. However, initial psych evaluation states that he is mentally sound and likely responsible for his actions.''

''There's no need to be nice to an old geezer like that.''

''Why'd he spill the beans himself? Doesn't that seem weird?''

''Also, a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame's exhibit. The police will investigate their relation this case but for now, did not identify them as suspects.''

''Phantom thieves? Do these bandits have somethin' to do with that old geezer's apology?''

''Ohh, I've heard of them before: they supposedly steal evil hearts. It's why the culprits apologize.''

''Wait, what? Steal hearts? That's impossible though.''

''But I feel like I saw somethin' about that one too. They sent a calling card for real...''

* * *

 

With this, the girls hurried to meet Ryuji and Yusuke, finding them both at the station...

''It's finally over...'' Yusuke mused. ''...what a relief. I'd like to thank you all again for this.''

''Ah, don't sweat it.'' Ryuji grinned while the girls smiled at the artist.

''Yeah, it's just what we do.'' Morgana stated. ''What're you going to do now?''

''Well, I'm leaving the shack.'' Yusuke returned. ''I'm not quite certain of the next best step, I did move my things to the dorms but I had a thought. I'm going to move to Ann's home, it would be a far more suitable environment to paint.''

''What?!''

''Excuse me?!''

''I brought some sweets, I hope your parents will like them.'' Yusuke finished.

''Hold it right there!'' Ann frowned. ''That's not going to happen, no way!''

''What?'' He looked stunned while the rest were merely exasperated. ''But...I bought them with all my money...''

''Why did you even think that would work?'' Ryuji deadpanned.

''Well, how about you stay with us, Yusuke?'' Morgana suggested.

''Mm, remember what I told you at the Palace?'' Namine added.

Yusuke blinked, suddenly recalling the girl promising to help him ''Ah...that's right, thank you.''

* * *

 

The next day...

''Morning!'' Ryuji greeted cheerfully at the sight of his friends sitting at one of the lunch tables. ''It's real nice hearin' of what went down. I think my charisma as a thief is leaking out or somethin', everyone starin' at me.''

''What charisma?'' Morgana said flatly.

Ann rolled her eyes ''They're only staring because you stand out, we're supposed to wear summer uniforms starting today.''

He cringed ''Aw, crap...I forgot...''

''Well, you're right about things being different. Even Yusuke's dealing with that over in Kosei.'' Namine remarked, thinking of the talk they had with the teen earlier. 

''It was bound to be a huge hit with Madarame's reputation.'' Morgana reasoned.

''C'mon, shouldn't you all be happier? We're hitting it big time!'' Ryuji stated.

''It's called discretion. No one wants to stand out.''

''Yeah, but I guess it is nice to hear...'' Ann trailed off, noticing how Namine seemed not to care one bit.

Morgana picked up on it too but he decided to ask later ''Just try to take it easy, let's just go with something else now.''

Ann played along ''Well then how about that trip? I chose the TV station, how about you guys?''

''Same here, it sounds interesting.'' Ryuji replied. ''We've got to do that shadowing thing for future jobs...''

''Mmhm, let's just see what comes of this...'' Namine trailed off.

''Just give it your best shot and don't bring any attention your way.'' Morgana advised.

''If I work that hard , it would stand out.'' Ryuji countered. ''...This could actually be pretty good though...we could meet some actresses.''

''Of course you'd say something like that.'' Ann deadpanned.

Morgana sighed ''I hope this works out well...''

''So, anyway, I think I found a request...'' Ann started to say before a new voice called out.

''There you are!'' Mishima walked over.

''Oh hey Mishima, what's up?'' Ryuji cocked his head.

''I was wondering if you guys heard the news.'' The boy admitted. ''There's a notice the school posted earlier. It says to go talk to the student council president if you have any info on the Phantom Thieves.''

''For real?''

Ann's eyes narrowed in irritation as she muttered ''Her again...of course, that's all she cares about.''

Mishima seemed to notice this because he tried to change the subject ''So the activities seem like they're going great, huh?''

''You bet! It'll just keep getting better, we're looking to find some more requests but just wait and see.'' Ryuji returned.

''That's good, I'm sure it'll be a relief.''

* * *

 

Namine stayed behind in school again at the library. It had become something of a recurrent habit for her since she felt the need to reflect on her studies and catch up on what she missed due to her situation. She had missed out due to the last couple of years after all...

''That's the transfer student?''

''What's she doing here?''

''Eh, she's been coming here a bunch of times.''

''That's weird...why?''

''She's nothing like what people say, I think she's actually serious about her studies.''

Morgana rolled her eyes ''Can't they give it a rest? Anyway Namine, you think we should keep the gang investigation to ourselves?''

''Until we have anything more concrete to go on, yeah.'' She replied. ''Or at least, if we can figure out how to explain things to them without any trouble. If Nijima-senpai hung in this long, she'll probably want to see it through to the end.''

''Oh..now that I think about it, that's probably for the best, considering how Ryuji and Lady Ann seem to get so worked up with her...''

* * *

 

It was a while after that they left, stopping by the student council's office to see Makoto.

''Oh, Hyakuya-san, another late study session?''

''You know about that? Oh, never mind...of course you would, the rumors go around like crazy here.'' Namine stated.

''Exactly.''

''So, what's up, Senpai?'' Namine leaned back. ''Did things change for the better? You figure something out after the other day?''

''No. I hate to say it but barely...'' Makoto sighed. ''...the students are all scared. It's almost like what you told me about the Kamoshida situation.''

''...Is the principal actually doing anything to help? Honestly previous experience left with me completely no faith in his abilities.''

''That's...'' She hesitated. ''...well, I can't say I don't understand your skepticism. I just wish there was some way to end this...I can't stand the thought of letting this gang run off unchecked...''

Namine felt for the girl, she was clearly rather pressured. Expectations were pressing hard on her and things just weren't getting better. ''...Hey, for what it's worth, my offer's still open. I've...got something to deal with today but starting tomorrow I'm good to keep working with you.''

Makoto was surprised ''Why?''

''Well, does there have to be a reason? I just felt like it.''

''...Thank you. I'll get back to you on that.''

* * *

 

The Phantom Thieves headed to Mementos. Fox was admittedly amazed by the place and Mona gave him a brief rundown about Mementos. As the feline expected, their rise in popularity allowed them to go further in towards a new area...

They had decided to finish two jobs today. One being about the shop manager which Mishima mentioned and the other a request they heard about a few days ago, one warning about a sadistic girl who was tormenting a student.

''If only I brought my supplies...'' Fox lamented.

''Are you seriously thinking about painting now?'' Panther wondered.

''I cannot help it, this place is interesting. So how do we know where to find the target?''

''They're in a separate location. I can sense them once we're close. It shouldn't be too far now.'' Mona replied.

It wasn't long before their path was obstructed by shadows. Knowing what to do, Skull warned Fox to be ready for battle as Joker had Mona ram one of the shadows for an ambush.

The enemies turned out to be an Apsaras, a Kodama and two Bicorns. The Kodama moved fast to hit Skull with Psio before turning towards Panther for a next attack.

The girl moved first though, flogging it with her whip before summoning Carmen to cast Maragi. Mona and Zorro went next, following up with wind magic for more damage and finishing the shadow off.

One of the Bicorns tackled Fox while the other tried to stun Joker with an electric attack. The girl slashed it back, sending it reeling while Skull bashed the other one hard on the head. Fox took the opportunity to summon Goemon, who struck the three with a Vicious Strike, finishing the Bicorns off. Joker went on to shoot the Apsaras down, which allowed her to enter a negotiation and convince it to become one her Personas.

''It feels like we've gotten stronger.'' Skull grinned.

''We definitely are, all our experiences are just helping us get better.'' Mona pointed out. ''Let's keep going.''

* * *

 

After a few more battles along the way, Mona was able to sense the location of their first target, Shimizu. The group healed up before going to face her.

''There, that's the shadow of the girl names Shimizu...'' Mona's eyes narrowed.

''She seems like a real sadist...'' Skull remarked.

''She's calling someone her slave and ordering him around, right?'' Panther frowned.

''In a way, she's denying his existence. I certainly wouldn't want to be a victim of that.'' Fox stated.

''Let's go talk to her.'' Panther added.

''So you're the pigs who wrote that calling card online? Why do I deserve this, hmm?'' The shadow demanded.

''It's 'cause you made some guy your slave! That's all kinds of wrong there.'' Skull returned.

''That's what he wants! He worships me more than any god, you know!''

''Uh...I don't know where to begin to explain how you're wrong...'' Panther sighed.

''I beat him and I hurt him, and he sees it as a sign of our love and friendship! He's so happy!''

''None of this is right...'' Joker frowned.

''Don't waste your time, Joker. She's completely delusional.'' Fox scoffed.

''I'll never give him up! He belongs to me! Being my slave is what makes him happy! I'll make you learn your place. You'll be licking my shoes, peasants!'' The shadow cried.

She transformed into a Yaksini, who glowered down at them. She was then surrounded by an intense aura.

Mona's eyes widened ''Everyone, look out! She's charging up power!''

''It won't do you any good!'' The enemy cried before hitting them all with multiple fast strikes, which seemed to be particularly on Mona and Joker, downing them. Cackling, the shadow charged at them for another attack but Skull intervened.

''Hit it, Captain!'' His persona flew out, using Rampage on command to throw the shadow back.

Fox attacked next, using ice magic to nail the shadow's side before running up and slashing her, leaving her to grow more angry. She kicked him back and proceeded to cast what they recognized as Tarukaja before striking Panther next.

''You're not going to beat me!''

Joker pulled herself up and summoned High Pixie ''Media!''

The party was surrounded in glowing green light that healed them, Mona soon followed suit with the same spell.

''It's time we fired back, Zorro!''

''High Pixie, Garu!''

The two wind spells combined, becoming stronger and blowing the shadow back.

''Nice work, you guys!'' Panther kept the assault by striking the shadow a few times with her whip, giving Fox a good chance for another attack while Joker shot the shadow twice, knocking one of its weapons away.

This gave Skull enough time to cast a Tarukaja on himself before he summoned Captain Kidd to rampage again. This served as the final blow, as the shadow fell.

''No, no, no...No! I don't want to lose him. He's mine. He's mine, isn't he?'' The shadow wondered.

''You're still talking like that?'' Mona frowned a bit.

''...Why don't you try talking to him?'' Joker suggested. ''Just have a heart to heart and see what happens. At this rate, he'll really hate you.''

''I could never stand that...''

''Why did you start treating him like that in the first place?'' asked Panther.

''He just kept going along with it. I misunderstood and thought I could do anything I wanted...Actually, I...wanted to be more than friends with him.''

''More than friends? You mean like a boyfriend?!'' Panther exclaimed.

''Yes, I had a crush on him, but then I got possessive. Those feelings went out of control...''

''At least you realize it now.'' Joker offered.

''Yeah, be careful that you don't make things worse for yourself than they already are.'' Panther added.

''...Okay...'' She disappeared.

''Ah, the treasure has shown itself!'' Mona chirped. ''...Whoa, is that a whip sword?''

''Somehow, I have a feeling it's rather fitting.'' Fox stated.

''...Same here, Fox, same here...''

* * *

 

The team went back on their way to deal with Odo, the shop manager, who was on a lower level...

''Hey, I just remembered...'' Mona started. ''...Fox, what do you think about talking to a reporter? We ran into one before and she was looking to write an article about Madarame.''

''I see...'' The teen thought it over. ''...I wouldn't mind but I would prefer to keep anonymity.''

''I don't think it'd be a problem.'' Panther offered.

''So how's the paintings issue going?'' Skull wondered.

''Natsu-san told me he was going to talk to the police today.'' Fox replied. ''We would like to make sure the rightful owners of the paintings receive them so I think they would understand. He's leaving some for me in the Kosei Dorm to take care of later.''

''That's good-whoa!'' The blond exclaimed as he saw more shadows appearing. This time there were a Jack-O-Lantern, an Agathion, a Mandrake and an Archangel.

Fox attacked the Mandrake but it dodged just in time, tackling him in counter. The Jack-O-Lantern aimed a Dazzler attack at Panther, who tried to strike it down, only to be surprised when she missed.

''Ugh...what's going on? It's like I can't focus...'' She cried out as the Agathion lunged at her before it began to attack again.

Joker cut it down before looking at Panther and using an Alert Capsule on her.

''Thanks...that's better, let's go Carmen, Maragi!''

The blast finished the Mandrake, allowing Panther to knock the nearby Agathion to the ground before Joker took it out.

Recalling the explanation he heard on the workings of elemental magic, Fox aimed a Bufu spell at the Jack-O-Lantern, causing a lot of damage and easily finishing the shadow off.

Skull attacked the Archangel, who dodges and blasts him with Makouha. He retaliated by having Captain Kidd cast Mazio, which it barely dodged in time.

Seeing that speed gave Joker an idea. ''Arsene! Eiha!''

As she guessed, due to her Persona's natural speed the curse spell landed easily, causing a lot of damage as another of the shadows' weaknesses became clear. Skull hit its side with his pipe before he followed Joker's lead and held the shadow at gun point. This gives the girl ample opportunity to negotiate and have the Archangel become one of her masks.

''That's that...'' She let out a breath. ''...Mona, which way do we go?''

''We're not too far, actually. I think it's just at the end of this tunnel.''

* * *

 

''There he is...'' Skull's eyes narrowed at the sight of Shadow Odo.

''What an unpleasant smile.'' Fox remarked.

''It's his customer service smile, right? Yet behind the scenes, he's extorting his subordinates.'' Mona recalled.

''It might get worse if we don't do something.'' Joker offered. ''Let's go!''

''Welcome, welcome! How may I help you, ladies and gents of the Phantom Thieves?'' The shadow asked.

''Why'd you blackmail your own employees? That's not normal!'' Skull exclaimed.

''My shop is a directly managed store of a large chain. Since I'm highly competent, I'm in charge. I don't need strangers complaining about how I use the shop's money. Part-time workers are the property of the ship. Thus, they are mine to us as I will.''

''Property?! Who do you think you are?!'' Panther demanded.

''I get it now, you pretend to be heroes. But the truth is, you're all criminals. I'm gonna kill you!''

In moments, he transformed into a Setanta shadow and snarled ''I'll show you brats your place!''

He jumped up high and dived, hitting Skull a second later. Smirking, he made to raise his weapon but Fox attacked then, forcing the shadow back.

''You little...''

''Jack Frost!''

The enemy looked up, seeing the snow man spirit appear before it cast Rakunda on command. He laughed it off ''What was that supposed to be?''

Fox and Mona attacked next, slashing him in tandem for greater damage. Joker kept up the offensive and summoned Nue.

''Skull Cracker!'' She ordered, the shadow was sent crashing due to the powerful blow.

Shadow Odo stood and raised a shield that seemed to disappear almost at once. Panther had Carmen try to burn it only for the shield to negate that. It soon becomes clear that it was a one time thing as the girl's whip nails it mark next.

He tried to dive at Skull again but the teen dodged and bashed him in the gut, leaving it winded. Skull then hit it on the head before calling for a Mazio from his Persona.

Grunting, the shadow tries to shake the damage off and cast another shield. Knowing what was up, Mona acted first.

''Zorro, Lucky Punch!'' As he gathered, the shield blocked the move. ''Now, Magaru!''

''Carmen, Maragi!'' Panther called.

The spells combined and got more powerful, leaving the shadow reeling. Fox shot it down and it was wide open, the team hit it with an All Out Attack, ending the fight.

''I'm sorry! Am I really not worthy of being the store manager...?'' The shadow cried.

''Is it really a surprise? A good manager wouldn't do this.'' Joker remarked.

''Yeah...I remember now...Employees aren't property, they're humans...And yet, I took advantage of them. I-I've done bad things...! I don't know how I can ever make up for this.''

''You've done quite a bit more, haven't you? It'd be best if you just confessed to everything.'' Fox chipped in. The shadow disappeared and the treasure turned out be...

''Chinese sweets?'' Panther blinked.

''I see. so he was lining his own pockets.''

''Well, anyway, we're done now.'' Joker reminded. ''Let's go back.''

* * *

 

''Hey, we're doin' pretty good, right? It's all the more reason to have a celebration party!'' Ryuji exclaimed.

''Sounds good!'' Ann agreed.

''Yeah, it'd be Yusuke's welcome party too...'' Namine agreed. ''...but what should we do?''

They stopped to think for a bit before Ann had an idea ''Hey, what do you think about having a hotpot?''

''I like it!'' Morgana stated.

''So do I, that seems quite nice.'' Yusuke added. ''But where would we do this?''

''Namine, you think we can do it in the attic?'' Morgana suggested.

''Hmm, sounds all right but I'll talk to Boss first.''

''Gotcha, we'll leave it to you then.'' Ryuji returned.

* * *

 

''Huh, I guess it'd make sense you want to have a little party with you all being friends with that artist now. Sure go ahead.'' Sojiro had heard about Yusuke from her before so this wasn't all that surprising. ''The stuff they were saying about that fake artist was nasty. He must be glad to be free of him.''

''You have no idea.'' Namine affirmed. ''I kind of wanted to talk to you about that too, Yusuke left the shack but he isn't sure about staying in the dorms. Is it okay if I let him stay here?''

''You're asking me?''

''Well yeah, why not? You own the place and you're my guardian. I figure it's only right.''

''You're almost too nice sometimes...I still can't figure out how you got stuck with that reputation...''

Namine gave him a flat look ''I'm sorry, do you want me to be snarky and sarcastic? I think I can try and pull it off.''

''Hey, I'm not complaining. Just making a statement.'' He returned with a smirk. ''Seriously though, it's fine by me. Good to hear that you're looking out for a friend.''

''Thanks...''

Sojiro remembered something that had left him puzzled from the news ''Is it actually true that Madarame and his students lived in a shack?''

''He only pretended to live in it. Anyway here, have a look...'' She showed him an online picture of the place.

''...You're kidding, right?''

''Yeah, that was the general reaction, really.'' She put her phone away. ''Oh, I'm not sure when we'll start but we're going to help Yusuke give the paintings Madarame stole to their owners.''

''Oh?'' Sojiro looked mildly impressed. ''That's pretty kind of you kids. Good luck.''

* * *

 

_Confidants:_

_Sakamoto Ryuji (Chariot Rank 5)_

_Morgana (Magician Rank 5)_

_Takamaki Ann (Lovers Rank 5)_

_Takemi Tae (Death Rank 4)_

_Okumura Haru (Empress Rank 2)_

_Igor (Fool Rank 4)_

_Sakura Sojiro (Hierophant Rank 4)_

_Mishima Yuuki (Moon Rank 2)_

_Suzui Shiho (Temperance Rank 2)_

_Yoshida Toranosuke (Sun Rank 2)_

_Caroline and Justine (Strength Rank 1)_

 


	17. Chapter 17

During one of her previous visits, the twins had shown Namine the compendium of spirits which they kept in the Velvet Room. It had a lot of empty pages but they seemed to get filled in more as she learned about the Metaverse.

For instance, it even helped her gain some info about spirits they had seen before and for some, that meant it would show her to fuse them.

Such as the Shiisa Caroline and Justine had requested earlier. This was what led to her fusing her Jack Frost and Apsaras persona to create the Shiisa...

It certainly seemed intimidating at first but the next thing she knew, it was happily bounding towards her with only the cell bars blocking its way. Namine gave a bemused look and patted its head, the spirit gave a small growl of appreciation before fading away and becoming one of her masks.

''You actually did it...''

She blinked and turned right, almost forgetting that Caroline was there. Justine soon joined her ''So you have the requested Persona. Well done, Inmate.''

''You might actually be worth our time, after all.'' Caroline added. Namine raised an eye but she decided not to respond to the temperamental girl since she really didn't feel like getting into a fight. ''Anyway, Justine tell her that. It's on the list right?''

''Indeed. I will assign your next task, should you complete it, we will reward you by offering some of the Velvet Room's services.'' Justine informed.

''Services?'' The girl looked around, noting how other than the area before her, most of the room was still too dark and misty for her to see much.

''You may consider it an incentive, also something to help you grow stronger.''

Namine thought it over. The twins may not have been the most friendly people but they hadn't steered her wrong yet so...

''Well okay, if you say it'll help, there's no harm in waiting and finding out. What exactly do you want me to do?''

''Try to harbor a Matador with Magaru within you.'' Justine replied. ''You only need to speak with us once you do and we will be able to sense.''

''Got it.''

* * *

 

As they agreed early on, the team gathered after school to help Yusuke and Nakanohara give back the paintings to Madarame's former pupils. The latter had taken care of the more further ones, leaving the team to look around the city and start.

The beginning hadn't gone off too well, as they hadn't been able to find the first young man from Yusuke's list and they quickly learned he traveled. The next one was a woman who lived near Takenobo street.

It was also hard as they could tell she had decided to cut her ties with art. She did decide to hear them out though, considering that she had kept touch with a few other pupils and she somewhat recognized Nakanohara and Yusuke. The woman had also been pleasantly surprised with their efforts so she decided the least she could do was hear them out.

''We're not saying you should just ignore what happened...I know that's unreasonable but it just seems like a waste, leaving that painting of yours to the garbage.'' Ann told her. ''Yusuke's our friend and after hearing about Madarame...we don't want things to end up like this.''

''I see...'' The woman started. ''...well, I never did think I would care after what that horrid man did, it's only thanks to my family that I'm doing this well now. I did enjoy painting...''

''Then please, don't give up.'' Yusuke urged. ''I understand that things changed but I hope you don't throw your talent away. That man has caused enough damage, I wish we can all cut him out of our lives.''

''Amen to that.'' She agreed. ''Well...I appreciate you kids going through all the trouble. This is really a surprise so I'll think about it.''

''That's all we ask, Ma'am.'' Namine returned. ''Giving the paintings back is only fair, you all deserved much better than this.''

''Thank you. I've actually been keeping touch with a few other pupils. Should I contact them? I've only met Nakanohara-san a few times but I think he would want to talk.''

''That sounds good.''

''All right then.'' She nodded to herself. ''As much as I think you're doing good, I feel I should warn you. Don't be surprised if others turn the idea down all together. Some of us...didn't take the truth about Madarame as well as others.''

''It's cool, we just gotta try.'' Ryuji assured.

* * *

 

The next former pupil happened to be someone Yusuke knew more this time. They learned that he was disgraced and ruined due to Madarame's schemes after he defied the man. He was now a cadet in the police station...

Unfortunately, Cadet Maehara also happened to the proof of the warning they received coming true fast. As in, he reacted very badly when they explained everything. Like so...

''You kids are out of your minds. I don't want anything to do with art!'' He thundered. ''And you, you've got some nerve showing your face after all the crap you kept telling me about the bastard being such a damn good guy. Get out, right now!''

The teens did just that, seeing Maehara slam the door. Ryuji cringed ''Geez, what's his problem?''

''I've never seen anyone so...angry.'' Morgana said after a moment. ''Yusuke, what was he talking about?''

'His mood did seem to get worse when he recognized you.' Zorro added.

''That's...'' Yusuke grimaced. ''...he's right to be furious with me. The last time we met, I was still defending Madarame like a blind food. He trusted my word since I lived with him all that time. I never knew what happened to Maehara-san exactly but he left about a month after we last spoke. He wasn't like this, he was passionate and temperamental sometimes yes...but this...''

''What do we do now though?'' Ryuji wondered. No one had an answer.

Moments later, they were approached by someone. ''Excuse me?''

It was a teenage boy about their age with shaggy brown hair and reddish brown eyes. ''Can you tell me what's going on? I heard someone shouting a lot. I assumed there might be some trouble.''

''Nah, nothing like that. He basically blew his top off...'' Ryuji grunted.

''?''

They gave him a brief run down of the situation. He nodded after a moment ''I see...so you want to help give the paintings back. That's certainly kind of you. It seems Maehara-san didn't take that well though?''

''That's an understatement.'' Ann replied. ''He practically blew up on us. Do you know the guy?''

''Not really. I did talk to him a few times. He did always give the impression that he was bitter. We only realized why recently with the truth about Madarame coming out.''

''I don't blame him. He's just another victim.'' Yusuke remarked.

''I'd hate to leave things this way though, he's lost enough because of Madarame. No way he'll listen to us after that reaction but still...'' Namine bit her lip.

''Why don't I help you then?'' The brown haired teen suggested. ''I might have an idea. Cadet Maehara's brother is a high ranked officer. That's how he was able to help him cope after Madarame almost ruined his life and why he got this job. If anyone could get him to calm down and hopefully understand it would be the senior Maehara-san.''

Namine was pleasantly surprised ''Wait, really? You wouldn't mind?''

''Not at all. I just came to wrap something up anyway and I certainly agree with you that there's quite enough damage to go around with. I'm not sure if it would work but it's better than nothing, correct?''

''Definitely, thanks!''

''You're welcome.''

Yusuke wound up going with him to explain everything, leaving the others to wait. Ryuji sighed ''This is some turnout.''

''Yeah but at least we have some help. It's nice of that guy to step in like that. Wonder who he is, kinda forgot to ask his name...'' Ann trailed off.

''I wonder if this will work.'' Morgana tilted his head.

''Well, there's no way to know for sure...but at least it might be a step forward.'' Namine offered.

* * *

 

Later on, they each went on their ways and Namine headed to meet Yoshida per the latter's request...

''Passing on the societal ills we have created to the next generation...'' Yoshida stated. ''...is not right! It will take time to solve this problem. However, we must start by making small changes!''

* * *

 

''I hope you gleaned something useful from today's speech.'' Yoshida smiled. ''Regardless of the audience size, you must convey your thoughts as if you're talking one to one.''

''So you make sure you never ignore anybody, right?''

''Precisely. By the way, in politics, you need to work to pursue your goal with all you have. There will be those who oppose you but as long you remain strong and true to yourself you will succeed.'' Namine nodded and he continued. ''I remember what you said before so let me ask you...Let's say for a moment that you do decide to be a politician, what kind?''

''Hmm...well, I think it'd be best to be one with conviction.'' Namine stated. ''I mean, people would want to become popular for votes and stuff but I don't know about taking that. It doesn't say much about the politician, just that they only please the crowd. So it'd be best to have some who is firm to their words and principles. You'd think they're accomplishing something at the very least.''

''Interesting...'' Yoshida smiled. ''...I couldn't agree more. What's important is what lies within. Giving speeches is just something I came to learn over the years as a politician. Allow me to give you some advice...As you say, conviction is important. That's why, if you aspire to enter politics, you must possess a central philosophy. What is that you want to accomplish...? That is the foundation of a great speech. You'd do well to remember that.''

''Oh...makes sense. If I don't have a goal in mind, I'd just be rambling.''

''Exactly. By the way, my philosophy is to never give up until your voice is heard.'' He declared firmly. ''To get your message across, be tenacious in conveying your thoughts to the audience. Have a firm point of view and communicate it clearly, that's the first rule of negotiating.'' He laughed. ''You have me reliving the fighting spirit I had when I first became a politician!''

Namine looked amused, she didn't know what to say to that but he certainly seemed happy. There were no troubles with the speech this time so it was good turn all around.

* * *

 

It was later around evening that the girl met up with Shiho, both taking seats at one of Leblanc's tables...

''There was this one place I wanted to see in Shibuya but with all the rumors going about...''

''Yeah, it's a bad idea.'' Namine gave her a brief rundown of the recent trouble in Shujin, leaving the girl surprised.

''Whoa...is the school doing anything to help then?''

''I'm not sure about the school...'' Namine was seriously skeptic about that part, considering what happened before. ''...but Nijima-senpai is...''

''I see...'' Shiho nodded when she finished explained everything. ''...that sounds rough. She's under a lot of pressure.''

Namine hummed in agreement ''You know much about her, Shiho-chan?''

''Not really...I did wonder about the rumors before.'' She admitted. ''But it's hard to imagine her not caring about the students. Especially with how far she's going now.''

''My thoughts exactly.'' Namine leaned back. ''So you're doing much better, huh?''

''Mm, my parents have been helping me keep up with my studies.'' Shiho admitted. ''Remember when you saw us the other day? Well, I've been troubled about going back to Shujin since. Last time was bad...and it just made me remember. Namine-chan, the truth is my dad suggested transferring schools.''

The other girl looked surprised but she thought it over and she could understand how Shiho felt. It had to be hard...Namine's irritation with the students came back at full force, they only made it worse for her.

''Oh...so what're you going to do?''

''I haven't decided yet. A part of me wants to but it still feels like I'm running away, I'm not really comfortable with that. For now, I'll just take a look at schools and see what happens.'' Shiho replied.

''That's a good idea.'' Namine returned. ''Even if you do come back to Shujin, we're going to help you through it. Either way, you can count on us having your back, Shiho-chan.''

''Right...thank you.''

* * *

 

It was the day of the trip to the TV station and all the second year students who had chosen to go were led by a couple of teachers to the building. They were met by a PR woman who began taking them on the tour.

Anyone who might have felt excited to come here was regretting it now. The tour was frightfully dull and the guide was talking to them like they were kids. The worst part was, in the end, they got roped into working along with the station staff instead of actually enjoying themselves a little.

''I'm so pissed off! Why the hell do we gotta be doing this? Aren't we supposed to be guests?'' Ryuji grumbled.

''Calm down, I get how you feel. That really did suck...'' Ann exhaled.

''We gotta be doing more of this tomorrow?''

''No flaking out, Ryuji.'' Morgana returned.

''I know, I know. I gotta be a 'good boy', right?'' He grumbled. ''Bein' phantom thieves ain't easy...''

 

''That reminds me, we get to go home straight from here today. We don't spend much time around here. Why don't we relax and check out some shops beforehand?'' Ann suggested.

''Sounds like fun! It would totally make up for this.'' Namine smiled.

''No kidding, I'm all for it.'' Ryuji stated.

''Oh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious, what was that?'' Morgana asked.

''You mean Dome Town? The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside they've got an amusement park.'' Ryuji replied. ''It's right in the middle of a business area, but they have some pretty hardcore rides there too.''

''All right, let's go! I'll show you how courageous I am!'' Morgana declared.

''Going on a scary ride doesn't really prove any courage.'' Ann returned.

''Not like cats can get on anyway.'' Ryuji added.

''Really?''

''Really. You might be able to sneak in the bag but you'd totally puke if you do that. But let's just go to Dome Town. I'm really feelin' it now!''

''Me too. My stomach's ready for roller coasters!'' Ann smiled.

''Guys, tone it down. I think you're scaring Mona.'' Namine half-smiled.

''N-no, they're not!'' The cat stated. ''I...I think I'll pass on the puke rides though...''

The sound of footsteps made the four look back, seeing the brown haired boy from yesterday pass in the hall.

''Oh hey, you're here too?'' Ryuji cocked his head.

He seemed just as surprised to see them ''Ah hello there, so you're all students from Shujin?''

''Yeah, thanks for yesterday by the way.'' Namine added.

''That was nice of you.'' Ann chipped in.

''Oh, it's fine. I'm glad that worked. I thought it was only right to help, you're effectively working with the police.''

Ann gave him a curious look ''Well-wait, we were so caught in that mess yesterday that I forgot to ask, what's your name?''

''Ah, right, it's Akechi Goro. Though now that you mention it, I never did remember to ask about yours either.'' The three introduced themselves in return. ''It's a pleasure. I'm actually here to see about a few details to filming for tomorrow.''

''Filming? What, you a celebrity?'' Ryuji asked.

''Only to extent of appearing on TV a couple of times...'' His expression darkened for a moment. ''...My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There's a briefing for tomorrow's recording that I have to attend.'' He smiled. ''So you're going to have pancakes now? I missed lunch today so I'm quite hungry myself.''

''What're you talking about? No one mentioned that.'' Ann informed.

''Oh.'' He blinked. ''My mistake. I could've sworn I heard someone talk about about something of the sort...No matter, welp, see you tomorrow.''

''Ah, it was nice seeing you again.'' Namine called. He caught her eye and smiled back in acknowledgement before leaving.

''Don't be so nice to this guy.'' Ryuji told her.

''Why not?''

''He's just jealous.'' Morgana smirked.

''Yeah, right!'' Ryuji retorted. ''It's not like we know much about him. That guy's gotta be some kinda start up entertainer or something...He's never gonna get popular with that kinda hair though.''

''You don't get it.'' Ann stated.

''Eh, whatever. We'll see him tomorrow anyway. Come on, let's go to Dome Town!''

''Guys, can we skip the vomit machines and get cake instead?'' Morgana asked.

* * *

 

Later on, that night...

''So, a little reminder about blends now.'' Sojiro started. ''Anyone can work out brewing coffee but blends are different. You have to be really careful to get them just right.''

''Like how you were talking about that Jamaican beans blend before?''

''Exactly.'' He affirmed, seeming pleased that she remembered. ''I've got some back home, we'll work on a few next time.''

Namine nodded, turning a little as the door opened then, revealing the man with the dark blue cap.

''You again?'' Sojiro frowned.

''Oh, cold as ever, Sakura-san!'' The man chuckled. ''I'm here to talk about that deal, as you know.''

''I told you, I don't have the money.''

''Oh don't be like that.'' He returned. ''I know you're keeping something. You've got this cafe and you're looking after this employee of yours for practically nothing after all . It looked like I was interrupting a chat. Why don't you try being as nice to me as you are to her?''

Sojiro was clearly getting fed up ''Look, I'm busy. If that's all you have to say, I'm waiting for a phone call...''

''That's fine. I think I'll talk with your cute little charge here.'' The man returned, ignoring Namine's frown.

Noting that he was in trouble, Namine had a thought. She discreetly took out her phone and dialed a number. Just seconds later, Sojiro's phone rang.

His eyes widened a bit as he saw the number before speaking ''Yeah, hello...ah, right...'' He looked up at the man. ''...this is the social services call I was talking about. They call everyone in a while to check on the kid, you want me to introduce you?''

''A-ah, no! It's fine, it's fine!'' He left.

''...Doesn't he have anything better to do?'' Sojiro looked at Namine. ''I didn't think you had it in you, thanks.''

''Sure...'' Namine wanted to ask but she wasn't sure it was a good idea.

''I should explain, he could come around when I'm not there.'' The man went on. ''That guy's an old...acquaintance of mine. He's trying to force me to give him money because of a past issue.''

''Can't you report him or something?''

''I would but the problem is he's related to her...'' Sojiro paused, seeing the girl's curious look. ''...ah, never mind. Just thinking out loud. You're going back to the station tomorrow right? Try not to look bad in TV.''

''...Boss, I swear...sometimes you're horrible.''

The girl's delivery of her response made him laugh. ''Just making a statement.''

* * *

 

The students gathered back in the station again, all taking seats to watch a show being filmed live...Eventually came the part plenty of people seemed to be looking forward to.

''Akechi-san's coming on!''

The announcement caused quite the chatter among the crowd. ''It's Akechi-kun!''

''He's so cool!''

''Oh so he's up now.'' Ryuji leaned back.

Morgana noted the crowd's reaction. ''For all he said yesterday, Akechi seems pretty popular.''

''Cutting back from commercial!'' The assistant went on before doing a countdown.

''And now, onto the Hottest Meet and Greet segment of our show...'' The female announcer said ''...after his last appearance was so well received, we decided to bring this gentleman back today. It's the high school detective, Akechi Goro!''

''Hello there,'' the teen said with a smile.

''Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi-kun. Your popularity is rising excellently.'' The male announcer said.

''Even I've found it to be quite a surprise, it is a bit embarrassing though...''

''Moving along, we've been told there's a case on your mind right now. Care to share, detective?''

''Ah, yes. That would be the scandal involving the master artist Madarame.'' Akechi replied.

''There it is! All of this P.T excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun! Allow me to be blunt for just a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?'' The second announcer added.

''If they are truly heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist.''

''Oh, so you don't deny the possibility that they're real?''

''I may not seem like it but I sometimes wish that Santa Claus actually existed. Although if he did I'd have to arrest him for breaking and entering.'' Akechi paused. ''But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real...I believe they should be tried in a court of law.''

''That's quite the statement. Are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.''

''What the artist Madarame did was truly an unforgivable crime. However, they're taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person's heart.'' He stated firmly.

The male announcer thought this over ''You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves after all. Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!''

''I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out that they don't exist. If that were the case, I'd summarize it into a report as a school project.''

''Now then, let's try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves!'' The female announcer said. ''First, please press the button now if you think they exist.''

Ryuji's eyes narrowed as he proceeded to do just that ''Of course they do!''

The screens up front displayed the result. ''About 30% or so? What are you thoughts, Akechi-kun?''

''I'm a bit surprised, that's higher than I was expecting. I'd love to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves' actions.''

The female announcer started walking around, eventually stopping ''All right, let's try asking this student here. Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?''

''I'd say they've been necessary.'' Namine replied after a moment.

''You say that with such firmness.'' Akechi noted.

''This completely goes against the opinion you had about them being tried by law, Akechi-kun.'' The male announcer remarked.

''Indeed, it's rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgement. In that case, there's one more question I'd like to ask. If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you, if his heart suddenly changed...wouldn't you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?''

''No, they only target criminals.''

''I see. But how can you be so sure?''

''I believe in them. They've done plenty of good. It's a little different for us, you're speaking objectively. But it's hard as far I'm concerned since we've had to deal with one of those incidents before all this started.''

''I assume you're referring to that P.E teacher? So your opinion is affected by circumstances. That's fair. It seems they've impacted your life more than any of us.'' The female announcer noted.

''Indeed, it would be hard to remain impartial then. Whether the Thieves' actions are good or not, I feel there is a more important issue at hand.'' Akechi paused, at the announcer's inquiry, he explained. ''The matter of how they change people's hearts. If they honestly possess that ability...it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seem to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods.''

''You know, you're absolutely right.''

''Oh, please don't misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical. It is only if people who can use such a power truly exist. Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be a threat to our everyday lives. To be honest, I'm already working alongside the police to help sort this matter out.''

* * *

 

''So much for thinking he was all right, I really don't like that guy...'' Ryuji grumbled.

''It kinda seemed like what he was saying might be right...'' Ann remarked.

''He made it sound like we're the baddies. I don't like it.'' Ryuji frowned.

''But the stuff about the police, do you think it's for real?''

''He can say whatever he wants. The justice of it all is is something we can decide for ourselves.'' Morgana stated.

''I think you're right.'' Namine agreed. ''If things really were so black and white as he seems to think, we never would've had to become phantom thieves.''

''Exactly.''

''Oh, sorry, I gotta go take a leak. Can you wait here? I'll be right back.''

Ann frowned ''Oh my god, I'm gonna keep going, okay?''

''Oh, it's you!''

Namine blinked and looked to the left, starting when she saw Akechi. ''I'm glad I found you...I wanted to thank you in person.'' The girl gave him a quizzical look. ''To paraphrase Heigel, advancement can not occur without both thesis and antitheses...''

''Ah, meaning you're open to hearing both sides of an exchange?''

''Effectively yes.'' He smiled. ''I found our discussion quite meaningful. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier. Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as adults say...I feel like our discussions could prove quite fruitful. Would you mind talking with me again sometime?''

''Sure, it's fine.''

''Thank you. It makes me glad to hear that...The students from Shujin are truly quite interesting.'' He stated. ''I look forward to seeing you again. Well then.'' He turned to leave.

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Justice Arcana,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power._

''...Talk about a problematic guy to get involved with.'' Morgana remarked.

''Maybe but wouldn't it be worse if I refused? It'd just look odd.''

''I'm not arguing with that. This is a good chance, there's probably a lot we can learn from him though.''

Ryuji walked over ''Sorry for takin' so long...wait was that Akechi? I can't stand that high and mighty attitude. Just breathin' the same air as him makes me sick. Come on, let's go.''

* * *

 

Later, that evening, back in Leblanc...

''Hey, kid, you've got a visitor.'' Sojiro called.

''Hm?'' She poked her head out of the kitchen to find...''Nijima-senpai?''

''Good evening.'' Makoto walked over. ''I asked around and was told you lived here. Hyakuya-san, were you serious about the offer that day?''

Namine remembered suggesting that she help the older girl before. ''Yeah, sure thing. You want to start now?''

''Please.''

* * *

 

Makoto led her to the apartment where one of the members of the student council lived. It seemed the boy they found had known what this was about because he was less than friendly right from the get go...

''Please tell us what you know. If we can just give the police enough information...'' Makoto started.

''Yeah, right, like they can do anything.'' The boy scoffed. ''If they were going to stop that gang, they should've done so before! It's not going to help at all. Just leave it, Miss Prez.''

''You can't be sure.'' The girl retorted. ''I want to do something about this to help the students.''

''What can any of us do?'' He scoffed. ''I'm just hoping to play along so those guys will be done with me and that's that. Not much we can do against a big gang like that.''

Namine noted his words and tone ''...The students are far from the only victims, huh?''

''By the way they were bragging? I'd say almost definitely.''

''Isn't there anything you can tell us?'' Namine wondered. Frankly, with her own experiences, she had about as much faith in the police as he did. She wasn't about to voice that feeling though. ''At least so we can spread the word in school and make sure everyone is well informed.''

The boy sighed ''...Fine, when you put it like that...''

He proceeded to tell them everything he was willing to share, some of which fit with what the girls learned during their visit to Shibuya. Deciding that he was done, the boy left.

Sadly, this worked much better than their other visit as the second student Makoto had in mind didn't even want to so much as see them. All he would say over the intercom was that what they were doing was useless and there was no point.

Makoto sighed as they left the building ''...Suddenly I have a very good idea how you and Sakamoto-kun must have felt while dealing with Kamoshida.''

Namine wasn't about to deny that this whole deal really was vexing as their attempt was back then. Unfortunately, if they didn't have enough info about this gang there was no way for the Phantom Thieves to do anything for the time being. It was party why she hadn't told the rest of the team about the situation.

''You know, with how resigned they are, I can't help but wonder how long this gang has been around.''

''That's a good point.'' Makoto remarked. ''They must be even more powerful than I thought. I just can't stand this though. If only they were cooperative I'm sure things would be different! I wish they were the only ones! Why does it have to be this way?!'' She paused, noticing Namine staring at her in surprise and confusion. ''...sorry, I...''

''It's okay. Go on, I'm sure this must be frustrating.''

''It really is...'' Makoto sighed. ''...I just can't help but wonder...more of the students are supporting the Phantom Thieves as the days go by. I even heard a few of the students wishing they would stop this gang. But then we have people who won't even give the police a chance...is it really that hopeless?''

''Ah, what do you think of the Phantom Thieves, Nijima-senpai?'' Namine asked curiously. ''You're investigating them too right?''

''Yes...I was asked to. But to be honest, I'm not sure what to make of them. It seems like they've done plenty of good so far but still...if they found all this information, wouldn't it have been better to go about it differently? They're criminals themselves this way.'' She remarked. ''Hyakuya-san, how do you feel about them?''

''Well, I support them. I would say they did what was necessary. They don't just pick any request you know? They fully make sure that the person targeted has to have a change of heart.'' The girl returned. ''Honestly...I wonder how just the law can be sometimes. I learned that it can be manipulated easily.''

''You did? How?'' Makoto's eyes widened as Namine gave her a brief rundown of the reason she was brought to the city. ''So you were trying to help that woman but this drunk turned it all on you? That's terrible!''

''Yeah, well...things are looking up for me, so I'm managing...'' Namine stated. ''...so, I know you don't like it but honestly, I'm wondering if the police really can help. I mean it would be nice if things were that simple but when have they ever been that way? The Phantom Thieves' interventions are the last resort from where I'm standing. Look at it this way, what would've happened if the Phantom Thieves hadn't formed? There's a big chance we'd still have to put up with Kamoshida for one thing.''

''That's...'' The older girl hesitated, but knowing how much Kobayakawa defended the man, there was no arguing that statement. He was still obsessing over the school's reputation too...

''I'm just saying that both situations are similar. Back then, the students were just forced to accept things for the way they are now because they didn't see a choice. Because people turned a blind eye to their suffering.'' Namine stated. It was because she couldn't do that that she chose to become a phantom thief. ''Isn't it about the same here? They haven't been given reason to think otherwise.''

''When you put it like that...'' Makoto had to give the girl that one. It wasn't like the school was doing anything to help the victims of the gangs after all, can they really be blamed for not believing in the higher authorities?

She had a thought ''...I heard about what you did before...the way you stood up against him for others. Even after all that happened, you still want to help?''

''Yeah, well...I can't just look away from something I know is wrong. I'd regret it forever if I don't try to do anything.''

''I see...I wonder if the same goes for the Phantom Thieves.'' Makoto closed her eyes for a moment. ''At any rate...thank you, Hyakuya-san, you've given me a lot to think about.''

''No problem, Senpai, I offered to help before.''

''Nevertheless, I appreciate it. Let's stop our investigation for now, we should go back.''

* * *

 

The Phantom Thieves began their celebration for their recent success the following day, getting together at Leblanc. They brought over ingredients and got busy making the hotpot.

The five enjoyed the meal after that, sharing stories and getting to know each other better in the midst of it.

''Those seniors really tried to haze you like that?'' Morgana snickered. 

Ryuji grumbled ''Don't remind me...do I want to know how you found out about that story, Ann?''

''Rumor mill.'' She returned simply.

''Ugh, 'course it was that...''

''Well, at least you got to avoid the worst of it. They were the ones who got labeled in the end, right?'' Namine remarked.

''Yeah, serves them right too.''

Talk shifted soon to Ann and Shiho, with Namine informing them of her talk with the latter the other day.

''Damn, she's considering transfer too?'' Ryuji grimaced. ''...Not that I blame her, really...sheesh, you'd think the school could have handled this better.''

''I'll say, the students were barely any better...'' Ann scowled. ''...she says nothing's decided yet but looking at it from Shiho's view, it's hard to see why she would want to come back.''

''Yeah, she's been through a lot.'' Morgana remarked and Yusuke nodded.

''Hmm, Shujin seems somewhat similar to Kosei from the looks of things.'' The artist mused. ''Either way, labeling is common around both parts.''

''Oh yeah, that's for sure...''

''Well, when it comes to gettin' labeled, nobody's got it worse than Namine.'' Ryuji remarked.

''Is this about her past?'' Yusuke asked.

''Now that I think about it, we never heard the details.'' Morgana realized.

''Well...it was like this...''

She told them what she had told Ryuji that night in the ramen shop. All about trying to help that woman and the drunk tripping and blaming her. How he forced the woman and the police to play along to his wishes...

''You guys more or less know what happened after that.'' Namine concluded.

''Just listenin' to it pisses me off...'' Ryuji scowled.

''You got an assault on your record just for that?'' Ann clarified.

''The woman sounds quite horrible as well. She's stayed quiet all this time.'' Yusuke frowned.

''That man is just the kind of person whose heart we should steal! Who is he and where can we find him?!'' Morgana demanded.

''I told you before, he insisted on being anonymous. And I just can't remember much about him...with the way things went doen...'' Namine trailed off.

''Oh...well, considering what happened, I'm sure it must have been a real shock...I understand all too well the pain of not being able to remember the important details of your life...''

''Yeah, but we'll help you around that.'' The cat spared the burgundy haired girl a grateful look.

''The victim's personal information is always kept secret. Identifying the man will prove difficult.'' Yusuke mused. ''Besides, the courts already made their ruling, didn't they? Whatever we do, Namine's record won't go away.''

''I can't stand it...'' Ryuji's eyes narrowed.

Ann decided to voice something that had been bothering her for a while ''You know, there's one part I can't help but note..Namine, didn't anybody try to help you? You mentioned your grandparents and they sound awesome but what about your parents?''

The other three realized she had a point. The news she was keeping was likely bad as Namine appeared uncomfortable at this right away.

''That's...''

Morgana groaned ''I can't believe I didn't notice that before! This whole time I've been living here and I've never heard of them contacting you...''

''Maybe you just missed out?'' Ryuji suggested.

'He didn't.' Arsene countered. 'I believe Namine told you all before. She's been forced to face this all on her own.'

''Wait, you don't mean...?'' Yusuke started.

''Your own family believes that load of crap?!'' Ann looked stunned.

''...Yeah, Mona wasn't missing out on anything of the sort. I haven't heard a thing from them since my arrest.'' Namine stated. ''...I'm not going to tell what happened that night because trust me, you don't want to know. They've made their stance in this really clear.''

''Well then, they're terrible parents.'' Yusuke stated. ''I've only known you for these recent weeks but can tell you'd never do what you were accused of.''

''Same here!'' Ann agreed and Morgana nodded.

''Thanks but...it's just how it is.''

''This world is so messed up! The weak are left to fight for themselves, while rotten adults get away with what they want!'' Ryuji cried.

''And those in power don't do anything to help the situation.'' Morgana added.

''Can't we fix it though? Nobody would even know...'' Yusuke trailed off. ''...we just need to show the world what true justice is. We'll make them come to their senses.''

''You're right, Yusuke, that's gotta be what our powers are for!'' Ryuji agreed.

''Yeah, that's one of the reasons I want to keep this going.'' Namine admitted.

''Sounds good to me. The flashier the missions, the cooler we end up looking.'' Morgana smiled.

* * *

 

Soon after that, the four teens headed to the public baths while Morgana decided to go to sleep. As they settled down in the warm water, Yusuke had a thought,

''Out of curiosity, what do you think of Ann and Namine as women?''

''Well...'' The blond started. ''...Ann's personality is kinda rough but her looks totally make up for that...''

''I see...I shall be sure to tell her that.''

''Please don't!'' Ryuji said at once.

''What of Namine then?'' Yusuke pressed on.

''Well, she's a brilliant fri...'' Ryuji caught himself and gave the teen a dark look ''...you know what, forget it. We're not doin' this.''

* * *

 

On the girls' side...

''Why would you even ask that?'' Namine demanded, raising an eye.

''Aw, come on, it's natural!'' Ann returned. ''What? You really weren't interested in dating anyone, even if at least lately?''

''No, I'm definitely right now anyway. I didn't feel like it before anyway. Not to mention, things have been crazy hectic for me. I didn't really get around to thinking on that front much...''

''Ah, right...'' Ann realized she might have put her foot in her mouth there. After all, her friend had lost the two most recent years of her life. She had just been coping with it all when she wound up being forced to come to Tokyo. ''...I'm sorry.''

Namine waved it off ''...Since we're doing that kind of talk, what about you? No one catch you interest?''

''Not in the slightest.'' Ann replied without hesitation. ''Sure, dating would sound nice...for that to work it has to be someone who likes me for who I am, not just going at it to get in my pants.''

''My sentiments exactly.'' The burgundy haired girl stated. ''Oh yeah, remind me to show you the pictures Grandma sent me. They're in France now and it all looks amazing.''

''I'll bet. They're lucky...it would be great to go on a tour like that. You're so introducing us to them, by the way.''

The girl laughed ''You got it.''

* * *

 

The four began to go on their respective ways home when Ann spotted a shop and decided to take a look, with Yusuke going along with her. It was then that Ryuji and Namine spotted Mishima walking nearby.

''Hey, Mishima!'' The blond called out, making the boy stop and look at them in surprise. ''What's up? Why the long face?''

''Hey, Sakamoto, Hyakuya-san...let's just say my plans failed big time.''

''Plans?'' Namine echoed.

''Yeah, well...ah...''

Ryuji happened to note his glance at her then, which gave him an idea ''What, were you planning a date or somethin'?''

''How did you know?!''

The teen blinked ''For real? I was kidding!'' Mishima groaned. ''Sorry man, what happened?''

The other boy sighed ''I was planning to meet a girl who I got to talk to on the Phan-Site...she's a fan of the Phantom Thieves. We were supposed to meet up in the station but I waited and waited and she never showed up. I tried checking up on her and she said she was sick.''

''You never know, she might have been.''

''She didn't even sound close to it though...'' Mishima stated. ''...no wonder there's all sorts of talk about online dating. That was terrible...''

''Well, don't feel too bad. If that date didn't work out, you can just try again. You can make it work, Mishima-kun.'' Namine offered.

''You think so?''

The girl nodded and Ryuji added ''Yeah, you should probably not try this again though.''

''Heh, I hear you...Thanks, I'll see you guys in school.''

* * *

 

''The prisoner Namine has returned.'' Justine stated.

''You're in the presence of our master, stand up straight!'' Caroline chided.

''The bonds that you have reeled in are quite intriguing...'' Igor said with usual grin. ''...in other words they all have been unfairly labeled by society and are standing up against such fates. Have you noticed? Your heart seems to inspire theirs.''

''You think so? I don't know if I'd put it that way...I'm just going by what I think is right.'' Namine admitted.

''My, how modest. A good trait indeed.'' Igor chuckled. ''Outcasts of society...in other words, you're picaresque. Deepen your bond with them. Those will become the strength behind your rehabilitation...I look forward to it. I shall grant you an ability befitting of you newfound your growth.''

''Ah, thanks, Igor...''

''You're quite welcome. May you continue devoting yourself further to your rehabilitation.''


	18. Chapter 18

Early in the morning, Namine wound up back in the Velvet Room and around the same time Yusuke had woken up early. He decided to leave quietly and avoid waking his teammates, who were clearly still restful. He found Sojiro preparing for the day downstairs and the two soon began to talk after the barista gave him a cup of coffee.

''It's such a delight to enjoy coffee of this quality.'' Yusuke smiled.

''I know the kid offered to help and I'm all right with that. You could stay until you find a place, you know. I can't promise it'd be comfortable though, but I think Namine will try to make it be that way.'' Sojiro stated.

''Thank you, but I'll return to the dorm.'' He returned. ''I realized something after talking with everyone last night. Perhaps it's due to my upbringing but I don't know anything of the world, let alone other people. If I'm to depict people in my art, I need to learn more about them I must learn to interact with them. I'll return to the dorms...and start over by talking with the people closest to me.''

''I see. Good on you for realizing that yourself.''

''There's no need to exaggerate. May I come again sometime to enjoy your coffee?''

''My doors are always open.''

''For all her kindness, Namine's been through a lot too, from what I've heard...'' Yusuke mused. ''...Are you related to her?''

''Huh? Oh...I'm not. I'm friends with her grandparents.''

''I may be overstepping my boundaries but why did you decide to take her in?''

''My reason, huh...I guess it's partly because of them. They did ask me to anyway.''

''That's all?''

''Doesn't take much when someone takes consideration on someone else. Your art instructor-um former, that is. He must've felt something for you too, besides just stealing your talents.''

''Truth be told...I cannot hate him from the depths of my heart either.'' Yusuke paused. ''I should probably get going...''

Sojiro raised an eye ''Hey, you sure about this? The painting I mean, it'd be a waste to keep here.''

''Even if I kept it at the dorms, it'd only be met with skepticism. I doubt it'd want that. Adding a hint of color to an otherwise ordinary day...I'm sure my mother would've done the same.''

''...I see. I'll hold on to it for you then.''

''Thank you for the coffee.'' Yusuke grabbed his bag. ''...I'll come again.''

* * *

 

Namine woke up a little later to learn that Yusuke had left, and the artist explained his plan to her with text messages. While surprised as it did come out of the blue, she understood how he felt and wished him luck before leaving for school.

The four thieves got together at lunchtime, deciding to hang out in the courtyard after a while...

''...Man, that detective from yesterday pisses me off! We're some kinda threat?!'' Ryuji scowled.

''Hey, keep your voice down.'' Namine cautioned.

''Yeah, this isn't the time to just talk freely!'' Morgana added.

''Ah, just ease up. No one's here!'' Ryuji huffed. ''If someone else could help 'em, we wouldn't be doin' stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!''

Ann bopped Ryuji on the head ''They're right, you're too loud!''

''Who cares? Everybody's talking about this stuff anyway! It'd just be more suspicious if we were whisperin'.'' His eye twitched. ''Hey, you really just gonna be eatin' and eatin' that stuff by yourself?! Gimme!''

''Sorry, just ate the last one.'' Ann admitted.

''You guys are too laid back. The police are getting involved, you know.'' Morgana reminded.

Ann frowned ''So...we're going to be okay if we keep doing this...right?'

''We can't let the cops scare us outta being Phantom Thieves.'' Ryuji stated.

''But...what about that weird guy from Madarame's Palace...there's a lot we don't know.'' Ann returned.

The sound of a click startled the four, making them notice Makoto as she walked over. ''You three seem to be having so much fun, I'm a little jealous.''

''Are you snooping on us again? We told you, we don't know nothin'.'' Ryuji grunted.

''Why do you think I'm here to question you?'' Makoto retorted.

''Oh, like you aren't?'' Ann scoffed.

''Hm, not quite. I couldn't help but notice how upset you seemed. My ears are always open to the trouble of my peers, you know.''

Ann frowned ''You're really that hungry for a recommendation letter?...Of course you are. Like anybody would take your annoying job if they weren't.''

Makoto's eyes narrowed ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''You're student council president, right? Wouldn't you have known about Kamoshida?'' Ann returned.

Makoto bit her lip ''Of course not! He honestly was a good teacher until that day...''

''Oh, but you always take the teacher's side. Like a good council president, right?''

''Then...how about you? What did you do for your friend?'' Makoto asked. ''For all your anger at me, the facts are clear. Hyakuya-san here was the one who intervened to talk sense into her. You were much closer to her than we both were, how did you help?''

Ann was getting angry ''There wasn't anyway to help on my own...I couldn't do anything for her!''

''Hey, come on...'' Namine started. ''...look, there's no point in looking back now and starting fights, okay?''

''...True.'' Makoto relented while Ann turned her head.

''If those phantom thieves are our there helping people, I'd root for them, no questions asked.'' Ryuji stated. ''They've gotta be more dependable than some people I know.''

Namine couldn't help but note how the girl winced then ''...Just make sure you show up to classes, all right?'' She left.

''You know what I asked earlier about whether we'll be okay if we keep this up? I take it back.'' Ann said firmly. ''I'd be ashamed to let it end now.''

''Yeah, that's more like it.'' Ryuji stated.

As Makoto walked away, she heard Namine speak ''Guys, would you lay off Nijima-senpai? She's actually trying to do some good.''

''I'm not seeing it.''

''Look, it's hard on her too. You know what it was like for us dealing with Kamoshida, well it's worse here...''

* * *

 

The team debated their next move again after school. Morgana glanced at the big window of the station nearby before turning to Namine ''Shouldn't we tell them about that?''

''I don't know, Mona. It's not like much changed since we talked about this before.''

''Yeah, but still...''

''What're you guys talking about?'' Ann asked.

'There's no need to hesitate. You've done what you could, it's time to bring more heads into this.' Arsene stated.

'Exactly, what's the harm? They can help.' Zorro added.

Namine sighed ''Fine...guys, the thing is, we might be close to finding a new target.''

''Are you serious?''

''Why didn't you tell us before?'' Ryuji added.

Morgana took over ''We were looking for more details. It's still pretty vague. But it's only getting harder.''

''You don't say?'' Yusuke looked curious ''How did you arrive by this news anyway?''

The two proceeded to explain about the situation with Makoto, leaving the others surprised. Ann frowned a bit ''You're really way too kind, Namine. You shouldn't trust someone like her.''

Namine groaned ''This is the other reason why I didn't want to say anything. Are you guys even listening to me?''

Morgana sighed, he really couldn't blame the girl. After all she had tried to point out the facts they learned about Makoto but it really seemed like that hadn't done any good.

''So just tell me, what exactly do you know that isn't started up by rumors? That's why I decided to talk to Nijima-senpai.'' Namine went on. ''I know what it's like being treated badly because of stuff like this and I didn't want to do the same thing to others.''

''I was surprised too but Namine's right on this one.'' Morgana added helpfully. ''I think that Nijima girl really does care. It's just that not counting Namine, no one's even tried to help her. She's facing trouble like what you guys told me about with Kamoshida before we really got to work on the Palace.''

Ryuji grimaced, when he put it like that, the boy could imagine it happening. ''Gotcha...what do we do then?''

''I can answer that.''

Everyone followed the new voice to its source to find Makoto watching them.

''What're you doing here?''

''Hyakuya-san just finished explaining the issue, it's the same reason I'm here.'' Makoto stated. ''I know you're all acting as the Phantom Thieves.''

To say the five were alarmed might be putting it mildly. ''What're you talking about?''

''There's no point pretending, I heard you all talking at lunch. Besides...'' She played a bit of the recording she had kept on her phone, affirming that she had in fact saved the conversation in question.

''...So you're here to threaten us?'' Ann scowled.

''What the hell?'' Ryuji demanded. ''Namine was just trying to talk us into cutting you a break...''

''Yes, I'm aware.'' Makoto offered. ''Which is just why I came to talk now. I needed to have something to make sure you wouldn't try to get rid of me again.''

It was then that Yusuke realized how bad the interactions between his friends and the brunette went. It really did seem that Namine was the only one willing to hear her out in the first place. ''...Then what did you have in mind?''

''...Before I explain, let me ask, why are you doing this?''

''We're the only ones who could...or even would do anything sometimes, Senpai.'' Namine replied. ''We're bringing unseen evils to light, fighting for those who can't fight for themselves. That's what the Phantom Thieves are about. We want to encourage others so they gain strength. That's why it doesn't matter what the police says about us, we do this to help people.''

''Precisely.'' Yusuke crossed his arms. ''We all know what it's like to be oppressed, but that's just why we can help others out of this. From my understanding, if they hadn't acted, odds are Kamoshida might still be out there. I know for a fact that Madarame would still be...they were the reason I gained courage to fight him.''

''I see...'' Makoto closed her eyes for a moments. ''...you were right, Hyakuya-san. I've been thinking about our talk the other day for a while. That's what helped me decide. It's just like you guessed, Prinicpal Kobayakawa is completely ignoring the issue of the gangs, even thought it's affecting more students as the time goes on. He's just invested in discovering the Phantom Thieves. He's trying to force me to keep this up but I can't...I've had enough. I don't know if the police is doing anything at this point. But I can't stand letting this gang keep going. I just don't know what to do...No matter what people say, as things stand the Phantom Thieves have done plenty of good. That's why...I came to ask you to stop this gang.''

Everyone sans Namine and Morgana were surprised. She went on ''Consider it a test if you will, I want to see what the Phantom Thieves are truly about.''

''Did you find anything new?'' Namine inquired.

''It's not much to go on but...I think the person you should be looking for is the leader of this gang. He calls himself a mafia boss and it looks like he's that dangerous loan shark you learned about in our first search.'' Makoto crossed her arms. ''Well, you can say I'm here to see about the Phantom Thieves' justice. What do you say?''

Namine glanced at her teammates in turn, seeing them nod back before she looked back at Makoto. ''We'll just have to show you the truth about us.''

The older girl began to smirk ''I hope to see this confidence pay off.''

* * *

 

Their joint investigation started the following day. After talking things through, the Phantom Thieves started off with Shibuya to try and gather some information. At the beginning it semed pointless but none of them were ready to simply lay down and call it quits.

In the midst of her search, Ann happened to spot a couple of students she vaguely recognized from school. Both seemed to be worked up about something, with one particularly panicking about making a time limit while the other just tells him to hurry it up.

Thinking that such a shady deal could easily start in secluded places like a back alley, Morgana decided to try looking into those with Ryuji's help. The teen thought it wouldn't hurt to ask for extra help so he decided to text Mishima, knowing how the boy liked to be well-informed.

As it turned out, Mishima knew about the rumors they were looking into. Upon learning why Ryuji was asking, he mentioned the talk about a boy who started acting strangely after supposedly having gotten a new job. He promised to look into it and to get back in touch if and when he found new information.

Eventually, Morgana and Ryuji were able to find a student who stopped to talk to a homeless man. Neither were close enough to hear everything said but it was clear that there was some code and process involved.

Since it was getting close to sunset, the team decided to retire for the night...

* * *

 

Yusuke had gone back with Namine and Morgana to Leblanc as he wanted to see the Sayuri.

Morgana went upstairs but Namine soon picked up on how troubled their teammate seemed to be.

''Hey, something wrong?'' She tilted her head.

''I suppose...I have much on my mind.'' He admitted. ''I have decided to expand my horizons as you know, I now realize how limited my perspective was. How naive I have been...In order to be able to paint true beauty, I feel the need to understand the human heart. The trouble is...I haven't been able to paint like I used to ever since I learned the truth about Madarame. It seems I've entered a slump. Namine, what do you think I should paint to capture the contents of the heart?''

''Hmm...something like a dream world maybe? Something deep and profound.''

''Perhaps-wait, a world...deep...that's it!'' Yusuke had a thought. ''Mementos! The desire that emanates from that place is the root of humanity. You have a unique perspective, Namine. Would you come with me to Mementos?''

''Well...if you think it'll help, sure. We've got some time.'' She returned.

* * *

 

''This distorted realm, teeming with shadows...the physical embodiment of the desires of the human heart...'' Fox murmured as he continued to paint. ''...the same thing which brought forth the beauty of the Sayuri can also create such morbid fabrications. Very fascinating...''

''The heart is akin to an abyss.'' Fox paused. ''Regarding the cause of slump, I may have an idea...In that other dimension, I have seen the perversion of Madarame's heart...It was then the art realm I so believed was distorted by greed and unchecked desires. That is when the world's true ugliness became clear for me. And from that point forward, my brush has been stayed by crippling hesitation...Does pure beauty truly exist? And can hands tainted by Madarame's depravity capture it?''

''I think you can. Have some faith.'' Joker stated. ''Look, he might have taught you, but you're better than Madarame. You'd never sink to his level.''

''Thank you for the kind words...'' Fox returned. ''...but the fact remains that I have yet to find an answer that feels suitable.''

''...What's the matter? Have you been overcome by an urge to paint?'' Fox asked, noticing the girl looking around.

''It's just...I'm not so sure painting here is a safe idea.''

''Your concern is understandable. However, I feel a revelation coming.'' Fox's eyes widened. ''...Truly, inspiration has struck! Such brilliant composition, this must be it! My heart races!''

''Um, that's...''

The two were startled when two shadows appeared before them, turning into slimes.

Fox's expression hardened ''How inelegant! You wish to carry out your distorted will, foolish Shadow? I shall cut you down for interrupting my work!''

* * *

 

After the battle...

''It seems I've become too passionate...'' Fox remarked. ''...you have my thanks, Joker. I'm glad you were here.''

''Hey, don't worry, I did promise to help.''

Fox gave a small smile ''Hm...your presence makes me think of Theo.''

Joker blinked ''Theo?''

''I was referring to Van Gogh's brother Theo. Van Gogh did not achieve fame in his lifetime but he found an admirer and supporter in his brother.''

''Oh...well, glad I can help.''

''And I thank you for that again. I'm aware that this could be troublesome. Not to mention that there aren't many willing to deal with my...eccentricity.'' Fox remarked. ''Allow me to aid you in return. I hope to be able to help you regain your lost passion for music as well.''

''T-that's...'' Joker was honestly thrown, she didn't expect that at all.

Fox was distracted though when he noticed a card in her hand ''By the way, what're you holding?''

''Oh, I picked it off one of the shadows before.''

''Hm, whenever I see a blank paper I have an urge to paint on it. May I?'' The girl gave him the card. ''Ah, yes, I have it...hm, this will work...''

Both discovered a surprise when he finished as the card started to glow.

''What in the world...?''

''I think you might have just created a skill card, Fox.'' Joker perked up. ''That's a pretty handy power.''

''Indeed.'' Fox seemed pleased. ''Joker, would you mind helping me further? If I overcome this slump I may be able to aid the group more. I know, why don't we act like the thieves we are and strike a deal?''

''Sounds good, I'll be counting on you.''

''Yes, you can rely on me.''

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity..._

_With the birth of the Emperor Arcana,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power..._

* * *

 

As she headed off from school to meet with her friends and get Shibuya the following day to continue their search, Namine happened to come across Akechi.

''Ah, hello again, Hyakuya-san.'' He smiled. ''Since I am now involved in the investigation of the Phantom Thieves, I thought it would help to come here and learn what I can about them. This is the place of their first operation after all.''

''That makes sense...so what did you find?''

''Oh, quite the interesting information. I believe you're aware of the Phantom Thieves' forum?'' The detective went on when she nodded. ''It's more useful than I imagined, to think it even helps them take requests. They haven't made a move yet but I wonder who they'll target next. Do you believe it'll be someone evil?'' He hummed when the girl replied positively. ''I see but how are you so sure?''

''How are you so sure that the opposite would happen?'' Namine countered. ''I've just decided to keep faith. The Phantom Thieves did plenty to help people. You didn't see how bad things got here because of Kamoshida. What's worse, his victims didn't even try to oppose him because they were so convinced that there was no point. You know we're friends with Yusuke, so I know plenty about the situation with Madarame too. Both of them were powerful, because they preyed on others. People just gave up, thinking it was no use to even try. Sometimes I can't help that society seems to be apathetic...but that's just why I can have in the Phantom Thieves, because they fight for those whose voices are unheard.''

''I see...'' Akechi looked thoughtful. ''...I think I understand your point of view more now.'' He raised an eye. ''By the way, I've been wondering...why does the atmosphere around here seem so tense?''

Namine sighed ''There's loads of rumors spreading around, nothing good. And Shujin's rumor mill is crazy fast.''

''Hmm, I've seen something similar in other schools.'' Akechi recalled. ''It seems like a waste of time. Finding the truth out shouldn't be too hard if they try, what with resources like the media at easy reach...At any rate, thank you for your time. I should be going now.''

Namine nodded back, watching him leave for a few moments ''...Huh, I didn't think of it before but I wonder if I should've told him about the gang situation...''

''That's likely not going to help.'' The burgundy haired girl blinked and turned her head, seeing Makoto approach her. ''I'd be surprised if Akechi-kun hasn't heard about it yet. Either way, he's just cooperating with the police. I can't even be sure if they are going to act in the first place...especially since we're still in square one.''

''That's true...''

''Anyway, I was hoping to find you.'' The brunette admitted. ''I think it would be useful to exchange contact info to help with this investigation.''

''Oh good point, sure, let's do that.''

* * *

 

Thanks to Mishima's information, Ann and Ryuji were able to find the boy from the rumors. But he had refused to talk about it, only giving minimal details when pressed. Ann tried to convince him that she needed the info as she wanted a new job but the whole thing failed. The only good that came out of it was the boy leaving in a hurry as he talked on the phone, leading to them hearing him mention something about a meeting near a street.

''I told you to stop.'' Ryuji stated.

''Oh shut up, I almost had him!'' Ann retorted.

He snorted ''Yeah, right...that was so fake.'' Ignoring the girl's glare, he went on. ''Never mind that, we should go. I think I figured out where the place he meant might be.''

* * *

 

It turned out to be a back alley near the Protein Lovers' Gym, the place where he and Namine had started to visit recently. Having informed the girl with some texts, Ryuji and Ann met with Namine there and they were soon found by a man.

''Hey, you three got some time?'' A man walked over. ''I got a great job for you. It's real easy, guess you could call it a delievery job.''

''What kind of delivery job?"

'It seems we didn't have to look very hard in the end.' Makoto thought as she walked closer.

''You're high schoolers, right? Don't you want something than just your allowances?'' The man went on.

''Hm...by delivery, do you mean that of suspicious materials?'' Makoto inquired, bringing their attention to her.

''Heh, you're a funny girl.''

''So you won't answer?'' Ryuji cocked his head.

Makoto frowned ''Then I was right...''

The man walked closer ''What's up with you anyway? Why're you asking all those questions, huh?''

''...We'll call the cops.'' Namine warned, surprising the girl.

''...It was all joke. Why would I get worked up over some dumb kids? Anyways, I can't hang. See ya around.''

''U-um, if you don't want to deal with us, we could always go see your boss.'' Makoto suggested.

''You're really gonna say that, knowing who he is? Heh, no way I believe that. Welp, I'm outta here, you kids are annoying me.''

''Was that the best you could do?''Ann demanded.

''I had to try something.'' Makoto said defensively. ''I'm pretty sure he's part of the mafia we're looking for.''

''So what do you want to do?'' Ryuji asked.

''...Let's get some proof before anything. I tried to do trick him into saying something but he dodged all my traps.'' Makoto paused. ''By the way...thanks for standing up for me, Hyakuya-san.''

''I wasn't going to just watch that.''

''I'm...going to home now.'' They began to leave.

Before making to follow her friends, Ann turned at Makoto ''Namine might be taking it lightly but I'm not. Don't think we haven't heard about you questioning the students about her. It's like you were just angling to find something wrong, or to get her in trouble.''

''No, I just wanted to...'' The girl started to say.

''She's trying to trust you but I really don't see why she'd bother. It sounds to me like you just played along with whatever people told you. Kamoshida being a good teacher, Namine being a criminal...If what happened already wasn't bad enough, now you're holding that recording on us. She says you're doing for the students but I'm not convinced. You certainly haven't helped before.''

She walked away, soon finding Namine, Ryuji and Morgana not too far away...

''That boss seems tricky.'' Morgana was saying. ''No wonder the police are having trouble capturing him. Anyway, you have some serious guts. You didn't back down at all against that hooligan.''

''No kidding, you stopped him right in his tracks, Namine.'' Ryuji half-smiled.

''Ah, well, you guys would have done it too.'' She waved it off. ''Anyway, this just keeps getting worse, huh?''

Ryuji nodded ''Yusuke said somethin' about how the trouble spreading even in Kosei. It sounds like this mafia boss really has everything planned out.''

''So what do we do?'' Ann wondered.

''For now, it's best to call it a day.'' Morgana offered. ''Staying here after the sun sets seems like asking for trouble, should we meet up tomorrow?''

''Where though? We can't just talk about this in the station.'' The blonde pointed out, making them stop to think.

Ryuji had an idea ''Don't they rent out rooms in karaoke? How about we go there?''

''That could work! It's private but it could also have enough noise to make sure we can avoid any attention.'' The cat stated.

''Then let's do that, we'll go over after school.'' Namine said, the other three nodded.

''See you guys tomorrow then.'' Ann took her leave.

''Actually, Namine, can we talk?''

She looked at Ryuji ''Sure, what's up?''

* * *

 

The now group of three stood outside the monjayaki place. Morgana looked at Ryuji ''What's the deal? You're a little too secretive for just food.''

''That's not what this is about.'' The blond frowned. ''I've been looking into things. Turns out Yamauchi's coming here to meet with another teacher.''

''So what, you want to spy on him?''

''Yeah...I'm not missing this, he could spill the beans about the track team.'' Ryuji stated. ''If he does, I want to record him on my phone.''

''...That's actually smart for you.'' Morgana's retort would have made him snap but the cat then added. ''You're forgetting something though.''

''What's that?''

Namine was thinking along similar lines "Ryuji, wouldn't he recognize you?'' The teen cringed, having indeed not considered that. The girl spared him from having to respond ''Well it's a good thing you got some help now, isn't it?''

* * *

 

While her friends waited outside to be safe, Namine noted the teacher who matched Ryuji's description of Yamauchi and discreetly took a table that was close enough to get a clear recording from.

The man seemed to have arrived a while ago and was waiting for someone. Once another teacher arrived, they began to talk.

''Wow, you can really hold your liquor, Yamauchi.'' The second teacher remarked.

''Mmhm, I've had some experience.'' He stated. ''Back in my college days, we'd rent a yacht for the weekend and have massive parties. I must say though...the sake's been tasting particularly sweet lately.''

''No surprise there. Things have been much calmer without Kamoshida. Those were some real dark times for Shujin though, huh? But now that he's gone, you finally get the chance you deserve, Yamauchi!''

He chuckled ''Don't flatter me. He had his strengths, sure but because of him our volleyball team will be forever scarred. The only real option now is to abandon it completely. There has to be a way to bring Shujin back into the limelight though. That's where I come in...''

''With the track team, right?''

Namine frowned, activating the recorder on Ryuji's phone which was hidden in her bag. Yamauchi nodded ''The students who went through so much hardship under Kamoshida rise up again with a caring new advisor...It'll be the rebirth of a team that found themselves in the depths of despair, the public will love it. Despite my lack of track and field knowledge, I'll form a tight bond with the students...I'll be the protagonist of my very own tear-jerker and of course all the praise for reviving them will go to me, their incredible, loving advisor. I'll have to hire a great coach if I want to pull this off though.''

''So you're gonna pretend to coach them while someone else does the legwork? Amazing, Yamauchi!''

The man smirked ''Such stunning achievements will look great when it's time to hand out bonuses...But I'm not gonna stop there either...I'll publish books, give motivational speeches...''

No matter she looked at it, he was barely better than Kamoshida. He didn't care at all about the students, it was all for his own sake.

''What about the troublemakers on the team? I've heard that Nakaoka kid is especially bad.'' The second teacher remarked.

''Nakaoka? Oh you mean the one who asked them to bring the pre-Kamoshida coach back? Don't worry I've already taken care of him...'' The man looked confused. ''...There's this other boy on the team, Takeishi, doesn't really excel in much of anything. Well, I said I would make him the new captain if he could get rid of that troublemaker Nakaoka. I might've mentioned something about how he was working with Kamoshida too...subtly of course.''

''Ohh...and? What ended up happening?''

''Apparently, Takeishi chased him away, the plan worked perfectly! And the best part is, not only are his parents loaded but his mother's the president of the PTA.''

''I see, he'd make a great pawn!''

''Perhaps but a nothing like him could never captain a successful championship winning team. He may have to have an unfortunate ''accident'' at practice one day.'' Yamauchi grinned. ''But until then he can show the others the value of obedience.''

''Hehe, you're incredible!''

* * *

 

''That effin' asshole!'' Ryuji snapped. ''If we don't do something quick, Yamauchi's gonna get rid of Takeishi too...God dammit!''

''Should we talk to Takeishi-san?'' Namine asked.

''Sounds like a plan...What I really wanna do is change the asshole's heart but that's just gonna screw the team's comeback...I don't wanna cause 'em more problems. So they're gonna have to decide on their own. Y'know track ain't a team sport-sprintin' wasn't, at least...'' Ryuji paused. ''...you've got teammates, sure...but you're really just looking out for your own time. That's why I never though about askin' people for help or tryin' to solve our problems together. But...I can't ignore what they're going through now. I mean, even though we had our own goals n'shit...We were still runnin' together. They suffered with me, gritted their teeth with me...Honestly, I think it was only 'cause of them that I was able to run at all.'' He chuckled ruefully. ''So I can't just go and turn my back on 'em now, right?''

''...That's some real loyalty.'' She returned.

''Yeah, if only they could bother with the same.'' Morgana said disdainfully, thinking of the track team's behavior.

''Heh, thanks. I know that ain't the coolest thing to say but it's how I feel.''

''It sounds cool to me. You're a good friend, even if they can't see it.''

''For real? Thanks a bunch, Namine!''

* * *

 

The next day...

''We're not really getting anywhere like this, huh?'' Ann grimaced.

''Actually...'' She and Morgana looked at Namine. ''...that has to do with what I wanted to talk about. Ann, do you still have that reporter's business card?''

Morgana blinked as he caught on ''I see! That could really help, nice going, Namine.''

''Well, hearing what you and a few others people said helped.'' The girl smiled. ''It's a long shot but if Ohya-san can tell help, we'll be good to go.''

* * *

 

After school, Namine went for another study session in the library. Exams were drawing close and she figured it was best to be prepared. She had lost most of the two years of her life after all so this seemed like a good thing to her.

''Excuse me, Namine-san?"

The girl raised an eye and looked up from her book, finding a girl she recalled was in her class ''Oh hey...Miki-san, right?''

''Right, I was just wondering, the word is you've been out and about with President Nijima. Is it true that she's trying to do something about the swindlers?''

Namine nodded ''It's pretty rough, we can't get help from the police since we don't have enough info. We're still trying to figure it out though.''

''I see...'' Miki tilted her head. ''...do you think the Phantom Thieves may be able to do something about them?''

''I don't see why not. We can just as easily post a request once we work it all out.''

''Sounds good, thanks!'' The girl left.

''Hey, Namine?'' Morgana poked his head out of the bag. ''I noticed something before...Ryuji and Lady Ann seem to be excited about our rising fame. I'm not really sure about Yusuke but you seem...apathetic about it.''

The girl exhaled ''I guess I am...don't get me wrong, I'm glad the word about us is spreading but I don't think I'll ever enjoy this fame. It reminds me way too much of what happened after I first woke up...you know I told you about that burglary. I think you can imagine how much of a big deal all people made back then.''

Morgana nodded ''Pretty easily.''

''Well, you know about the arrest. People turned their opinions just like that.'' She snapped her fingers. ''It's like I mentioned before...they just decided to wash their hands of me. So, I'm glad we're so successful but I really don't think I can ever like all this attention and fame. People were pretty fickle before, I don't see why they wouldn't be now.''

''I get it...'' In all fairness, the feline really didn't blame her at all. It made a lot of sense and he had a feeling that the whole deal was a lot harder on her than she made it sound. It was terrible of all those people to treat her like that. Even her own family...''...we'll just have to try and avoid that kind of pitfall then.''

''Let's hope we can, Mona...''

* * *

 

A while later, the two went to the karaoke to find their friends waiting...

''So now we have to wait for the reporter to reply?'' Yusuke wondered.

''Yup, she might be open to helping out since we got her that interview with you.'' Morgana stated.

''I just hope she does know something that can help us. We're not getting anywhere like this.''

''I know we don't have a time limit like with Kamoshida and Madarame but it still feels like a lot of pressure.'' Ryuji admitted.

''Probably because of that recording.'' Ann offered.

''So you think Nijima will use it against us if we fail?'' Yusuke inquired.

''I don't know, either way, we have to do this.''

''She wants to see our justice.'' Namine reminded, having wondered about that herself. ''We'll just have to work and prove it, we agreed not to give up what we do now, didn't we?''

''Yeah, let's not stress about the 'what-if's, we've got plenty of trouble to deal with anyway.'' Ryuji pointed out.

''Sounds good to me.'' Ann returned. ''...Actually, we're almost out of time, do you want to stay longer?''

''Hmm...I dunno, hey, you guys wanna try singing? We still have enough time to go at it a little.''

Morgana looked at the four, tilting his head ''...Can any of you actually sing?''

''Actually...'' This made Ann remember something. ''...Namine does. You used to do it before in your hometown, right?''

''...That was a long time ago.'' The girl stated, her tone made it clear that she had no intention of even trying. ''There's no point...it's just a waste of effort.''

''But, I thought...''

''Ann.'' Yusuke shot the girl a stern look, silently telling her to drop it.

''Okay, got it,'' The blonde clapped her hands. ''So let's move on. Any other ideas about how we tackle this search?''

* * *

 

After leaving the karaoke, Namine went about a shift in her part-time job. She got a text from Yoshida, asking to meet for help with another speech...

''That you possess free will does not mean that you can always do as you please...'' Yoshida said. ''...to make your decision based simply on loss and gain is to act like a heartless machine. The reason so few people care about their fellow man is because so few have the energy to do so. We politicians have fallen short of our goal to change society, we need your support more than ever!''

''That approach isn't going to work! You have to get the voters more excited!'' A man called. ''You're going to completely lose the minds and hearts of the people!''

''Again, what I'd like to...'' Yoshida started. ''...Councilman Matsushita!''

''It's been so long since we last spoke. I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing.''

''Oh, you have a high schooler volunteering for you? My, times sure have changed.'' Matsuhita stated. ''Do you know about the Kuramoto Children?''

''I heard a little about it in school. That doesn't really matter, right?'' Namine cocked her head.

He laughed ''At least you're honest! I was a member of the Kuramoto Children as well. Yoshida and I joined the same year. I made an amazing career change, going from a pro wrestler to a Diet member...I was elected easily but I had no idea what I was doing. I realized I wasn't elected on my own merit when I failed to be re-elected a second time. That was true for the both of us.''

''You've made a great come back though, you're truly an inspiration.'' Yoshida stated.

''As are you, old friend. You're working harder than anyone on the campaign trail.'' Matsushita said.

''Oh, there's no need for false praise to impress the young lady here.''

''It's not false praise though, at least I don't think it is. You're working really hard.'' Namine stated.

Matsushita nodded ''See? She gets it. Yoshida's well informed about the inner workings of politics so I'm sure he'll be a great teacher. However, I suggest you only do as he says and not as he does if you want to become a diet member.''

''...And what might that mean?'' Yoshida inquired.

''I'm guessing she doesn't know...?'' The man saw Namine's confused look. ''I thought so. You really think you can win the elections by being completely honest and making good arguments? You've got to secure votes! Or else you'll be forever known as No-Good Tora!''

''Without honesty and good arguments, there can be no political justice!''

''Heh, it's been a while since I've heard one of your grandiose speeches.'' Matsushita looked at Namine. ''Hyakuya-san, was it? Tell me, what about Yoshida drew you in?''

''His speaking skills.'' was her answer. ''I happened to hear about him by chance but it got me curious so I looked deeper. He's really trying to succeed and he obviously gives it his all. That means a lot as far as I'm concerned.''

''Hyakuya-san...'' Yoshida uttered, surprised.

''Well...that's quite impressive. You might just have the potential to become a Diet member. You address matters quite directly for a young person. It seems you have been taught well.'' Matsushita stated.

''I intend to teach her all I know.'' Yoshida admitted.

''I see...interesting.'' Matsushita hummed. ''By the way, how are things between you and old man Kuramoto?''

''We're still not on speaking terms.''

''There's something I'd like to get your opinion so I'll be in touch.''

''Very well.'' Yoshida returned.

''Oh, right. You may still distrust me because of what happened with the missing party funds...but I'm not the one who pointed the finger at you. That's all I'm going to say.'' He left.

''Why did he have to mention that...?''

''Yoshida-san?'' Namine wondered. What was that even...?

''It's nothing. My apologies, that'll be all for today.'' He smiled. ''Thank you for today.''

Namine made to speak but then her phone buzzed, bringing her attention to a new message. It was from Ohya, she was asking to meet in a bar called Crossroads.

* * *

 

She made to tell the others about it. Morgana pointed out, rightfully, that moving in groups would be troublesome so the two of them went with Ryuji.

It wasn't long before they found a very possible snag...

''What're you doing? I told you to change, your uniform's going to stand out!'' Morgana chided

''Meh, it's fine! I didn't wanna go home just to change.''

''Ugh, I know this is going to be troublesome...''

''Quit worrying so much, let's just go. It's a huge catch, I'm pumped!'' Ryuji suddenly cringed, seeing a policeman look at them. ''...Is he looking this way?''

''See, I told you!'' Morgana pointed out.

''Come on, let's go.'' Namine said.

Ryuji breathed easier once they were a fair distance away. ''I really freaked out...''

''You.'' The three turned back, finding the new voice to belong to a blonde haired young woman with violet eyes. ''The one with blond hair, I sense impending woman troubles. Please be careful.''

''What? Me?''

''...Namine, you might want to consider watching your step around him.'' Morgana warned.

''Oi, that's...!'' Ryuji started.

''What a cutie!'' He was approached by two men. ''And so muscular too! I give you an 85 out of a 100!''

''Gah, wh-who are you?!'' Ryuji gasped.

''Gwahaha! I'm the naughty troll of Shinjuku! I'm gonna eat you up!''

''H-hey, wait up...lemme go!''

Namine sweatdropped ''...Was that the bad fortune?''

''It could be.'' The woman returned.

Morgana looked annoyed ''Serves him right. Come on, let's go.''

''I can't just leave him there.'' Namine went to grab Ryuji's arm ''Come on, Ryuji, we're getting late. Your mom's gonna be worried sick.''

''O-oh, yeah!'' He looked relieved. ''Sorry, I've gotta go! I can't have her getting troubled over me. She's my only family. No way I'm letting a thing happen to her.''

''Aww, that's so sweet!'' The first man cooed.

''Well, do go on, darling. We wouldn't want that.'' His friend added. ''We'll see you again!''

* * *

 

''Namine, you are awesome!'' Ryuji enthused.

''Yup and don't you forget it.''

''...You're letting Arsene affect you, aren't you?'' He imagined it was something her persona would say.

She laughed ''Maybe a little. I wanted to see your reaction.''

He snickered ''Heh, fair enough. Seriously, you get some bragging rights for that act.''

''I swear, chivalry is dead.'' Morgana drawled.

''H-hey!''

''Mona, just leave it alone.'' Namine chided.

''Fine, but you're too nice to him.'' The cat returned. ''Anyway, we have to go to remember?''

''Yeah...hey, I think I see the place!'' Ryuji pointed to their left.

''This is it?'' Morgana blinked. ''I feel more danger here than in a Palace.''

When he put it like that, Namine could certainly understand. Still...''Well...we're here, we might as well go.''

''Quit worrying so much, it'll be fine.'' Ryuji opened the door.

''Welcome!'' The woman at the counter raised an eye. ''How old are you two?''

''Ah...''

''Sorry, Lala-chan!'' Ohya went up to a seat. ''They're with me.''

''Honestly...'' The woman sighed. ''...just don't let minors get drunk, all right?''

''We'll just go talk in the back. I'll treat you kids to some water!'' Ohya smiled.

* * *

 

''So this is about a group of criminals in Shibuya?''

''Yeah, we're trying to do something about the mess they're causing in school. A whole lot of students got dragged into this.'' Namine stated.

''That's why we need info to move forward and try to do somethin' about it.'' Ryuji added.

Ohya hummed thoughtfully ''Well, I don't mind telling you...you kids did help me get that interview after all. It's Kaneshiro Junya, that's likely the boss you're trying to look into. I don't know much more to be honest but I heard he's pretty dangerous. Does that work for your plan?'' She went on after the two responded positively.

''Good. I was actually hoping to talk about something, you kids are Shujin students, right? Then you must know about the Phantom Thieves. I've been tasked to write about them.'' She admitted. ''So I was wondering, do you know any of the students who suffered Kamoshida's abuse? I want to interview one. I could easily help you some more when need be but I want you to do this for me.''

''Hey, what about Mishima?'' Morgana suggested.

Ryuji nodded ''...We might know someone but how about we get back to you once we talk to them?''

''Works for me! Lala-chan, get some juice for those kids.''

* * *

 

_Confidants:_

_Sakamoto Ryuji (Chariot Rank 6)_

_Morgana (Magician Rank 5)_

_Takamaki Ann (Lovers Rank 5)_

_Takemi Tae (Death Rank 4)_

_Igor (Fool Rank 5)_

_Okumura Haru (Empress Rank 3)_

_Mishima Yuuki (Moon Rank 3)_

_Sakura Sojiro (Hierophant Rank 4)_

_Suzui Shiho (Temperance Rank 3)_

_Yoshida Toranosuke (Sun Rank 4)_

_Caroline and Justine (Strength Rank 2)_

_Kitagawa Yusuke (Emperor Rank 1)_

_Akechi Goro (Justice Rank 1)_


	19. Chapter 19

The Phantom Thieves met up in Shibuya the next day, now ready to go since they finally had a name to their target.

''I really don't like coming here...'' Ryuji stated, thinking of the two men they had encountered. ''...that could have been really, really bad...''

''What're you talking about?'' Ann wondered.

''Nothing, nothing...'' He waved a dismissing hand. ''...so what about the Palace?''

Yusuke was working with the Nav ''Well, we do have the name but there's still the distortion and the location.''

''How about a money bath?'' Ann offered.

Morgana blinked ''Money bath?''

''Yeah, I heard it's this new fad that some celebrities do...''

''...It's no good.'' Yusuke informed.

''Then how about a bank?'' Morgana suggested.

This one was a success. Yusuke continued to type on ''...I've tried a couple of places but none were right. That being said, we never did get enough information to learn a set place.''

''That's true...'' Morgana agreed and they all started to think.

''Well...'' Namine broke the ensuing silence. ''...from the looks of things, his gang's spread all over Shibuya. Why don't you try that?''

Yusuke proceeded to do so, starting when the Nav activated a moment later...

* * *

 

Skull blinked ''It worked? So his Palace really is all over Shibuya...How'd you know, Joker?''

''Lucky guess.'' was the response.

The alternate Shibuya wasn't so different in appearance from the real one. But anyone could immediately tell something was up from the atmosphere, it was oddly eerie and unnerving.

''So...where is the Palace?''

''Hey, look at that!'' Panther pointed to their left, where an ATM was walking down the street.

''That's not the only one.'' Fox added, stepping aside so they could have a closer look. And indeed there were quite a few more ATMs out and about.

''Most of them look kinda beat up too...'' Skull remarked, noting the damage on the machines. ''...let's go take a closer look!''

The group of five approached one ATM, hearing it cry out ''No, no more! Please I don't have any more money!''

''What? Hey, hold on! We're not...'' Joker frowned as it walked away.

A second ATM nearby fell, while a third spoke ''No, I have to get more...I don't want to wind up like that guy!''

''Mona, do you know what this means?'' Fox inquired.

The feline thief was scowling''Yeah...this is how Kaneshiro views the people. Those ATMs represent his victims...and if they can't pay, well...'' he gestured at the fallen ATM.

''He just gets rid of them.'' Panther finished, frowning. ''We've got to do something about this...''

''Easier than done though. There's no sign of the Palace.'' Mona reminded them of the current problem.

''Yeah, how big is this place anyway? We landed right near the other Palaces.'' Skull recalled.

''Now that you mention it...'' Panther trailed off.

'About that...' Goemon started. '...this one seems complicated.'

'That might be an understatement. All of you, look up.' Arsene added.

Fox and Joker were left confused by their Personas' words, but they did as Arsene said and suddenly, things made sense.

''What the...?''

They had, in fact, landed near the Palace. The complication was that it was floating far above them.

''Mona, can you change into a helicopter or something?'' Panther inquired.

''No...just a car.'' He admitted, slumping.

''Oh, come on, you've gotta have some kind of secret weapon.'' Skull crossed his arms.

''What do you think I am, some weapon that looks like a cat?!'' Mona retorted.

''Then what do we do?''

''...It seems that this is as far as we can go.'' Fox remarked.

Joker nodded ''Let's go back for now. We need to think on this, there has to be a way we can reach it.''

* * *

 

It was as they were on their way to Leblanc that Namine came across a little girl who seemed to be on the verge of tears...

''Hey, are you okay?''

The little girl looked up weakly to find Namine staring at her ''N-no...I don't know where my daddy is...''

''Oh, um it's okay, I can help you look.''

''R-really?'' She started coughing harshly, leaving the older girl alarmed.

''Okay, sit here. Tell me what your dad looks like.'''

'Right...''

* * *

 

''Thanks, we lost track of each other in that crowd.'' The man admitted.

''Oh, don't worry, I just couldn't leave her there.'' Namine stated.

''That's kind of you. I hate to bother you again but would you by any chance know where Takemi-sensei's clinic is?''

* * *

 

''And you just decided to bring them to me?'' Takemi raised an eye.

''Well they were asking about you.'' Namine admitted, glancing at the man and daughter.

''Yes. I was afraid your clinic wouldn't be opened.'' The man explained. ''This young lady tried to help my daughter. Please I need to have her examined.''

''...So a patient with an emergency, come on.''

* * *

 

''So why come here? Aren't you under the care of another hospital?'' Takemi wondered.

''I've heard rumors about this place. I'd like for you to examine her.'' The father explained. ''She was diagnosed with bronchitis, but the medicine she was given hasn't been working at all. She has a fever that won't go away, and she's losing weight because she's not hungry...''

''A young girl losing weight is definitely not good...You should go to a proper hospital. I can't provide a thorough examination here.'' Takemi stated.

''But Takemi-sensei, they already went, didn't they? Can't you please try?'' Namine requested.

''She's right, we've been going a university hospital in East Shinjuku! But all they tell us is that it's persistent bronchitis!''

''...A university hospital in East Shinjuku?'' Takemi clarified.

''The doctor there performs exams like he's on an assembly line. I think he's famous or something...''

''A famous doctor, huh...? I'm just a general practitioner out here in the sticks. As you can see, I don't even have any staff.'' The doctor pointed out.

''W-wait! I've heard that there's a medicine that can only be acquired here...! Please! I'll pay you! Please just examine her!''

''H-hold on...''

The girl started to cough ''Doctor...my chest...really hurts...''

''Can't you do something?'' Namine inquired. ''Nothing's worse than not really trying, right? She really needs some help. You could at least give them a second opinion.''

Takemi sighed ''...Fine.''

* * *

 

''Is your vision blurry? How about your throat, does it hurt...? Hm. No signs of swelling. Are you sure you've told me everything about her symptoms and treatments you've so far?''

''Yes, I'm sure!''

''Hmm...'' Takemi dialed a number. ''...Hello, Uehara-san? Is Schweitzer-sensei there? There's something I'd like to ask him about a case that was in last month's medical journal.'' She nodded a few times before hanging up. ''I see. Guess the ones in stock will have to do...'' The doctor looked at Namine. ''There's a shelf by the reception desk. Bring the contents of the second drawer into the exam room.''

The girl was a bit surprised but considering the situation, she decided to go with it. ''Right.''

* * *

 

''T-thank you so much! I didn't expect her to recover so quickly!''

''It was a very unique strain of an infectious disease. It can't be detected by conventional means.'' Takemi offered. ''I temporarily suppressed the symptoms. We'll make adjustments as her condition improves. Okay, that'll be a million yen for today.'' She said, surprising them.

''A million?! Th-that's outrageous! You're completely taking advantage of...I mean...all right, I agreed to pay. You don't...take credit cards...do you?'' He paused. ''I'll go withdraw some cash right now!''

''Huh? Wait, you're actually going to pay?'' Takemi asked. When the man nodded she continued. ''By the way, that famous doctor you mentioned earlier...was it Medical Chief of Staff, Oyamada?''

'Isn't that...' Namine remembered the man from the other day.

''Yes...are you familiar with him?''

''...I knew it.'' Takemi muttered. ''In that case, I'll make this free of charge.''

''F-free?!''

''...You sure seem happy.'' Namine remarked.

''Well, healing his patient without permission feels good.'' She admitted.

''By the way...is she your assistant? She seems awfully young.'' The man remarked.

''No, she's another patient. Her case is much more different. Though...now that you mention it, I might just have her working as an assistant sometime.''

The girl spoke before Namine could respond ''Um, Doctor...Can I go to school now?''

''Not for a while. You need to start eating and regain your strength first. Can you do that for me?''

''Yes, thank you Doctor!''

''Don't mention it...''

''Thank you for the help too, Onee-chan.'' The girl added.

''Ah, glad to see you're doing better.'' Namine patted her head, missing Takemi watching her with a small smile.

* * *

 

A while later, Namine and Morgana were back in the attic...

Morgana sighed, letting his head fall on the bed's pillow ''After all the trouble, we can't even reach the Palace.''

''Well...'' Namine blinked as her phone buzzed, finding a couple of texts from Ohya.

Apparently, their questions had roused her curiosity and she began to look for more info about Kaneshiro. It all lead her to understand how dangerous the man was, which was why she wanted to warn Namine not to get involved.

''So the police can't get a hold of him, huh? He really does sound like a mafia boss...'' Morgana trailed off. ''...no wonder nothing's been done about him for this long.''

Namine had a thought ''Then if the Palace is part of Kaneshiro's cognition, is it floating because of his ego?''

''Bingo, he's gotten away with so much that he doesn't think anyone can touch him.'' The cat affirmed. ''The thing is, that leaves back at square one.''

''Yeah...'' Namine let out a breath ''...anyway, for now, we should get some rest. We'll try to think more on this tomorrow.''

''Sounds good.''

* * *

 

As they agreed, the team got together after school. The problem was, they were no closer to figuring things out now than they were yesterday. It didn't seem like there was anyway around this...

''We ain't got nothin...'' Ryuji sighed.

''Are we out of luck?'' Ann wondered.

''It's no fair his Palace is up in the sky...'' Morgana frowned.

''If only we could contact the real Kaneshiro...'' Yusuke mused.

''But that's even more dangerous, right? How...'' Ann stopped, her eyes narrowing. This made the others follow her line of sight to see Makoto walking over. ''What do you want?''

''Nothing in particular, I just saw you all here together.''

''That so?'' Ryuji seemed unimpressed.

''You seem to be having quite a bit of trouble. Didn't your idea work, Hyakuya-san?'' Makoto asked.

''It did but that lead us to another problem...''

''Hold on, Namine.'' Ann cut in. ''So you're here to check up on us? You may be the student council president but when it comes to what we do, you're useless.''

Makoto's eyes widened ''Useless...?''

She remembered her talk with her sister yesterday...

'Right now, you're useless to me.'

''To be frank, yes.'' Yusuke agreed.

''Guys, come on, that's not fair...'' Namine started.

''I get that it's in your nature to be kind but she doesn't deserve it.'' Ann stated. ''Just stay on your high horse and watch. Or do you wanna eavesdrop, since you're so good at it?''

''...So you wish to get in contact with Kaneshiro. That is what you were just discussing, isn't it? It seems you just needed to find out where is.''

''And if we do?'' Ann retorted.

''You don't have to answer her!'' Ryuji exclaimed.

Again, Makoto thought back to another recent conversation. This time with Akechi...

'So you're just the good girl type of pushover.'

Makoto's eyes narrowed ''Fine, I'll help you meet Kaneshiro.'' She left.

''...What exactly is she planning?'' Yusuke wondered.

''She had a dead serious look in her eye.'' Ryuji remarked.

''Does this mean she has an idea as to where Kaneshiro may be?'' Namine wondered.

''I highly doubt that.'' Ann returned.

''I didn't like her stern face...'' Morgana mused. ''...we better go after her.''

* * *

 

Morgana looked around the square ''There are way too many people here!''

''We're never gonna find her!'' Ryuji frowned.

Moments later, Namine's phone buzzed and she answered.

''Hello? It's me...Nijima Makoto. Just stay on the phone and listen. Make sure you record the call as well.''

''Who is it?'' Ann inquired.

Namine put the phone on the speaker, letting them hear the following.

'Do you guys know Kaneshiro?'

'What?!' A gruff voice asked.

''Oh, no...'' Namine muttered.

''That idiot, what is she doin'...?'' Ryuji cringed.

'I heard I could find someone named Kaneshiro if I came to Central Street.'

''She's being too rash!'' Yusuke exclaimed.

''Let's go, they're at Central Street!'' Namine stated.

''What're you getting at?''

''He's blackmailing the students of Shujin Academy, is he not?'' Makoto demanded. ''Tell him if he doesn't want me to talk to the police, he'd better agree to meet with me.''

''...You got a death wish or somethin'?''

''He says he'll meetcha, get in.''

''You better be taking me to Kaneshiro.'' Makoto glared.

''He said get the fuck in!''

''Namine, is she still on?'' asked Ann.

Nodding, the girl raised her phone, just as someone spoke...

'Contact Kaneshiro-san, tell him we've got a good one.'''

'Where are we going?' asked Makoto.

'I guess we can't do a thing to if she Kaneshiro-san's customer.'

''Hey, I asked a question here! Where are we going on?'' Makoto demanded.

''We gotta go after them!'' Ann exclaimed.

''Okay, I've got the license plate. My sketching skills have come in handy.'' Yusuke stated.

Ann hailed a taxi ''All right, let's get in!''

* * *

 

''So...you're seriously the student council president of Shujin. You know what happens to anyone who snaps at me, don't you?'' Kaneshiro smirked at Makoto, who was being held down by one of his men. ''So whose number is this? Your boyfriend?''

''What in the world...?!'' Ann's eyes widened.

''Who the fuck are you?!'' A goon demanded.

''Senpai!'' Namine exclaimed.

''What the hell'd you do to her?!'' Ryuji snapped.

''Ohh, I get it. You got followed, you dumb shits!'' Kaneshiro scowled. He opened his briefcase and looked at the woman next to him. ''That bag you say the other day, the crocodile one, how much was it?''

''About three million?'' She squealed as he handed her money. ''For reals?!''

''Better thank those guys.''

''What?'' Ryuji frowned.

''I'm really pissed off right now. Can you tell? You know how spending money relieves stress? It's you goddamn brats sniffing around like dogs and barge in in here like you own the joint...!'' Kaneshiro smirked. ''See this empty space? I'm so missed that there's now a three million yen gap here. It pisses me off even more if I don't fill it up. I'm a perfectionist. So, good luck.''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Yusuke demanded. Kaneshiro responded by taking a picture of them.

''Come on, you all so tense. I think I'll call it...Debauchery of Minors at a Club. So can I sent this to your school?

Makoto gasped. ''That's...''

''Oh damn, I got booze and cigs in the shot! Maybe some drugs too? Ahh, this is so hilarious. I feed on dumb shits like you. Understand, pretty little student council president? Now listen up, run your mouth to the police and I'll break all of you, starting with your families. I want to give you the usual month, but well you have such a large group here...Three weeks, bring me three million yen by then, no less. Summer bonuses are around the corner, you know? It'd be easy if you beg your mommies and daddies.''

''You damb greedy...'' Ann hissed.

''Get out of my sight. I'm about to have some fun.''

''What? We won't just...''

''We can't do this now, we have to help Nijima-senpai.'' Namine cut in.

* * *

 

The group stopped once they were a safe distance away from the hideout. Makoto turned to face the others ''I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I was a fool.''

''Sorry, but I have to agree. You had to know this was a terrible idea.'' Yusuke added.

''Come on, it's fine. What's done is done.'' Ryuji told him.

''I thought I could be useful...'' Makoto started. ''...but in the end, I'm just going to cause more problems for my sister.''

''Your sister?'' Ann echoed. Where did that come from?

''She has a great job and she's been taking care of me for years...I'm just a kid, so there's nothing I can do but be a burden on her.''

''So that's why you rushed off like that...'' The blonde mused.

''That's a little too much, Senpai. I doubt she thinks of you that way.'' Namine remarked.

Makoto shook her head ''It's just the truth...Besides, I've done terrible things by you guys too.'' This left them confused but she soon explained. ''I did suspect something was wrong about Kamoshida. But I realized in my heart that there was nothing I could do. There's also you, Hyakuya-san...When you offered to help me, I couldn't help but feel suspicious...that's why I wanted to learn more about you. At first, I thought it was a trick. You were the only one who tried to see the truth, to do something about it...the only one who gave me the time of day and yet look what I do. I really am trash...''

''...People who are trash wouldn't call themselves that.'' Ann stated.

Namine nodded ''It's okay, I don't hold any of that against you. You were just trying to do what you could.''

''I understand how you feel...I remember being like that. Feeling powerless to help Shiho when Kamoshida was in the school...'' Ann admitted. ''...in a way, we were like you. We just convinced ourselves that there was nothing we could do.''

''Takamaki-san...'' Makoto trailed off. ''...I'll find some way to gather the money, you don't have to play along to Kaneshiro's wishes.''

''That's not possible. We're all targeted now.'' Yusuke pointed out.

''Yeah, if only that damn bank wasn't so far away...'' Ryuji muttered.

Those statements got Morgana thinking ''Guys! I think Makoto might have actually helped us. Let's take her to the Metaverse.''

''What?'' Ann was taken back.

''We're targeted now, so we should be able to reach the bank! We're customers now.''

''I see...so that's why it was out of reach?'' Yusuke tilted his head.

Makoto was confused ''What's going on?''

''What're you guys talking about?'' asked Ryuji.

''She went this far, let's show her the truth.'' Morgana told Namine.

The girl nodded back and looked at Makoto ''Come on, Nijima-senpai, you wanted to learn about us. We can show you just how the Phantom Thieves operate. What do you say?''

''...All right, I'm with you. Let's go.''

* * *

 

They went to an alley and accessed the Metaverse, leaving Makoto shocked as she took in the sight of the alternate Shibuya...

''What is all this?!'' She turned to the others, her eyes widening as she saw how they changed. ''A fox?''

''I am Fox.'' He returned.

''Good, so you made it.'' Mona walked over, leaving her stunned.

''A monster cat?!''

Mona froze at this but Panther helpfully explained ''That's Morgana, the cat who was in Namine's bag. This just happens when we come here, right?''

''Lady Ann!'' Mona beamed, shedding tears. He felt a hand patting his head and turned to smile at Joker.

''That voice...Takamaki-san?'' Makoto blinked. ''...Where are we?''

''It's a world of cognition.'' Joker explained. ''This is an alternate reality, here desires become real. Things like what we're seeing here happen when they run out of control.''

This made the older girl remember something ''Wait, so that calling card...that's what you meant by stealing desires? You changed Kamoshida's cognition so he'd apologize?''

''Right, in a sense, this is a realm where we can see what's inside people's hearts.''

''I see...that would explain the money.'' She glanced up, seeing the floating bills going to the bank. ''A world of cognition...so then if you take care of those desires, you can impact them directly. We see how Kaneshiro perceives things...So that's how your other targets changed so much and even turned themselves in. It's like removing a tumor from a sick person.''

''Whoa, you do get it...'' Panther trailed off.

''Isn't she more awesome than you?'' Skull asked Mona.

''W-we're about the same level!''

''Then...one of those ATMs represents me?'' Makoto wondered.

''Most likely.'' Fox replied. ''If we succeed, we'll be able to change Kaneshiro's heart and even have him turn himself in.''

''We can do it.'' Skull stated.

''Yeah, once we do, we'll be able to encourage more people in need.'' Panther added.

''Encourage people...?'' Makoto closed her eyes for a moment. ''That's like what my father used to say.''

''Your old man?'' Skull gave her a curious look.

''Oh, it's nothing. You want to go that bank, right? Let's be on our way.''

* * *

 

As it turned out, Mona was right and they were easily able to access the bank without much trouble. It looked like the guards we're going to attack but once they heard Makoto was Kaneshiro's guest, they soon let them go right in. They were insistent on only allowing the team to the reception room, which was their current destination...

''Don't let your guard down. We could run into enemies easily.'' Mona warned Makoto.

''I see...it's all right though, I know quite a bit of aikido so I can defend myself.''

''Well, you can't stand up to shadows with just martial arts but I guess it's better than nothing...''

The reception room had a few guards about along with Kaneshiro's shadow, who had clearly been waiting for them.

''I can't imagine you've come to make a payment already...'' He smirked.

''We're not paying you a thing, bastard! We're going to take you down!'' Skull called.

''Oh? What can a few brats and a cat even do?'' He seemed unfazed. ''I'll let that slide, it doesn't matter in the long run. Running a bank is hard, you know. I'm only collecting my dues.''

''Yeah, right!'' Mona scoffed.

''I suggest you start collecting that three million soon.'' Shadow Kaneshiro told Makoto. ''It shouldn't be too hard. Just give out to some people if you know what I mean...those beauties in black and red can help you.''

''That's not going to happen.'' Joker stated.

''Yeah, you disgusting pig!'' Panther snapped.

''Are you sure? I know about her older sister after all.'' He stated, to their surprise. ''Don't underestimate my information network. She's such a cutie...and an impressive career. She really could have made it far if she didn't have such an idiot for a little sister. I'll sell her once I get tired of her.''

''Stop it! My sister has nothing to do with!'' Makoto cried.

''Oh, she has everything to do with this. Do we have a deal? Then go on, get to work.'' Shadow Kaneshiro said dismissively. ''You'll earn three million quickly, of course your lives and everything along with it will be ruined!'' He laughed at the thought.

The girl grit her teeth ''Why you...''

''This is all your fault for getting involved. You should just endure it and do as you're told.''

That was enough to push Makoto over the limit ''Shut up...Shut your damn mouth, you money grubbing asshole!''

Everyone stared at her in surprise but she was only glaring at the shadow, then hearing a voice speak...

'Have you decided to treat the path of strife...?'

''Yes, come to me.'' Makoto replied.

'Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once'

She was assaulted by a terrible pain in her head as her eyes glowed golden. She started struggling, falling to her knees as the voice continued.

'I am thou, thou art I...You have finally found your own justice...Please, never lose sight of it again' Makoto stood, a dark grey mask forming on her face 'This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self...' She ripped her mask off, creating a well of power.

''What the hell?!'' Shadow Kaneshiro exclaimed.

Joker perked up ''She has one...''

In a flash of light, Makoto was riding on glowing motorcycle...

''A Persona...?'' Fox uttered.

''No, dude...that's a bike...'' Skull's jaw dropped.

''I can feel it. Myself...Me!'' Makoto looked forward. ''Gun it!'' She charged forward, sending all the shadows flying back with a spin of her Persona.

''Wow, nice!'' Panther exclaimed.

''Wh-what is this?!'' Mona wondered. ''I've never seen anything like it!''

Shadow Kaneshiro tried to shake his fear off, turning to leave before calling out ''You better earn your keep, or els I'll kill you!''

''I will not lose heart again, ever.'' Makoto vowed. ''Let's go full speed, non stop, Johanna!''

The shadows surrounded the group of five as their boss escaped. Makoto was unfazed ''Don't get all cocky just because I normally behave myself, I am DONE playing nice! Johanna, full throttle!''

She stuck two of the Oni guards up front with a Mafrei, leaving them reeling. Picking up on the weakness, Joker summoned Arsene and had him follow with his own nuclear spell.

The Sui-ki shadow floated up and cast Mabufu on Mona while two of the Oni proceeded to use Rampage and the last one made to hit Fox with its club.

Mona barely defended against the spell in time and tried to counter but the Sui-ki floated out of reach. The Oni used Rampage again, and it was beginning to cause quite enough damage to go around with.

Joker switched to High Pixie and had it cast Media, Mona soon followed along with Zorro. With new energy, Fox dodged the Oni's club and shot it down while Skull nailed it with a Mazio and Panther finished it off with a few strikes of her whip.

''Magaru!'' Mona cast, Zorro whipped up his sword and the strong winds pushing the Sui-ki and third Oni back.

Panther went next ''Carmen, Maragi!''

The burst of flames destroyed the Sui-ki while Fox had Goemon nail the remaining enemies with a Vicious Strike, Makoto moved up then.

''Mafrei!''

The spell destroyed one of the Oni while leaving the second to fall. But the girl was far from finished, she easily revved up her Persona and slammed it hard to finish it off. Seeing more shadows on the way, she had Johanna summon up bright energy that exploded a second later, leaving them blinded. Another round of attacks finished them off.

''Come on, we can't stay here. We already nailed our objective. Besides, he'll just get more shadows soon.'' Mona warned.

It was clear that he was right. They could already see more enemies coming to the reception room from the windows.

''Okay, but how do we get out?'' Panther asked.

Makoto had the answer ''There's only one exit, right?''

'''Sup, Miss Post-Apocalyptic Raider.'' Skull added.

The girl glared ''Do you want to get smacked?'' Ignoring his recoil, she looked at the others. ''I'm going on ahead, follow me!''

She revved up Johanna and charged with great speed, forcing the nearby enemies back.

Mona transformed ''Come on, here's our way out!''

* * *

 

The group of five stopped again at the station, letting Makoto stop to rest up for a bit...

''Man, talk about wild! That was no aikido-that was some hardcore ass whoopin'!'' Ryuji exclaimed.

''I am SO not pissing her off...it feels like she'll rip off my arm.'' Ann stated.

''She does exude that aura.'' Yusuke agreed.

Namine wasn't sure what to say, she was just relieved that things had turned out okay. ''...Ignoring that for now, are you okay, Senpai?''

''No...this is the most exhausted I've ever gotten these past few years...''

''Yeah, awakening a persona tends to do that. Don't you feel better though?''

''Actually...a lot better, it felt pretty great.'' Makoto smiled. ''I know I asked you for help but I never imagined I'd become part of the Phantom Thieves. Sis might faint if she found out.''

''You mentioned her earlier.'' Yusuke recalled.

''She's a prosecutor for the district and she's investigating the Phantom Thieves.''

''Wait, ain't that bad?!'' Ryuji recoiled.

''No need to worry, a normal investigation would never lead them to a world like that. Then again, it must'e been fate for this to happen...''

''What do you mean?'' Ann wondered.

''I can't be like my sister. I had a feeling that there'd come a time when we wouldn't see eye to eye anymore. I'm thankful to have a sister who works so hard...but there are times I feel sorry for her too. And after hearing my Persona's voice, I clearly understand how I feel now.''

''It appears you're not as reserved as you make yourself seem.'' Yusuke observed.

''I was just doing whatever the adults told me to.''

''Won't she be perfect as our advisor? She's fearless and has a sharp mind.''

''Good idea.'' Namine concurred.

''Sounds good to me! We've needed someone like that for a while now!'' Ryuji agreed.

''I'd be honored if I can help out.'' Makoto returned. Her phone rang, signalling a message. ''...It's from Kaneshiro. He's reminding us of our debt. So the Kaneshiro over here doesn't know what happened in the Palace.''

''That's right.'' Morgana affirmed. ''But his Palace will be affected if the real Kaneshiro's cognition changes. We can't be lax.''

''It seems it'd be best to avoid unnecessary conflict with him until then.''

''Three weeks, huh...?'' Ryuji frowned.

''There's that security system too...''

''Let's try not to worry about that now, we'll just have to do what we can.'' Namine stated.

''Yeah, if we pull this off, it'll definitely be great!'' Ann smiled.

''We'll crush him like a fly. I'll make him regret making me angry...'' Makoto vowed, Ryuji took a step back from the look on her face while Morgana looked unnerved.

''Anyways, let's begin our operation once we're fully ready.'' Namine said at last.

* * *

 

Morgana jumped on the bed as Namine finished getting ready to go to sleep ''That was some turn of events...''

''No kidding.'' The girl smiled back. ''We were just out to show Senpai the truth and it turns out she's a lot like us.''

''You said it...sounds like she wanted a place to belong too...A motorcycle shape persona, huh?'' Morgana mused with a smile. ''You know I can turn into a vehicle too, so it's like...I feel a sense of familiarity.''

''Yeah? Well, motorcycles are cool but the bigger cars have special charm in their own way.''

''Oho, you do understand! One shouldn't underestimate the power of four-wheel drive! Well, motorcycles are nice too but it can't carry large numbers of people. I really am special after all, huh?'' Morgana smiled.

''I think that goes without saying.''

''Heh, well nice to know someone understands.''

''You were just looking for someone to say it.'' She retorted.

The cat's expression changed. ''Carry...? No...take somewhere?''

''? Morgana?'' Namine blinked. What was that about?

''Something just crossed my mind...'' He admitted. ''...It's no use, I can't remember at all. Eh, there's nothing I can do about it if I can't remember. I need to concentrate on Kaneshiro for now. Unlike you guys, Makoto's clever, so we can expect great things from her.''

''Oh, thanks.'' The girl deadpanned.

''You know what I mean.'' He said airily, waving a paw in dismissal. ''Seriously Namine, you have something special.''

''You think?''

''Yup! I better step up my game too!'' Morgana declared. ''I know! After we deal with Kaneshiro, I should consult her about Mementos too. I'm sure Makoto's brain can help.''

''Well, that sounds good. Let's take it one step at a time.''

''Only way to go!'' As Morgana lay down, he began to think. 'We got Yusuke, and now Makoto...Namine sure has quite the luck...Could there be some reason for it?...It can't be, right?'

* * *

 

The next day...

''So what did you want to talk about?''

Ann turned to face Makoto ''Well...I think this should've happened already...I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry for everything.''

Makoto was surprised ''What do you mean?''

''You know how I blamed you for Kamoshida's sexual harassment?'' The blonde went on. ''Well, I wanted to apologize for that...I've honestly been meaning to this whole time. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time.''

''Takamaki-san...''

''I realized later that Shiho was calling out for me...and I wasn't there to help her...'' Ann stated, thinking back to her latest talk with her best friend. Shiho had actually been thinking along similar lines to Namine, which made the blonde wonder. ''...I'm so thankful for Namine...Namine and Shiho were the ones who helped me get my feelings in order too...I didn't want to admit my own guilt...so I took it out on you, Nijima-senpai. I'm...very sorry.'' She bowed.

''...Hey, there is no need for that.'' Makoto stated. ''In fact, I think the two of us are pretty similar.''

''Huh?''

''I was unable to save anyone, not Suzui-san and not any of Kaneshiro's victims.'' The girl sighed. ''I kept telling myself I wasn't at fault simply because I was following orders...But that was all a lie. It felt like I would be admitting my own worthlessness had I not shifted the blame off of myself. Fear of, that worthlessness was probably why I acted harshly towards you and your friends. You were right about what you said with my treatment about Hyakuya-san too. I was just so surprised, she's so gentle. She was the only one who would really listen to me. It meant a lot, I think it's why I wanted to know the truth about the Phantom Thieves. Knowing her made me want me to believe in them more. I won't make any excuses though...I'm deeply sorry as well.''

''I see...'' Ann perked up. ''...in that case, wanna call it even?''

''Even?'' Makoto chuckled. ''You're right...how about we leave this conversation in the past?''

''Mmhm!'' Ann sat down. ''Oh but...one more thing, you're not worthless, Nijima-senpai.'' The girl was thrown off. ''You were a bit reckless, but you're the reason we found a way into Kaneshiro's Palace. And you even obtained the power to change people's hearts. You did that all by yourself, Nijima-senpai.''

She chuckled ''That way of thinking is very much like you, Takamaki-san...When you confronted me about Suzui-san and even Hyakuya-san, I realized how small and dishonest I was. You're always very direct...that's what helped me finally realize the error of my ways. It turns out that I'm a little slow on the uptake at times...Hey, can I call you Ann?''

''Um, yeah! I...I'm going to do the same, M-Makoto...Rgh, that's so embarrassing!''

She chuckled ''How about we get something to eat before we go home for the night?''

''Ooh, I know a place! Let's get Namine and go. There's a crepe shop at Central Street that totally stuffs their crepes!''

''Do you want to split one?''

''Mmm, let's each get a whole one and then we can go half and half on those!''

Makoto smiled ''Well, shall we?''


End file.
